Top Of The World
by DirectorCarmichael
Summary: He climbs for the love of it. She climbs for nobody but herself. When two people, separated for years, meet again at the highest place on earth, will sparks fly? Katniss and Peeta on Mt. Everest. Modern-day, AU. Rating changed to 'M'. Inevitable, I guess.
1. Base Camp, Day 1

**A/N: Okay, so here's my idea for my new story. It's really, really AU and it takes place modern day. The POV will switch, but I'll always tell you who's it is. I'll try and explain any climbing terms I use. Ask any questions you wish and I'll do my best to answer them.  
**

**Enjoy!**

_**Peeta**_

16,900 feet. Or 5,150 meters for you metric system people. That's the elevation of the base camp on the northern side of Mt. Everest, in Tibet. About three miles above sea-level. It's incredibly daunting, yet purely exhilarating.

My name is Peeta Mellark, and I've just arrived at Everest Base Camp. I'm here to climb, and hopefully to summit the tallest peak on earth. To stand at the roof of the world, knowing nobody is higher than me as I look out at the same height that jetliners fly at.

I trudge into the makeshift village – one of the highest human settlements in the world – exhausted from the journey it took to just get to this point. A lot of people make it to base camp and decide they're done – that making it here was enough of an accomplishment in itself.

I've been a climber since I can remember. I grew up in a tiny town in northwestern Maine called Panem. We were right on the Appalachian Trail so I met a lot of hikers as a kid. I was always fascinated by the mountains. My first 'summit' was when I was five – my dad took me to the top of Sugarloaf Mountain. I was hooked. I'm sure my dad wanted me to be a baker like him, and I do love to bake, but now, at twenty-five, I've spent the last eight years of my life traveling the world, eking out sponsorships and pro deals just to climb the next peak.

I walk through the camp, looking for the tent that is the base of operations for Haymitch Abernathy, who I'm paying thousands of dollars to help get me up the mountain. It's nearly impossible to climb Everest on your own. In 2006, a young British climber died not far from the summit because he lacked a support system. Many climbers stopped to try and help him, but they would have killed themselves trying to get him off the mountain. It's basically a law when you come to Everest – if you can't get yourself off the summit, you're not getting off it.

Haymitch Abernathy is organizing this year's summit push with only seasoned climbers. He only accepts clients who have extensive mountaineering and climbing experience, and all of us have been in the 'death zone', or above 26,000 feet, before.

I see the American flag fluttering in the wind, and I know I've arrived. I walk into the command tent and sling my pack off.

"Hey, Haymitch," I say tiredly. He's at a laptop, no doubt looking at weather reports.

"Hey kid, you made it," he replies without looking.

I've known Haymitch for a few years. I met him in South America when I was climbing Aconcagua, the highest mountain on the continent (and the tallest mountain outside the Himalaya). My climbing partner came down with High Altitude Pulmonary Edema, or HAPE, and Haymitch hooked me up with another partner. He's been my friend ever since.

"Yeah, nice place you got here," I say sarcastically.

"Don't tell that to the Sherpas," he warns gravely.

The Sherpa people, born and bred in the Himalaya, are the backbone of any expedition on Everest. Their physiques are genetically bred for the mountains. They're short and wiry, unlike the tall and bulky Westerners who come here to climb. They climb faster, their bodies absorb more oxygen naturally, and they just happen to be some of the nicest people on the planet. I can't wait to work with them. One of the first two men to summit Everest, Tenzing Norgay, was a Sherpa. He and Sir Edmund Hillary of New Zealand conquered what the locals call Chomolungma, or Holy Mother, in 1953.

"Who else is on the team?" I ask Haymitch as I sit next to him. I look at the monitor and see he's looking at the wind speeds of various points on the mountain.

"The O'Dairs," he tells me. Annie and Finnick O'Dair are probably the most famous climbers in the world, considering their day job is being Hollywood A-List actors. But they've proven that the climbing world's first impression of them is completely wrong. They're both strong, capable, smart climbers who I'd have on my rope team any day.

"Great. They're always fun to climb with," I chuckle, remembering last year when Finnick and I shared a tent on Mount Vinson Massif, in Antarctica. I can't remember laughing that hard in my life.

"Yeah. Johanna Mason's here too."

Johanna Mason is one of those hard-nosed, no-nonsense, get to the summit at any cost climbers. She chooses her climbing partners very carefully. I've never personally been on an expedition with her before, but I've heard good things about her capabilities.

"I've met her before, but never climbed with her," I reply.

Haymitch grunts sarcastically.

"She's got a mouth on her, that one," he reminisces. "She brought her climbing partner with her."

"Who's that?"

"Gale Hawthorne."

"Oh," I respond. Everyone knows who Gale Hawthorne is. He's been on the cover of Outdoor Magazine like ten times. I'd never say it to his face, of course, but the scuttlebutt is he's only in it for the glory, for the recognition. Not the kind of person I'd want to climb with.

"So is that it? Me, the O'Dairs, Hawthorne and Mason?" I ask.

"No, kid. There's one more climber here. And they're going to be your partner up the mountain," Haymitch says, weirdly excitedly.

"And that is….," I prompt.

He turns to me, sarcastic grin plastered on his unshaven face.

"Katniss Everdeen."

_**Katniss**_

Ugh, I can't believe Gale's here. He used to be my climbing partner until it became apparent to me he cared way more about himself and his accomplishments than being technically sound or watching out for fellow climbers. I climb because I want to, because I love it. Because when I stand on top of a mountain, I know that I got myself there, nobody else.

I stopped climbing with Gale three years ago, and have gone on mostly by myself since. I find climbing in solitude to be relaxing, peaceful. Too bad Haymitch won't let me go up Everest alone. I tried, of course, but he wouldn't budge.

I'm happy Finnick and Annie are here. At least they'll make this fun, and they're always good people to have on your team. They'd give up their summit bid in a heartbeat if anyone was in trouble, they're just built that way. I have no doubts that Gale would continue on, not even stopping, intent on gaining personal glory.

I walk into the command tent and I see Haymitch in conversation with somebody I haven't seen in my two days at base camp. Their back is turned to me, so I have no idea who they are, though I can tell they're probably a male around my age. Maybe it's the final member of our team that we've been waiting for. Haymitch refused to tell me who that is.

I should probably tell you how I ended up here. I'm from a tiny, one horse town in the middle of nowhere in Maine called Panem. I grew up with mountains and woods all around me. I just always felt more at home outdoors than anywhere else. It didn't matter if I was hiking, or canoeing across Flagstaff Lake, or just running around in the snowdrifts. I am never more happy than when I'm living with everything I need to survive on my back. So, eventually, I turned that into a career. I guide occasionally, and get sponsorships and pro deals so I can climb what I want. And right now, I want to climb Everest.

My dad died when I was eleven. He was a logger, a lumberjack, like most men in upstate Maine. He was crushed when a log fell out of a grappler. I still remember the preacher coming up the front steps and telling my mom, and how she collapsed right there at the door. She was never the same.

From that day, I had to provide for my mom and my little sister, Primrose, or Prim. At first, that meant hunting, fishing and foraging like my dad had taught me. But that doesn't help much in the middle of winter when game is scarce and there's just about nothing to forage. Not to mention the lake being frozen over.

Then, one day, I found two hot, fresh loaves of bread at our doorstep. No note, nobody standing there, just two loaves that represented life. Every single week after that, I would find two loaves waiting for me. I never saw who dropped them off, but I had a pretty good idea. The baker had a son around my age, I think his name was Peeta. I used to see him at school, but I never talked to him. I never gained the courage to ask him if he was our mysterious savior, then we both left home at around eighteen.

I've heard of Peeta Mellark in passing over the years, finding out that like me, he's a climber. We've been in the same places a few times but never met up, never talked. There's always been a part of me that wants, no needs, to find out if it was him who saved us.

Anyways, back to base camp. I take a seat at one of the other laptops and scan over the weather reports. Everest only lifts her skirt a few weeks out of the year, allowing a lucky few a shot at her summit. We have to hit the mark on the right day at the exact right time, or we could die. Easily.

I can just hear Haymitch speaking to the mystery climber. He's telling him who's on the team, so I assume my guess about him being the sixth and last member is correct. Then, I hear him say my name.

"Katniss Everdeen."

My head snaps and looks towards them, but both their heads are still turned.

"Yeah?" I call out gruffly.

They both slowly turn towards me, and I scowl at Haymitch for no real reason other than its fun to. Then my gaze turns to the person next to him. My jaw instantly drops and I can't find any words.

"P – P – Peeta Mellark?" I manage to stammer out.

"Katniss Everdeen?" He stammers in a similar fashion.

We both end up nodding like idiots at each other.

"Well it looks like you two already know each other," Haymitch says sarcastically. "Great."

"We're from the same town," Peeta explains without breaking eye contact with me. I hope he never does. Wait, what?

"Good, that's fantastic," Haymitch says in the same tone.

"Shut up Haymitch," I grumble.

"Oh calm down sweetheart," he waves me off. "You and the kid are going to have plenty of time to stare at each other."

"Why's that?" I ask, frustrated.

"Because you're climbing partners, of course!" He grins evilly at both of us.

_**Peeta**_

Oh my god. I can't believe it. Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen, the girl I've loved since I was probably five years old, is sitting not five feet from me. And Haymitch is telling me she's my climbing partner. That means I'm going to spend more time with her in the coming weeks than anyone else.

I hope I don't look like an idiot, because I can't take my eyes off her. But, granted, she's also staring at me, neither of us speaking.

Haymitch slaps me hard on the back.

"You'll be fine, kid," he says casually. "Katniss is one of the best in the world."

"I know," I nod. It's true. She is.

"And Peeta is one of the strongest climbers on the planet, Katniss," he tells her seriously. "I wouldn't have let him on this team unless I had complete faith in his abilities."

"I know," she repeats my sentiment. I feel incredibly proud knowing that Katniss thinks I'm a good climber.

"So you two take some time and, well, I guess reacquaint. It's going to be a long slog to the summit kids." With that, Haymitch smirks at us and exits the tent, leaving me and Katniss staring at each other, neither of us with any clue of what to say.

"Um, hi?" I say, more of a question than a statement. She chuckles lightly.

"Hi, Peeta," she replies.

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while, and I just felt like writing it. I know it's majorly AU, but I think it's going to be quite interesting seeing how their relationship progresses under such high stress situations. And not to mention, Gale Hawthorne happens to be a member of the team as well. **

**A few notes about climbing and its culture:**

**The 'Death Zone' is any height above 26,000 feet. This only occurs on a few mountains in the world, Everest and K2 among them. Once above that height, your body is so starved for oxygen it literally starts eating your muscles and flesh to try to keep you going. That's why MOST climbers use bottled oxygen at this height and above. Some 'purist' climbers, like Reinhold Messner (the first man to summit Everest without supplemental oxygen) don't use it, but they're freaks of nature. Once in the death zone, you have a MAXIMUM of about 48 hours before you're dead unless you descend. **

**The South Side of Everest is more famous, as it's the route Hillary and Norgay took in 1953, but I decided to use the North Side. Don't ask me why, I just did. Ha.**

**Sugarloaf is a real mountain in Maine (I've bagged the peak at least five times) that's not very hard to climb. If you look at a map, I envision this fictional version of Panem to be in the general area of Eustis, Maine. **

**Aconcagua and Vinson Massif are the highest mountains on their continents, as is Everest. From this, we can assume Peeta is attempting to complete the 'Seven Summits', summiting the highest peak on each continent. We'll learn more about Katniss' climbing history as we go on. **

**I'm trying to keep some of the backstory from THG intact, like having them come from Panem, Peeta's dad being a baker, Katniss' dad dying, etc. I hope it works well. **

**Please let me know if you liked it, as it was a lot of fun for me to write. Climbing is probably my biggest passion in life (behind writing Fan Fiction, obviously), so this one is close to my heart. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. I Climb Alone

"_It's a round trip. Getting to the summit is optional, getting down is mandatory." _

_-Ed Visteurs _

_**Peeta**_

Wow, this is awkward. Neither of us have said anything for at least half a minute. Honestly I have no idea what to say. 'Hey, I've loved you since we were kids and I think you're beautiful and perfect'? Yeah, I can imagine that on going over well.

It's easy to see Katniss' distress. She looks nervous and is fidgeting. Finally I decide to just speak, to metaphorically break the ice.

"Look, Katn-"

She cuts me off.

"I climb alone. I don't need a partner," she snaps.

Then, without a second glance in my direction, she stomps out of the command tent, leaving me utterly confused. What just happened? Did I do something wrong? One thing I do know is that I shouldn't go seeking her out right now. She obviously has some stuff to work out or something.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I make a mental note to cut it before we go for the summit. It's getting way too long.

Slinging my huge pack back on, I exit the tent and search for my personal tent, which shouldn't be too far. I find it in short order and discover Finnick and Annie sitting near it joking and having some coffee.

"Hey guys," I call to them as I approach my tent.

"Peeta!" Annie yells so loud I'm sure the entire camp heard it. She jumps out of her chair, hastily handing her mug to her husband, and runs at me full speed. I barely am able to catch her as she gives me a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you Peeta," Finnick smiles as Annie finally lets me go.

"It's good to see you guys too," I reply honestly. "I'm glad you are here too."

"Well, you know us," Finnick says, "always down for a grand adventure."

"Did you meet the rest of the team?" Annie asks.

"Kind of. I've met Johanna before, but I've never met Gale."

"Oh," her eyes widen a bit. "Did you meet your new climbing partner?" She asks, obviously curious.

I find myself sighing again.

"Yeah. Actually we grew up in the same small town in Maine."

"What? No way!" Finnick exclaims in disbelief.

I nod my head.

"Yeah. She was in the command tent when I just went in there to tell Haymitch I was here. When he told us were partners, she told me she climbs alone and stormed off."

"That's terrible sweetie," Annie says sympathetically. "Give her some time. She'll come around."

"I hope so. I need to trust and rely on my partner up there." All three of us turn our gazes to our prize, which is still twelve miles away. It looms over the landscape, an ominous presence that threatens every life that attempts to conquer it.

"Well I'd better settle in," I tell them.

"Come find us when you're done," Finnick calls out as I walk to my tent. "We'll catch up bud."

"Sounds good," I smile over my shoulder.

All six climbers have their own tent at base camp. As we move up the mountain to the high camps, we'll start sharing tents to maximize space usage and for warmth.

I throw my pack inside and then sit right at the entrance of my tent, carefully removing my boots, not letting any dirt or snow into the tent. I take a quick inventory of all my gear, making sure I have everything I need that Haymitch won't provide. After about twenty minutes I lace my boots back up and step outside.

Base camp is quite an interesting place to live. It's a blend of western and traditional cultures. Looking around it's easy to see all the stone piles that are memorials to people who have died on the mountain. There are Tibetan prayer flags everywhere, fluttering in the wind, sending prayers up to the mountain gods for save voyages.

I find the mess tent. I'm starving from my trip to base camp. In it I find a few Sherpas cooking. I introduce myself and make a plate. It's delicious yak meat and some veggies. I got used to yak meat when I climbed Cho Oyu, which actually isn't that far from here. Standing on the summit, I could clearly see Everest in the distance, teasing me.

As I'm eating I hear two people enter. I look up and see it's Johanna and Gale.

"Hey, Jo," I smile at her.

"Look who it is," she replies sarcastically. "I guess they're letting any shmuck climb, huh?"

"Still better than you," I tease back.

We chuckle and hug. I haven't seen Jo for over a year. I've never climbed with her but I've been in the same camps with her many times.

"Oh, sorry Peeta, this is my climbing partner Gale Hawthorne. Gale, this is Peeta Mellark. He's on the team."

"Nice to meet you," I extend my hand. He shakes it, obviously sizing me up.

"You too," he finally replies.

Then that awkward silence happens again. Gale is just staring at me and Johanna is looking between us.

"Well you finish eating, Peeta," she suggests. "We'll catch up soon?"

I turn my gaze to hers.

"Definitely."

She nods and they go to grab some food. I sit back down and finish eating. What was all that about with Gale? It's almost like he doesn't like me, and I've never even met him before. Hmm.

Finished with my meal, and feeling full, I head back outside. It's important along every step of the way to keep eating. The altitude makes you lose your appetite, and that can be very dangerous high up on the mountain.

I take stock of the other teams here at base camp. There's a large Chinese expedition, a smaller Italian team, and a team of mixed nationalities, consisting of paying customers. While we are paying Haymitch for his services, we're all experienced pros. That other team might have some experience on it, but for the most part they're not very proficient climbers. It's the type of people you watch out for up there. They can easily cause problems.

It's good we're attacking her from the north side. The south side, in recent years, has become vastly more popular, but the north side is harder. Good.

I wander around for a while, just checking everything out. I stop at the rock altar in the middle, where offerings are made for safe traveling. When we embark for the summit, we'll gather here with monks and pray for our safety. It's tradition on every expedition up the mountain.

As I walk around, I can't stop thinking about Katniss. Not just the fact we're partners now. But what happened back in the command tent? She just, well, left. No explanation. She even seemed mad at me, or the situation. Probably both.

Eventually I make my way back to our area. I see Haymitch talking with Finnick and Annie. I don't see Johanna, Gale, or Katniss.

"Haymitch," I say as I come closer.

"What's up kid?" He asks, turning to look at me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

I lead him over near my tent where it's a tad more private.

"Haymitch," I begin, "after you left us, Katniss kind of, well, split. She said she climbs alone then left me there."

He laughs and shakes his head.

"She's a piece of work, that one. Stubborn and headstrong as they come. It helps up there," he points to the summit, "but down here it's just annoying. Get used to it, because you're stuck with her."

"Great," I mutter facetiously.

"You'll do just fine kid," he chuckles and slaps me on the back.

I nod as he heads back to sit down with Finnick and Annie.

Just as I'm about to head into my tent to lie down for a bit, I spot Katniss sitting cross legged on a huge boulder. She's staring at the mountain.

I can only see her back, but even that is beautiful. Her braid hangs down over her fleece. I can almost make out the determined expression she's wearing.

I debate whether or not to approach her. She wasn't too happy last I saw her, and the very last thing I want to do is compound that. So, for the time being, I let her be. I crawl into my tent, take my boots off, blow up my ThermaRest, and lie down, dreaming of summits.

_**Katniss**_

I don't know why I did that. I snapped at him then stomped off, not even caring about what he was trying to say. As always, it's my selfishness. I hate that Haymitch is forcing me to climb with a partner, but I can't do this alone. I have to follow his orders or else he'll kick me of the summit team. So, I guess, for the time being, I'm stuck with Peeta Mellark.

I'm still having trouble coming to terms with that. Out of all the millions of people who could haven been chosen to climb with me, it's Peeta Mellark. What do I say to him? 'Hey, thanks for saving my family's lives for years, please forgive me for being an asshole'?

We haven't even started to climb and I've already screwed everything up. Typical, Katniss. Always thinking about yourself, not how your actions affect others.

I find a big boulder and climb atop it. I settle in, crossing my legs, and think while I look up at Everest, still miles away. Hopefully in a matter of weeks I'll be standing atop that peak. But first I need to get there.

"You're such an idiot," I mumble to myself. It's true, I am. Peeta was only trying to be nice and break the tension, but I just made it worse.

I sigh, hard to do at this altitude, and climb off the boulder. I wander back towards camp, still thinking about Peeta. I come to our row of tents and find Finnick, Annie and Haymitch sitting and talking. I take an extra seat and sit with them.

"Hey sweetheart," Haymitch greets.

"Hey," I mutter back.

"Good job gaining the trust of your partner," Haymitch snickers.

"Shut up."

"You already fucked up and he hasn't even been here six hours," he points out.

"I know," I say sadly.

"I don't care if you know, you need to do something about it if you want to climb. Those are my rules. Everyone travels in pairs with at least one Sherpa guide."

"I know," I repeat.

"Well either way you'll have a chance to rebuild some trust tomorrow when we practice some ice climbing."

"Fine."

I get up and storm off, again. I don't know why this is making me so angry, so emotional. I can blame it on wanting to climb alone, but that's not the real truth. I can just hope he doesn't already hate me. That would be real fun, having your life in the hands of someone who hates you.

Maybe a walk around camp will help me clear my head. I look around at the other teams, hoping we don't all get stuck in the Death Zone because there's too may people on the route. That's partly what led to the infamous 1996 Everest Disaster, where eight people lost their lives in one night near the summit.

As I wander back towards our tents, I see Gale talking with Johanna. He glances over at me and I almost can't decipher his look. Then I remember it. Anger.

It's not my fault I won't climb with him anymore. It's his own damn fault.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when we were on Mt. McKinley and I came down with Altitude Sickness. Any good partner would instantly abandon their summit bid and help their sick partner down. Not Gale. He pawned me off to a team that was already descending and went for the summit on his own.

When he made it back to base camp, I angrily told him we'd never climb together again.

And now, for the first time in years, I have a partner. I need to fix this and soon, because once we start moving up, I'm going to need to be able to rely on him and vice-versa.

I decide there's no better time than now, so I head back to where Haymitch is.

"Have you seen Peeta?" I ask the three of them.

"He's resting in his tent," Annie answers.

"Thanks."

I walk back to our row of tents and find Peeta's. I have no idea whether he's asleep or not. Well, either way, here goes nothing.

I unzip the vestibule and peek in. I see him lying on his back with his hands underneath his head. He looks like he's deep in thought.

"Peeta?"

His head snaps up and he sees me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you," I ask as politely as possible.

"Um, why don't you give me a minute and I'll meet you outside."

"Okay."

I stand back up and wait. True to his word, not a minute latter he appears.

"Let's take a walk," he suggests.

I nod my agreement and we begin walking.

"Look, Ka-"

"Look, Pee"

We both start speaking at the same time then abruptly stop.

"You go first," he motions to me. I nod again.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out. "I was terrible to you back there. You don't deserve that. I just haven't had a climbing partner in a long time, years actually, so it's going to take a bit to get used to."

"That's fine," he replies. "I get it. You want to climb alone now you're stuck with me."

"It has nothing to do with you," I say quickly. "I'm sure you're going to be a great partner. It's my problem, not yours."

"Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome," I chuckle.

"Isn't it weird that out of everyone in the world, you and I ended up being partners from the same town?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Small world."

"Not here it's not," he turn to look at the mountain. I do too.

"You got that right."

We stand there staring up at the mountain for a few minutes, but this time the silence is comfortable.

"She's so beautiful," I remark after a minute.

"You got that right," he repeats my previous sentiment. But when I turn to look at him, I realize he's not looking at the mountain. He's staring right at me.

"Um, what?" I ask, confused. He blushes deeply and I can't help finding it a bit attractive.

"Nothing," he quickly backtracks. I let him go, not wanting to complicate things further right now.

But, the honest truth is, I felt something when he indirectly called me beautiful. I slyly peek another look at him. He looks so determined yet relaxed, driven but peaceful. Not to mention he's pretty easy on the eyes.

Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

**A/N: Hmmmmmm, it's starting! **

**A few notes about climbing:**

**Everest Base Camp on the north side is in a valley approx. 12 miles from Everest. Advanced Base Camp, or ABC, is much, much closer. Our characters will move there soon to start acclimatizing to the altitude. **

**Mt. McKinley, or Denali as it SHOULD be known, is the tallest mountain in the United States and in North America. Located in Alaska, it's a breathtakingly beautiful mountain that can be difficult to climb. **

**The 1996 Everest Disaster revolutionized expeditions up the mountain. There's better communication amongst teams and more and more precautions are being taken into account. If you want to find out more about it, I suggest reading Jon Krakauer's account of the disaster, titled 'Into Thin Air'. He was there that night, helping to rescue people off the mountain. One of the guides that night, Anatoli Bhoukreev, wrote his own account titled 'The Climb'. They're both excellent reads. **

**A ThermaRest is a small inflatable mattress used to keep you off the ground. They compact and are easy to carry, as they're fairly light, and I can tell you with great confidence that they're very comfortable to sleep on when the alternative is the ground. **

**Altitude Sickness is just what it sounds like. Some people are not physiologically built to survive at altitude, or the climber affected tried ascending too fast. The ONLY cure for Altitude Sickness is descent. I mentioned High Altitude Pulmonary Edema, or HAPE, last chapter. There's another thing called High Altitude Cerebral Edema, or HACE. HAPE causes your lungs to fill with fluid, amongst many other things, and can quickly lead to death. HACE causes your brain to swell and also easily causes death. If you contract either, your bid is over. You must descend, or die. **

**The South Side is much more popular than the north. It's the more famous of the two, as it's the route Hillary and Norgay took in 1953. It's also a little easier than the North Side, so I chose the North Side for this story. Once they get up into the Death Zone, it will become quite harrowing. **

**When Peeta's observing the other teams, he saw a team of mixed nationalities containing novice climbers. There have been many pushes and petitions to start limiting who can attempt to summit, because many, many deaths on Everest have been caused by people with inexperience. However, the most seasoned guides are never, ever perfectly safe on the mountain. She takes who she sees fit. In 1996, Rob Hall, one of the guides, had just become the first non-Sherpa to summit Everest five times. He was a world class climber, one of the best of his generation, and he ended up dying that night. There was also a climber named Beck Weathers. He'd been left for dead not once, but twice, and the next morning stumbled into camp, his hands and face frozen solid. He lost most of his fingers and his nose. **

**Well, there's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This is becoming a very fun story to write, as I love climbing and writing. It's like a peanut butter Fluff sandwich. The best of two worlds. **

**The next chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' will be out tomorrow some time in the late afternoon / early evening, Eastern Standard Time (eastern seaboard of the US). **

**Keep reading and reviewing! I appreciate every review!**


	3. Team Meeting

'_Maybe true. Maybe not true. Better you believe.'_

_-Sherpa saying_

_**Peeta**_

Great. That awkward silence is back now. She caught me red-handed, gawking at her. I stare up at the mountain, unwilling to peek a glance at her, terrified of her reaction. What must she think of me now?

I shake my head slightly at my stupidity. This is a wonderful way to start off our partnership. Peeta, you moron.

Then, out of nowhere, I hear Katniss' soft voice.

"Why do you climb?"

I'm caught off-guard by her question. It takes me a minute to process the fact that she's still even willing to talk to me before I can contemplate my answer. Without turning to her, I eventually do reply.

"My dad took me to Sugarloaf when I was young. I was hooked. As I got older though, it became more of an escape for me, and turned into my passion."

"An escape from what?" She quickly asks.

I'm silent.

"I'm sorry, that was too personal," she adds after a moment.

"No, it's fine Katniss," I reassure her. I build up my courage and turn to her, and what I find is not what I expected. She's staring at me, but not with anger in her eyes. I can plainly see concern.

I take a deep breath.

"My mom used to abuse me," I tell her softly. "The woods were my escape from her."

Her eyes widen at my admission and her jaw slightly drops.

"Peeta, that's horrible," Katniss quietly responds. "I don't know what to say, really."

"It's okay," I try to shrug my shoulders casually. I can tell she's not buying it. "I haven't seen her in a long time. First chance I got, I left."

"Me too," she nods.

"Why?"

"Why'd I leave, or why do I climb?" She asks for clarification.

"Both, I guess."

"I climb probably for some of the same reasons you do. We grew up surrounded by such beauty that it was hard not to want to explore it. I just never feel happy unless I have a backpack on."

"Me either," I confirm. She smiles a small smile. It's gorgeous.

"I left because, well, there was nothing for me there. My sister was becoming a woman, able to take care of herself, and my mom, well, I'm sure you know about her."

I nod slowly.

"She was never the same after dad died," she explains sadly. Then her face lights up. "Peeta, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," I reply honestly.

"Were you the one who left bread at our doorstep every week?"

Uh oh. I was not expecting that to come out of her mouth.

_**Katniss**_

I finally did it. I finally got the guts to ask him. Now he looks downright shocked. For a moment I wish I could take it back, but that doesn't last. I want to know. I need to know.

"Um, uh," he stutters. I grin at him. "Yeah," he says sheepishly, looking down at his boots.

I reach up tentatively and place my hand on his shoulder gently. He looks back up at me.

"Thank you, Peeta."

"It was nothing," he tries to downplay it.

I shake my head vehemently.

"It was certainly not nothing," I say firmly. "You saved our lives, Peeta. Every single week, no matter what. I think I always knew it was you. Thank you. I'll never be able to repay you."

"You don't owe me anything," he quickly says. "I didn't do it for that."

"Then why did you?" I ask, curious.

He looks back down at his feet again, obviously nervous.

"I can't tell you," he mumbles without looking up.

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both?"

"Why not?"

"You'll hate me," he tries to explain.

"Honestly I think I'd have a real hard time hating you, Peeta." I have no idea where the words come from, but I know they're true. "Please tell me. Please." I try to plead a little. Can't hurt.

Slowly he lifts his head up and our gazes meet. I'm almost stunned at the look in his eyes. They're so radiantly blue, so strong in their obvious emotions. I feel, well, I have no idea what I feel, because I've never felt like this before.

"I did it because, well, because," he stumbles.

"Just spit it out!" I coax.

"Because I love you!" He blurts out, then instantly covers his mouth with his hand, his face showing how mortified he is with himself.

Did he really just say he loves me? What? I think this is the first time we've ever said more than two words to each other.

"You – you – you love me?" I ask quietly.

He sighs deeply.

"Yeah," he admits. I feel my heart swell at his admission.

"Why?" It's the only thing I can think of to say.

He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Really? You're beautiful, smart, independent, stubborn, a world-class climber, you took care of your family when you were still a kid, and did I mention you're beautiful?"

"Once or twice," I smirk. "But Peeta, you don't even know me."

"I don't care," he shoots back. "I know who you are, Katniss. I know what you're made of."

I'm taken aback by his words. By this entire situation, really. The odd thing is, before right now, I probably would've gotten angry if someone declared their love for me. But not now. For some reason, it's making me happy. Joyful, really. What does that mean?

"Look I'm sorry," he continues. "I shouldn't have told you. Now I've just made everything even more awkward and we have to be climbing partners. So I'm sorry. I'll just go now."

He turns and starts to walk away. It's the very last thing I want him to do.

"Peeta!" I almost scream as I dart after him and grab his arm. He turns to look at me, a questioning look on his face. "Don't go," I beg, "please. Stay and talk to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I nod. "Please, stay."

"Okay," he relents.

We walk and find a couple of rocks to sit on.

"I am sorry, you know," he starts again.

I roll my eyes.

"Stop apologizing right now," I order. He shuts his mouth tight. I can't help but chuckle at the sight. "Seriously."

"How are you so okay with this?"

"I don't know," I tell him sincerely. "To tell you the truth, Peeta, I have no idea what I'm feeling about all this. I do know that I'm not angry at you or anything like that. Just the opposite, really."

"What do you mean, the opposite?"

"I'm glad you told me," I blurt out. His eyes widen and I can see the beginnings of a smile.

"Really?"

I nod.

"Really," I confirm. "I don't know where we go from here or what is supposed to happen. I – I – I'm no good at any of this, Peeta."

"I have no idea either," he admits. "But I do know I want to spend more time with you."

"Me too," I quickly assure him. He smiles wide at me and I find myself returning it. Even Gale, who I climbed with for years, couldn't get me to smile this easy.

"Thank you, Katniss."

"For what?"

"For not hating me, or getting mad or something when I told you that."

"I told you I'd have a hard time hating you and I meant it," I grin. "Besides, if we're going to get each other to the summit we might as well get to know each other, right?"

"Right," he smiles.

"So let's start right here, right now," I suggest.

"Sounds good to me."

Just as I'm about to speak again, I hear Haymitch's booming voice from behind us.

"Hey kid! Sweetheart! Team meeting! Get your asses over here!"

"We'd better go before he gets angrier," Peeta says as he stands up. He holds out his hand to help me and I graciously take it. He easily lifts me up. He is strong, even if it's covered up in multiple layers right now, it's easy to see.

We walk side-by-side back towards camp. As we walk, my hand, seemingly with a mind of its own, seeks out Peeta's. He grasps onto it, neither of us making a sound, and I intertwine our fingers. We walk to the command tent just like that, holding hands.

_**Peeta**_

Oh my god. What the hell just happened? I admitted to Katniss that I love her, and instead of screaming at me like I expected, she seemed to be happy about it? And now we're holding hands, and she was the one who initiated it? This better not be a dream. If I wake up right now I don't know what I'd do.

We're almost to the command tent when she leans over and whispers in my ear. It sends tingles down my spine.

"I feel like I've known you for years," she whispers.

I turn and beam at her.

"I know exactly what you mean," I respond. She smiles back at me, and I know it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen.

We arrive in front of the command tent and I attempt to dislodge my hand from hers. She grips harder and when I look at her, she's scowling at me playfully.

"No," she says simply.

Fine by me.

We walk into the tent together. We're the last ones to arrive, and when we do, every head snaps to face us. First, they register that it's us, then they take in the full scene, noticing that for some reason, Katniss and I are holding hands. Their reactions are a mixed bag.

Finnick and Annie are grinning like idiots.

Johanna rolls her eyes and goes back to looking at the map in her lap.

Haymitch snorts, shakes his head, and goes back to whatever he was doing.

Gale is staring at me in obvious anger. Like he wants to rip my head off kind of anger.

I feel Katniss squeeze my hand gently and she tugs on it, leading me towards the last two open seats in the circle. We sit down and she keeps our hands firmly locked as we do. I'm still in shock at the fact we're even holding hands, and she's refusing to let it stop.

"Glad you could join us," Haymitch says, the sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"We're here now, Haymitch. Get on with it," Katniss snaps. I feel pride at her defending us.

"Oh calm down sweetheart," he shoots back. "You and lover boy can get back to making googly eyes at each other soon enough."

"Don't call him that," she growls. "His name is Peeta."

Haymitch throws his hands up in surrender.

"May I start the meeting now, Queen Everdeen?"

"Proceed," she waves her free hand like a royal. I chuckle softly.

"Thank you," he replies facetiously. "Welcome to the 2012 Everest Expedition. You've all met, correct?" Everyone nods their heads. "Good. This is the summit team. You all have climbing partners, but we will work as a team at every step along the way. None of you are to climb on the mountain without at least one Sherpa assigned to you and your partner. That's non-negotiable. Understood?"

"Yes," we all nod.

"Very well," he continues. "Now I'm not going to give you the standard expedition speech. You're all experienced mountaineers, and that's why you're on this team. However we do have to go over some boring logistical stuff. Tomorrow we will hike up to Advanced Base Camp. It's a twelve-mile hike, so we'll leave after breakfast. Once we're there, we'll spend a few days acclimatizing at ABC before we begin making round-trips up to the high camps for acclimatization. The final step in the process is hiking back down here to Base Camp one last time, then we go back up the mountain for the summit. It could be two weeks, it could be a month. You never know on Everest."

"How does the weather look?" Gale interrupts.

"Don't interrupt me Hawthorne," Haymitch says harshly. Gale looks offended.

"Just asking," Gale mutters.

"We'll keep a close eye on the weather," Haymitch goes on. "When you make the actual summit bid, I'll be at Camp One on the North Col. Everyone, and I mean everyone, climbs with a radio. If I call you on your radio, I expect you to answer me. No if, ands, or buts."

We all process and nod, agreeing with him. He seems mollified so far.

"Next we need to talk about the actual summit push. Once you reach Camp Three, which is just below the Death Zone, everyone goes on oxygen. No exceptions. Understood?"

"Understood," we reply.

"Lastly, and I know all of you are going to hate this, but it needs to be said. If you are one hundred feet from the summit, and I tell you to turn around, you turn around. I don't care if you can't taste it. You'll be oxygen-deprived, exhausted, and you most certainly will have summit fever. I will have a clearer mind and a clearer picture of the overall situation. So, I need everyone to tell me individually that they understand and agree to these terms."

We go around the circle and everyone agrees. The only person who looks like they're just saying it is Gale. That worries me. I can tell it worries Katniss too, from the look on her face alone.

"Any questions?" Haymitch asks.

"If I'm that close, I'm going for it," Gale defiantly states.

"If that's your attitude you can leave right now," Haymitch calmly explains. "Well?"

"Fine," Gale huffs. I think we all know that's not the end of it, not by a long shot. I'm suddenly ecstatic he's not my partner.

"Are the tent arrangements going to be co-ed?" Finnick smirks. Everyone laughs.

"Whatever you all decide is fine with me," Haymitch answers. Finnick and Annie look overjoyed at this, and then shoot knowing glances my and Katniss' way. I blush and Katniss turns her head. What are we? We haven't even broached that subject yet, but it's already starting to eat away at me.

"Any more questions?" Haymitch asks the group.

"Where are all the Sherpas?" Katniss queries. Actually, I was wondering the same thing. I haven't seen any of the climbing Sherpas yet.

"They're on the mountain," Haymitch answers. "They're setting the fixed ropes all the way up to the summit. Actually they should be summiting soon."

"Already?" I ask in astonishment.

"Yup," Haymitch says proudly. "One of the earliest summits on record, if they make it today."

"Wow," Katniss and I say in unison. Annie giggles at it.

Just then, as if the fates had hear our conversation, the radio crackles to life.

"Summit team to boss, summit team to boss," I hear a Sherpa's heavily accented voice call.

Haymitch grabs his radio.

"Boss to summit team, how's it up there boys?"

"Pretty, boss, pretty."

"Good. Where are you?"

"Summit, boss, summit!"

Everyone starts cheering and I hear pots and pans clanking from the mess tent. They have a radio in there too, listening for news of their friends.

"That's great guys, really great. Spend a few minutes up there and then return to ABC to sleep tonight," Haymitch tells them. "We'll see you tomorrow at ABC."

"Copy boss."

Haymitch puts down his radio once the conversation is over. I can tell he's relieved they made it, but they're only halfway there. The majority of deaths on Everest occur on the way down, not the way up. You're physically and mentally exhausted, your body is lacking oxygen, and you're delirious from the thrill of summiting. It's a perfect storm of factors that result in devastating, sad accidents.

Haymitch ends the meeting. Now what do we do?

_**Katniss **_

Well that was an interesting meeting. Not all the stuff we went over, that was fairly standard. It was the looks Gale was giving me and Peeta that made it interesting. He obviously has a problem with us. What's he got his panties in a bunch for? He's the one who destroyed our partnership, not me.

Or maybe it has nothing to do with that.

Maybe it's because I'm sitting here holding Peeta's hand like a teenager at the movies. Hmm. Intriguing.

Everyone starts dispersing and Peeta and I stand up, our hands still firmly locked. I never want to let it go unless I absolutely must. What the hell is going on with me right now? All I know is, I'm extremely happy at this very moment.

"What do you want to do?" Peeta asks as we make our way outside.

"Let's go sit on that huge boulder and talk," I suggest.

"Sounds perfect," he smiles. I smile back.

We make out way to the boulder I sat on earlier and sit facing the mountain in all its beauty.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks softly.

"Yes, Peeta?" I turn and look at him. He looks downright terrified. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," he assures me. He still looks nervous though. "Um, uh, I was just wondering, would you maybe want to go on a date with me?" He rambles off quickly. It takes my mind a second to comprehend what he said.

"A date? What, are we going to hike to Kathmandu?" I joke.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea," he apologizes sadly. There he goes again, taking the blame for something he shouldn't have to.

"Peeta," I almost whisper. He turns and looks at me. "I would love to go on a date with you."

His whole face lights up.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Tonight?"

"Sounds perfect," I smile. He looks relieved and really, really excited. I admit, I'm probably more excited than he is at this point.

"I hope I'm not pushing you or being too forward or anything," he says almost regretfully. "It's just, this is kind of like a dream for me right now, if you get what I mean."

"I do," I tell him softly, rubbing the back of his hand slowly with my thumb. I think it's relaxing us both. And actually, I know exactly how he feels right now. Maybe when I realized all those years ago it was most likely Peeta who was helping to feed my family I started thinking about him differently. I do remember watching him at school from afar. Like a lot. Bordering on stalker territory. But this, right here, right now, nothing has ever felt so real, so right.

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta asks after a minute. I didn't realize I'd drifted off into daydreaming and I snap back to reality.

"The truth?"

He rolls his eyes playfully.

"Duh."

"I was thinking that right now, this seems, no it feels, right. I don't really know why, but it just does."

"I know what you mean," he nods. "If we're going too fast or anything, or if you're ever uncomfortable, please just tell me. That's the last thing I want for you. And don't do something because you feel like you have to, or you're required to. I want you to want, um, to want –"

"Peeta," I gently interrupt him.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me," I demand. Where is this coming from? Actually, honestly, who cares. For once in my life I'm doing exactly what I want and not letting my irrational rationalities get in the way.

Peeta, to his credit, doesn't waste any time.

Before I know it, his soft, warm lips are covering mine, and I know, I just know, after years of tramping the globe, I'm finally where I belong.

**A/ N: Okay, so I realize they just officially 'met', but when you know, you know, right? Plus I realllllllly hate angsty, unsure Katniss who gets in her head wayyyy too much. Also, in this story, she's a few years older than her age in THG. She's more mature. She knows what she wants. True, maybe I'm moving them along too fast, but that's just where their conversation took me when I was writing it. Plus, I have some veryyyyyy specific plans for them as we journey through this, and I didn't want to spend half the story with the age-old will they, won't they. It just pisses me off. **

**Some notes about climbing:**

**Haymitch was very firm about turning his climbers around. In 1996, the guides and climbers alike ignored the agreed upon turn back time, and it resulted in them summiting late in the day and then they got stuck in a nasty storm, completely exposed. **

**The climbers will go on oxygen just below the Death Zone, so they and their bodies get used to it and gain a little more strength before they go higher. In the upcoming chapters, I'll refer to supplemental oxygen a lot using the term 'Os'. It's just a popular slang term. **

**Sherpas really do have to go up the mountain before anyone else to set the ropes. All of the ropes from years past are still there, but they've been exposed to the elements for so long they could easily break if you tried to use them. So, every year, Sherpas are sent up the mountain at their own risk to set rope lines and set up tents at the various high camps. **

**Advanced Base Camp, or ABC, is at the foot of the mountain. The next camp, Camp One, is atop the North Col, which is basically a saddle. To get there, the climbers have to scale a thousand foot high wall of ice and snow. It's back breaking and exhausting. **

**The acclimatization process is extremely, extremely important. Climbers who aren't properly acclimatized can become very ill higher up and that can be a huge problem. There's no helicopter rescue on Mt. Everest, no ski patrol to come and evac you. So, they must get their bodies used to the thin, thin air at the high elevations. Up that high, the human body is only able to absorb less than half the oxygen one would breathe at sea-level. Some people's bodies are simply not built to withstand that, and they find themselves becoming sick at the higher altitudes. **

**However, some climbers climb in a style known as 'Alpine Climbing', where you make a mad dash without stopping for the summit. It can be deathly dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. The world record for summiting Everest is held by a Sherpa who went from base camp on the south side to the summit in less than eight hours. It's unbelievable. **

**Phew, okay, that was an emotional chapter. I hop everyone enjoyed it. You guessed it, next chapter will be their date. Yay. Fluff. **

**For everyone who reads my other stories, the next chapter if 'The Truth Revealed' will be posted tomorrow sometimes. I'm just too tired to keep writing right now.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate it. **


	4. Dating At High Altitudes

'_Auto racing, bull fighting, and mountain climbing are the only real sports. All others are games.'_

_-Ernest Hemingway_

_**Peeta**_

Wow. I'm kissing Katniss Everdeen. It's not a dream or a fantasy. I'm actually doing it. And it's amazing.

I'm a little scared, however. I may be twenty-five, but I've had little room in my life so far for girls. I'm fairly inexperienced. I hope she can't tell.

As I start to get lost in my own thoughts, I feel Katniss softly moving her lips on mine. Then a new sensation occurs. I feel her tongue gently probing against my lips, silently asking entry.

I oblige.

As I open my mouth, she does the same. I can hear a soft, guttural moan escape the back of her throat. I hope that's a good thing.

Now I slip my tongue into her mouth while hers explores mine. It's beyond anything I could ever imagine.

Eventually we both need to breathe, so we reluctantly pull apart. But we don't go very far, almost instinctually leaning our foreheads together, touching ever so lightly.

"Wow," she whispers.

"I know."

"Let's do that again, real soon," she suggests.

"No objections here," I smile.

I get brave and sneak in a quick peck on her lips. She giggles.

Wait. What? Katniss Everdeen just giggled. Because of something I did.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the dress code for our date?"

We both laugh. It's a pretty funny question, considering the circumstances.

"Everest casual," I tell her.

She laughs again.

"So I'm dressed appropriately already then, correct?" She motions to her body. I take the opportunity to admire it myself, even if it is covered up by multiple layers.

She's wearing a North Face fleece on top, and I'm sure there's at least two layers of polypro under it. She has cargo hiking pants on and Asolo boots. She's beautiful.

"Y – y – yeah," I stutter. She smiles.

"So I look okay?" She asks.

"You look beautiful," I respond before I can stop myself.

A slight blush creeps up her cheeks.

"Thank you," she says quietly.

"It's the truth," I shrug.

"Peeta?" She asks again, timidly.

"What is it Katniss?"

"Can we kiss again?"

I don't answer her verbally. Instead I just attach my lips to her again. It's magical.

_**Katniss**_

This feels, well, it feels great. Kissing Peeta just comes naturally, like it was always supposed to happen. I hope I'm doing it right. I haven't had any time for boys since I was eleven. I had survival to think about then, and when I got older I focused all my efforts on my climbing. I hope he's not disappointed that I'm so inexperienced. Actually, I'm fairly embarrassed to say that Peeta is my first kiss. At twenty-five. Isn't that pathetic?

We make out for a little while longer, exploring each other's mouths. Now I'm starting to understand what all the fuss is about.

When we come up for air, we're both smiling wide. I guess he enjoyed it as much as I did.

"Thank you Katniss," he says sincerely.

"For what?"

"For being my first kiss," he says sheepishly.

I'm stunned. No way. There's no freaking way this is his first kiss too.

"You don't have to lie, Peeta," I say gently.

He focuses his gaze on me and just from the look in his eye I know he's being truthful.

"I'm not lying. I know it's pathetic, I mean I'm twenty-five. I just never had time before. Or any interest in anybody but you." He says the last part almost at a whisper, but I hear it. And, not surprisingly, it makes me incredibly happy.

"Can I admit something to you?" I ask.

"Anything."

"That was my first kiss too."

He looks stunned.

"No way, Katniss," he shakes his head, "there's no way that's true."

I nod vigorously.

"It's true, Peeta. Back in Maine my priority was keeping my family alive. Then when I left, my climbing took precedence over anything. I never got around to it, I guess."

He takes it in, still shaking his head slightly.

"Are you," I swallow deep, "are you disappointed?"

"What!" His eyes bug out. "No, Katniss, no! I'm just having a hard time believing someone as beautiful as you has never been kissed before."

I find myself blushing. Again. Seriously, what does he do to me?

"Well it's true," I smile.

"What about, um, what about you and Gale?" He asks nervously.

I know what he's referring to. Everyone always tried to make me and Gale's partnership out to be something more than it ever was. It actually infuriates me.

"Gale was my climbing partner, Peeta."

"You were never together, together?" He asks for clarification.

"Um, no," I shake my head. "He tried, but I never wanted a relationship like that."

"Oh," he drops his head. Oh my god. He thinks I mean I never want a boyfriend. I can tell I'm hurting him, and that in turn hurts me.

I reach over and gently grasp his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"Let me clarify," I demand. "I never wanted a relationship like that _with Gale_."

"What about now?" He asks so quietly I barely hear him.

It's time to be bold.

"Right this minute?" I ask.

He nods.

"Right now, there's nothing I want more in this world than to go out on a date with this handsome blonde climber named Peeta Mellark."

He smiles wide at me and I can see his eyes lighten considerably.

"I'll try not to disappoint," he grins.

"Peeta, we're in one of the most remote places on earth. Don't fret so much, I'm sure we're going to have a great time."

"Really?"

I nod.

"Really. Especially if we're doing more things like…this," and with that I lean over and kiss him. I can feel his smile under my lips.

Just as we part, I hear a loud grunt from about thirty feet behind us. Peeta and I both turn.

It's Gale.

And he looks really, really, really pissed.

Great.

"Can we help you?" I ask him, not even trying to hide my disgust at him.

Gale doesn't answer. He spits in our general direction then turns and walks away without a word.

I sigh.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"It's not your fault," Peeta immediately responds. "We won't let it get to us, okay Katniss?"

"Okay," I agree. Hopefully.

_**Peeta**_

I really hope I don't screw tonight up. I've waited years for a chance for a date with Katniss. Even if we've already kissed, which usually comes at the end of the date, right? Well not us. We're anything but traditional. Hell, we're going to go somewhere where our chances of dying are greater than our chances of living. Willingly.

After we, well, had our little kissing session, we took a nice walk around then went our separate ways. Katniss went to go hang out with Finnick and Annie while I snuck all around base camp setting up our date.

Finally the time arrives to 'pick up' my date.

I wander over to our area and find Katniss sitting with Finnick and Annie. As I approach, Annie is just beaming at me. I guess Katniss told her.

"Good evening," I greet as I arrive.

"Hey Peeta," Finnick grins.

"Hi Peeta," Annie smiles wide.

I turn to Katniss.

"Ma'am, I'm here to escort you to your date."

"I thought you were my date?" She jokes.

"Indeed, you are correct, but I meant the physical date."

"Ohhhh," she feigns. "Please, by all means."

She stands up and I hold my arm out. She loops hers in it and snuggles close in to my side. I love the feeling of her warmth right next to me. It's comforting.

As we turn to leave, the O'Dairs voice their opinions.

"Have fun you two!" Annie calls.

"Don't do anything I would!" Finnick adds.

Katniss laughs next to me and I join her. Those two are real pieces of work.

"So, Peeta, where are we going? Doesn't dinner start now?"

"Yes, dinner starts now, but we're not going to the mess tent."

"Then where are we going?" She asks again.

"There," I point.

She follows my finger and sees what I'm pointing at.

"Oh, Peeta," she gasps.

_**Katniss**_

"So this is okay?" Peeta asks for the fifth time.

I roll my eyes at his nervousness.

"Yes, Peeta, just like the last time you asked, this is perfect."

And it is. He's somehow set up a picnic for us, with a breathtaking view of the valley and Everest in the distance. He has a blanket laid out, various foods spread out, and even has a candle flickering. It's, well, romantic.

"Shall we eat?" He suggests.

My tummy grumbles at the thought.

"Yup," I smile.

He reaches across and grabs a covered plate.

"Now I know it isn't like back in the States, but I did my best."

He lifts the cover and I see hamburgers.

"Hamburgers?" I ask.

"Yakburgers," he clarifies, both of us laughing.

"Well they smell delicious," I tell him as he moves one to my plate.

"I have something else for you," he explains, reaching for another covered plate.

He holds it in front of me as he removes the cover. And, again, I gasp.

"Are those – are those - cheese buns?" I stumble.

He nods.

"I know you love them."

"How?" I ask, confounded.

"I remember you used to save up to buy them from my dad when we were kids. Don't you remember every once in a while I'd put a few in with the loaves for you?"

Now that he mentions it, I do remember that. They are my absolute favorite.

"How?" This time, I mean how did he get them up here. Of course, he understands what I'm asking.

"I spent an hour baking them in the mess tent. I taught the Sherpas how, too," he tells me.

"You did all that for me?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for you," once again, his last statement is barely above a whisper, but I hear it all the same.

"Thank you, Peeta," I say with as much honesty as I can muster. I give him a thankful kiss on the cheek. He smiles widely.

He looks at me with undisguised love in his eyes. I always thought it would be intimidating to be the recipient of that kind of affection, but now I know how wrong I truly was.

We start eating, and everything is absolutely delicious. I even have a second burger. Peeta can only get his hands on one cheese bun before I gobble them all up.

When we're finished, we clean up, putting all the trash in the basket Peeta used to get everything out here, then we lie down looking up at the stars. It's perfect. Our hands instinctually find one another and we intertwine our fingers. I feel – grounded.

"Let's get to know each other, like we were going to do earlier," I suggest after a few minutes of relaxing silence.

"Sure," he agrees.

"Okay."

Now I'm out of ideas. Great. Luckily, Peeta must sense this because he speaks first.

"What's your favorite color?"

I giggle at the question. It's so simple yet it's something you should know about your – wait, what exactly are we?

"Green," I answer. "Dark, like the forests in Maine."

"That's beautiful."

"You?" I ask.

"Orange. Like the sunset over Flagstaff Lake."

"Beautiful," I repeat his earlier sentiment.

"Katniss I need to ask you an important question."

"Shoot," I quickly reply.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

_**Peeta**_

Oh boy. My brain-to-mouth filter just doesn't work around Katniss. I can't believe I just said that. I'm such an idiot. She's going to get scared off now, and I'll have blown my shot with the only girl I've ever wanted.

"Yes," I hear her say, but it doesn't register.

"I'm sorry," I quickly try to take it back, "please don't – wait, what?"

"I said yes, Peeta. I'd love to be your girlfriend." She's smiling wide at me. Note to self – get her to smile like that as much as possible, every day.

Now I'm truly at a loss for words. She saves me though, as she leans over and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," I mumble.

She laughs.

"You don't have to thank me Peeta," she says with gravitas. "It's what I want."

This seriously cannot be really happening. What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as her?

"Let's keep going," she says after a couple moments. I know she means keep going getting to know each other.

"Okay," I manage to get out.

"Let's see. What's the tallest mountain you've climbed?" She asks.

"K2," I reply.

"Same," she grins.

K2 is the second highest mountain on earth. It's nicknames include the Savage Mountain and the Killer Mountain. Out of every four climbers who attempt to summit, one never goes home. Climbing K2 is known to be much, much, much harder than climbing Everest. Not only is the summit firmly in the Death Zone, but the climb itself is extremely perilous and requires a technically proficient, extremely experienced mountaineer.

"What's your favorite climb?" She asks next.

I ponder for a moment.

"Hard to say. Every mountain is different, you know?" She nods. "But honestly I'd have to say that climbing Everest is my favorite climb."

"What? I thought K2 was the highest you've been. Oh, you mean you've climbed here before but didn't make the summit, right?"

"No, Katniss, this is my first time at Everest. It's becoming my favorite because of you."

There's that beautiful blush again. Daringly I lean over and gently kiss both her cheeks. She just grins up at me.

"You're such a romantic," she teases.

"You love it," I tease back.

Her face turns serious and she takes my cheeks in her hands.

"Yes, I do," she tells me quietly, but with sincerity. Then she gives me another kiss. I've already grown addicted to them.

"Why did you stop climbing with Gale?" I ask after a moment. I'd been wondering this ever since their partnership dissolved.

She sighs.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want," I quickly add.

"No, I want to," she turns to face me. "When I started climbing with Gale, I was barely eighteen. I was young and naïve. So when I saw his attitude about climbing, I just thought that was everyone's attitude. As I grew older, I realized that Gale was the exception, not the rule."

"I've heard rumors about him," I interject.

"They're probably all true," she says sadly. "He really only cares about himself up there. It finally got to the point where we were on Denali and I came down with mild Altitude Sickness. Instead of turning around and helping me off the mountain, he passed me off to a team who was descending and went for the summit by himself. I've never climbed with him since."

Anger. All I feel now is blinding rage for Gale Hawthorne. How dare he.

"It's okay, Peeta," I hear her soothing voice calming me down. "I'm fine, I survived."

"I just can't believe someone could do that. That's just reprehensible. It's disgusting."

"Believe me, I know," she smiles sadly again.

"So why is Johanna climbing with him?" I ask.

She shrugs.

"Don't know. He's a good climber, but he's selfish. Maybe she can keep him in line, who knows?"

"I hope she does."

"Let's stop talking about Gale," she suggests. Sounds great to me.

"Okay," I nod. "Here's a good one. If you could only have one band's entire music collection for the rest of your life, who would it be?"

"Live albums too?"

"Everything," I clarify. "We'll both say it on three, kay?"

"Okay."

Together we count down.

"One, two, three….Dave Matthews Band," we say in unison. Both our jaws go slack.

"No way," I say in disbelief.

She just nods.

"Yup. Dave. I know, it's cliché, we're white kids from New England who listen to DMB, but you know what? I don't care. I love his music."

"Me too," I say. "Definitely Dave."

She smiles at me again.

"Katniss, there's something really serious I have to tell you," I try not to crack a smile at her face going so serious so quickly. "As your climbing partner I feel it's my duty, nay my responsibility, to inform you that I sing while I climb. Like, a lot. Pretty much until we get to the summit."

She laughs hard, doubling over and clutching her gut.

"Glad I can amuse you," I joke.

"Sorry," she says through her laughter, "that's the opposite of what I was expecting you to say."

"What were you expecting?"

"Dunno. Definitely not that."

_**Katniss**_

This has seriously been the best night I can remember. Peeta is just such a gentlemen. He went through so much trouble for our date, and it paid off. I had a wonderful time. We talk and talk, and before we know it, it's almost eleven. We have a long slog in front of us tomorrow, so we clean up and start heading for our tents.

Of course, as we walk, our hands find each other. I find that without Peeta's hand in mine, I feel almost like I'm incomplete. And I've only been holding his hand since today. Huh. Interesting.

We sneak kisses in like giddy teenagers. I can't keep my hands off him, and he apparently feels the same way about me. We have to physically restrain ourselves multiple times, knowing we're walking right through the middle of base camp.

As we near our tents, my mind supplies me with something I never, ever, ever thought I would think in a million years. And I'm not just thinking it, I believe it.

I'm falling for Peeta Mellark. Hard and fast. And there's nothing I want more.

**A/N: So that was a fluffy chapter. The next chapter will dive into more technical stuff as they hike to ABC and ice climb to prove their skills to Haymitch. **

**What's going on with Gale? Hmm? If you've read any of my other stories, I'm sure you're well aware of my feelings about him as a character. And now, I've put all of them in a seriously dangerous environment. We'll have to wait and see what happens. **

**I know it's a little ridiculous to think that both of them have never kissed before, but it's fiction after all, and why not? I think it made it sweeter. Plus, I'm serious when I say that when you get the climbing bug, it's all consuming. You really only want to climb, day and night. Nothing else matters. **

**I made their favorite band DMB because my answer to that question would either be DMB or Bob Marley and the Wailers. And, before you ask, yes I'm a white kid from New England. And I drive a Subaru. Stereotypical? So what. **

**A few notes about climbing:**

**K2, like I wrote, is one of the most lethal mountains on the planet. The fact that both of our main characters have succeeded in summiting it tells us how good they really are. They're elite. While Everest may be the tallest mountain on earth, K2 is certainly one of the hardest climbs. **

**Flagstaff Lake is a real lake in Maine, again in the general area I envision this fictional Panem to be in. I've canoed it a bunch of times. It's gorgeous. There are the Bigelow Mountains that overshadow it, which I'll work into the story later. **

**Polypro is a synthetic fabric used in a lot of climbing clothes, especially long underwear. It's almost an automatic in any climber's pack. I gave Katniss Asolo boots because my mountaineering boots are Asolo, and they friggin rock. **

**To answer a question that's popped up multiple times in the reviews, NO, I have not climbed Everest. I've never been to they Himalaya. The highest I've climbed is roughly 15,500 feet on a few peaks in the Andes. And trust me, that was difficult enough. I hope one day I can have the opportunity to climb Everest. I want to set the record for the world's highest Insulin shot, to show diabetics everywhere that we shouldn't let diabetes run our lives. **

**I love that Hemingway quote at the top. He has another quote that I love. It's his standards of being a man. It reads, 'Write a book, fight a bear, have a son.' Perfect. **

**FYI, the next chapter (11) of 'The Truth Revealed' was posted earlier to day. Go read it and review!**

**Until next time…**

**Keep reviewing and reading. **


	5. ABC, Day 2

'_Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting. So…get on your way!'_

_-Dr. Seuss_

_**Katniss**_

Damn watch alarm. It's so annoying. I guess that's a good thing because I've never been able to sleep through it. I click it off and check the time. Seven in the morning. I'm surprised I got any sleep, for a couple of reasons.

First, the obvious. Peeta. I couldn't stop thinking about him, especially after the amazing date we had last night.

Then, when we got back, we discovered that Finnick and Annie had apparently done some rearranging, and our tents were right next to each other. So I had to spend the whole night knowing he was lying not five feet away from me.

I sit up in my sleeping bag and yawn heavily, stretching my arms out. Today we're moving to ABC, and we have to do some ice climbing later in the afternoon. That should be fun. It'll be the first time Peeta and I have a chance to see how well we work together as we belay each other.

I reach for my hiking pants and slip them on while still in my bag. Any good climber is an expert at changing clothes inside a sleeping bag, it's second nature. I find my fleece and zip it up and put on my warm wool hat. I scoot to the front of my tent and unzip the door, finding my boots where I left them last night in the vestibule. I quickly lace them up.

Emerging from my tent, I see Johanna and Gale's backs as they make their way to the mess tent for breakfast. I turn and look at Peeta's tent, and I don't hear anything nor do I see any movement. Time to wake up my boyfriend. Wow, I like even the thought of him being my boyfriend.

I quietly unzip the vestibule and I can see his sleeping form through the mesh of the door, which I unzip in short order. He rustles a bit but doesn't wake up. Hmm. How to proceed.

Keeping my boots in the vestibule as not to track anything into his tent, I kneel over him. I can just see the top of his head peeking through the opening in his bag. Curiosity gets the better of me and I lean over and gently kiss the top of his head.

"Mmm," I hear him groan.

I peel back a little of his sleeping bag and I can finally see his peaceful, slumbering face.

Screw it. He's my boyfriend, right?

I lean down and kiss him full on the lips. Hard.

After a second, he starts responding, and before I know it our tongues are in each other's mouths.

Finally, I have to breathe, so I back up a bit. When I open my eyes, he's smiling wide at me.

"Morning," he grins.

"Morning," I reply with a similar look.

"I have to say, if that's how I'm going to be woken on this trip, I need to pay Haymitch extra," he jokes. I punch him in the shoulder lightly and give him a mock glare.

"I didn't want my climbing partner making me look bad by being late," I say indignantly.

"Oh, so that's why your tongue was in my mouth," he nods.

"Yeah," I nod back.

He shakes his head and chuckles, then daringly sneaks in another peck on the lips.

"Let's go eat breakfast," he suggests.

"You're the one not ready," I point out.

"Give me thirty seconds," he asks.

"Kay," I fold my arms across my chest and sit back on my calves, my brow raised.

He gives me a look that asks if I'm really going to just sit here and wait, and I just shrug. He chuckles again and grabs his pants, slipping them on quickly. I grab his fleece and hand it to him.

"Thanks babe," he says almost automatically. We both freeze and look at one another, wide-eyed. "Too soon?" He asks nervously.

I shake my head.

"Not too soon, _honey_," I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

Soon he's lacing his boots up then he's ready. We stand up and he reaches for my hand, and I happily lace our fingers as we walk to the mess tent, happier than I can ever remember being.

_**Peeta**_

Yeah, so that was the best wake-up call of my life. Opening my eyes and the first thing I see is Katniss' beautiful face? I could get used to that.

She seems lighter, happier, as we stroll together to the mess tent. I'm excited, for a multitude of reasons. The most obvious is that the girl of my dreams is now my girlfriend. And we get to climb the tallest mountain in the world together, as partners. I'm also excited about the hike today, getting closer and closer to Everest. Then, later, we get to do some ice climbing. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not looking forward to looking up at Katniss as she climbs. I'm sure it's going to be a – tantalizing – view.

We enter the mess tent and of course we're the last to arrive. Haymitch has already eaten and left, no doubt doing something of high importance. Finnick and Annie are sitting together on the right, while Johanna and Gale are across the tent on the left. Everyone but Gale greets us. He doesn't even look up from his plate.

Katniss and I make our plates and sit with the O'Dairs.

When I first met Finnick and Annie, I could barely make out two words in conversation. I mean, I had just gone to the movies and seen Finnick on the silver screen. Annie had won Best Actress at the Oscars that very year. But that didn't last long. I discovered quickly that I'd be hard-pressed to find two people who are more down-to-earth and genuinely nice. They've become two of my very best friends.

"Morning guys," I greet.

"Morning," Finnick smirks at me. I roll my eyes.

"How was your night?" Annie asks innocently, though Katniss and I know exactly what she's doing.

"Actually, it was amazing," Katniss surprises me by answering.

"Yeah?" Annie smiles wide. "What did you do?"

Katniss shrugs casually, like it's no big deal. But I notice when she speaks next, she makes sure the other members of the team can clearly hear her. It's funny Annie's even asking, considering she knows what we did. Maybe she wants someone specific to know…

"Peeta took me on a date," Katniss explains, "and it was perfect." She turns to me and smiles. God I love her smile.

"That sounds lovely," Annie gushes.

"It was," Katniss confirms. "Then he asked me if I'd be his girlfriend."

"Really?" Annie asks excitedly. "What did you say?"

Katniss reaches over and grasps my hand tight.

"I said yes, of course. What else would I say?"

At that, the four of us laugh, considering this conversation never needed to be held in the first place.

I sneak a glance across the tent. Johanna is smiling softly and Gale is still staring at his plate, stabbing forcefully at some eggs. I still need to have words with him about what Katniss told me.

"Are you sure it's not the altitude affecting your judgment?" Finnick teases.

"Nope," Katniss shakes her head in denial. Nothing more needs be said.

We finish our meal laughing and bantering, and I hope this is a precursor the rest of the expedition. I always find myself laughing around these two, and now Katniss is here, happy.

After we've finished, we head back to our tents to pack. I stuff my sleeping bag in the compression sack and kneel on it, making it as small as humanly possible. It gets tiny. I deflate my ThermaRest and roll it up, stuffing it in its bag. Looking around I make sure the tent is empty. It stays here. There's another one waiting for me at ABC and every camp up to the summit. Good, tents can be heavy to haul around. And at this altitude, every single ounce of weight matters. I even cut the labels out of my clothes.

I sling my pack on and check on Katniss. She's just about finished too.

"Ready?" I ask as she emerges. She quickly straps up.

"Ready," she confirms. I reach out and she happily takes my hand as we wait for Finnick and Annie, who we agreed to hike with today. Johanna and Gale already left.

_**Katniss**_

As we wait for Finnick and Annie, I gaze at Peeta, thinking about the events of the past day. Yesterday, my one and only focus was reaching the summit and returning safely. While that still is definitely a high priority, Peeta has supplanted it in my mind. Now, I can't stop my mind from wandering to him.

Our kisses replay in my head. Our date is on repeat. When I woke, I momentarily thought it had all been a dream, but then I felt a tingling sensation in my lips. God I want his lips on mine.

Well, we're 'together' now, right? So can't I kiss him whenever I want? I did wake him up that way today and he seemed to enjoy it thoroughly.

I take two steps so I'm in front of him. He gives me a silent questioning look, but I just go up on my toes and kiss him. I can feel his lips form a smile under mine.

"What was that for?" He asks when we part.

"No reason. Just wanted to kiss you," I tell him.

"Well, for future reference, you're welcome to do that whenever you want," he smirks.

"Noted," I make a checking-off motion with my hand.

Finnick and Annie appear and we're ready to depart.

"Bye base camp!" Peeta calls out over his shoulder as we leave the village. "See you soon!"

For the first five miles or so we walk as couples, Peeta and I out front, holding hands of course. We're silent for awhile, just taking in the beauty around us. After awhile, though, Peeta, true to his word, starts to sing.

He starts off with classics like 'Imagine' by John Lennon and 'Jamming' by Bob Marley and the Wailers. I join in on songs I know and we sing duets. I find it makes the hike go faster, maybe that's why he does it.

We stop for a quick break and munch on some GORP (good old raisins and peanuts) and replenish our fluids. It's important as we go higher to force ourselves to eat, as we'll lose our appetites.

After the break, I hike with Annie behind the boys, who lead. After a few minutes we can clearly hear them belting out songs at the top of their lungs.

"Are they always like this?" I ask Annie.

She nods.

"Yup. Get used to it. When we climbed Annapurna I last year with Peeta, he and Finnick sang all the way to the summit. By then they were singing Britney Spears and one-hit wonders from the 90s."

"What did we get ourselves into?" I lament with a smile.

Annie just nudges me with her elbow.

"You know exactly what you got yourself into, Everdeen," she smirks.

I sigh as I look up at Peeta's strapping form, easily taking steps in front of us.

"Yeah," I almost sigh.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Annie says.

"What day?" I ask, turning to her. She's shaking her head.

"The day that Katniss Everdeen fell for a guy."

I open my mouth to respond, to deny, but quickly shut it. Because I realize, she's right. Didn't I think it last night on our way back from our date?

I am falling for Peeta. The curious thing is, I want to. Am I – am I – am I falling in love?

"Yes," Annie supplies.

"Huh?" I don't remember asking her a question.

"I know that thought process by look alone," she explains. "I went through the same thing at the beginning with Finnick."

"What are you talking about?"

She rolls her eyes dramatically.

"Don't deny it. You're falling in love with Peeta. And you know it."

I'm silent. Usually if someone said something like that, to me, they'd get hit. Hard. But as I hike next to Annie, looking ahead at the blonde hair blowing gently in the wind, at him singing like an idiot with Finnick, I know she's right.

I'm in love with Peeta Mellark. And if I'm being honest with myself, I probably have been for awhile.

_**Peeta**_

"What's next?" I ask Finnick. We're right back into our groove, spending our hike singing. It's fun, it keeps our minds entertained, and it's become a tradition for us.

"How about some Stones?" Finnick suggests.

"Definitely. Let's start with 'Wild Horses'. Always loved that song."

As we start to sing the slow, melodic song, I glance behind us at the girls. They're talking animatedly, and both of them are smiling. I wait until Katniss turns her head, and our eyes meet.

I always noticed Katniss' eyes. They're such a unique color. They're steely gray, like the color of the stone pile on top of Mt. Chocorua in New Hampshire. They memorized me the first time I looked into them. And now, when we kiss, and she opens her eyes after, it's like my world is coming together for the first time in my life.

Katniss smiles wider at me and I smile back. Finnick punches me lightly in the ribs, signaling that it's my turn to sing. I give Katniss one more smile and a saucy wink, then turn back to continue gallivanting with Finnick.

The hike goes quickly. Not only does the company help, but all four of us are truly in great shape, so it's not that difficult for us. Plus we know when to take breaks and how long to break for. So, soon, ABC is in our sight.

It's when my eyes start to move up from ABC that I stop dead in my tracks. Katniss appears at my side and takes my hand.

It's Everest. In all her glory. It's so much bigger now that we're miles closer. It's daunting, sure, but what real climber gets scared at the sight of a mountain?

"Wow," I mumble.

"Yeah," Katniss adds. "You can really see how big she is, huh?"

I nod numbly.

"We're going to summit that?" I ask as a question. Katniss laughs.

"That's the plan, Peeta."

"You're going to be with me the whole time, right?"

She turns so we're looking at each other.

"I promise," she says seriously. I don't know why, but it makes me feel a hell of a lot better.

"Thanks," I smile. She smiles back.

"Hey, what are girlfriends for?" She jokes.

"I still can't believe you're my girlfriend," I mutter in disbelief.

"Having second thoughts?" She teases.

"Never," I respond indignantly. "You're stuck with me, Everdeen."

"No place I'd rather be, Mellark."

With that, we kiss, and I never want to do anything else, ever.

"You guys can kiss all you want when we get to camp," Finnick teases us as they walk past. "Let's go!"

"Shut up!" I yell after him. He just laughs and waves me off. "My lady?" I hold out my hand and she takes it quickly.

We make the last bit to ABC just like that, holding hands, giddily sneaking kisses in, staring up at the Mother Goddess of The Earth.

_**Katniss**_

Lunch is over with, and we can finally get to do some climbing. Haymitch explained that he knows we're all good climbers, but he wants us to climb a thirty-foot vertical ice wall just to show we're not rusty or anything.

Fine by me. I learned how to ice climb when I was a kid. It happens when you live in New England and the winter comes.

I unsnap my crampons from the side of my pack and find my ice axe and ice tool and slip into my harness. Peeta emerges from his tent and we check each other, making sure our harnesses are properly strapped and doubled-back.

We make our way to the designated area and find the rest of the team, Haymitch, and the climbing Sherpas we met earlier at lunch. There are three ropes set up, one for each team.

"Ladies first," Peeta motions to our rope.

"You just want to see how it should be done," I joke.

"Yeah, either that or I just like the view from down here," he whispers. It sends a tingle down my spine.

We strap on our crampons last, and I step up to the rope. I tie a figure-eight follow through and wait for Peeta to ready his ATC (Air Traffic Controller, a belay device). When I see he's ready, we call out the usual cadence.

"On belay," I say, showing him my knot and tugging on it.

"Belay on," he nods, showing me his ATC.

I turn to the wall and grab my axe and tool.

"Climbing," I call.

"Climb on," I hear Peeta say.

Now I can climb.

Using my axe and tool as extensions of my hands, and the front two spikes on my crampons as extensions of my feet, I make short work of the thirty foot wall of ice. I methodically walk up a vertical wall, something I once thought impossible. I can feel Peeta's tight belay on the rope, and it makes me feel safe. I can hear him encouraging me from below, calling out good spots to lay a swing.

Once I make it to the top, I quickly rappel back down.

"Off belay," I tell Peeta as I untie the knot.

"Belay off," he replies.

Now it's Peeta's turn as we switch positions. He gives me a swift kiss on the cheek as we pass each other, congratulating me on a 'kick ass climb'.

We call out our cadence and Peeta begins his climb. Now, I've always known Peeta to be strong, but this is just amazing. Every time he swings his axe he makes a solid hold. It sometimes takes me three swings to get a good hold. At one point, one of his crampons slips, and even though I've got him firmly on belay, he holds himself up with the one arm that's holding his ice tool which is cut into the ice. I definitely would not be able to do that. He quickly recovers, showing everyone how technically proficient he is. I'm incredibly proud.

And when he gets back down, I let him know just how proud I am by running into his open arms and, not caring who's watching, kissing him.

I notice Gale has just begun his climb, and Annie is halfway up. I guess Peeta and I are the fastest. But, as everyone knows, climbing mountains isn't always about speed. It's about making every step where it needs to be, because that one that you miss could very well be your last.

"Now what?" Peeta asks Haymitch.

"Well we'll start making trips up to the North Col day after tomorrow. Until then, relax, and acclimatize," Haymitch explains, marking down some things on his clipboard.

"Well, I guess we have some free time on our hands," Peeta tells me with a grin.

"Good," I grin back, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards camp.

"Where are we going?" Peeta asks as he dutifully follows.

"We're going to make out, Peeta," I simply tell him.

When I turn and look at him, he looks dazed. I kiss the look right off his face.

"I'm really going to like being your girlfriend," I tell him honestly.

"Right back at ya," he smiles.

Oh how I love, love, love this expedition.

**A/N: Sooooooo they've made it to ABC, just under the North Col. Now they can really see the massive, looming mountain before them. It's quite a view, google it. **

**What the heck is going to happen with Gale, huh? He now knows that Katniss and Peeta are an item. How is that going to affect the team up on the mountain? Hmm? Will Johanna keep him in line? Who knows. I don't, at least not yet. Ha. **

**Some notes about climbing:**

**Belaying is how you keep someone safe on a rope. While one person climbs, the other person 'belays'. It involves taking the slack out of the rope, so if they do fall, they only fall a bit. An ATC, or Air Traffic Controller, is one of the most common types of belay devices. It's extremely simple but absolutely effective. It allows almost anyone to effectively hold one person on a rope using only one hand, if it's used correctly. I used to teach climbing and high ropes, so I know how to belay fairly well. That cadence is the one I always use. **

**Compression sacks are freaking amazing. With mine, I get my sleeping bag so small it's almost unbelievable. They're a necessity for any expeditionary. **

**I'm serious when I say that every ounce counts. When I backpacked in the Andes, I literally cut the labels out of my clothes (my pack was already upwards of 80 lbs, so any weight I could get out was welcome). Plus, water weighs a lot more than you think, and the more water you can carry on you the better. Trust me. Dehydration sucks when the only water available has to be treated with iodine, chlorine, or good old fashioned boiling. One time, we got stuck far above the tree line and couldn't find a water source, so for two days we had to boil snow for water. It made all our bottles taste like metal. Gross. **

**The reason I made Peeta sing while he climbs is because that's what I do. I don't know why, it just helps me somehow. I am usually known as the 'human iPod' on expeditions, because I have an unusual knack for remembering lyrics. Not bragging or anything. Lol. **

**Ice axes and ice tools are necessities for mountaineering. They're hard to explain, but you'd know one when you saw it. You wouldn't be able to ice climb without them. **

**Crampons are also a necessity. They're basically spikes you attach to the bottom of your boots to get a better grip on ice and hard packed snow. However, if you hit rock, they can be a huge problem. We'll see some of that down the road for our characters. **

**Strapping into a harness is simple, but it can be the most important thing a climber does. In the early eighties, there was a female American climber who was widely expected to be the first American woman to summit Everest. She was climbing on a rope on the south side, up the famous Lhotse face. Her partner turned, then turned back, and all he saw was her harness, without her body in it, attached to the rope. She forgot to double-back, or thread the excess strap through and then back through. She died, falling a thousand feet. **

**A figure-eight follow through is the standard knot to tie in to a rope. When I climb, I keep a short amount of rope in my pack just to practice with. It's not far-fetched to think a knot can save your life. If you want to be a serious climber, you have to know how to tie a number of knots blindfolded, with gloves and mittens on, with frozen hands, and when you're exhausted and delirious. The mountain doesn't give a shit what state you're in, she'll be happy to take your life regardless. **

**I referred to the mountain as 'Mother Goddess of The Earth'. That's just one of the many names the locals have for Everest. **

**Mt. Chocorua is a real mountain in New Hampshire. It's a fun climb, and I've done it multiple times in winter, which is always more fun. There's a public access cabin near the summit with a huge book that everyone signs. It's always fun seeing who else has come through, and finding your own name when you do return. **

**In the beginning, Katniss got dressed in her sleeping bag. I wasn't lying when I said any good climber can completely change in their bag. I've been on expeditions with co-ed tents, and none of us ever had issues with privacy. It's just how you adapt, I guess.**

**Lastly, a quick word on GORP. The greatest trail snack ever conceived. My personal recipe includes raisins, peanuts, and a healthy, healthy does of M&Ms. Trust me, if you go hiking, make yourself some GORP. You'll thank me later. **

**Phew, okay, that was a long one. **

**New chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' will be out tomorrow. I know the last one ended on a cliffy, don't hate! Won't it just make the next one that much sweeter when I do post it?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You are all amazing!**

**Until next time….**


	6. Such Great Heights

'_Mountain climbing is extended periods of intense boredom, interrupted by occasional moments of sheer terror.'_

_-Anonymous_

_**Katniss**_

What a day. What a freaking awesome day.

It started out great – kissing Peeta awake – and then came the absolutely fun hike with Finnick, Annie and Peeta up to ABC.

Then, after lunch, Peeta and I had our first chance to work as a real team. We showed that even if we've never climbed together before, we will work beautifully as partners. Peeta is a strong belayer and an even stronger climber. I'm honored and humbled to have him have my back up the mountain.

The best part of the day, though, is right now. Peeta and I have just been spending time together, talking, kissing, and plain enjoying the company.

There's not much privacy on an expedition like this. Even if you go in your tent, the thin walls don't hide much in the way of sounds. So, Peeta and I walked outside of camp, finding a huge boulder to sit behind. Our own little slice of heaven.

"Wow," he murmurs as we break apart to breathe after yet another marathon make-out session.

"Tell me about it," I smirk.

Suddenly Peeta's demeanor changes. He gets very serious very quickly.

"What is it?" I ask nervously.

"Are we moving too fast?" He blurts out.

I shake my head.

"No," I try to say with as much sincerity as I can.

"It's okay if you think we are," he assures me. Always so sweet. "I just want you to be comfortable."

I scoff and chuckle a little.

"You think me dragging you out here so I can attack your lips means I'm not comfortable?" I joke.

"Oh, um, uh," he stutters.

I shut him up by kissing him. It's quickly becoming the easiest way to.

"Peeta I will let you know if something's wrong. Right now, everything's perfect. Okay?"

"Okay," he finally smiles.

"Now can we stop this nonsense and start kissing again?"

"It would be my pleasure."

We spend another hour out there, getting to know each other emotionally and physically. It's like I told him – I feel like I already know him. Maybe it's because we're from the same town, or maybe it's because we seem so compatible. It's probably a mixture of both.

Eventually we walk happily back towards ABC. Peeta, always the friendly one, greets climbers from the other teams. A couple of the Italian men stare at me a little too long, and Peeta wraps a protective arm around my waist. I melt into his side, showing anyone and everyone I'm a happily taken woman.

We find Finnick and Annie sitting outside, and we join them. Instead of taking my own seat, I plop down in Peeta's lap. He doesn't even question it, just wraps his arms around me and brings me closer.

"I see you two are doing quite well," Annie observes.

I nod happily. Peeta kisses my cheek.

"Have you spoken to Gale?" Finnick asks me directly. I feel Peeta tense a little. We've talked about Gale once, but not in great depth.

"No," I shake my head. "If he wants to talk to me, he's more than welcome to. But I have nothing to say to him."

This seems to appease Peeta if the grin on his face says anything.

"I heard him talking to Johanna about you," Finnick quietly confesses.

"Yeah? What were they saying?" Peeta asks, a defensive lilt to his voice.

"Gale was saying some not-so-nice things about both of you." That doesn't surprise me. "Johanna was telling him to shut up."

I chuckle. That sounds exactly like Johanna. I still can't figure out why she wants Gale as a climbing partner.

"He's just jealous," I wave Finnick off. "He tried to start something with me, but I never wanted anything with him."

"And now you're with Peeta," Finnick finishes the thought.

"Yeah."

"I can see how that would make him mad," Finnick grins.

"I don't care," I huff. "He's the one who has to deal with it, not me."

"I'd just be careful," Annie puts in. "He doesn't seem too happy."

I nod and so does Peeta. I know, even if they don't say it, that Finnick and Annie have our backs as well.

We move our conversation to different topics, always ending up laughing and having an all-around great time.

That goes on for a little while, but, as all good things do, it comes to an end.

I hear a voice I'd long forgotten behind me.

"Catnip?"

It's Gale.

_**Peeta**_

Everything was going so well, now Gale just shows up out of nowhere.

Katniss turns to look at him, remaining in my lap. I tighten my grip and I feel her snuggle even closer. I love the feeling of her warm body close to mine.

"Gale I asked you when we met to never call me that," Katniss tells him angrily.

"Whatever," Gale spits. "I need to talk to you."

"Fine. Talk."

"Alone," Gale tries.

Katniss shakes her head.

"Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of my boyfriend," Katniss states defiantly. Wow I love her.

"He's your boyfriend?" Gale yells.

"Yeah. You knew that, don't be an idiot," Katniss almost laughs at him.

Gale rubs his face with his hand wearily and moves around in front of us.

"What do you want Gale?" Katniss asks, exasperated.

"Why, Katniss?" He asks.

"What do you mean, why?" She asks back.

"Why are you with _him_?" He points to me in disgust, like I can't hear him.

"You have no right to ask me that," Katniss shoots back.

"Yes I do!" He yells. "We were partners for years! You always told me you never wanted a relationship, that's why you were rejecting me. You never even let us sleep in the same tent! Now you're here for one day and you're playing tonsil hockey with this guy!"

I feel Katniss tense up. I hope she doesn't take any of that to heart – I've been worried she'll realize that we're moving too fast or that her feelings for me are just superficial, now Gale is here throwing that right in her face.

"Gale," Katniss' voice is as serious as I've ever heard it. "How dare you come here and say those things. First, I never wanted a relationship with _you_. I'm sorry if your ego can't handle that. Second, so what if we've only been here for a day? I know how I feel. I know how Peeta feels. And, you know what? I'm happy. I'm a hell of a lot happier than I ever was being your climbing partner. Now leave so I can go back to making out with my handsome boyfriend."

Gale looks stunned. I've never been more proud of anyone in my life as I am right now of my girlfriend. She just turns to me and smiles, and, not caring the Gale is mere feet away, gives me a long, sweet kiss on the lips. I'm happy to return it.

"Katn-" Gale starts, but Finnick cuts him off.

"You'd better leave, Hawthorne."

Gale glares at Finnick. Finnick, not one to back down, stands up tall. They size each other up.

"What are you going to do about it, pretty boy? Call some Hollywood stunt man to fight for you?" Gale taunts.

Finnick just laughs. Heartily.

"Obviously you don't pay much attention," Finnick explains. "I've never used stuntmen. And if you make one move towards my friends, I'll show you exactly what I've learned."

"This isn't over," Gale sneers, but starts backing away.

"Sure, sure," Finnick waves him away. "Go sulk somewhere else. This is the happy section of ABC."

We all laugh at that, and soon Gale is out of sight. Finally.

"I'm sorry," Katniss looks at me with sad eyes.

"Don't be," I try to tell her.

"But it's my fault."

"No, it's his. If he can't accept your choices, that's his fault, not yours," I explain. She nods but I know she doesn't fully accept it, not yet at least.

"Thank you, Peeta."

"For what, Katniss?"

She shrugs.

"Everything. I can't remember ever being this happy."

"Me either," I tell her truthfully. "I – I – " I'm about to say 'I love you', but I stop myself. It's far too soon for that. Katniss, ever observant, sees me struggling.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Nothing," I mumble under my breath.

She grasps my chin with her thumb and index finger and forces me to look at her. She's smiling that wide, beautiful smile of hers.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

We're both whispering at this point.

"I think – I think I'm falling in love with you," she says nervously.

Oh boy.

_**Katniss**_

There. I said it. I can't believe I did, but somehow, I managed it. So what if we're moving too fast? We're on the side of the tallest, most imposing mountain on earth. Why shouldn't I listen to my heart? Why shouldn't I tell him how I feel? He came out and told me he loves me when he had no idea what my feelings were. That was courageous.

Peeta's eyes widen as soon as the words spill out of my mouth. His lips slowly quirk up into a small, joyful smile.

He still hasn't said anything after about twenty seconds.

"Well?" I prompt.

"Katniss," he breathes.

"That is my name, yes," I tease.

"I love you," he blurts out.

This is the moment of truth.

Sure, I told him that I think I'm falling in love with him, but this is different. He's just told me in no uncertain terms that he is in love with me, that he loves me.

I look into his eyes, and I know, I just know, what must be said. Screw dancing around the issue for days or weeks. Screw going slow. I'm tired of that. I want to move fast. I want to fall in love, deeply, irrevocably. I want to feel the love of a man, the undying devotion that I know Peeta's capable of. I want to show him that I can be that girl for him.

"I love you too, Peeta," I surprise myself when I hear the sincerity in my voice.

And that gets me the wide, beautiful smile I've been waiting for.

"Oh my god! You two are too adorable!"

I forgot Annie and Finnick are feet away. I bury my face into Peeta's chest, hiding the blush I feel overtaking it.

I feel Peeta laugh in his chest, the slow rumble, and then I feel him lightly kiss the top of my head.

"Thanks, Annie," Peeta speaks for both of us.

"I'm just so happy for you guys!" She almost screeches.

"I'm pretty happy too," Peeta says with unbridled joy.

"Hey!" I interject, lifting my head up. "I'm happy too!"

"So we're all happy then?" Finnick jokes.

"I guess we are," Peeta smiles.

"I know! Let's sing a song!" Annie suggests.

"One sec," Peeta holds up a finger. "Kat, baby, I need to get up for a minute."

First my mind registers he called me 'Kat'. Then it registers he called me 'baby'. I find myself ecstatic at both the nicknames.

"Sure," I grin. "But first you owe me a kiss."

"I will happily oblige," he declares.

I giggle and he captures my lips with his. He tries to make it a quick one, but I'm not having it. I deepen it, and he obliges again. Finally I let him breathe and I step up out of his lap.

He hustles away towards the center of camp. I sit where he was and wait with Finnick and Annie.

He doesn't make us wait long. He's back in a few minutes, holding an acoustic guitar.

"Where'd you get that?" Finnick asks curiously.

"I found it in the command tent. Haymitch doesn't remember who's it is, but he said we can use it if we want," Peeta explains.

"You can play?" I ask.

He nods.

"Picked it up along the way. Any requests?" He asks our little group.

The three of us ponder, but nobody can come up with anything.

"Never mind," Peeta smiles, "I've got the perfect song. Finnick, remember what we sang to Annie on your fourth anniversary?"

Finnick's eyes light up and he grins saucily.

"Let me go grab a 'drum'," Finnick calls over his shoulder as he darts through the tents. He reappears moments later carrying an empty bucket. He sits back down and turns it upside-down, apparently ready to use it as a percussion device. "Ready," he tells Peeta.

"Kay. Here goes nothing," Peeta says as he strums a couple notes on the guitar to make sure it's in tune.

He begins to play, and I can recognize the song fairly quickly. It's perfect.

After a few seconds, he starts signing, and I'm amazed at how soft and beautiful his voice can be when he tries. Finnick joins him during the choruses, and Annie and I just smile as we watch our boys sing their hearts out to us.

_I am thinking it's a sign_

_That the freckles in our eyes_

_Are mirror images and when we kiss_

_They're perfectly aligned_

_And I have to speculate_

_That God himself did make us_

_Into corresponding shapes_

_Like puzzle pieces from the clay_

_And true it may seem like a stretch_

_But it's thoughts like this that catch_

_My troubled head when you're away_

_When I am missing you to death_

_When you are out there on the road_

_For several weeks of shows_

_And when you scan the radio_

_I hope this song will guide you home_

_They will see us waving from such great heights_

_Come down now, they'll say_

_But everything looks perfect from far away_

_Come down now but we'll stay_

_I've tried my best to leave_

_This all on your machine_

_But the persistent beat_

_It sounded thin upon listening_

_And that frankly will not fly_

_You'll hear the shrillest highs_

_And lowest lows with the windows down_

_When this is guiding you home_

_They will see us waving from such great heights_

_Come down now, they'll say_

_But everything looks perfect from far away_

_Come down now but we'll stay_

_They will see us waving from such great heights_

_Come down now, they'll say_

_But everything looks perfect from far away_

_Come down now but we'll stay_

At the end, Peeta sings the chorus a few more times then does a little guitar solo before he finishes.

As soon as he strums the last note, I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him in thanks.

"You liked?" He asks.

"I loved," I nod, confirming.

He smiles and kisses me again. I want him to keep singing to me.

"Will you sing to me some more?" I plead.

"Whenever you want, Kat."

"I like it when you call me Kat."

"Really?" I nod again. "Good," he grins.

"Peeta?" I ask nervously.

"What is it baby?"

"Can we – um – would you be okay if – god why is this so hard?"

"Just breathe, Katniss."

I take his advice and take a deep breath.

"Can we stay in the same tent tonight?" I blurt out quickly. "I don't think I can survive another night knowing you're so close but not being able to see you."

_**Peeta**_

Seriously, my girlfriend is the perfect woman. She basically stole the words out of my mouth. I'd been debating all day how to bring up the conversation about our living arrangements, and she just dives right in.

I realize I still haven't given her an answer. I shake my head to regain focus and she chuckles.

"Of course," I gently answer. "I'd love nothing more."

"Good," she says, obviously relieved. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," my smirk matches hers.

We turn and look at the O'Dairs, who are grinning like idiots at us.

"What?" Katniss asks innocently.

"Oh nothing," Annie smiles. "I guess we're going to pretend that we didn't just witness an adorable conversation?"

"Whatever," Katniss shoots back, but I can see the smile on her face.

We sit in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, and Katniss quickly makes her way back into my lap. It's starting to feel empty when she's not in it.

"Kat?" I ask quietly so only she can hear.

"What is it honey?" She replies. Wow I love hearing her call me by pet names. Simple, but so important at the same time.

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" She asks curiously.

"What you told me earlier."

It dawns on her what I'm asking. I don't know why I am asking it, but I'm still fairly insecure. It's all happening so quickly.

She takes my face in her hands gently.

"Yes, Peeta," she nods firmly. "I meant every word."

"You – you love me?" I stutter.

She nods.

"I love you," she repeats. Those are three words I'll never tire of hearing.

"I love you," I reply. Her smile gets wider.

"Good to know," she teases. "Now I may love you, but right now, you need to feed me," she informs me, rubbing her belly for good measure. I laugh heartily.

"Right away, madame," I respond as we stand up together.

This has turned out to be the best damn day of my life.

I love Katniss. Katniss loves me.

And we told each other.

And neither of us freaked out.

Is this a dream?

It better not be.

**A/N: Ah! So fluffy! So this chapter didn't have really any mountaineering or climbing in it, but like the quote at the top says, a lot of climbing is sitting around waiting. Especially when you're waiting for the weather to cooperate to go for a summit. **

**Now I know I'm moving their relationship along fast, but so what? Katniss knows what she wants and she's not going to let it slip away. Peeta had already declared his love, and Annie helped Katniss sort out her feelings. So why the heck not? Like I've said before, this WILL NOT be a will they/won't they fic. I have VERY specific plans for Everlark up the mountain, so I need them together and strong right now. I hope it worked out okay. **

**What's Gale's deal? Is he going to keep trying? Who knows. I don't yet, cause I haven't written the next chapter yet. We'll all have to wait with baited breath to see. **

**The song featured in this chapter was 'Such Great Heights'. I was envisioning the Iron & Wine acoustic version, not The Postal Service's version, even though both are amazing. **

**A couple things about climbing:**

**There are many days like this on an expedition, where there's really not much of anything to do except sit around and wait. You get really good at it after a while. You play cards, sing songs, play stupid games, and try not to think about how you might die fairly soon. **

**There's really no privacy on expeditions. Sure, you can go in a tent, which will shield the view, but they're not very good at hiding sounds. When you have to go number two, it's a rule that you have to walk at least fifteen minutes out of camp, for everyone's sake. That's not even taking into the account the numerous rules of WHERE you can dig a hole to go. **

**It's important at altitude to keep eating. The higher you get, the lesser your appetite gets. It can be very dangerous if you're not eating, so it's important to keep yourself and your climbing partners well-fed. You're going to need every ounce of strength as you go higher. **

**The next chapter will get back into some climbing as they start making acclimatizing trips to the North Col and the higher camps in preparation for their summit push. But, knowing me, even if they are climbing, it'll still be fairly fluffy. I love writing Everlark fluff too much, I guess. So sue me. **

**I posted the next chapter (12) of 'The Truth Revealed' last night. Go check it out and review. It's one of my more darker chapters, but I still think it turned out well. **

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and PMs! Seriously, I'm getting such good feedback on this fic! I mean, I've only posted six chapters (once this is posted) and I already have almost sixty reviews! Keep it up! You guys are awesome!**

**Until next time….**

**And HAHA the Giants rule! Sorry New Orleans. **


	7. Layover Day

'_Doubly happy, however, is the man to whom lofty mountain-tops are within reach.' _

_- John Muir_

_**Peeta**_

When I open my eyes, the first thing I register is the darkness of Katniss' hair. Then my whole body feels her, close as can be.

It was quite an interesting night after we decided to stay together.

She moved her stuff to my tent, but when we got ready for bed, I asked her where her sleeping bag was.

"What sleeping bag?" She had said mysteriously. "We're staying in your bag, Peeta."

Apparently I looked too shocked to speak, so she just laughed and kissed me.

Then came the intricate dance of getting two people into a mummy bag designed for one. Not that either of us were or are complaining. I got to spend the whole night spooning the girl that I love.

I try to keep as quiet as possible, just reveling in our current position. We both still have multiple layers on, so they only skin that's touching is our hands, which have been linked the whole night. I slowly rub circles on hers with my thumb.

"Mmm," she moans softly. I kiss the back of her neck, moving her hair out of the way. She let me take her braid out last night.

"Don't stop," she whispers.

I respond by re-attaching my lips to her warm skin. She moans again, and a sweeter sound I've never heard.

"Good morning gorgeous," I whisper in her ear then kiss it.

"Good morning handsome," she whispers back.

She wiggles and turns in my arms so we're facing each other. Her wide, inquisitive eyes still shrouded with sleepiness.

She puckers her lips and I read her meaning. We kiss softly, slowly, a wonderful way to start the day.

"Sleep well?" I ask when we part.

"Best sleep I can remember."

"Me too."

She smiles a tired smile, and I return it. Today we really have nothing to do except sit around and wait. Tomorrow we make our first trip up to the Col.

"What do you want to do today Kat?"

"Spend time with the man I love," she grins.

"Oh yeah? Lucky guy."

"Yeah, I suppose," she jokes. "I'm pretty sure he'd agree."

"Definitely." I feel the need to taste her lips again, so I do. She doesn't object in the slightest.

"Breakfast?" She yawns. It's too cute.

"Sure."

We maneuver around, laughing as we both try to pull on our hiking pants. We end up having to unzip the bag so both of us can move freely.

"I was so warm last night," Katniss sighs.

"I know. I loved having you in my arms."

"I don't want to spend another night any other way," she declares.

"Fine by me," I smile wide. "But it might get difficult when we have to wear oxygen masks and more layers to bed."

We both laugh.

"We'll make it work," she smirks and kisses me.

I can't help but believe her.

_**Katniss**_

I'm still riding the high from sleeping in Peeta's arms. Sure, he was surprised when I suggested it, but there was no way I was sleeping next to him in a separate bag. Too tempting. It's not sexual, at least not yet, it was more for mutual emotional comfort. And from how happy we both are this morning, I know it worked.

We walk hand-in-hand to the mess tent. Gale is the only other Westerner in there.

"Morning," I say politely to him. Peeta echoes.

"Morning," Gale grumbles under his breath.

Someone still hasn't gotten over his issues, I think. I shrug to Peeta and he gives me a sympathetic look. Honestly, he's taking it almost too well.

Peeta and I fill our plates and sit on the opposite side of Gale. I notice Peeta had put a few things on my plate that I like. Apparently he's noticed my habits, and without me asking, had gotten my favorites. Too sweet.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"For what?" He asks, his mouth full of eggs.

"Grabbing my muffin," I smile.

He just shrugs casually, like it's no big deal. But it is to me. I'll figure out a way to get him back.

We eat in comfortable silence, both of us eating hearty meals. It may seem wrong to carb up if we're not leaving camp today, but at this altitude, you lose weight just sitting around. Your lungs are already working at double-capacity just for you to breath, and your body is starved for nutrients. So, no matter what you do during the day, you have to eat. You'll die if you don't.

Peeta makes us a couple cups of tea, and we sit outside enjoying them, watching the comings and goings of ABC. The Chinese team arrived late last night, and it's funny watching them argue constantly about just about everything. The Italians, on the other hand, seem to be taking it way too easy. They're section of camp seems like a constant party.

"How many boxes of champagne do you think they had their Sherpas haul up?" Peeta asks. We both laugh loudly.

"I can't imagine," I answer truthfully. "Not my kind of party, though." It's true. I've never been one to go out drinking or partying. Never appealed to me. My idea of a good night is a fire, a good book, and good company.

"Me either," Peeta tells me. "I'd rather spend my time with you."

I can't help but smile.

Just then, Gale comes stomping out of the mess tent, passing by us without a word.

"Katniss?" Peeta gets my attention.

"Yeah baby?"

He smiles when I call him baby, but his face goes serious quickly.

"I'll be right back," he says, standing up.

"You're going to talk to Gale," I deduce correctly.

He sheepishly nods. I stand up and take his hands in mine.

"Please be careful," I plead.

"I promise," he nods.

I lean up and give him a quick, reassuring kiss on the lips. He turns to leave but I stop him.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?" He turns back to me.

"I love you."

He looks shocked, in a good way. He smiles wide.

"I love you too."

He turns and walks away, and I feel all gooey inside. It might be cold as hell at this altitude, but I'm sweating.

So this is what being in love feels like.

Suddenly I can't remember what I was so scared for.

_**Peeta**_

If I don't confront him now, I'll lose my nerve. I'm not going to kick his ass, at least I don't intend to. I honestly just want to have a conversation with the man.

I have to pick up my pace a bit to catch up with him. He's tall and takes long strides. I can't imagine how he gets all that weight up the mountain. He must be strong.

"Gale!" I call out.

He stops and turns.

"Oh, it's you," he says when he sees me.

"Can we talk?" I ask as I reach him.

He debates for a moment before he answers.

"Fine. Talk."

I take a deep breath.

"What was all that about yesterday?" I blurt out.

His eyes noticeably darken. Great.

"What do you mean?" He asks angrily.

"I mean, why'd you say all those things to Katniss? You really upset her man."

"It was the truth," he spits. "If I were you I'd be real careful Mellark. She's a bitch. She'll string you along then when you think you're finally in, she'll up and leave. She uses people. It's what she does best."

How dare he.

"Don't talk about her like that," I shoot back, trying to reign in my anger.

"Why not?" He almost laughs. "It's the truth. Don't get blinded by her good looks. She'll do it to you too."

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying," he defends himself. He seems way too calm. "I'm glad she's not my partner," he sneers.

"Oh sure," I respond sarcastically. "Because she's the one who left you on the side of a mountain and went for the summit. Good call."

"She told you about that!"

"Of course," I shrug. "She doesn't lie to me. That's what an adult relationship's about. And I've been meaning to talk to you about that Hawthorne."

"Talk to me about what?" He demands.

"You leaving Katniss on Denali."

"What about it?"

"First, that's the shittiest move I've ever heard of a climber pulling. You should feel lucky I don't kick your ass out of principle. Second, stay away from her on this trip. We might have to climb near you because we're technically on the same team, but get this straight. She's _my_ partner. She's _my_ girlfriend. And I will do _whatever_ it takes to keep her safe."

He scoffs and glares at me.

"Like I'd want anything to with that ice queen," he snorts.

"Stop it, Gale. Just stop," I warn. "I won't stand you talking about the woman I love like that anymore."

"Love?" He laughs. "Ha. Good luck with that one. That girl is the most insecure, terrified prude I've ever met."

I can't even look at him anymore I'm so angry. That's when I realize we're no longer alone. A crowd has gathered. There's a few Italians, a few Chinese, and some Americans from the other team. Then I see Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Haymitch, and finally, Katniss. How long has she been here?

I find Katniss' eyes and she gives me that loving look that lets me know she has my back, no matter what. It gives me courage. It reassures me. God I love that girl.

I turn back to Gale.

"You say one more bad word about Katniss and I promise you I will not remain calm," I warn gravely.

"You mean one more word about that bitch?" He points to Katniss and I hear gasps around us.

Gale has made a fatal mistake.

The same mistake the popular kids in high school made.

He's underestimated me.

I grew up the youngest of three boys. I learned how to fight when I was diapers.

I take a threatening step towards him, provoking. He reacts how I thought he would, rearing back to try and punch me. Too perfect.

His arm flies out in seemingly slow motion. I easily dodge right and grab his wrist, twisting. I hear him grunt in pain. I kick my right leg out around his feet and use my other hand to push at his sternum. He goes toppling down backwards.

When he's crumpled to the ground, I quickly pin his arms and forcefully kneel on his rib cage, hard. He wriggles around but I have him effectively pinned.

"What did I say?" I ask quietly. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak like that about my girlfriend. This is your last warning, Hawthorne. Stay away from Katniss."

I don't feel the need to hit him or anything like that. I've already proved who's the bigger man. I step up off him and turn to Johanna.

"Better help your partner, Jo. Sorry about that."

"Not your fault, Peeta," she nods as she kneels next to Gale.

Next I turn to Haymitch.

"Sorry," I look down at my boots.

He just snorts.

"He was asking for it," he tells me quietly. "Never liked the kid anyways. But he paid me, and Johanna wanted him on the team."

"Thanks, Haymitch."

"Just don't let it happen again. At least not in public," he whispers.

I smile crookedly.

"Yes, sir."

Then I feel two arms wrap around me from behind. I instantly recognize Katniss' aura. She goes on her toes and whispers in my ear.

"My white knight."

"Does that make you the damsel?"

"Sure does."

I chuckle and turn so I'm facing her. She wraps her arms around my neck and is about to kiss me when we both look around. Everyone's staring at us in silence.

"Um, can we….," Katniss nervously asks.

"Yup," I respond as I take her hand and lead her away from the crowd.

_**Katniss**_

I'm still in shock. Nobody's ever stood up for me like that. I was nervous when I found them. Gale is very strong and he has at least a few inches on Peeta. But Peeta's strong too, and just like Gale, I underestimated him. I won't make that mistake again.

I'm immensely proud of him. While he took Gale down, he showed restraint in doing it. He really is the better man. I already knew that, of course, but it's nice to get reassurance.

Peeta leads us to the boulder we found yesterday, which gives us some privacy. He sits down and I plop myself sideways in his lap.

Before he has a chance to speak, I kiss him. Hard. I slip my tongue in his mouth and pour all my feelings into it. Gratitude, respect, admiration, but most of all, love.

"Wow," he mutters when I finally let him breathe. "If that's the reward I get, I'll happily be your white knight."

I giggle and give him a kiss right on the tip of his nose.

"Thank you, Peeta," I relay honestly.

"It was nothing Kat."

"It was not nothing," I shake my head. "You stood up for me. No one's ever done that before. You – you – I love you."

"I love you too," he smiles wide. "I just hope he heeds my advice."

"Doubtful. Gale is, well, he's more stubborn than me."

"You don't seem that stubborn to me," Peeta smirks.

"Don't you get me started Mellark," I warn him. "Just because I love you doesn't make you immune."

"Oh I'm counting on it," he grins.

I shake my head and laugh.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asks after a moment.

"Yeah," I nod. "It'll be cool to see the Col, but I'm also looking forward to doing some real climbing with you."

"Me too," he smiles. "I think we're going to be a great team."

"We already are," I assure him.

We kiss again, and it escalates to a full on make-out session. Both our hands start to wander, but we don't get very far, considering we'd have to go through at least four layers to reach skin. I don't know how much longer either of us are going to last.

"Want to listen to some music?" Peeta suggests.

"What, did you bring the guitar?" I ask, perplexed.

He laughs and shakes his head.

"No, I brought this."

He reaches into his coat and pulls out his iPod Touch and a pair of ear buds. He hands me one and I put it in my ear, he does the same. He flips through his library and finds a song. I cuddle closer and he tightens his grip on me. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh happily.

The song begins to play, and I do a bit of reflection.

Peeta and I have only been 'dating' for a couple of days, but it feels like I've been with him forever. Maybe it's because we're making up for all the years we could have been together. Maybe it's because we're falling in love. Maybe it's because we're so compatible.

But, truly, I like to think it's because of fate. We're fated to be together. Destiny finally did its job. Cheesy, sure, but why can't love be cheesy?

Smiling, I relax in his arms and listen.

_I love you like grave danger_

_Like moon shining disguise_

_Mmm hmm_

_When I wake up with your makeup_

_And spread blush cross the sky_

_Like a meteor crush_

_I'm gonna tell the world_

_Been a million years full of tears_

_But I found my girl_

_My notion of love devotion_

_Was a corrosion of mind_

_Mmm hmm_

_Then come cupid and now I'm stupid_

_And I feel it's just fine_

_Like exploding face_

_I'm gonna tell the world_

_Been a million years full of fears_

_But I found my girl_

_xx_

_It's a spun tongue_

_It's a holy shit_

_It's a loud cry from the heart_

_It's a live death_

_It's a big breath_

_It's a no more we're apart_

_Like a rainbow crash_

_As we bow and swirl_

_Been a million years full of tears_

_But I found my girl_

_Like exploding sun_

_Let the light unfurl_

_Been a million years full of fears_

_But I found my girl_

**A/N: So there's chapter seven! Peeta confronts Gale (not for the last time, be assured), the camp witnesses it, and everyone **_**seems **_**to take Peeta's side. We'll see how that plays out. **

**Next chapter will have a lot of climbing in it as they begin acclimatization. Yay! Katniss and Peeta climbing mountains and discovering love! What could be better?**

**Next chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' will be posted tomorrow!**

**A few notes about climbing:**

**Yes, it is possible to get two people in a mummy bag. I know from experience, hint hint. It's a tight fit, but trust me, that's usually what you're going for. **

**A mummy bag is what it sounds like. It's a sleeping bag in the general stereotypical shape of a mummy. My bag, made by North Face, is rated to -20 degrees and can get so tight the only part of my body exposed is the tip of my nose, so I can breathe. They're amazing bags. **

**Camps like ABC are like little communities. There's gossip, drama, fights, drinking, partying, crimes, etc, just like any other human community. There have even been accusations of gambling and prostitution at Everest Base Camp! Sure, I made it a little more dramatic, but hey, it's fiction, right? Plus, when you're stuck with the same people for extended periods of time, shit happens. When I was in the Andes, I was with the same sixteen people for three months living in tents. By the end we even had our own fucked up language. **

**The part about appetites will be a theme throughout the story. Keeping up your eating habits is one of the simplest but most important things a climber does. When you're that high up, you lose your appetite right when you need it the most. So it's good Katniss and Peeta have one another to goad into eating. It's quite important. **

**I put the bit about Sherpas hauling up the Italian's champagne to recognize the hard work they do. While the Westerners have comfortable, padded packs, the Sherpas carry boxes on their backs, a simple strap around their forehead, putting all the strain on their necks. They truly are the backbone of any expedition, and in this climber's humble opinion, do not get nearly enough recognition or pay. **

**I've been pulling the one earbud in two people's ears move for years. It's smooth. Try it out. I promise it'll work. **

**The song featured at the end is 'A Million Years' by Alexander. Truthfully, I took it from my favorite all-time TV show, **_**Chuck**_**. But it's just too perfect of a song to pass on. **

**THANK YOU again for reading and reviewing! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write, SO REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Until next time…..**


	8. North Col, Day 4

_**Peeta**_

I wake up, for the second day in a row, with Katniss in my arms and in my sleeping bag.

It's hard to think of a better way to wake up.

I take a few minutes to just enjoy it. She's still fast asleep, her breaths even.

The temperature dipped considerably last night, so we ended up snuggling close earlier. I boiled some water and poured it into a spare Nalgene, bringing it into the bag with us. Katniss was very grateful.

After a few minutes, my natural tendencies take over, and I have to pee. Bad. I start squirming a bit, but I'm trying in vain not to wake her up. It's a Catch-22. If I want to pee, I have to wake her up. But that's the last thing I want to do.

My inner monologue fails me, however, when she rustles awake.

"You have to pee, don't you?" She asks, still facing away from me as we spooned last night.

"Yeah," I admit sheepishly.

"Don't you have a pee bottle?"

I do. Every climber does.

"Katniss, you're in the bag with me right now," I point out.

"It's bound to happen sooner or later," she shoots back. "I'll stay turned."

"It's okay. It's already light out. I'll just go outside."

"No," she says, determined. "That means you getting out of this bag, and I'm not willing to let that happen."

"So you'd rather have me pee in a bottle right behind you?" I ask incredulously.

She nods her head.

"Yep," she reiterates. "Just get it over with so we can make out."

I shake my head in disbelief. This conversation is, well, nuts. She just gave me permission to pee while still in the sleeping bag, while she's right next to me. While I'm thankful, it's still weird. I won't have to get up, layer up, lace my boots up, and haul myself outside just to pee, but it's still, well, weird.

"If you insist," I sigh. I wiggle and turn away from her, insistent on giving us both as much privacy as I can. Laughable, really, when we're sharing a bag. I reach out and grab my Nalgene that's clearly labeled 'PISS' on duct tape on it. I unscrew it, and quickly empty my bladder.

If it were the middle of the night, I'd keep it in the bag with us. Sounds crazy if you're not a climber, but it's actually a fairly common practice. It's an instant hot-water bottle, and mummy bags are designed to reflect heat from the inside. Like a dutch oven. Plus, when you pee, you actually warm up. Your body is using so much energy keeping your bladder at 98.6 degrees that when you empty it, it redirects that energy elsewhere. So, if you're ever cold-weather camping and have to pee, listen to your body. It knows best.

"Finished?" Katniss asks sleepily.

"Yeah," I tell her as I place the bottle in the corner of the tent.

"Good," I hear her smile. "Get back over here baby."

I shake my head again and snuggle into her from behind, kissing her neck gently.

We spend a while longer slipping in and out of sleep, and she eventually turns over to face me, and we end up making out for a good while.

"Ready to go up to the Col?" I ask her.

"As long as you're with me, yeah," she answers.

I smile wide.

"I can't wait to climb with you," I admit.

"I know," she smiles back. "I – I - I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, Katniss." I can tell she still struggles a bit saying it out loud, but every time she does, it makes my heart skip a beat.

"Breakfast?" I suggest.

She yawns adorably.

"Sure."

_**Katniss**_

I know Peeta was surprised when I told him to just pee in his bottle, but I really wasn't willing to let him get up. Besides, when you're on expedition, 'privacy' means something completely different than in regular civilized society. Plus, he's my boyfriend. It doesn't bother me.

We dress quickly, snickering and sneaking kisses, and walk to the mess tent.

"Morning," I greet the rest of the team. Gale is there, quietly sitting in the corner. I smile thinking of how Peeta showed him up yesterday.

"Ready to climb?" Haymitch asks us all.

We all answer in the affirmative.

"Good. After you're finished eating, pack your bags. You'll spend tonight on the Col and come back down to ABC tomorrow. Climb in your teams. You don't need a Sherpa today, but they'll be climbing too if you do end up needing help. It's a tough climb, guys, but I am giving you a time-limit. From the time you leave ABC, you have four hours to reach Camp One on the Col. That's generous. The novice climbers get five hours, so I figure four should be a piece of cake for you."

We all nod, agreeing to his terms. We don't have a choice, really.

Peeta and I finish eating and head to our tent to pack our packs.

"I don't need to bring my bag, do I Peeta?" I ask seductively.

"If you don't want to, sure," he answers causally.

I smirk and kiss him straight on the lips, catching him by surprise as he was packing up his ThermaRest.

"We'll leave in fifteen," I declare.

"Yes, ma'am," Peeta jokingly salutes. I roll my eyes playfully.

Soon we're outside, strapping on our gaiters and lacing our boots up. I make sure his crampons are strapped to his bag, as we'll need them today. He does the same for me, and soon we strap our sternum and waist straps, and we're ready to go.

We're the first team out of camp. Good.

We make the half-mile or so trek to 'Crampon Point' in short-order. Crampon Point is where we stop to attach our crampons, as it's the beginning of the fixed lines up the thousand-foot ice and snow face to the Col. This is where the climbing really begins.

"Want to lead babe?" I ask Peeta when we're ready.

"Sure," he smiles.

I reach up to my shoulder and click my radio on.

"Haymitch, this is Katniss and Peeta leaving Crampon Point. Call you from the Col."

"Good, sweetheart, you're making great time," Haymitch crackles through the radio.

"We're set," I inform Peeta.

He takes the lead as we step up to the fixed lines. He clips in, and makes sure I do as well. We use short lines attached to our harnesses with a carabineer to clip in to the fixed line. If we pass someone coming down or go around someone going up, we have to unclip to go around them. It's one of the most dangerous things to do on Everest.

We begin the arduous trek up the ice face. Peeta kicks steps methodically, making sure he doesn't make them too far apart for me, considering I'm shorter than him and his feet are much bigger. I'm again amazed at his seemingly endless supply of strength. He doesn't seem to tire at all, even if I can tell he's breathing as heavy as me.

We take short breaks every now and then, turning and sitting in the snow, looking back down to ABC. We can see the other teams slowly making their way up, but they seem to be pretty far behind.

Peeta turns and kisses me, then tells me it's time to go.

We turn to face the mountain again, and begin the next leg of our trip.

"Peeta?" I ask to make conversation.

"Yeah baby?" He asks without turning, as he's still leading. Not that I mind the view at all.

"When did you decide to climb for a living?"

He's silent for a minute, but I know he's just organizing his thoughts. It can take a little longer at this altitude.

"The day after we graduated high school," he answers. "I hiked up Bigelow to the East Peak just as the sun rose. It was so beautiful, I just knew I never wanted to do anything else."

I think back to when we graduated, and something dawns on me. No way. There's just no way.

"Did you say the East Peak?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Peeta, do you remember seeing someone on the West Peak that morning?"

"Actually," he says after a moment, "I do. Wait. How do you know that?"

"Peeta, that was me," I reveal. He stops and turns to me, a look of complete disbelief on his face. "I hiked up there that morning, probably for the same exact reason you did."

"No way," he shakes his head. "What are the chances!"

"I know," I smile. "Peeta, do you ever wonder what would have happened if we'd talked back then?" I'd been wondering this.

"Yeah, I have," he nods. "But we can't think about that, Kat. We're together now, that's what matters. Let's make up for the years we lost. Let's be happy with what we have."

"Oh, believe me Peeta, I'm happy," I smile wide. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

"Me either," he confirms. "I just – I can't believe we're really doing this. That we're really…in love."

"Believe it," I tell him quickly, before he has a chance to doubt himself anymore. "I'm in love with you, Peeta, and that's never going to change. Now let's get up to the Col so we can spend some quality time in our sleeping bag."

His face lights up and he smirks and winks at me before turning back to kick steps, seemingly with a second wind.

We make it up the Col in less than two and a half hours.

"Haymitch, this is Katniss and Peeta, at the Col," I call down on the radio.

"Wow," Haymitch calls back, "great job kids. Have a good rest tonight and I'll see you back at ABC tomorrow."

"Over and out."

_**Peeta**_

Katniss and I have made it to the Col in almost record time. We still have a few hours before lunch, so we just relax together at the edge of camp, watching the other teams hike up.

Finnick and Annie are the next into camp, and they plop down exhausted next to us.

"Rough time?" Katniss teases.

"Oh don't brag," Finnick teases back. "Just cause you and Peeta are some wonder-team."

"Don't hate our skills," I interject. "My girl knows how to climb, that's all."

"She sure does," Annie smiles. We all laugh and spend some good time together.

Johanna and Gale finally make it up the Col, barely under the allotted time. Johanna looks pissed, and that's confirmed when she yells at Gale after they check in with Haymitch.

"Gale! That was ridiculous! Just because he gave us four hours doesn't mean you use all four so you can be lazy as hell!"

"Shut up Johanna!" Gale angrily yells back. "I wanted to take my time, so deal with it!"

"I should've never partnered with you!" Johanna screams and stomps away, finding a tent to hole up in.

"Great," Finnick laments. "Team drama."

"I could've called that one," Katniss jokes.

We all chuckle softly, but know it's something we'll all have to deal with sooner or later. Teams that fight low on the mountain don't make it to the summit.

"Peeta?" Katniss calls out to me quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Sing to me?" She asks nervously.

"Of course darling. What would like to hear?"

"Some Dave?"

"Sure."

Finnick and Annie snuggle close in preparation. Finnick gives me a look that tells me I'm on my own with this one. That's fine, I want to sing to my girl.

"Can I sit in your lap while you sing?" Katniss quietly requests.

"I'd prefer it," I answer. She smiles and moves to my lap, and I wrap my arms around her, bringing her as close as possible.

I rack through Dave's songs in my head until I find the perfect one, and I begin singing softly, only to Katniss.

_Hello again_

_Seem like forever between now and then_

_You look the same_

_I mean you look different but you haven't changed_

…

_Funny to think how the time gets away_

_Funny how you take me right back again_

_Stole me away_

_First time I saw you, you did me that way_

_What should I say?_

_I saw you laughin' and I was afraid that I'd get in the way_

…

_I did not think I would see you again_

_So how have you been?_

_Do you remember, lose everything_

…

_Funny I think how the time gets away_

_Funny how you take me right back again_

_.._

_Stole me away_

_First time I saw you, you did me that way_

_What should I say?_

_Saw you there dancin' but I was afraid I might get in the way_

_.._

_I did not think I would see you again_

…

_Funny to think how the time gets away_

_Funny how you take me right back again_

_Funny the feeling when forever ends_

_Stole me away_

_First time I saw you, you did me that way_

_What should I say?_

_I saw you there dancin', well I was afraid I might get in the way_

…

_Never thought I would see you again_

_How have you been?_

_(Been) watchin' the years as they trickle away_

…

_It's everything, how time gets away_

_Funny how you take me right back again_

_Steal me away_

…

_It's like the first time I saw you, you do me that way_

_What should I say?_

_See you here standin', and I am afraid I might get in the way_

…

_I never thought I would see you again_

_How have you been?_

_Do you remember I mean everything?_

…

_You steal me away_

_Like the first time I saw you, you do me that way_

_What can I say?_

_That's you here standin', well I am afraid I might get in your way._

"Thank you," Katniss says after giving me a kiss, "that was beautiful."

"No, you're beautiful," I retort. She just smiles and kisses me again.

"Peeta?"

"Yes, Katniss?"

"Take me to our tent."

"Right away, love."

**A/N: Oh boy! What's in store next chapter for Katniss and Peeta? Will they….gasp….consummate their relationship? Stay tuned to find out!**

**The song Peeta sang to Katniss is 'Stolen Away On 55****th**** and 3****rd****', by Dave Matthews Band. I thought it fit perfectly, and if you've never heard it, look it up. It's a beautiful song (as all his songs are, honestly). **

**A few notes about climbing:**

**Okay, I know it's gross to you, but piss bottles are real. They actually help A LOT in the middle of the night, where your only other choice is spending ten minutes putting on enough layers just to go outside to piss. So, a piss bottle is actually a really really smart alternative. It might have been disgusting, but it's a reality for climbers everywhere. Just another time and heat saving tool. **

**Katniss and Peeta climbing up to the Col in less than three hours is stellar. They're really strong climbers, that's what I'm trying to get across. They obviously work amazingly well as a team, which bodes well for their summit push. They'll need teamwork to make it to the top of the world. **

**The Bigelow Mountains are a real range in Maine, in the general area I envision this fictional Panem to be (real-life Eustis, Maine). They're not very tall mountains, but they're absolutely gorgeous and stunning. I've summited both the East and West Peaks at dawn, and it's breathtaking. I thought it would be cute for them to realize they'd been that close, doing the same thing, so many years ago. Emphasizes again that they're truly meant for each other. **

**Gale taking his time is a reality on Everest. Some climbers are just so sure of themselves that they disregard everyone else, deciding that they'll climb at their own pace. Those are the kind of climbers I avoid teaming up with, but they're real just the same. **

**I'll try to explain this better, but Katniss has every right to be furious with Gale. When you climb with someone, you literally trust your life to them every single day. When Gale left Katniss to go for the summit, he basically told her that her life didn't mean jack shit to him. To a climber, that's the ultimate insult. When you choose a climbing partner, you expect them to be willing to give their life to save yours. If you want to see how a partner SHOULD react, go watch or read 'Touching The Void'. Those dudes are simply amazing. **

**I had a partner in the Andes who literally saved my life once. We were trekking across a glacier, and wearing crampons because we were on open ice. I went to step across a crevasse, but my right crampon got stuck, and I started to fall face first into the crevasse. Needless to say, if I had fallen, I wouldn't be here to write this today. My partner, who was behind me, grabbed the back of my pack and hauled me back up. I'm lucky he was as strong as he is. That was the second time that day I almost died. The joys of climbing! If you're wondering, no, we weren't roped up. On open ice like that, if we were roped up, if one person fell into a crevasse, the rest of the rope team was going in right behind them. It's simply too difficult to try and arrest someone on open ice, so we take our chances off-rope. **

**TowerOf Envelopes: It's good to hear from you! NO, I do not, nor did I ever, 'hate' you. I just really disliked that one review, that's all. But thanks for reviewing and reading! I appreciate it bud!**

**Keep reviewing and reading guys! I posted the next chapter (14) of 'The Truth Revealed' earlier today. Check it out!**

**Until next time…..**


	9. The First Time (But Not The Last)

_**Fair Warning: This chapter contains a graphic sex scene. I have changed the Rating to **_

'_**M'. Bound to happen, I guess. Lol. **_

'_A Woman's Place Is On Top.'_

_- T-Shirt from first female ascent of Annapurna_

_**Peeta**_

I can feel the curves of her body under her layers. Both of our hands are wandering, exploring, wanting. We're lying in our tent, on top of our bag, our lips locked.

Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. This is by far the furthest I've ever 'gone' with a girl, and I hope that I'm not disappointing her. She seems happy, if the moans escaping her lips tell me anything.

My right hand moves off her hip and snakes under her lowest layer of polypro, and brushes against her skin. It's warm and inviting, and I run my fingers along the edge of her pants. She doesn't object in the slightest, so I move my hand upwards along her torso, feeling the smoothness of her stomach, the perfection underneath the clothes.

"I – I – um," I stutter as my hand brushes the very bottom of her bra.

"It's okay," she whispers, somehow moving closer to me than we already were. "Keep going," she suggests.

I swallow deep and inch my fingers upwards, feeling the material covering her breast. Gently, I squeeze and she smiles wide before kissing me. This is, well, amazing.

She covers my hand with her own, showing me how to grope, teaching me. I bite my lip nervously but she just grins as our hands move in synch, her moans becoming deeper.

"Is this – um – okay?" I ask.

"Oh yeah," she breathes, "please don't stop."

I smile softly at her insinuation and continue my movements, still unsure. She keeps kissing me too reassure me, and it helps.

"You've never done this before, have you?" She correctly guesses.

"Well, no," I admit sheepishly. "I mean, you were my first kiss Katniss. How could I have gotten this far?"

She laughs softly.

"That's true," she nods. "This is a first for me too."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I'd been nervous that she'd had expectations, expectations that I have no chance of fulfilling in my mind. Of course, being as smart as she is, she sees this.

"Peeta, we can go as slow as we want," she says comfortingly. "We have all the time in the world, baby."

"I know," I nod. "I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Believe me, you can't," she smiles. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

That takes me by surprise, as I thought I'd been the one foolishly waiting for her for years.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah," she bites her lip adorably. "I, well, I never really wanted to do this with anyone else."

"Oh," I look down, sad.

"No, Peeta!" She grabs my face with her hands and forces me to look at her. "What I mean is I was always waiting for you, even if I didn't know it before."

"I – I," I stutter, "I was always waiting for you too," I whisper.

"I love you," she whispers against my lips then kisses me soundly.

"I love you too," I tell her honestly, causing her to give me that gorgeous smile I love so much.

_**Katniss**_

I wasn't lying to Peeta. Somehow, deep down, I always knew if I wanted to go this far with a boy, it would be him. It's always been him.

We're at that awkward stage where neither of us has ever gone this far before, and we don't really know how to proceed or what to do.

"So," he starts but then falls silent. We both chuckle softly at our awkwardness.

"Peeta, I don't want to pressure you or anything, but, um, I want you."

"I want you too," he immediately responds, running his fingers through my hair softly. I love when he does that.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know I'm not the ideal girl-"

He interrupts me by pressing a finger against my lips.

"We really gotta work on our insecurities darling," he smiles. "You are the _only _girl I'd ever even consider."

I smile under his finger and kiss it.

"Tonight?" I suggest.

His eyes widen.

"Tonight," he confirms.

We both understand without voicing it why we'll wait. First, it's the middle of the day. There's people walking all over camp. It's not unusual to just bust in on your friend's tent, looking to play some cards or cook a meal. It makes sense to wait.

Plus, there's the consideration of privacy. While, yes, we're in a tent, once it gets dark, we'll be much more private. Plus, the Col is famous for the high winds that blow through at night. That'll help with the noise, I'm sure. Because I have no idea what's going to happen tonight, so I want to be sure that it's an experience for me and Peeta alone.

Once we've made our decision, the tension dissipates. I cuddle in close to him and he wraps me up tightly in his arms, kissing the top of my head.

We drift off to sleep, both of us tired from the climb but excited about the future.

We're woken a couple hours later by Annie and Finnick, who have cooked lunch.

We join them, and Johanna and Gale show up too, filling their bowls with the team's food.

"Good climb today," Johanna nods to me and Peeta. I smile thankfully.

"Thanks," Peeta grins, "it's beautiful up here, huh?" He looks around at our current setting.

"Sure is," I nod.

Gale scoffs quietly. I glare at him, but he doesn't look up from his bowl. Instead he finishes quickly and storms off, leaving Johanna with us.

"Jo?"

"What is it Katniss?"

"Why are you partners with him?"

She sighs and runs her hand over her face tiredly.

"Honestly I didn't believe everything everyone said about him," she explains warily. "I mean, I know he's arrogant, but I can deal with that. I just never realized how much he cares about his reputation. That he climbs only for himself, to get his face on the cover of magazines."

"I could've told you that," I tell her. She nods knowingly.

"I know. I heard about Denali. I haven't brought it up with him, though. Sore subject, I imagine."

"That's putting it mildly," Peeta interjects. "If he tries anything like that with any of us, I don't know what I'll do."

I reach over and grasp his hand, smiling softly at him.

"Look," Johanna continues, "I'm sorry if me bringing him causes tension, but he's a strong climber. That's why I initially chose him, because of his capabilities, not his personality."

"No, it's okay, I get it," I assure her. "I don't blame you, Jo."

"Okay," she nods. "I just hope we can all make it up the mountain without any more drama."

"He's the one who can't deal," I point out. "He's hung up on me and Peeta. Can you help us?"

Johanna rolls her eyes playfully at us.

"Fine," she huffs, but I know she's only half-serious. "I'll try."

"Thanks," Peeta gratefully states.

"Don't get all mushy on me," Johanna waves us off as she stands up. We all chuckle.

After lunch, we spend the afternoon playing cards and relaxing. We play a few games of Egyptian Rat Screw, which always ends up with everyone laughing and having a grand old time. Dinner rolls around, and Peeta and I cook for the team. It's fairly silent through dinner, but Peeta and I are both getting more and more excited and nervous about our own upcoming night.

Finally, the sun sets, and the camp begins to quiet down. Most of the camp actually headed back down to ABC this afternoon, so the only ones left are our team and the three climbing Sherpas that came up with us.

_**Peeta**_

I can't remember ever being this nervous.

Even the first time I went up into the Death Zone, I was much calmer than I am now.

I mean, Katniss and I basically agreed that tonight's the night.

We're going to take our relationship to the next level, physically, and it's going to be a first for both of us. I just hope I don't screw this up. I love her too much.

We make our way to our tent, which, thank god, is a bit out of the way from all the other occupied tents.

I'm fairly sure Finnick and Annie know what's going on, if the winks and smirks they gave us meant anything. They silently agreed to leave us be tonight.

The light drops, and the temperature drops with it. I soon find myself in our tent with Katniss. She's kneeling in the open door, boiling some water for tea in the vestibule.

"Earl Grey?" She asks over her shoulder.

"Green, please," I answer.

She nods and digs around in the ration bag, finding two tea bags. She pours us each a hot mug and steeps them for us.

"Thanks," I smile when she hands me my tea.

"It's getting cold out there," she nods to the door.

"It sure is," I don't know what else to say. God I'm nervous.

She laughs softly and shakes her head a bit.

"What?" I ask.

"Us," she grins. "We're so nervous."

"You are too?"

She nods.

"Unh huh. I – I – I really love you, Peeta. I don't want to screw this up."

"Me either. I love you so much, Katniss, I'm terrified of doing something wrong."

"Well you can't disappoint me, okay?" She gently lays her hand on my arm, calming me.

"I sure hope so."

"Let's just see where the night takes us, okay?" She proposes.

"Sound good to me," I smile weakly. She kisses me, and I give her a more genuine, happy smile.

The wind has kicked up, as predicted, and I know that we're as private and alone as we're going to get.

It's now or never.

We finish our teas, and face each other. Gently, I lean over and kiss her, starting out slow.

She deepens the kiss considerably, and I can feel the desire radiating off our bodies, from our very souls.

"Peeta," she says barely above a whisper. I look at her intently. "I'm ready."

I nod and take her face in my hands, kissing her all over. I move my kisses to her bare neck, but am stopped by her fleece. We both still have multiple layers, including long and short underwear, on.

"I guess we should, um, take some of these off?" She nervously suggests, tugging at my own fleece.

"Yeah," I respond shakily. She smiles as she helps me remove my fleece, leaving me in a long sleeve polypro over a short sleeve one.

I unzip her own fleece slowly, and help her remove it. Once it's off, I can clearly make out the curves of her breasts, and it's hard to remove my eyes from them. She notices.

"Like what you see?" She teases. I nod dumbly. "Don't worry, you'll get to see them all you want soon enough."

Oh boy.

_**Katniss**_

We begin the dance of unclothing at high altitude. It's fairly freezing out, so Peeta unzips the bag, creating a comforter for us to shield ourselves with. It's dark out, but I hanged a soft lantern in the tent, so we can see one another.

Eventually we make it down to our last layer of underwear. I'm in a bra and panties, and he's in a pair of tight briefs.

"Okay, okay, okay," he nervously stammers.

"Peeta, breathe," I cradle his face. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

He looks at me like I'm nuts.

"You're joking, right?" I shake my head. "Katniss, this is basically my dreams coming true. I'm just – well – I'm nervous."

"I am too," I assure him again. "I've never done this either Peeta. Let's just take it slow, okay?"

"Okay," he smiles, but then his face turns serious. "What about, um, uh, protection?"

"We're okay," I explain. "I've been on birth control for years, to regulate my cycles for climbing. Don't worry about it, okay baby?"

"If you're sure," he looks at me warily.

I guess I need to get more aggressive. I reach down and place my hand on his thigh.

"I'm sure."

"Are you ready?" He asks one more time.

"I'm ready," I confirm.

We stop talking.

We start out kissing again, but our hands are more free to wander now. He gets more comfortable playing with my boobs, and I have to admit I love it too. Eventually he moves his hand around to my back and I nod, letting him know I want him to remove my bra, which he does after a few fumbling moments.

When my breasts are fully revealed to him, his eyes widen in lust. He slowly moves his head down, looking to me for confirmation, which I easily give. When his lips connect with my nipples, both of us moan in pleasure. After a few minutes of this, my desire is burning me up.

It's time.

I reach down and tug on his briefs until he gets the idea, sitting back slightly. I help him slide them off.

All that's left are my panties, which I'm not ashamed to admit are fairly soaked by this point.

We slowly remove them together, Peeta's eyes showing the wonder and desire he's feeling. It makes me want him even more.

Once we're both naked, we remember how damn cold it is. We both laugh and Peeta covers us with the unzipped bag.

I'm on my back, with him hovering above me, on the ThermaRest.

I reach down and grasp his now hard erection, looking up to him when I do.

"Please tell me if I'm hurting you, Katniss," he pleads.

"I will," I promise.

With that, I help guide him to my entrance.

I feel the tip as it enters me, and it's more painful that I'd like to admit.

I gasp slightly in pain, and he stops dead in his tracks.

"No, don't stop," I beg. "Please, keep going."

He nods after a moment, when he sees I'm serious, and slowly keeps thrusting. As he fills me up, the pain is eventually replaced, but I'm still in awe at how huge he really is.

"Oh my god," I moan. "You're – you're – you're enormous, Peeta."

He slowly backs out until he's almost out, and slides back in again. I groan in anticipation, as he starts getting into a slow, methodical rhythm.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice laced with concern. I lean up and kiss him hard.

"I'm better than okay," I tell him with a smile. I feel a single tear escape my eye, and he wipes it away gently.

"Am I hurting you?" He asks worriedly.

"No," I shake my head. "It's just - I love you."

"I love you too."

He resumes his thrusts, and the pleasure keeps increasing and increasing until I'm softly moaning his name and how much I love him, begging him to go deeper and deeper.

"Please," I groan, "right there, Peeta. Oh baby."

"Oh god," he moans into my mouth, "you're so tight Kat."

I smile up at him.

"That's because you're going where no man has ever gone before," I joke.

He shakes his head with a grin.

"Unbelievable. You're unbelievable."

"So are you," I smirk.

_**Peeta**_

This is, well, spectacular. I try to slow down so I can remember every second of this. I'm surprised I've lasted this long.

Just when I think that, I feel it coming on, the tell-tale signs that my orgasm is about to hit.

"Um, Katniss?"

"What is it?" She gently asks.

"I'm going to….i'm going to…..," I can't seem to finish my sentence out of embarrassment.

"You're going to come," she finishes for me. I nod shyly.

"Do you want me to, um, pull out?" I ask nervously.

"No," she responds right away. "Please don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she rolls her eyes with a smile. "I told you I'm on birth control."

"Yeah, but Katniss, I'm not wearing a condom," I remind her.

"I don't care," she huffs, wiggling her body to cause me to go even deeper inside her. "I need to feel you, Peeta, all of you."

"Okay," I smile softly. I still can't believe this is happening.

"Now can we get back to what we were doing?" She teases.

I just nod.

She reaches up and snakes her hand around my neck, bringing me down to her lips as I continue thrusting, bringing me closer and closer.

"Kiss me while you come," she demands.

Who am I to deny her?

As I feel myself about to burst, I speed up a bit in anticipation. Katniss moans into my mouth, egging me on.

Finally, I can't contain it anymore, and I release inside of her. She made sure we were as connected as possible, our bodies touching at every available point.

"Ohhhhh," I groan, backing up and pushing in again to empty myself fully.

"Was that – was I – okay?" Katniss nervously asks after a minute.

"You're perfect, baby," I say with as much honesty as I can muster. "But – but – you didn't come."

"That's okay," she tells me. "I'm sure we'll remedy that soon enough."

Does she have any idea what she does to me?

_**Katniss**_

Well that blew my expectations out of the water.

Sure, it hurt at the beginning, but that quickly was replaced by an all-consuming pleasure. Having Peeta inside of me, well, it made me feel like a whole person. Like it was always meant to be.

He collapses beside me, both of us exhausted. Not only did we have sex, we had sex at one of the highest altitudes on earth. That makes it about ten times more of a strenuous activity.

Now, normally, I assume, you'd fall asleep naked in each other's arms. Peeta and I don't have that luxury. It's approaching negative degrees outside, so we quickly help each other dress into longjohns.

Peeta zips the bag back up and we crawl inside, snuggling close. I can still smell the after effects of our lovemaking.

"Thank you," Peeta whispers.

"Are you really thanking me?" I tease. "What, do I seem like that kind of girl?"

"No!" He freaks out, like I expected he would. "No, Katniss, no."

"Shut up," I continue teasing him. "I was joking. I know what you meant."

"So it was okay?"

"It was amazing," I smile.

He sighs happily.

"Well, if we do end up dying, at least I got to make love to the most beautiful girl in the world once," he laments.

"Once?" I ask incredulously. "Peeta, I thought you understood, we're just taking a break. Round two starts in," I check my watch dramatically, "twenty two minutes."

His eyes widen but darken soon after in obvious lust and love.

"I have the perfect girlfriend," he mumbles happily.

**A/N: Awwwwwww, Everlark smut at high altitude! That was incredibly fun to write, I hope y'all enjoyed it. **

**We saw a little more backstory of the Mason/Hawthorne partnership, which will factor in more later. **

**Okay, so admittedly, that was pretty graphic, but if you've ready my other stories, you know that I don't brush over sex scenes. **

**No idea when the next chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' will be posted. Most likely tomorrow. **

**A few notes about climbing:**

**Sex is, well, more common than you think on expeditions. It's a fun, easy way to stay warm. Ha ha. But this as you know, was something more for our characters. **

**It's true that it's hard to find privacy on expedition, but that sure doesn't stop people from doing what they want. It eventually just becomes part of everyday life. **

**One thing I brushed over is the Sherpa's reaction. Truthfully, they would be very uncomfortable with an unwed couple even sharing a tent. They see it as an insult to the mountain gods. However, for dramatic license, I'm ignoring that fact for the time being. **

**The next chapter will have some more climbing in it, I promise. **

**Please read and review. Let me know how you're liking the story. **

**To address a specific review of last chapter, I'm sorry if you don't like how I'm portraying Gale. Truthfully, none of THG stories have portrayed him correctly or objectively, and I'll be the first to admit it. Honestly, I just need a FOIL to Peeta, and Gale is just the easiest character to fulfill that role. Plus I've always been Team Everlark, obviously, so whatever. I'm sorry if you don't want to read because of that, but I'm not going to change it. **

**THANK YOU ALL for reading and reviewing. **

**Until next time…**


	10. A Prayer for Connecticut

A/N: No, this is not a new chapter, and for that I apologize.

I felt it necessary to post a few words about the tragedy in Newtown, Connecticut.

I was born not too far from Newtown, in Bridgeport. I was raised in a small town, not unlike Newtown, in southeastern Connecticut, although I now reside in Florida.

My heart goes out to the families affected by this horrible tragedy. I cannot fathom what they are going through, but I hope they know the nation is behind them.

It's difficult to imagine such a despicable, heinous act being committed in Connecticut. Growing up there, I always felt pride at the people of Connecticut and our resilience, brains, politeness, and capability for love. It saddens me to know that something so terrible occurred in my home state.

I just wanted to post this, to express my deep condolences and hope for a brighter future. Maybe now we can have an intelligent debate on gun laws in this country, although I lament it took a tragedy like this to bring it to the forefront.

Lastly, I wanted to post a prayer that was shared in my Synagogue this morning. I'm a practicing Jew, but I'm well aware that not everyone in this world believes in a higher power. But this has helped me, so maybe it will help someone else. A Rabbi in California crafted it, using various Torah quotes and other meaningful words. I hope it brings a sense of peace in these trying times.

'A Prayer in Wake of a School Shooting'

By Menachem Creditor

_In mourning and solidarity with the community of Newtown, Connecticut_

_Adonai, _

_Your children and teachers_

_Are dead and wounded. _

_Our souls are burning with anguish. _

_Until when, Adonai? (Ps. 6:3)_

_How long must we fear?_

_You have given us the tools of progress,_

_And we wield them to hurt. _

_Our plowshares have jagged edges,_

_And children are dying. _

_We have sinned. _

_And we continue to sin. _

_We have not done what we can. _

_We could have saved precious lives_

_By changing our ways_

_And we have not._

_Your children, our children,_

_Dead and wounded. _

_We ask You, Adonai, for_

_The strength to face what numbs us,_

_The strength to hear the screams,_

_The resolve to not let our vulnerability make_

_Us feel powerless. _

_We are not. _

_Adonai, we are your images,_

_And we are being erased. _

_We are erasing ourselves,_

_And in doing so we are erasing You. _

_We have so much accursed power._

_It is the curse of this power_

_And the sin that waits by the door (Gen 4:7)_

_That leads us to permit evil,_

_Which is the same as doing it ourselves,_

_Which is the same as erasing the Holy Name. _

_Your Name. _

_Dear God, this hurts so much._

_Teach us, Guide us,_

_Make us save each other. _

_Dear vulnerable images of God,_

_Here and everywhere,_

_We pray that you,_

_In God's Name,_

_And in the name of those souls we have lost,_

_Remember that comforting each other might_

_Come first, _

_But the need will come again if nothing_

_Changes. _

_We can master this evil. (Gen 4:7)_

_May this world know no more hatred and_

_Violence. _

_May people live in peace. _

_Amen. _

_**A/N 2: Now, by no means do I believe that God, or whatever incarnation anyone might believe in, can or will fix this for us. This is a human issue. As long as we ignore it, it will keep occurring. As long as we brush mental health issues and the age-old gun question under the rug, we'll keep having Columbines and Newtowns. We, as a nation and a world, have to stand together to change this. We must. We can not afford to lose anymore innocents. **_

_**Thank you for listening and reading, and for your prayers. We must remember, but at the same time heal and look forward. Sadly, us Jews have gotten good at that. **_

_**Thank you for your time. **_

_**I don't know if I'll feel up to writing today, so don't expect a new chapter of either of my stories. But, if I do end up posting, it'll be that much sweeter, right?**_

_**My heart, prayers, and hope goes out to Newtown. **_

_**-Josh**_


	11. I'm Yours

'_I can't understand why men make all this fuss about Everest – it's only a mountain.'_

_- Junko Tabei, first woman to summit Mt. Everest_

_**Peeta**_

The very first thing I notice when I wake is, of course, Katniss. My face is buried in her hair, and every breath I take inhales her scent. After the events of last night and early this morning, Katniss' scent is enough to drive me wild.

My right hand is protectively wrapped around her, resting on her skin under her shirt on her stomach. My left arm is being used as a pillow by her, and I can feel her exhales on my skin.

I replay what happened between us in my mind. We gave ourselves to one another – wholly and completely – and it was, in a word, euphoric. Magical. Blissful.

I let out a happy sigh and this apparently succeeds in bringing her to consciousness.

"Mmmm, Peeta," she moans softly. I smile.

"Good morning," I whisper and kiss her neck softly.

"Morning," I can hear her grin.

She suddenly turns in the bag and faces me, and I'm suddenly aware at the incredibly close proximity of our barely clothed bodies. It may be freezing outside, but in this sleeping bag, we keep each other warm.

"Last night was perfect," she declares, giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I agree," I smirk. Then, my insecurities bubble to the surface. "You don't, um, regret it do you?" I ask timidly.

Her eyes widen and her face takes on a soft look.

"I could never regret that, Peeta. I will always be thankful it was you."

"Thank god," I mutter, causing her to giggle. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

She smiles wide and kisses me again.

"I have a better idea than you'd think," she whispers against my lips.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask worriedly.

She shakes her head.

"No. If you'd hurt me would I have wanted to go again so soon?"

"Good point."

"I wish we could right now," she laments.

We both know that we can't. The sun's already up, and we can hear the other member of our teams rustling around, preparing breakfast and packing up for the trip down to ABC.

"Me too. But it'll be tonight soon enough," I remind.

"Tonight can't come fast enough," she responds with a twinkle in her beautiful gray eyes.

We both sigh and snuggle even closer, unwilling to start our day just yet, wanting to revel in this glory for a little while longer.

"Peeta?" She asks quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah babe?"

"What are you doing after Everest?" She nervously asks.

"I don't know. Why?"

She's silent for a minute and I can easily see the turmoil raging in her eyes.

"What is it Kat?"

"I don't want this to end," she barely whispers.

"I don't either," I assure her.

"So you'll still want to be with me after this summit?" She asks.

I'm shocked. I thought she knew, but I guess we both need reassurance every once in a while.

"Of course, Katniss," I confirm, gently cupping her cheek in my hand. "I love you, I never want to go anywhere without you ever again."

"You really mean that?" She sounds like a little kid, it's both adorable and saddening.

"I do."

"I don't want to be without you either. I love you so much."

"So I guess we're stuck with each other then, huh?" I smile.

"Yup," she smiles back. "It's just – I've never been in a relationship before. I don't want to mess this up."

"You can't," I shake my head. "I love you, Kat. I'm in love with you. Nothing's ever going to change that."

"I'm in love with you too, Peeta. Can I be honest for a minute?"

"Of course."

"I never wanted to fall in love. Well, maybe it wasn't that I didn't want to, I was scared. I saw what it did to my mom when my dad died. Maybe that's why I focused so much on climbing and never thought about relationships. But now, I know how wrong I was. I couldn't help falling for you, and I'm so happy that I did."

"I'm happy you did too," I smile wide. "I've loved you from afar for so long, it's amazing to be so close to you."

At that, she somehow wiggles even closer to me, causing our bodies to touch all over, setting me on fire.

"I'm yours, Peeta. Forever."

_**Katniss**_

I'm still having trouble comprehending last night. I don't regret it – far from it. I'm still in shock at the entire experience. Peeta was so gentle and loving, but he didn't shy away from proving how much he worships me, and not just for my body.

Waking up in his arms this morning was different from the two previous times. There's nothing holding us back now, nothing standing between us. We've given our hearts to each other, and I couldn't be happier about it.

Now we're packing up and preparing for the return trip to ABC. Peeta cooked up a quick breakfast of some fried granola, and I made some tea for us. We enjoyed the meal sitting outside the tent with each other.

"You guys ready?" Finnick asks as he and Annie approach.

"Almost," Peeta answers as he continues stuffing the sleeping bag into the compression sack.

Annie takes one good look at me and gives me a wide smirk.

"Good morning, Katniss," she says in a teasing voice.

"Good morning, Annie," I say as evenly as possible.

"I bet it is a good morning for you two, isn't it?" Finnick teases.

"Shut up," I snap back, but I can't help smiling while saying it.

"Atta boy, Peeta," Finnick continues, patting Peeta on the back hard.

"I thought Kat told you to shut up," Peeta smiles.

"Hey, we just want to congratulate you two, that's all," Finnick throws his hands up in surrender.

"For what?" Peeta asks, exasperated.

"Oh you know," Finnick smirks, "if Katniss and Peeta's tent is a-rocking, don't come a-knocking!"

I bury my face in my hands out of sheer embarrassment, and Peeta's face goes bright red.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Annie steps in, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Kat, we're all packed up honey," Peeta informs me. I raise my head and nod, getting up to retrieve my pack.

"Shall we?" Finnick motions towards the fixed line out of camp.

We all nod as Peeta and I finish strapping up our packs. We call down on the radio to inform Haymitch that we're leaving Camp One for ABC.

It seems illogical, but going down a mountain is always harder than going up. There's the physical aspect of it, the act of going downhill being incredibly tough on your knees and joints. The major issue, though, is the psychological aspect. Every climber, no matter who they are, either consciously or subconsciously lets their guard down on the descent. It's a combination of misguided beliefs that it's easier coupled with the relief of no longer going uphill that causes more accidents than any other part of a climb.

Knowing this, we begin our descent carefully. Peeta leads, Finnick behind him, and Annie takes up the rear, me in front of her. Peeta takes it slow, and none of us mind, considering how steep the terrain is.

After a few minutes, we hear Peeta and Finnick inevitably start to sing. Annie and I just look at each other and smile, joining them occasionally when they need a female's voice.

We stop halfway down for a quick water and snack break, plopping down in the snow.

"Where are Johanna and Gale?" I ask everyone.

"They were behind us leaving camp," Finnick tells us. "They should be….," he looks up the mountain, "there," he points.

We all turn and make out Johanna and Gale slowly making their way down, step by step, Johanna leading the pair.

"I'd stay away from Gale in ABC," Finnick warns.

"Why?" Peeta asks.

"It was kind of obvious what went on last night," Finnick smirks. "Gale figured it out."

"You mean," I swallow, "he knows that Peeta and I, um, uh, that we-"

"That you had sex?" Finnick bluntly finishes my question. I nod shyly. "Yes, he knows."

Oh god.

_**Peeta**_

Great. Gale knows. That's _exactly _what Katniss and I need on one of the happiest days of my life (and hopefully hers too).

I try to shake it off as we finish our trek down to ABC, taking Katniss' hand once we're on flat terrain again. She's quiet, which isn't unusual, but she'd been coming out of her shell the last few days so it may be cause for a bit of concern.

"You okay?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah," she says unconvincingly.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out.

"What? For what?"

"I made everything complicated," I shrug.

"Shut up Peeta," Katniss sternly tells me. "We both knew what we were doing, and I'd do it again a million times over."

"Really?" I ask hopefully.

"Really." She leans up and kisses me, not a trace of anger or regret.

Soon we're back in camp, and we greet everyone we've met along the way. Haymitch informs us we have the rest of the day and tomorrow off, then we'll head up to Camp One again for a night, then on to Camp Two higher up on the mountain.

Katniss and I take the opportunity to spend more time alone.

We walk around camp and eventually out of camp, just enjoying each other's company and the chance to stroll around holding hands.

"Were you serious about us staying together?" I ask nervously after a while.

She stops and turns to me.

"Of course I was. Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know," I look down at my boots. "I just can't believe you'd want to be with me that much. It's like I told you, it's a dream to me."

"It's a dream to me too, Peeta. I never thought I could love someone like this, never mind being the recipient of the kind of love you give me."

I smile at that, hearing how much she cherishes my love for her.

"Oh great," Katniss mutters. I look at her then follow her sight line.

It's Gale.

And he's headed right for us.

_**Katniss**_

Here he comes. And a blind man could tell he's angry beyond belief. I try to preempt him.

"Hey Gale, what's up?" I ask lightly. He stops about five feet from us. Peeta wraps his arm around my waist tightly, bringing me closer. I willingly melt into him.

"Don't act like you don't know why I'm here," he snaps.

"Fine," I nod slightly. "What do you want then?"

"I can't believe you," he shakes his head.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know what I mean!" He yells.

"Hey!" Peeta interjects. "What did I tell you about all of this, Gale?"

"Shut up Mellark!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" I yell. This is getting out of hand, fast.

"I'll talk to him however I damn well please! He's the one who forced himself on you, Katniss!"

"He did nothing of the sort!" I try to calm myself down. Peeta's gentle touch helps. "Not that it's any of your business, Gale, but what Peeta and I do in our tent is between us."

"Gale!" It's Johanna, quickly making her way to us.

Gale turns at her voice, but doesn't move.

"What are you doing, Gale?" She asks as she comes to stand next to him.

"Someone has to teach him a lesson!" He points to Peeta. What the hell is he on about?

"Oh get over it," Johanna waves him off. "She made her choice, Gale, and it's not you."

"There wasn't a choice," I quietly say.

"What was that?" Gale demands.

"I said," I talk louder so everyone can hear, "there wasn't a choice."

"What the hell does that mean?" Gale angrily asks.

"It means I fell in love with Peeta. I didn't choose Peeta over you, Gale, you were never an option." I know this might not help the situation, but it's the truth.

Gale is seething with anger now, and is glaring at Peeta. Peeta, the wonderful man he is, is staying calm.

Gale looks like he's about a second away from lunging at Peeta, intent on starting another fight, when Johanna grabs his shirt.

"Leave them alone," she gravely orders him. "Let's go, Gale."

She starts walking in the opposite direction, back towards ABC. When Gale doesn't immediately move, she quickly grabs his earlobe and tugs down, hard.

"I said, let's go, Gale, now!"

Gale, in obvious pain, follows, but never takes his eyes of Peeta.

I sigh as Peeta wraps me up in both his arms.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"No need to apologize," he assures me.

"I love you," I feel the need to tell him, looking him in the eye. His whole face brightens and he gives me that wonderful smile.

"I love you," he tells me back. "I know what'll make us feel better. C'mon."

He leads me towards camp, away from Gale and Johanna, and sits me down next to Annie and Finnick. He returns not a minute later with the guitar.

"I've got a song to sing to you Katniss. Finnick, back me up?"

Finnick nods, and Peeta starts strumming.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

…_.._

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

…_.._

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

…_.._

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damm you're free_

_Look into your heart and you will find love love love love_

…_.._

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

…_.._

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

…_.._

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

…_.._

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

…_.._

_So I won't hesitste no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, _

_I'm yours_

_Open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damm your free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_

_There's no need to complicate cause our time is short_

_This o' this o' this is our faith_

_I'm yours_

Oh how I love this man. This morning, I'd told him the exact same thing, saying 'I'm yours'. Now, he sings me a beautiful song telling me that he's mine.

Even three days go, I would've balked at hearing such an obvious declaration of love.

But not today, not after last night.

Because now, I know that I'm in love.

And when we do make it to the summit, I'm going to scream it for the whole world to know.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post over the weekend, I was, well, emotional after Friday. If you haven't already, please go read my previous two posts in this story and 'The Truth Revealed', about the tragedy in Newtown, in my home state of Connecticut. **

**On a lighter note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We saw the aftermath of their consummation, a further incident with Gale, and Peeta sang Katniss one of my favorite songs, 'I'm Yours', by Jason Mraz. A great love song, if you ask me. **

**A few notes about climbing:**

**Last chapter, I mentioned something called 'gaiters'. Gaiters are simple, but oh so necessary, for hiking. They cover your lower legs, allowing you to wade through water and snow without the inside of your boots getting soaked. They're amazing. **

**The descent is really actually harder than the ascent of a mountain, for the reasons I mentioned. The majority of climbing accidents happen on the way down, not the way up. On Everest, this usually translates to a fatal accident, considering the altitude. When I trained to get my Wilderness EMT license, we did simulated mountain rescues, and learned that it would take roughly sixty able-bodied people to move on person in a litter for any distance, therefore making any high-altitude rescue nearly impossible. A few years ago, there was an expedition on Everest whose sole goal was to move a body from high off the mountain. They got a hundred yards and gave up. That's why, when you climb the regular routes on Everest, you're bound to pass a number of bodies. We'll see more of this as we move closer to the summit. **

**I have no idea when the next chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' will be out. Probably tonight or tomorrow. **

**Thank you for your kind words regarding Newtown in response to my posting. I hope it helped someone out there. **

**All of my prayers and thoughts go out to Connecticut. **


	12. Why Johanna Owes Peeta

'_A climber's day always starts at the crux – getting out of bed.'_

_-Anonymous_

_Two Days Later_

_**Katniss**_

Today we're climbing up to Camp Two, higher up on the mountain. We came up to the Col yesterday afternoon and spent the night here, acclimatizing. Today's climb should be interesting. Most of it is on a fairly exposed slope. It's sunny, so, incredibly, the temperatures could reach seventy or eighty degrees. However, this is Everest. Wind gusts or storms can pop up at a moment's notice, causing wind chills and temperature drops. That's why Haymitch is making all of us wear our full down suits. It could be eighty degrees one minute, and zero ten minutes later.

I'm lying in our bag, just waiting for the alarm to go off. I woke up maybe ten minutes ago, but I'm letting Peeta sleep. I did keep him up last night. Okay, so maybe it was both of us. Plus I just love lying here with his arm wrapped around me protectively, his warm body pressed up against mine.

Yesterday we had most of the day off before we climbed up the Col, and we spent it relaxing, continuing to get to know each other. However, we're finding quickly that we're incredibly compatible. There's never a shortage of topics to talk about, or awkward silences. It's like I told him that first day, I feel like I've known him for years. And he feels the same way to my utter astonishment.

Our intimate times have continued. Well, honestly, their frequency has increased. Dramatically. We're finding ourselves searching for any spare time to haul each other back to our tent and rip our clothes off. There's times where we've learned to go slow, memorizing the look in each other's eyes, exploring every inch of one another's bare skin. Other times, it's hard and fast and oh-so passionate, and that's usually when Peeta has to force me to quiet down.

And, true to my word, we did fix that little problem the first night. Peeta has brought me to world-shattering orgasms repeatedly. He's proved over and over that his priority is me, both in bed and out of it. It fills my heart with joy.

Speaking of my wonderful boyfriend, he's just started rustling.

"Mmmm," he mumbles. "Morning Kat."

I swiftly turn in his arms to face him. His eyes are still closed but he has a content, serene smile on his face. I can't resist, so I lean over and give him a quick peck on the lips. He smiles wider.

"Good morning baby," I coo as I stroke his cheek softly.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you call me that?" He asks as he opens his eyes.

"Hmm maybe?"

"Well I love it. Almost as much as I love you."

"Aww that's sweet," I half-tease. "I love you too, _baby_."

He takes the opportunity to kiss the tip of my nose. I scrunch my face up.

"That's too adorable," he grins.

I stick my tongue out at him playfully. He reciprocates and we both end up laughing.

"Ready to go up to Camp Two?" He asks after a minute.

"Yup. One step closer to the summit."

"Definitely. You want to lead today?"

"Sure," I smile. "Let's climb just the two of us, okay?"

"Absolutely," he gives me a kiss.

Annie and Finnick climbed up to the Col with us yesterday, but today I want Peeta all to myself.

"What time is it?" He asks, looking around for his watch.

"We have an hour until breakfast," I inform him.

"Yeah, I noticed the sun's not even up yet," he smirks. "Any reason we're up this early, Katniss?"

I don't answer him verbally.

Instead, I crush my lips against his and start immediately tugging on his shirt.

_**Peeta**_

I must admit, waking up and making love to the most beautiful girl in the world almost right away is the best possible way to start my day. Every single time I wake up with Katniss in my arms, I have to take a breath and blink a few times. It just seems so surreal, so far fetched that she's here with me.

Never mind that apparently, beyond my comprehension, she's in love with me. I've been in love with her for so long, and I always thought it was a one-sided love. She's proving me wrong every second of every day.

Yesterday before we climbed to the Col late in the afternoon was amazing. Of course, the climbing was amazing, but spending time just relaxing with Katniss was even more so. It's not that we did anything special, besides having a ton of sex, but just the normalcy of it all struck me. We sat together, played cards, joked with Finnick and Annie, went around and talked to other climbers, sang songs, and, most importantly, cuddled and kissed. I can't get enough of her kisses.

Kind of like right now. She's lying on top of me, placing gentle loving kisses on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. She tells me it calms her down like nothing else can.

"I love you," she says quietly.

"I love you," I reply instantly.

"No, Peeta, I really, truly, absolutely, without reservation, love you," she says firmly, catching my gaze. The intensity in her eyes almost scares me.

"You know I love you the same way. What is it Katniss? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she quickly assures me. "It's just – every time I wake up in your arms I never want it to end. I don't want this, us, to end."

"Kat," I sigh. "I thought we'd talked about this? We're together. Whatever happens up there," I dart my eyes towards where we know the summit to be, "you and I will be together after. We're leaving this mountain _together_."

She nods, almost sadly, and I see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Okay, now I know that's not the only issue. Talk to me baby, please," I plead.

"I'm scared I won't know how to love you," she whispers painfully. My heart absolutely breaks for her. "I want to be everything you've ever dreamed of, Peeta, but I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You are everything I've ever dreamed of," I firmly say, leaving now room for questions. She gives me a small smile. "Kat, darling, we're both new at this. We've never been in love before. We just have to take it one day, one step at a time. I think we're doing pretty well, don't you?"

She nods again, her smile widening slowly.

"And please, don't worry. You're the absolute best girlfriend any guy could ever hope for. Not to mention the best friend I've ever had."

"You really mean that? I'm your best friend?" She asks in wonder.

"Of course," I say gently. "Sure, you're my girlfriend, and I love you more than anything, but you're also the person I want to talk to when something's wrong. The person I know I can count on to back me up. The person who will always be there for me, no matter what."

"Oh, Peeta," she breathes. "I honestly can't believe how much I love you right now."

"I know," I smile, "it's pretty awesome, isn't it?"

"It's more than awesome," she tells me. "It's – it's – the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I shake my head slightly in disbelief of this wonderful woman on top of me. She's almost too perfect.

"Peeta?" She asks in a tiny voice.

"Yeah baby?"

"I want to go home soon. To see my sister and check on my mom."

"Of course we can go to Maine. I'd love that."

Her face shows relief and she beams at me before giving me a wonderfully sweet kiss.

"Maybe we can hike the Bigelows at dawn, together," she suggests.

"I think that would be spectacular."

Just then, her watch alarm goes off. We'd set it so we'd know when to start getting ready and head outside for some breakfast with the team. We both sigh that our bubble of love in our tent has to come to an end. We're both discovering that our favorite times on this expedition are when it's just us, alone in our sleeping bag.

It's interesting how after about a day, we stopped referring to it as _my _sleeping bag. Instead, it's _our _sleeping bag. It's like she moved in, climber style. It couldn't make me happier.

We get dressed, which is a ballet in our small tent, and find ourselves sneaking peeks at each other and laughing.

"Like what you see?" She teases as she puts her bra on.

"You know I do," I grin.

"Well they belong to you, so feel free to use them as you see fit," she says seriously.

I smile at that. She knows how much I love her chest, especially after all the special attention I give it. Last night she had to physically push my head down further on her body when I'd spent almost twenty minutes with my lips on her breasts.

"Stop daydreaming about last night," she brings me out of my haze. "We'll be back to it soon enough, baby."

"I'm going to make you a shirt that says 'Property of Peeta Mellark', right over your boobs," I joke.

She laughs heartily.

"As long as I get to make you boxers that say 'Property of Katniss Everdeen' right over your manhood," she jokes back.

"Deal," I smile and we hilariously shake on it.

_**Katniss**_

Peeta and I finally finish packing up our backpacks and vacate our tent. We stroll happily hand in hand to the other side of camp to join the team for breakfast. Everyone's here except Haymitch, who's still down at ABC. He'll come to the Col during the actual summit attempt.

"Morning," I say to everyone as Peeta and I sit down.

"Morning," Finnick and Annie say in unison. They do that a lot. Annie grabs our bowls and gives us both healthy portions of oatmeal.

"Morning, guys," Johanna says from across the circle.

Gale is staring down at his own bowl, intent on making sure his oatmeal doesn't attack him.

I seriously am getting fed up with his attitude. He has no right, none at all, to do or say the things he has. It's his fault our partnership dissolved. Sure, I could've seen it earlier or done something about it, but I wasn't the one who ditched their partner.

And now that Peeta and I are, well, having sex like bunnies, the only time we interact with Gale is when he glares at us. Mostly at Peeta. Anger and rage burning in his eyes.

"Good morning Gale," Peeta says politely. He's been trying, in vain, to lighten the tensions when we're around him. My selfless Peeta. He knows full well how Gale feels, but for my sake and the team's sake, he continues to reach out.

Gale looks up from his bowl and scowls at Peeta.

"What's so good about it?" He snaps.

Peeta doesn't miss a beat.

"It's sunny, we're on Mt. Everest, and we get to climb. What isn't good about it?"

I notice he purposely left me out of his reply, which I'm actually thankful for. It would just anger Gale.

Gale scoffs.

"It's all dandy for you, Mellark. You're getting laid on the reg."

Almost everyone gasps in shock. He said it with such venom in his voice that it actually scares me. I'm sure my face turns bright red, as does Peeta's.

"He was just trying to be nice," I tell Gale, trying to reign in my own anger. Peeta grabs my hand and his soft touch reassures me like it always does.

Gale's gaze shifts to me.

"Don't even get me started on you, _Catnip_."

"I asked you not to call me that," I say evenly.

He laughs sardonically.

"Slut," he mutters almost unintelligibly.

I can't stop myself.

I shoot to my feet, stomp over to him, and before he can react, slap him as hard as I can across his face.

I raise my hand to do it again, but Peeta's gentle grip on my wrist stops me. He doesn't have to say anything. I nod and he lets go.

Gale looks between us, rubbing his cheek. I hope he gets a nasty red mark.

"What, scared your girl's going to get hurt?" He taunts Peeta.

Peeta turns to him and it happens in a flash.

He raises his right leg and pushes his foot into Gale's chest, causing Gale to fall backwards onto the snow. Peeta replaces his foot with his knee, pinning him down. He grabs the front of his jacket and lifts his face up to his.

"If you ever, ever say anything remotely like that again about my girlfriend, I will throw you off this fucking mountain Hawthorne."

"Like to see you try," Gale spits.

Peeta just chuckles.

"This coming from the guy who's currently pinned to the ground. For the second time, no less."

Peeta lets go of his jacket and his head falls back onto the snow. Before Peeta gets up he gives him one last warning. He speaks slowly and with a calm I have no idea where he got.

"I'm serious, Gale. Don't think I'm not. Katniss means more to me than anything, even my own life, and I will do whatever it takes to protect her, physically and emotionally."

"Fuck you," Gale seethes.

Peeta just shakes his head as he stands back up. Surprisingly, he reaches a hand out to help Gale up. Gale doesn't even acknowledge it.

Gale stands up, brushes himself off, and looks around the circle. He catches my eyes for a second and I turn away, almost frightened. I'm sure I'd be downright terrified if Peeta wasn't here. Finally he turns his gaze to Johanna, his climbing partner, expecting her to back him up.

"Don't look at me," Johanna snorts. "You're on your own with this one, Gale. If it doesn't have to do directly with climbing, I'm not helping. Besides, you think _I _approve when you call my friend a slut?"

Gale takes one last look at Peeta, trying to send him some kind of warning with his eyes. Then he stomps off towards the other side of camp, presumably to get ready to climb.

"Whoa," Finnick says.

"You could say that again," Johanna grins.

Peeta and I return to where we were sitting, but this time I plop down directly in his lap. His arms go around me automatically, pulling me close, and I rest my head on his shoulder. I place soft kisses on his neck.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"You don't have to thank me, Kat. I can't believe he said that to you."

"No, not just for that," I retort. "Thank you for being here for me, loving me, and protecting me. I haven't had anyone in my life to protect me since – since –"

"Shhh," he coaxes, turning and kissing the top of my head. "I know."

"Well I hate to break up this disgusting display of affection, but we should start to get going," Johanna interrupts. "I'll wait until you guys are well out of camp before Gale and I start climbing."

"Thanks, Jo," Peeta says honestly.

"Don't worry about it," she replies as she gets up. "You guys are my friends, even if I can't stand your shenanigans sometimes." We all laugh, but Johanna takes on a look of seriousness. "And you know I still owe you, Peeta."

With that, she heads off to where Gale went.

"What did she mean by that?" Annie asks.

"Nothing," Peeta quickly says.

"Peeta…," I warn.

He sighs

"It was last year, on K2. She and her partner got stuck in the death zone and ran out of Os. I was at the high camp right below the death zone and heard her calling on the radio. I stuffed two spare tanks in my pack and hiked them up to them."

"Oh my god," I gasp. "Really? Was it dangerous?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah," he admits with a slight nod. "It was dusk and it was blowing pretty hard. Everyone in camp tried to convince me not to go, but I couldn't leave them up there to die. Not like that."

"That's not the whole story," Finnick interrupts. I guess Peeta's told him this story before.

Peeta sighs deeply again. I know he doesn't like to receive praise or pats on the back for the things he does. Like when he saved us with loafs of bread every week. He does them because he's a genuinely selfless person. He doesn't expect or want anything in return.

"No, it's not," Peeta admits. "I convinced them to climb back down to the high camp with me. They were delirious after the lack of oxygen and wanted to bivouac out on the side of the mountain, completely exposed. I ended up having to put both of them on a short rope."

"Oh my god," I repeat. I hate hearing how close I came to losing Peeta before we had the chance to even start.

"Then her partner fell," he says sadly. "He started sliding down the slope and Johanna followed soon after, as I was in front. Soon my feet got swept out from under me and I was sliding too."

"Oh, Peeta," I gasp, burying my face in his neck to hide the tears I feel streaming down my face.

"It's okay baby," he soothes. "I'm here, I'm alive. I had my ice axe so I self-arrested. I had to practically drag them back up, but we managed."

"You're amazing," I tell him. "You saved their lives, Peeta."

"That's incredible," Annie adds. Finnick nods enthusiastically.

"Okay, enough of this, let's go climbing," Peeta says with a smile.

Before we get up, I bring my lips up to his ear and whisper seductively.

"The faster we climb the sooner you get to see me naked again."

"Let's go!" Peeta yells excitedly.

**A/N: Howdy, partners. First, sorry I haven't posted in a few days. My cousins came down to visit so I've been spending time with them, playing golf, catching up, etc. One of them is active duty military, on post at Fort Hood in Texas, so it's great to see him. **

**The next chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' will be posted tomorrow night. **

**Some notes about climbing:**

**It's very true what I said about the climb to Camp Two. The temperature can wildly fluctuate by the minute, so while they're wearing down suits to keep them warm, they don't really help when it's eighty degrees out. It causes a lot of climbers distress, heat stroke, etc. **

**The situation Peeta describes with Johanna has happened countless times on high mountains, and rarely does it ever go right. Johanna and her partner would have been so deprived of oxygen, so utterly delirious and exhausted, that lying down in the snow and taking a nap was the only thing they wanted to do. That's when a climber is most dangerous - when they lose all rational thought, all their common sense. Not to mention their climbing skills. **

**A 'bivouac' is any hastily chosen campsite that is unplanned. It happens a lot when people get stuck high on mountains and a storm comes in, or they lose the light. It's an easy way to die if you don't come prepared. I had to bivouac out once in the Andes, and it was a terribly awful experience. Luckily for me, I had my bivy sack, which is basically a tiny tiny tent that just barely can fit your sleeping bag in. **

**A short rope is what it sounds like – a short rope attached between two or more climbers to keep them safer. Sherpas end up having to do it a fair amount on Everest when their clients become exhausted and/or delirious. Edmund Hillary and Tenzing Norgay used a short rope when they summited Everest for the first time, as obviously nobody had been up there to set up fixed lines!**

**Self-arresting is one of the first things you learn as a mountaineer. It's basically how you stop yourself from sliding right off the mountain. If you're not already, you have to be on your stomach. You hold your ice axe at a slight angle under you and dig the long end of the head into the snow, tilting the back of the axe up. You kick your feet into the snow to try and slow you down. When I trained, we would put four people on a rope and three of them would go into a slide, leaving the fourth to self-arrest all of them. I had to self-arrest once in the Andes, and while I did it, it was incredibly scary. I didn't know if was going to live past the next ten seconds. **

**So there's the next chapter of 'Top Of The World'. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Please keep the reviews coming! I love all the great feedback, I really do!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS to EVERYONE around this wonderful blue marble. **

**My thoughts and prayers go out to Connecticut. **


	13. How To Spend Thirty Minutes Wisely

_**Fair Warning: This chapter contains a graphic three-and-a-half mile club mountain sex scene. You've been notified. Read at your own risk. Reader discretion is advised. **_

'_The best climber in the world is the one who's having the most fun.'_

_-Alex Lowe_

_**Peeta**_

"Baby let me check your harness," Katniss says next to me.

I turn to face her and she goes about checking my harness, making sure it's properly seated and tightened. She tugs upwards on it to check how tight it is.

"You know I love it when your hands are down there," I tease.

She looks up to me with a mock glare.

"Okay," she gives my harness her seal of approval, "your turn."

I do what she just did, making sure everything is correct. I tug extra hard upwards. She yelps adorably.

"Peeta!"

"Sorry," I smirk, not meaning it at all.

"Now you owe me a kiss," she informs me seriously.

"Do I have to?" I whine and stamp my foot like a kid.

She nods.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark. And I expect it to be a toe-curler."

I shake my head with a smile then lean down to kiss her. She deepens it almost immediately. After a while we break apart, panting, and rest our foreheads together to catch our breath.

"Okay," I say softly, "let's climb."

We turn towards the slope and find the start of the fixed line. Katniss clips in first and I follow behind her.

I look up towards Camp Two. We can easily see it from here. One would think, looking at it, that this climb should only take like an hour. But you'd be sorely mistaken. It's going to take at least two and a half to three hours, if we climb as strongly as we did up to the Col both times.

Katniss methodically begins kicking steps. I notice she's making them a little deeper to accommodate my larger feet. Every step she takes upwards, she kicks the toes of her boot into the hard pack a few times, creating a small 'step' for me to follow in. So, to anyone behind us, it looks like only one set of tracks.

We take a quick break after an hour and I note, with satisfaction, that we're almost halfway there. I glance up and down, and realize Katniss and I are the highest team on the mountain. Pride swells in my chest.

"We're the first team," I remark to her.

She leans her head on my shoulder and sighs happily.

"We really do make a great team," she tells me.

"In and out of bed," I joke.

She laughs, burying her face in my neck and giving it soft kisses. I moan in appreciation.

"Hey Peeta?" She whispers.

"What is it baby?"

"Sometime, will you tell me about, um, uh, about what you told me your mother did?" She asks nervously.

I know what she's asking about. I told her my mom abused me back in Maine, but I never went into detail. She never asked, I assume because she could tell it was an emotional topic for me. Plus we weren't nearly as close at the time as we are now.

"Okay," I answer quietly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she assures me. It just makes me love her even more.

"No I want to," I say with conviction. "I want you to know. I want there to be no secrets between us, ever. I want us to know everything about one another."

"Thank you." She gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I want that too."

"Okay let's start climbing again," I suggest. She nods and we help each other stand back up.

_**Katniss**_

I'm really relieved that Peeta agreed to tell me more about his childhood. I think I had a vague idea of what was going on when he would show up to school with mysterious bruises. He always had some excuse he would tell the teachers, but it was fairly obvious what was happening. I still can't believe nobody did anything about it. I'm actually a little ashamed that I didn't.

Suddenly I feel incredibly guilty. I stop kicking steps and turn slightly to look at Peeta. He stops and looks up to me with a questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out. He just looks more confused.

"For what?"

"For never doing anything about it. I knew what was happening when you showed up to school with bruises. I should've done something, told someone, but I didn't. I'm so sorry, Peeta."

"Oh, Kat," he sighs. "Please don't feel guilty. We didn't really know each other. I wasn't your responsibility. It was years ago, and I could never blame you or anyone else."

"Peeta, we all failed you," I say emphatically. "The teachers, the kids, everyone. I just – I just wish it hadn't happened to you. It's so horrible. I hate thinking about you in pain. It just tears me up."

My voice is wavering a bit with emotion. He takes a couple steps up until he can wrap his arms around me. I bury my face in his chest, hiding my tears from the world. He takes my knit cap off and strokes my hair softly, giving the top of my head a kiss.

"It's okay, Katniss. Really. I never expected anyone to do anything about it, really. It's something I should've done on my own, but I didn't know what to do. I was so young when it started that it became a part of my everyday life, kind of like clockwork. I know it's terrible to think about, but it's the truth."

"I love you so much," I tell him, shifting my head so I look at him. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again, Peeta. I promise."

"I love you too Katniss. I'll never let anyone hurt you either. I promise. I will always protect you."

"I know," I whisper with a sad smile.

He puts my hat back on and lifts my chin up to give me a kiss.

When we part, he reaches around to my pack and opens the top. He hands me my goggles.

"Let's put our goggles on. We don't want to get snow blindness, and the sun is really beating down on us," he explains.

I nod thankfully and put my goggles on. He turns, giving me easy access to his pack. I grab his goggles and hand them to him, and he puts them on.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yup."

I turn back and start kicking steps again, thinking about everything Peeta just revealed.

He said he was really young when it started. How young? For some reason it scares me to think about it. Peeta is honestly the sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. He certainly has the biggest heart in the world. Who would want to hurt him? And on purpose?

Now, I want to go home more than ever. Sure, I want to see my mom and my sister, but now I have another mission.

Confronting Peeta's mom.

_**Peeta**_

I dutifully follow Katniss up the slope. I can tell she's deep in thought. I know what she's thinking, too. She's mulling over what I just told her.

I always thought it was hard, almost impossible, to open up to anyone about my abuse. I was so ashamed of it, so scared that people would look at me differently. For a long time, my mom made me feel guilty about it, that it was my own fault she hit me. It took me a long time to understand that it wasn't my fault, but hers.

But telling Katniss wasn't hard. It was actually easy. I knew she'd never judge me, never make me feel guilty or shameful. I know that it's hard for her to hear, because I hate thinking about her in pain. I'd gladly take her pain away from her if I could. I know she feels the same way.

We stop for another quick water and snack break. We're about a half hour to forty-five minutes out of camp.

I plop down in the snow and Katniss surprises me when she falls right into my lap sideways.

"Hi," she says cheerfully, giving me a kiss.

"Hey there gorgeous," I smile. "Come here often?"

She giggles.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite places to go with my boyfriend," she jokes.

"He's one lucky guy to have such a stunning girlfriend."

She blushes and turns away to try and hide it.

"Don't hide your blush," I whisper. "It makes you look so pretty, incredibly beautiful."

"Really?" She asks in a tiny voice like she doesn't believe me.

I nod.

"Absolutely. I'll tell you every single day, baby. You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world and there's nobody I'd rather have by my side."

"You're such a hopeless romantic," she teases.

"Only with you," I grin.

She gives me a mock pout.

"I'd better be the only girl you're romantic with, Peeta Mellark."

"For the rest of my life," I vow seriously.

_**Katniss**_

"_For the rest of my life."_

I can't stop thinking about that one line as we climb the last stretch into camp.

Was it just a saying, or did he really mean it? Is Peeta really willing, or ready for that matter, to spend the rest of his life with me?

Growing up, I never really thought about love or marriage. I could always see the strong bond, the fierce love my parents shared. Then when my dad died, my mother died with him, but she was still breathing. She was completely devastated, a broken mess. That went a long way to convince me that marriage was not something for me. I never thought it was in the cards, never thought a man would want to willingly settle down with a girl like me.

But when Peeta said that, it didn't scare me in the slightest. I didn't have an urge to run away, figuratively of course. I didn't feel overwhelmed or terrified of the prospect. Rather, it made my heart almost burst at the seams, spreading a warm happiness over my entire being. I smiled brightly at him and kissed him thoroughly.

Now, as we take the last few steps of today's climb, I'm sure about how I feel.

I want to spend the rest of my life, until my dying day, with Peeta Mellark by my side. As a lover, a best friend, someone to confide in, and a co-parent.

Wait. Did I really just think that? Kids? Me?

I've never envisioned myself as a mother. Never thought I would ever have to even contemplate it, considering my former views on marriage and love.

Yet being with Peeta has made me really think about my future and what I want it to be like. When I lay in his arms and daydream about what's going to happen down the road, there's always children's laughter in the background, the pitter-patter of tiny feet against hardwood floors.

It's my subconscious telling me something. That, if I'm lucky enough to get there, I want Peeta and I to have kids. To express our love so deeply and completely that we will create life, a mix of both of us. A blend of our personalities and looks, children to light up our lives.

Of course, I'm fully aware I shouldn't bring this up to Peeta just yet. We're still extremely early in our relationship. Hell, we just got together a few days ago. Has it really only been that many days?

It feels like we've been together for years. We know each other, inside an out. We love one another, and tell each other frequently. We make love like we've been doing it for years, knowing exactly how to light each other's fires, how to stoke the flames into an explosion of mutual love.

That gets me smiling, just thinking about what's going to happen in our tent.

I notice that we're now at the outskirts of Camp Two. It's pretty much deserted, the only people here being one of the climbing Sherpas who came up yesterday to make sure everything was set up.

We greet him, and he's happy to see us. We radio down to Haymitch, who again praises us for our stellar climbing.

Dorji, the Shpera, has prepared lunch, so we sit with him as we all eat. He tried to go eat by himself, but Peeta simply wouldn't let him.

"How many times have you summited?" Peeta asks.

Dorji looks up from his bowl. He speaks pretty good English. Pretty much all the Sherpas who work in the camps for the expeditions speak at least some English.

"Fourteen," he tells us. Our jaws drop in shock.

"No way," I smile. "Really?"

"Yes," he smiles back. "My last summit was when we fixed lines."

"That's amazing, Dorji," Peeta says in awe. "I'm really happy you're on our team."

"Thank you, boss," he replies.

"Dorji, call me Peeta."

"Call me Katniss," I add.

He nods with a smile. I notice that all the Sherpas smile a lot. They belong on these mountains. It's literally what they've been bred to do.

"Hey Dorji," I get his attention. "Is there any way we could get you to be our climbing Sherpa when we go to the summit?"

"That's up to big boss," Dorji replies, obviously referring to Haymitch.

"We'll ask the next time we see him," I promise him. "We'd really like it if you could be the one to help us get there."

"Thank you," he says, almost shyly. "Katniss," he adds after a couple seconds.

_**Peeta**_

My girl never ceases to amaze me. I was really thinking the same thing, that I wanted Dorji to be with us on the summit push. In the short time we've known him, I've learned that not only is he an excellent, elite climber, but he genuinely cares about the clients, the climbers. He's always helping us out, giving us small tips and encouragements.

After we've eaten lunch and helped Dorji clean up, he goes to prepare more food for the rest of the team. Katniss and I walk hand in hand to the edge of camp to look down the slope.

"There they are," Katniss points to Finnick and Annie.

They're getting close, but I estimate they're still at least a half hour away.

"They'll be here in thirty minutes or so," I tell Katniss.

She comes around to face me, a seductive smile on her face. I know that look all too well.

"I know how we can spend that thirty minutes, Peeta," she grins saucily.

"Oh yeah?" I feign ignorance. "What have you got in mind?"

She plays along.

"Hmm," she taps her free hand's index finger against her chin adorably. "I was thinking I'd like to spend it naked, wrapped around my boyfriend's also naked body, making love until we can't move."

"Well alright then," I joke. "I think that can arranged."

We find one of our expeditions tents, the furthest away from all the other tents, and throw our packs in. We sit in the doorway and take our boots off.

As soon as her boots are off, Katniss dives into my pack and takes out the ThermaRest, blowing it up in record time. I chuckle and grab our sleeping bag, rolling it out and unzipping it, creating our comforter.

We undress ridiculously fast, helping each other where we can. We find ourselves completely naked soon after.

Katniss crushes her lips to mine, slipping her tongue in my mouth. I explore the now familiar inside of her mouth with my own tongue, and a moan escaped from the back of her throat. Her hand goes to my chest and she starts gently pushing me down until I'm lying on my back.

We keep kissing and I suddenly feel her grasp my erection. She starts slowly stroking until I'm fully aroused. I groan in pleasure. I can feel her smile against my lips.

She breaks the kiss and, before I know what's happening, her mouth is around my shaft.

"Oh my god," I moan.

She looks up to me and our eyes lock, and I'm positive mine are showing the look of complete love and lust that hers hold.

Her head bobs one more time, somehow taking my entire length in her mouth. When she goes back up, she gives the very tip a peck with her lips. I shudder in ecstasy.

"I think you're just about ready baby," she declares.

I can only nod, unable to form a single coherent sentence.

She giggles, and I can't ever relay how beautiful it makes her look. Especially when she's naked, her body revealed to me in all its splendor and glory.

She throws one of her legs over me and straddles me, hovering above me. She reaches down and grasps me again, guiding it into her folds while she slowly lowers down.

We both moan loudly when I enter her, and our moans increase as she starts thrusting up and down, up and down.

I massage her breasts, and she throws her head back, moaning my name.

"You're so beautiful," I mumble, still in awe at the specimen before me.

She blushes, something I didn't think was possible at a time like this.

"There's that blush I love," I smile. "Come here."

She leans down, still riding me, and our lips meet again. I wrap my arms around her to keep her close to me. I want to feel the contact of our skins, the warmth of her body as we make love.

I snake one of my hands down her body, tracing it with my fingertips, until I reach where we're joined at the hips. I start massaging, and she moans into my mouth. I smile.

"Don't stop," she begs. "Please don't stop."

I don't, and she soon is writhing in an explosive orgasm, the pleasure racking through her body.

I'm almost there myself.

"I'm going to come," I whimper.

She rests her forehead against mine and our gazes meet.

"Let it go, baby, let it all go. I love you. I love you with every beat of my heart."

That sends me over the edge and I release inside of her, still gazing into her grey eyes.

"I love you Katniss," I whisper. "I love you so much it hurts."

_**Katniss**_

Well that was downright earth-shattering. Peeta, again, brought me to an amazing orgasm, making sure that we both were able to release.

We're getting pretty good at this whole making love thing, I think to myself. I know that I could do this every day forever, but I'm even more sure that the only person I ever want to do it with is the man I'm currently lying on. Peeta is the _only _man who I want to feel inside of me. He's the only man who will ever see me exposed, both physically and emotionally.

My thoughts go back to our climb, and that sentence Peeta uttered so casually.

My mind starts to clear, the puzzle pieces falling into place.

I know I have to tell him. He deserves it. He's always taking chances, putting it all on the line, like when he admitted his love to me. That took such courage, to leap off the deep end like that.

It's my turn, I think.

"Hey Peeta?" I whisper.

"Yeah Kat?"

"Thank you."

"For what? The sex? Thank you too," he smirks.

"No. Well, yeah, but that's not what I was referring to."

"Well what were you referring to?"

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Thank you for being the love of my life."

**A/N: Wow that was cheesily romantic. Well, I guess if you guys have read pretty much any of my other stories, you're already well aware of my penchant to write over-the-top Everlark fluff and romance. It's just way too much fun with these two. **

**I enjoyed getting into Katniss' mind while she contemplates her future. It was interesting to write, and I hope you enjoyed how it turned out. **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. I hope everyone had wonderful holidays and you got to spend it with those you love and cherish. **

**A few notes about climbing:**

**Sherpas summit Everest more than anyone. The record-holder for most summits is Apa Sherpa, currently with twenty-one summits under his belt. That's just ridiculously impressive. **

**Kicking steps is pretty much exactly how I described it. When going up a steep snow slope, it's necessary in order to get a firm foothold, preventing your feet from sweeping out from under you and plunging you down the side of the mountain. Along with self-arresting, it's one of the first things you learn about mountaineering. One time when I fell and started sliding down a slope, it was because my left foot just barely missed the kicked step. Luckily I was able to self-arrest, but it was still absolutely terrifying and strangely exhilarating. **

**Camp Two on the North Side is easily visible from both the Col, and to an extent from ABC. The climb from the Col to Camp Two is deceivingly long. The tents look so close you think you can reach out and touch them, but then you realize you still have a ways to go. It's one way that expedition leaders test their climbers, because the climb not only tests your ability, but your mental fortitude as well. **

**Goggles are pretty much a required item mountaineering, especially at high altitudes. There's less UV protection that high, and it's really really easy to burn your corneas, also known as snow blindness. And if you're temporarily blind, how the hell are you supposed to get yourself of the mountain? It happens a lot, though, because people take their goggles off and forget to put them back on, or feel they don't need them. It's really painful and dangerous. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed tis chapter of 'Top Of The World'. This has been such an awesome AU to write, and I'm simply overwhelmed with how well received it's been, not to mention all the wonderful reviews I get. Thank you so much. It means a lot to know my writing is appreciated. **

**Again, Happy Holidays, and my heart and prayers go out to my home state of Connecticut. **


	14. The Revelation

'_In every walk with nature one receives far more than he seeks.'_

_-John Muir _

_**Peeta**_

"_Hey Peeta?" _

"_Yeah Kat?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_For what? The sex? Thank you too." _

"_No. Well, yeah, but that's not what I was referring to."_

"_Well what were you referring to?"_

"_Thank you for being the love of my life."_

I'm rendered speechless. There's simply no words to describe what I feel in this moment. I'm well aware of the implications of those few words spilling from her mouth. One of the first things I ever learned about my girlfriend is that she never, ever lies. When she says something, she means it with her whole heart. She believes it.

Now, she's telling me, in an incredibly beautiful way, that we are going to go the distance.

"Peeta?" She tears me away from my thoughts. I realize I'd been staring off into space and I hadn't responded to her yet.

"Sorry," I mumble apologetically.

"What's wrong?" She asks, nervous. I can see the panic rising in her face. Oh no, she thinks she said the wrong thing. I'm such an idiot!

To show her how I'm feeling, I smile as wide as I can. I look deep into her eyes and try to relay my absolute love, my undying devotion to her.

"Nothing's wrong," I assure her gently, cupping her cheek with my hand softly. "Actually, everything's perfect."

"I didn't, um, say something wrong did I?" She still isn't fully convinced.

"No," I say emphatically. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"What were you thinking about?"

"You," I shrug. Finally she smiles.

"What about me?" She asks.

"Just how lucky I am that you're in my life. How much I love you. How I want to see your face every morning when I wake up."

"I could say the exact same about you," she replies.

"Well that's good, or else I'd be a creepy stalker," I joke.

"I wouldn't mind getting stalked by you," she jokes back.

We both laugh softly, and I know she understands now.

"Come here," I beckon her, sitting up and opening my legs so she can sit between them.

She scoots over and sits, leaning back onto my chest and laying her head back on my shoulder. We both sigh happily. She reaches up and unzips the tent halfway, giving us a spectacular view.

I wrap my arms around her tightly, refusing to let there be any space between our bodies. She lays her hands on top of mine and plays with my fingers.

I tilt my head and give her a sideways kiss. She giggles.

"When you came to Everest, did you ever expect you'd end up like this?" I ask quietly.

She shakes her head.

"This was the last place I ever expected to be." I know she obviously doesn't mean on Everest, she means in love with me.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't really know," she admits. "I was so young when my dad died, and I saw what it did to my mom. From then on, my priority was keeping us alive. While other girls were chasing after boys in high school, I was chasing down game to feed us."

"I wish I could've done more," I murmur in shame.

"Peeta Mellark," she says in that tone I know never to mess with. "You saved us, every single week, without ever expecting anything in return. I can never thank you enough for that. While the rest of the town basically forgot about us, you went out of your way to help. It's who you are – selfless, caring, and loyal. And you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met."

I nod in understanding. She turns her head and nuzzles into my neck, kissing it softly.

"Honey?" She asks.

"Hmm?"

"What did your parents say about you bringing us bread?"

I open my mouth but nothing escapes.

I know it's time.

I have to tell Katniss about my abuse.

_**Katniss**_

It's easy to see the distress in his eyes. It's written all over his face. He's remembering his childhood, what he went through. Even though I don't know the details yet, I know it's hard for him. I can't imagine how difficult it is to not only live through that, but open up and talk about it.

"We don't have to talk about this right now baby," I whisper. "We can wait until you're ready, or we don't ever have to discuss it. Either way is fine with me."

He sighs deeply, still in thought.

"Peeta, look at me," I coax.

He turns his head and the look on his face makes me want to hold him forever to take the pain away. Tears spring to my eyes. How could anyone hurt this sweet, innocent boy?

"Nothing that has happened or will happen will ever change how I feel about you," I explain firmly. "I'm in love with you, Peeta Mellark, and I'm always going to be in love with you."

I see his eyes welling up like mine. I know my words hit him hard. I know he was scared to talk about this with me. He was terrified I'd think differently of him, that I wouldn't be able to accept him because of his past.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," I continue. "I'm right here." I burrow myself even deeper into his chest and tighten my grip on him. "I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever. I will always be here to protect you, Peeta. I love you, I love you so much it hurts. Please, let me help you. I want to. You're in pain, and it's killing me seeing you like this. Please, baby, please. Let me help you when you need it, just like you helped me when I did."

"Okay," he meekly answers.

I lean up and give him a kiss on the lips, trying to infuse as much emotion into it as I can, both to reassure him and show him just how much I truly treasure him.

He sighs again and I remain quiet, giving him the time he needs to organize his thoughts and work up the courage to voice them.

"I don't really know when it started," he begins, barely audible. I can hear him clearly though. I've tuned out the world, and my universe currently consists of the two of us.

"Katniss! Peeta!" I hear Annie yell from somewhere to the right of our tent.

"We're here!" I call out. "We'll come see you in a little bit, okay? Go eat some lunch with Dorji. It's delicious, trust me."

"Okay you two," Finnick says. "Don't be too loud now."

I chuckle and turn back to Peeta.

"Sorry, honey. Please continue."

He nods.

"I don't remember a time when my mother didn't hit me in some form. No matter what I did to try and appease her, or when I repeated something a thousand times just to get it right, it was never good enough for her. If I spilled a tiny bit of flour, she'd slap me across the face hard. If I broke something, like a plate, it was even worse. She broke a few bones that way. Remember in high school when I had that cast on my arm?"

I think back and I can clearly remember seeing him with the aforementioned cast. He told everyone it was an accident that happened wrestling his brothers. We all took him at his word.

I nod but remain silent.

"I'd accidentally baked the wrong kind of bread for a customer. It wasn't really a big deal, because I had plenty of time to bake the right kind, and we could easily sell the one I already did bake. But my mom, when she found out, went on a rampage. Nobody else was home, it was just the two of us. She grabbed the nearest thing off the counter, which happened to be her rolling pin."

"Oh, baby," I gasp. "You don't have to relive this, Peeta. I can guess what happened next."

"No. I need to tell you this. I've never told anyone this before. She – she – well first she hit me across the face with it and I went down. She screamed and screamed until I picked myself up off the floor. She grabbed my arm and laid it on the table, holding it down at the wrist. I begged and begged and pleaded to no avail. It only took her one swing to break two of my bones."

I'm openly sobbing now. I can't imagine what he went through, it's so utterly horrendous. Not only was he beaten, he was beaten by the one person who should love him more than anyone, the person who gave birth to him, his very own mother. It's repulsive.

"She refused to let me go to the hospital or even to call a doctor," he goes on. "It wasn't until my dad got home later that night that we did something about it. He waited until she wasn't looking and grabbed me, hustling me out to his car and speeding off to the ER. By that time I'd been sitting around with two broken bones for about eight hours. When my mom found out where we'd gone, she came storming into the hospital. We tried to tell the staff to keep her away, but she was legally my parent and my guardian. She acted all sweet and caring when the nurses or doctors were around, but once we were alone, just the three of us, she laid into us. She screamed at my father, telling him he was worthless and that it was his genes that had ruined me. She told me I was a mistake, that she'd wanted a daughter but got me instead. That's what hurt the most. Not the broken bones, not the pain in my arm and my face. Hearing that my own mother basically loathed my existence, that she wished I'd never been born, that's what destroyed me."

My cries only get harder, and I'm shaking. He tightens his hold on me, comforting me. Of course he'd comfort me while telling me about his own experiences. He's just that great of a person.

"I'm so sorry," I whimper. "I'm so sorry, Peeta. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wish I'd known, I could've done something, anything."

"Shh, Kat, it's not your fault," he coos. "Back to your original question, about the bread. The first time I did that, the week after your dad passed, I purposely stayed up late at night to sneak downstairs and prepare the basket for you. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I just knew I had to help you. Something inside of me told me to, that I could never sit there and watch you wither away if I could do something about it. My dad found out what I was doing after maybe the fourth week."

"What did he say?" I ask.

"He started helping me," Peeta smiles sadly. "He'd bake extra loaves without telling my mother so she wouldn't notice any missing. He'd cover for me when I would leave to deliver them to your doorstep. Even though I never directly told him, he knew why I was doing it, that I was already head over heels in love with you."

"Your dad was always so nice to me," I muse.

"He told me he thought you were an amazing, strong girl. He told me he wished we could do more to help."

"Trust me, Peeta, the bread you brought us did more for us than you could ever imagine. Not just because they fed us, but because it showed that even if it was only one person, somebody else in that town cared deeply about us. I always tried to hide and wait to see who it was, but I never caught you."

"I know," he smirks. "I got pretty good at evading you so I could go unnoticed. I didn't want you to know it was me because then you'd feel like you owed me. I'm right about that, aren't I?"

"Yeah," I admit.

"Well back to my story. My dad and I did that for a long time, working behind her back to make our weekly deliveries to the Everdeen doorstep. Then, one day, out of the blue, she caught us red-handed while we were packing the basket."

He takes a moment, and I stay quiet.

"She demanded to know what we were doing. I surprised myself when I immediately told her the truth. I wasn't ashamed of what I was doing. I didn't feel guilty or like I was doing something wrong. Just the opposite, really. But my mom didn't see it that way. I can't remember ever seeing her than angry. She lost all control, went completely ballistic. She started throwing anything and everything she could grab at us. Pots, pans, silverware, bags of toppings, even a chair. My dad tried to shield me, shoving me behind him, but I was doing the same thing, trying to protect him."

"Oh my god," I gasp yet again. Picturing the scene he's describing, I'm having trouble coming to grips with the kind of person his mother truly is.

"She only stopped when she threw a knife at me and it impaled my leg. I went down, screaming in agony, blood spilling out all over the floor."

"So she calmed down and took you to the hospital?"

"No," he shakes his head. "She walked over, looming over me, told me it was my fault that she did it, that I'd brought it upon myself. She even laughed at me, telling me how pathetic and weak I am."

"If I ever even see her….."

"I know," he whispers. "Once she left the kitchen, still fuming, my dad picked me up and carried me to his car, taking me yet again to the ER."

"When was this?" I ask. I don't ever remember seeing him at school with something wrong with his leg.

"My eighteenth birthday," he replies.

"Oh, Peeta," I say tenderly, turning to cup his cheek in my hand. "I'll never let anything like that happen to you as long as you live. I promise."

"I know, and it makes me fall in love with you all over again," he sweetly answers. "Well we got to the hospital, they stitched up my leg, which thankfully didn't have any permanent damage, and told me I was released to go home."

"What did she do when you got back?"

"I never went back," he explains. "My dad left me at the hospital and ran home to grab as much of my stuff he could, mostly clothes, before my mom could catch him. He came back, gave me all the money in his wallet and went to the ATM to take out as much as he could. He told me I had to leave, that this wasn't the life he wanted for me, that I was a good person with a good heart and I deserved to be happy."

"That's when you left Panem," I deduce.

"Yeah. Right before we parted ways, I made him promise to keep bringing your family food. He vowed he wouldn't miss a single week."

"You're the best person I know," I interject. "Even at a time like that, you were thinking of other people's worries. That must have been really tough, leaving your home behind like that."

"That wasn't the hard part," he breathes. "The only person I could think about when I boarded that bus to Portland was you. I felt like I was abandoning you, leaving you behind to fend for yourself. I know we'd never really spoken all that much, and you probably had no idea how I felt, but I remember being so utterly terrified at the prospect of never seeing your beautiful face again."

Now I'm full on sobbing, the strong emotions racking through my body. I couldn't stop if I tried.

"I'm sorry Kat," Peeta whispers. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Don't apologize," I tell him. "Ever. You have nothing to be sorry for, not then and not now."

"But I left you!" He says adamantly.

"No, you did exactly what you had to do, what you needed to do. Say that we did know each other, that we were friends or even something more at that time. I would've done exactly what your dad did, put you on a bus to get the hell out of that town, away from her."

Just then, something dawns on me.

_**Peeta**_

I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest, the proverbial monkey off my back. I'd held that in for so long, trying to forget it ever happened, always pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind. I went on in life like everything was dandy, when in reality I was suffering.

But telling Katniss has fundamentally changed something in me. That nagging thought in my mind, that I didn't deserve love or happiness because of what I let my mother do to me, is gone. Vanished.

This wonderful, beautiful girl has fallen in love with me, all of me. She doesn't look at me differently now that she knows what happened. If anything, the look of love in her eyes just got a lot stronger, more vivid.

Katniss interrupts my mind-rambling.

"How come you never talked to me when we were in some camps together over the last few years? I remember seeing you, but we never spoke once."

"I was scared," I admit painfully.

"Scared? Of what?" She asks. Then her face falls. "You were scared of me?"

"No!" I'm quick to deny. "Never. I was scared that you were angry that I'd left, that I just up and left you. I thought you'd never forgive me, so I had resigned myself that I was going to have to live my life without you in it in some form. I just wanted, I still want, you to be happy. I'd do anything to make you happy, Kat."

She beams at me through her tears. She looks so incredibly beautiful.

"You know what makes me happy?" She asks with a smile.

"What?"

"You," she simply answers. "Just being around you makes me happy. You make me laugh, smile, and optimistic. Every day, you teach me how to live life to the fullest, how to not waste a single minute of it. Whenever I'm with you, no matter what you're doing, that's the happiest I've ever been."

"So right now, you're happier than any other time in your life?" I ask.

"Yes," she nods vehemently. "Peeta, I didn't tell you this earlier, but I meant to. I had a dream last night."

"You did? What was it about?"

She takes a deep breath, and I know some kind of admission or revelation is coming.

"It was about, well, us. You were there, and we were just cuddling, enjoying each other, kissing and caressing. Then, um, well, then two other people walked into the room we were in."

"Who was it?" I try to think of who else she would dream about. I hope it's not Gale. Please don't let it be Gale.

"It was our children, Peeta."

Oh boy.

**A/N: He He He. How'd y'all like that ending? This was a pretty emotional chapter, and it took place entirely in one scene and one location. I hope it wasn't boring, I sure had a ball writing it. **

**It's been obvious, at least I hope it has, from the start what I intend to do with their relationship. Suffice to say, there will be a happy ending, of that you can be sure. **

**I'm fully aware that their relationship is moving ridiculously fast. They've really only known each other on a deeper level for a number of days. But they both realize they have wasted a lot of years they could have been together, that now that they have this opportunity they refuse to waste it. When you fall in love that deeply and irrevocably, time doesn't matter. When you know, you know, and nobody can tell you otherwise. And they know. They've always known. **

**No notes about climbing this chapter, considering there was no climbing this chapter. Ha ha. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Every single review is appreciated and cherished. Really, I'm not just buttering you up in the hopes of getting more. Okay, maybe a little. **

**Have a great weekend! TGIF!**


	15. Peeta Takes A Leap

_**Peeta**_

"_It was our children, Peeta."_

I'm rendered speechless. That was just about the last thing I thought she'd say. Children? Our children?

I know that Katniss and I have only been together for a matter of days, but it doesn't feel like that to either of us. We feel like we've known each other for years. We already are incredibly close and attached to one another. We're basically inseparable.

I'm blow away by two things I can postulate from her dream.

First, she sees us together down the road. I already knew this when she called me the love of her life, but this confirms it even further. She didn't say it, but I assume we're married in her dream as well. Katniss doesn't seem like the type to start a family without being wed.

Second, she envisions kids in our future. Whether it's a conscious thought, or one that's buried in her subconscious, I don't know. Either way, it's true enough that it seeped into her dreams.

And dreams are always a reflection of reality, of the heart's true desires.

While I process here statement, Katniss watches me carefully. When I don't say anything, or even give off any discernable emotional response, she becomes nervous.

When a minute goes by and I still haven't opened my mouth, her demeanor turns to sheer panic.

She grasps my hand tightly, likely cutting off circulation.

"Peeta," she begs. "Talk to me. Please. I'm sorry if I said something that scares you, or makes you uncomfortable. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I love you. I just wanted to tell you my dream. I'm sorry. I won't mention it again, I promise."

Her plea snaps me out of my daze.

I turn my head to look at her, and my heart breaks at the sight of her. She has tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes widened in obvious fear. She thinks I'm going to leave her, that she revealed too much and has scared me off.

"Let's get one thing straight," I begin. I see her swallow nervously. "I am _never _going to leave you, Katniss."

"Do you really mean that?" She whimpers.

"With all my heart," I promise. "You didn't scare me or make me uncomfortable. You just surprised me, that's all."

She nods.

"Baby, don't cry," I coax. "I hate seeing you like this, knowing it's my fault."

"Sorry," she whispers painfully.

I reach up and gently wipe her tears away with my thumb. I lean over and kiss her cheek gently, covering her tear tracks.

"So in this dream of yours, were we happy?" I ask.

She takes a moment to compose herself and think back on her dream.

"Yes," she smiles softly. "We were happy."

"That's good," I return her smile.

"Do you think it means something?" She wants to know.

"Maybe," I reply. "Dreams can be a representation of our innermost desires, or they can be our fears surfacing. Or they mean nothing at all."

"Oh," she nods sadly.

"Want to know what I think?" I tilt her chin up gently with my finger.

She just nods again.

In our short relationship, both of us have taken giant, blind leaps of faith. I started it by declaring my love for her. She went way out of her comfort zone by telling me I'm the love of her life. It's become something of a trend for us, to leap before looking. We're secure in the fact that no matter the outcome, we'll be there for each other. That's a level of trust and commitment some couples never reach.

With that in mind, my decision to utter my next words isn't really a decision at all.

"I think you saw our future," I declare.

_**Katniss**_

I don't think I've ever been as petrified as I was when I waited for Peeta's initial response to my dream. The words just spilled out of my mouth, and the second I said them I knew it would somehow change our relationship. Whether it would change for better or worse, I didn't know.

Ever since Peeta and I got together, I have been changing. My personality, my wants and needs, and even the little voice in my head have all drastically been altered. Before I actually said it, I would never believe that I would even mention children like that.

Yet Peeta brings out a side of me I never knew existed. He makes me want to be a better person, to strive to fulfill my potential, chase after my dreams.

I understand him a lot better now that he's told me some of what he went through growing up. It makes sense why he travels all over the globe looking for a new challenge. One could argue he's running away from something, but I know he's actually chasing after something. That perfect moment, that one second where you can't be touched. Climbers usually find that on summits or during great, difficult climbs.

My heart truly shattered into a million pieces when Peeta told me about his abuse. It's hard to fathom a mother being that cruel to her own son. I know he's not lying or exaggerating. Peeta doesn't lie. He doesn't embellish. I know he was terrified I'd think differently of him once he told me, that it would change how I felt about him.

And he's right, it did change my feelings for him. Quite a lot, actually.

I'm positive I love Peeta more than I could ever fathom loving another human being. My urge to protect him from everything, emotionally and physically, is almost overwhelming. All his telling me about his abuse has accomplished is making me fall in love with him even deeper.

Then I told Peeta about my dream. I don't know why, but it just felt right. My heart dictated that I open up and share it with him, and I don't regret it.

Peeta thinks that my dream is a vision of our mutual future. That some day, down the line, we'll most likely be married and have children together. I admit that's exactly what I was hoping my dream meant. I always thought even the notion of marriage or kids would have me running for the hills, unable and unwilling to even give the idea a shot.

But, like he's prone to do, Peeta has changed me.

For so long, my only goals, my only desires, were making summits and accomplishing great feats of climbing and mountaineering. I don't do it for the recognition or even the glory, I do it for myself. I never feel better about myself than when I'm able to do something that few other people have the ability to do.

Now, I find myself halfway up the north side of Everest, and the summit isn't even close to being my priority. Instead, all I can think about is what it's going to be like with Peeta down the road. I find myself daydreaming about us five, ten years down the line, happy, in love, and building a life together.

"You really think so?" I ask after he explains his interpretation of my dream.

"I do," he nods.

We both smile at each other and gravitate close to kiss deeply. It's a highly emotional kiss, different from the sometimes lustful embraces we share in bed.

"Come on you two!" I hear Annie yell. I giggle and Peeta laughs.

"We're coming," I call back.

"That's way too much information, Katniss!" Finnick jokes.

"Jealous, Finnick?" Peeta jokes back.

"Just get dressed and come hang out," Finnick replies.

We begin re-dressing, as we'd been sitting here basically in our underwear, wrapped up in the sleeping bag as we talked. I actually was only wearing panties.

"Baby where's my bra?" I ask Peeta, looking around us.

"Wait," he tells me. He reaches down further into the bag and his hand reappears holding my black bra. "Here it is."

"Thanks," I go to reach for it, but he pulls his hand away before I can grab it. "Peeta…"

He just smirks.

"Okay, what do you want?" I give in.

"Just a little bit of this," is his answer.

Before I can even react he leans over and captures my right nipple with his lips, gently sucking and probing around with his tongue.

"Ohh," I moan happily.

He smiles and moves to my other breast, repeating.

"We're never going to get out of this tent if you keep this up," I warn.

"Sorry," he shrugs as he sits back up, handing me my bra. "I just really, really like your boobs."

"I've noticed," I snort.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asks.

"Nope," I shake my head. "They're yours, baby, to do with as you please."

He smiles wide and leans back over, kissing each one through my bra.

I shake my head at his antics as we continue dressing.

After a couple minutes we're finally layered up enough to step outside. We lace up our boots and make our way back out to the snow.

Finnick and Annie are a few tents over, sitting in a couple camp chairs.

"Hey guys," I grin as we approach. "How was your climb up?"

"Great," Annie smiles. "But you guys made everyone else look bad."

I chuckle and Peeta shrugs his shoulders.

"We're a good team, I guess," he supplies.

"Nobody can deny that," Finnick says.

"Where are Mason and Hawthorne?" Peeta asks.

"Still climbing," Annie informs. "They should be here within twenty."

We nod and silence falls over our little group. Peeta breaks it a minute later.

"Can I talk to you Finnick? Um, alone?"

"Sure Peeta," Finnick answers. They stand up and start walking to the other side of camp, away from Annie and me.

"What do you think that's about?" Annie queries.

"No idea," I shrug. "I did mention something to Peeta that has me nervous, though."

"What's that?"

"I told him I had a dream last night and in it, we had children," I explain.

"Oh my," Annie gasps, a smile breaking out over her face. "And what was Peeta's reaction?"

"He didn't say anything at first, but then he told me he thinks that I saw our future," I say shyly.

Annie's smile gets even bigger.

"So why are you nervous?" It's a fair question.

"I don't know," I admit. "I've never thought about all that really. Marriage, kids, settling down. I never thought I'd even have the chance. But everything's changing, Annie. There's something inside of me that's pulling me closer and closer to him. I mean, he's all I can think about. Him and our future. I can't even imagine my life without him in it, without him next to me."

"Want to know a secret?" Annie whispers conspiratorially.

"Sure," I whisper back.

She looks around comically to make sure we're still alone.

"I happen to know for a fact that Peeta wants kids. He's talked about it with both Finnick and me some time or another. And he's not the type of guy to do that without being married. He's old fashioned like that, I guess."

I can't help smiling.

Peeta wants kids, someday.

I can only hope he wants them with me.

_**Peeta**_

Finnick and I walk for a couple minutes in silence. He knows, from prior experience, to let me gather my thoughts. I'll start the conversation when I'm ready.

"How did you know you wanted to marry Annie?" I ask finally.

"I knew that's what this is about," Finnick says smugly.

"Come on Finnick, help me out," I plead.

"Okay, okay," he relents. "I don't really think it was like an epiphany, one minute I felt one way the next I wanted to marry her. She kind of snuck up on me. It got to the point where when I thought about my life, she was always in it. I couldn't dream about anything without her being there. I couldn't picture my life without her."

I nod, processing.

"So you want to tell me what brought this on?" He asks wisely.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair before I answer.

"Katniss and I, well, we've had some – um – interesting discussions. We've both made it pretty clear that we expect, that we want, to be together forever. I think we're both a little scared because we've only really been together for a short amount of time. But when I think about it, I know that doesn't matter. I know how I feel, I always have."

"It's obvious Katniss feels the same way," he assures me. "Annie and I have known her for a long time, and this is by far the happiest we've ever seen her. She's at peace, content."

"How did you ask Annie to marry you?" I blurt out.

He chuckles.

"I had it all planned out," he explains. "I was going to do it on the beach back home in LA, where I'd taken her for a walk on our first date. We'd just be sitting in our usual spot, and I'd get down on one knee, proclaim my love, and ask for her hand in marriage."

"That's beautiful," I tell him. "She must have been blown away."

"I'm sure she would've," he laughs, "but it never happened. It rained that day, and nobody in their right mind went to the beach. I decided to wait for another day, but the ring was practically burning a hole in my pocket. I ended up proposing in the parking lot of an In-N-Out, while she was having a strawberry milkshake."

I burst out laughing, imagining the scene in my head. He laughs with me.

"I thought it had to be perfect, ya know?" He goes on. "That everything had to go right, that it was a moment we'd never forget and it had to be this grand, romantic gesture. I was wrong, buddy, so wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought the important parts were the beach, the sunset, the setting. All that is immaterial, though. The _only _thing that matters is the girl, Peeta. And yours," he points, "is right over there."

"I know what I have to do now," I say with conviction.

Finnick smiles.

"Don't worry, Peeta. It's going to work out in your favor."

"I hope so."

_**Katniss**_

I can see the boys, maybe a hundred feet away, talking animatedly. When Peeta looks my way, I can't help blushing and smiling. He just has that effect on me.

Finnick says something that looks deep to Peeta, and Peeta gets that determined look on his face that always gets my juices flowing.

Before I know it, Peeta is walking with purpose towards me.

He looks like he's on a mission.

He reaches our little area and stops in front of me.

"Take a walk with me, Katniss?" He asks gently.

"I'd love to," I smile up at him. He reaches out and I grasp his hand while he helps pull me up.

Our hands stay locked as we slowly saunter towards the edge of camp. Time has flown by, and the sun is starting to set behind the mountains, spilling beautiful hues of red and purple across the sky.

We go a little bit out of camp and find a flat boulder to sit on. Peeta sits down first, opening his legs like he did in the tent. I sit between them, backing up until my back is against his chest. I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh happily. He kisses me cheek lovingly.

"This is nice," I muse.

"Mmm Hmm," he agrees.

"What were you and Finnick talking about?" I ask.

"Um, uh, nothing really," he stutters nervously. I grin, knowing he's trying, and failing, to hide something from me.

"Peeta Mellark…..," I warn.

"I was talking about you," he blurts out quickly. I smile. I thought so.

"What about me?" I ask the same question I asked earlier.

"Well, you know, we've been having some conversations and I wanted another guy's opinion, that's all."

"I see," I nod. "And did Finnick help you out?"

"He did," Peeta confirms.

We fall back into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the spectacular view and our close proximity to one another.

After a few minutes, I can feel Peeta slowly, very slowly, becoming tense. I don't understand why, I'm completely relaxed at the moment. What could he have to be nervous about?

"What's wrong baby?" I ask.

He lets out a deep breath.

"Nothing's wrong," he tries to appease me. I see right through it, of course.

"Don't you dare lie to me Peeta," I say seriously.

He sighs in resignation.

"Just tell me," I beg quietly. "I'm here for you, you know that. Whatever it is, we'll work through it together."

"Do you love me Katniss?" He asks, a tinge of nervousness laced in his voice.

"How can you ask me that?" I quickly reply. "Of course I love you, Peeta."

"I know," he whispers. "It's just – if I'm going to continue, I have to know how serious you are about this."

"About us?" He nods. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life, Peeta. How about you?"

"I feel exactly the same way," he immediately replies.

"So now that we've established that, tell me what's going on. You're starting to scare me, baby."

He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. I wait for him to speak.

"These past few days have been the best of my life," he begins. I nod my agreement. "You are everything I've ever wanted, Katniss, and I need for you to know that. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have you love me back. Truly. You've become my best friend, my lover, and the most important person in my life. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you."

"What are you saying Peeta?" I ask timidly.

I hold my breath. Is this really happening? Is he about to say what I think he's going to say?

It's too early for that, right? If I were on the outside looking in, I would probably think so. But I'm not. I'm living it, and I know how I feel. I know how he feels. And nothing, nothing, has ever felt more right to me.

"What I'm trying to say," he swallows hard, "what I'm trying to say is-"

"Just ask already, Peeta," I plead impatiently.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

And there it is.

_**Peeta**_

This really was not the direction I saw our day taking. When I woke up this morning, I had no idea that by sundown, I'd be proposing marriage to Katniss. I don't even have a ring.

But I did it. Finnick was absolutely right. When you know, you know. All that matters is her. Everything else is just background noise.

So, like we're both learning to do, I take a giant blind leap of faith, sailing on a hope and a prayer.

I've just asked the woman of my dreams, the girl I'd secretly loved from afar for so many years, to marry me. I'd dreamed of this day as a kid, but I never really thought it could ever come true. She seemed unattainable.

Yet as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I knew it was the best decision I've ever made. Even if she says no, I'll never regret it. It was the right thing to do. I was following my heart, going after what I wanted more than anything.

Now I just have to wait for her answer.

It's dead silent after my question. The only sounds are our slow breaths.

Slowly, Katniss wriggles in my arms and eventually turns so she's facing me. Since we're on a narrow boulder, she wraps her legs around me and straddles my waist. We're incredibly close, our bodies pressed up against each other.

I look at her for the first time since I asked, and I see she's crying softly. Tears slowly make their way down her face.

Then she smiles.

My world has never made more sense, never been this beautiful.

"Yes."

One word that changes both our lives forever. One syllable that means more to me than anything I've ever said or heard in my existence.

"Yes," she repeats emphatically, punctuating it with a fiery kiss. "I want to be your wife."

We kiss and kiss, giggle, and she somehow snuggles even closer into me.

"Took you long enough," she teases.

"Katniss we've been together for like a week," I point out with a grin.

She shrugs casually.

"I don't know about you, but I knew about halfway through our first date."

"R- r – really?" I stumble. "You're sure we're not rushing into this?"

"First, you're the one who asked me, so that argument is kind of ridiculous. Second, no, absolutely not. Who cares what other people think or say? Let them talk. We know what's in our hearts, Peeta. We know that we're where we want to be."

"You're amazing, you know that?" I'm truly in awe of this woman.

"Peeta I can't believe how happy I am," she relays, bubbling over with excitement. She looks like a kid who just got a puppy. "We're getting married, baby. Married."

"That's the idea," I tease. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring yet, Katniss. I promise I'll get you one as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about that," she assures me. "All I want is a wedding ring so everybody knows I belong to you."

"Me too. I want the entire world to know I'm your husband."

She beams and kisses me again. Our kisses take on a whole new meaning now.

We sit here for a few more minutes, just basking in the euphoric atmosphere of our love. I feel like I'm dreaming, like this can't actually be happening. But it is, she tells me.

Eventually we get up and make our way back to camp, holding hands tightly, unwilling to part even for a second.

We arrive back where we left Finnick and Annie, and Johanna and Gale are sitting there as well.

As soon as they see us, Finnick loudly greets us.

"Well did you do it Mellark?"

"Did he do what?" Johanna wants to know.

"Peeta ask me to marry him," Katniss informs everyone happily, a beautiful smile on her face. She turns to me. "And I said yes."

I return her huge smile and we kiss, again. I always want to be kissing her.

"You're joking," Gale scoffs at both of us.

Katniss shakes her head defiantly.

"Nope," she grins. "Soon I'm going to be Mrs. Peeta Mellark."

"I rather like the sound of that," I smirk.

"Get used to it," she says in mock seriousness. "Mrs. Katniss Mellark has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Beautiful," I agree.

"I can't believe this!" Annie yells, ecstatic. "You two are so cute! You're perfect for each other!"

"What she said," Finnick adds hilariously.

I look over at Gale and I can tell he's still in shock. He's having trouble coming to terms with this. I don't know whether to pity him or feel triumphant.

"Congratulations," Johanna gives us a rare smile.

"Thank you," Katniss says to everyone.

"Isn't it way too soon for you two to get married?" Gale butts in.

"Who's to say it is or it isn't?" Katniss shoots back. "We both knew, so why beat around the bush? We were only prolonging the inevitable the way I look at it."

Gale scoffs again.

"I'm sorry if you don't like this, Gale," Katniss continues calmly. "But it's my life, and I've chosen to spend it with the man that I love more than anything. If you don't like my choice, tough shit."

"You're both going to regret this," Gale warns gravely as he stands up. "You'll see, you're making a huge mistake."

With that he walks away, not glancing back at us.

Katniss brushes it off and goes back to being overly happy.

"When do you want to get married by the way?" I ask her.

"Right away," is her immediate answer. "Like as soon as humanly possible. We can have a more traditional wedding when we get back to the States, but I don't want to waste any more time, Peeta. I want to be your wife, and I want to be married to you. I love being your fiancé, but the sooner we get married, the better."

That's the first time either of us has used the word fiancé, and it sends a tingle down my spine. Katniss Everdeen is my fiancé. She's going to be my wife. She's going to pledge her eternity to me.

Suddenly I feel light headed.

"Peeta?" Katniss notices right away. "Baby are you okay?"

"Dizzy…..head…..," I eke out.

My legs give out and I go tumbling backwards onto the snow, landing with a thud. Katniss tried to stop me, but couldn't.

"Oh my god," she gasps as she kneels down next to me, searching frantically for any wounds.

"I'm okay," I manage.

"Stay still honey," she demands. "I just want to make sure you're not hurt."

"My ass broke my fall," I joke. She laughs and rests her forehead on my chest momentarily.

"God I love you so much," she says as she cradles my face gently.

"I love you too," I reply as sincerely as I can. "Hey Katniss?" She nods for me to continue. "You're going to be my wife, real or not real?"

"Real, Peeta. That's always going to be real."

**A/N: Annnnnnnnnnnnd they're engaged. Hooray. You guys were right in the reviews, I'd made it plainly obvious that they were both ready to make that commitment, and dragging it out further would have just been a waste of time. I hope everyone liked what I did with the proposal. I thought it was nice that Peeta went to Finnick for help, and Finnick knew exactly why. **

**In one of the reviews, someone made the comment that it seems unrealistic they'd fall in love this quickly. I can definitely see how you could feel that way. But this isn't a true story, it's not based on any true stories, and I'm making it up as I go along. This site is called Fan Fiction, not Fan Non-Fiction. Fiction, by definition, isn't real. Read some of the other stories on this site, some of them are so outlandish that almost nothing in them is actually possible, but they're great stories nonetheless. I'm sorry that you feel that way, but it's the direction I decided to take the characters in. I'm well aware they're both OOC, but I've explained why. **

**I hope everyone has an awesome New Year's tomorrow night! Personally I'll be working, so most likely I'll be driving home at the stroke of midnight! Ha. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I do appreciate it greatly. Have a great night. **


	16. Doubts and Descents

_Living with the immediacy of death helps you sort out your priorities in life. It helps you to live a less trivial life._

_- Sogyal Rinpoche_

_**Katniss**_

Engaged sex is amazing. Plain and simple.

It's almost as if both of us have let any trepidations we had left go, that we now have truly given our whole self to the other. We melted into each other, spending hours caressing every inch of our intertwined bodies.

When we woke up this morning, I almost thought that yesterday had been just a cruel dream. That Peeta didn't really propose, that we're not really getting married.

But then, Peeta woke up.

"Good morning, fiancé," he smiled as I turned to face him in his arms.

I never thought a single word could make me feel like this, mean so much, signal a monumental shift in my life. Yet when Peeta calls me his fiancé, my only reaction is smiling as wide as possible.

"I guess I did pretty good last night," Peeta teases, "I've rendered you mute."

"Peeta?" I whisper.

"Yes, Kat?"

"Say it again," I beg.

He doesn't have to ask what I mean, he knows.

"We're getting married," he whispers back, cradling my cheek.

"I'm going to be your wife," I observe. "I'm going to be Katniss Mellark."

"You know, you don't have to take my name. It's 2012, it's not required of you," he gently explains.

"I know you'd never insist on it," I assure him, "but I want to, Peeta. I want to have the same last name as you, if only so the whole world knows who I belong to."

He shakes his head in mild disbelief.

"Peeta?" I break him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really know how to say this without it sounding terrible," I begin. His eyes tell me to continue, his expression showing me only concern and love. "You're one-hundred percent sure about this? I know I'm not the typical girl, that I have a lot of shortcomings. I'm never going to be a stay at home housewife. I probably will only rarely cook. I have a bad temper. I'm stubborn. People usually get fed up when they spend a lot of time with me. I just need to know that we're going into this with everything out on the table, that we know what we're getting into."

"Katniss," he sighs, "I already knew all of that. I'm far from perfect myself. I get jealous really easily. Sometimes I'm too friendly and outgoing and it gets on people's nerves. I have a lot of emotional baggage from my childhood. I have horrible flashback nightmares sometimes. I'm a dreamer, and that sometimes causes me to get off-track in my life. The thing is, Kat, nobody on this earth is even close to being perfect. You know all those things you think are shortcomings? They're all things that I love about you. I love your fire, you always stand up for what's right. I love how independent you are, and how you've let me in completely. I know how hard that was and what it means. I love how when you believe something, you'll defend it fiercely. You refuse to let other people affect or influence you if you think they're wrong."

"You really love all those things about me?" I ask meekly.

He just nods and kisses me.

"So this is the absolute last time we're going to have this discussion," he declares. "I'm going to ask you this once, and that's it."

"Okay," I agree.

"Katniss Everdeen, are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me? To be my wife, my partner, my soul mate? To promise to love me forever?"

"Yes," I instantly answer. "Yes, of course Peeta."

"Good," he grins. "Now that that's cleared up, let's get something to eat."

I giggle as we start getting out of the bag, realizing too late that we're skimpily clothed and it's freezing outside of our cocoon.

"Kat do you see my polypro shirt anywhere?" Peeta asks as he roots around looking for it. We made quite a mess of our tent last night.

I start to help him look until it dawns on me where his shirt is.

"Um, Peeta? I'm wearing it."

He turns and looks at me, and chuckles when he sees me sitting with his shirt on. I look like a little kid wearing her daddy's clothes. It's way too big. But it smells like Peeta, and it's just something I did without thinking.

"It looks better on you than it ever did on me," he smirks.

"Well you need it back," I say as I start taking it off.

Again I do something without thinking, and discover too late that I didn't put a bra on under the shirt. As soon as my breasts come into view, Peeta's eyes widen and darken in lust. I shake my head at him chuckling.

"Later, baby," I promise as I hand him his shirt. He helps by finding my bra and giving it to me.

We dress quickly and pack up our backpacks. I offer to carry the sleeping bag down, but Peeta's not having any of it. He lets me carry the Therma-Rest instead. I scowl at him but I can't stay mad for more than a few seconds when he's making that goofy face.

Finding the rest of the team already eating, we join. Sitting in a circle, the team's fairly silent as everyone forces themselves to power up.

"So are you still marrying Peeta, or did the light of day change your mind?" Finnick teases me.

"Yeah, I realized when I woke up that I wasn't really in love with Peeta," I joke. "Actually, I decided that I'm in love with Haymitch. I mean, he's got that whole scruffy, old creepy guy thing down pat."

That gets most everyone laughing hysterically, not expecting my answer.

"Seriously though," I start as I calm down enough to speak again, "of course we're still getting married. The sooner the better, in my opinion. I don't want to be Katniss Everdeen anymore. I want to be Katniss Mellark."

The reactions are mixed.

Peeta's absolutely beaming, taking my hand in his and squeezing. I lean over and give him a loving peck on the cheek.

Annie looks like she's about to cry in joy, smiling at us, oohing and aahing.

Finnick's not about to cry, but he looks just as happy as his wife about it.

Johanna actually manages a small, friendly smile in our direction, and I return it, thanking her silently. She gets it.

Gale, well Gale looks like he wants to tear Peeta's throat out. I've spent enough time with him to know what he looks like when he's angry, and this is the angriest I can remember ever seeing him. Peeta's trying to not be affected by it, but I know it bothers him.

I honestly don't know how to deal with Gale, especially in regards to Peeta. Gale and I were never romantic, not even close. But when you climb with someone, you get to know them really well. You place your life in their hands daily, and that takes a level of trust that transcends normal friendship. Gale shattered that trust when he abandoned me on Denali. I know I'll never come close to forgiving him, as I could easily have died on that mountain if it wasn't for the actions of a few selfless strangers, who coincidentally gave up their own summit bid to help me. And now, ever since I got together with Peeta, Gale has been goading us, throwing hateful looks our way, and he's just plainly been an asshole.

Peeta, the wonderful person he is, tries to brush it off. I'm not sure if he's jealous of what I used to have with Gale, we haven't gone into detail about that yet. I make a mental note to have that conversation soon. But every time Gale is around, Peeta becomes more protective of me. Whether it's instinctual or conscious, I don't know. I can see it in his eyes – he's afraid of losing me. He's terrified because in his mind, I've known Gale for years, shared a lot of moments with him, summited a lot of peaks together. He thinks that, somehow, Gale might be able to lure me away from him, leaving Peeta heartbroken.

And the problem is, I have no idea how to fix it. I can tell him I love him until I'm blue in the face, but he'll still harbor even tiny shreds of doubt. Even now, when I've agreed to marry him, told him I can't wait to be his wife and grow old with him, he still has that look in his eyes, that subtle wariness.

If I'm going to be his wife, I need to understand him better, get us past this first roadblock so we can move on, together.

_**Peeta**_

When I woke up this morning, Katniss in my arms, it took my brain a few seconds to catch up.

Katniss said yes.

I proposed, and she said yes.

She's going to marry me.

When she asked me if I was sure about it, then proceeded to list a bunch of things she thought were flaws, my heart broke for her. How can she not see that those things only make me love her more? That I made the decision with my eyes wide open, that I knew exactly who I was getting as my wife?

I try my best to reassure her, and it seems to work for now. I know that even though Katniss is highly independent and incredibly smart, she has self-esteem issues. That much is plainly obvious.

She thinks she's somehow unworthy, that she doesn't deserve this happiness. That's just crazy.

I have to fix this. I love her too much not to.

At breakfast, Finnick tried joking, and Katniss' answer surprised even me. Ever since we got together, she's become much more easygoing, able to take a joke and even give it right back in spades. She laughs more. She smiles more. She actually lets me see her blush. When we're intimate, she's so loving, kind, tender, and sometimes even shy.

I truly wish it didn't, but Gale's reaction to our engagement gets under my skin. Why can't he just be happy for his ex-partner. Can't he see she's happy? It's pretty easy to see that his feelings for her go way beyond those of a friend or climbing partner. That much was obvious the very first day of our relationship, when we were making out on that boulder.

Katniss, to her credit, has not given me any reason to doubt her. I feel horrible when I get jealous whenever Gale's around. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. He got to be with her for years, years that I spent mostly alone. They were partners for so long, and probably know almost everything about one another. I try to tell myself that Katniss would never leave me, that she loves me not him, that my fears aren't based in facts.

I know she sees it, my reaction to Gale. She doesn't say anything, but she knows. I always pull her closer, tighten my grip on her, like I think if I let go she'll disappear. She doesn't resist, in fact she welcomes it, helping me by cuddling into me.

So, even if we're both happy, in love, and ready to be married, we still have some issues to work out. Looking over at Katniss, I know in my heart that we'll get through it just fine. She's the strongest person I've ever met, and I'm not just talking about her climbing ability.

Finally, we're done eating, and we prepare for the trek back down to ABC. If all goes to plan, we should be there before lunchtime. Going down is always way faster than going up, but it's tougher on your joints.

Gale and Johanna are the first to leave camp, making their way down the snow slope back to the Col.

Finnick and Annie wait for us, and we leave as one group. Dorji is staying here then moving down to the Col later.

Katniss and Annie descend together, talking and giggling like teenagers. Finnick and I climb down a little in front of them, just chatting about mundane things.

"Thanks for helping me yesterday," I say sincerely.

"Of course," Finnick shrugs it off. "Annie and I were beginning to wonder when you were going to come to us."

"You don't think I jumped the gun? That it's too soon?" I ask nervously.

"Absolutely not," he shakes his head. "That girl loves you, Peeta. It's been obvious for a long time how you feel about her. You waited for her, and it paid off."

"But we've only been together for like a week," I point out. "And now we're getting married. I mean, I know I'm the one who asked, but I just want to be sure."

"Did you ask her about this?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she say?"

"She said who cares," I sigh, "that we know how we both feel, so why wait? Actually she asked me what took me so long to ask."

"So why are you still worrying about it?" Finnick wisely asks.

I shrug helplessly. He laughs.

"Peeta, buddy, you need to have some faith. She said yes, didn't she? She wouldn't do that if she didn't mean it, if she wasn't all in with her whole heart. She's just that kind of person."

"Thanks, Finnick," I smile after a minute. "I think I get it now."

"Good," he smiles back, "because you're whole self-deprecating act was getting old," he jokes.

"This coming from the cockiest man this side of the Kashmir?" I shoot back. We both laugh.

We make it down to the Col quickly, then begin the descent down the ice face back to ABC. Wearing our crampons, we slowly but methodically work our way down.

Once we hit crampon point and take them off, Katniss slips her hand into mine as we trek the last few hundred yards into camp.

"Do you think everyone already knows?" She asks, nodding towards camp.

"Maybe," I ponder. "I didn't tell anyone on the radio."

"Me either."

Camp comes into view and we both gasp at the sight.

The entire camp, every single climber, guide and Sherpa, are gathered waiting for us. No wonder Finnick and Annie demanded to go ahead of us.

"Um, baby, what's going on?" Katniss whispers.

"I have no clue," I honestly answer.

Once we're maybe twenty yards away, a loud cheer goes up, and applause begins. They're banging pots and pans, something usually reserved for summiting, and loudly letting us know about their approval of our engagement.

We begin to walk through the crowd, congratulations being thrown at us from every angle. Somehow, me meet Haymitch right in the middle of everything.

"What's going on?" Katniss has to yell so he can hear.

"You're getting married," Haymitch yells back.

"Yeah, we know that," Katniss says, frustrated. "But why the huge reception?"

"No, sweetheart, I mean you're getting married. As in right now."

**A/N Muahahahahaha I had to end it right there! I want the anticipation to grow and grow until you can't take it anymore! **

**I'm happy with the response to their quick engagement. Honestly, I had been planning to have him propose at the summit, but their relationship progressed so well that it didn't make sense to wait. I hope everyone enjoys what I did with them, and looks forward to the upcoming nuptials. **

**Some notes about climbing:**

**When a team summits and their success is radioed down the mountain, everyone goes outside and makes as much celebratory noise as they can. Yelling, banging pots and pans, dancing around happily, basically just going nuts. It's tradition. **

**Going down is quicker but it's still tough. Your knees kill from all the pressure and the awkward angles. Most accidents occur on descent not ascent, a deadly combination of fatigue and carelessness. When you're going up, all you want to do is go down, but when you're going down, you wish you were still going up. It's quite annoying. **

**They're almost finished with their acclimation process. When that happens, they'll wait until a good enough weather window to try for the summit. Sometimes that can take weeks on Everest, and even then you might have to rush to make it before it turns bad again. Weather on Everest can turn on a dime. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that you're looking forward to the next one!**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Happy New Year!**


	17. Mr & Mrs Mellark

'_You don't marry the person you think you can live with. You marry the person you know you can't live without.'_

_-Anonymous _

_**Katniss**_

"Right now?" I ask, surprised more than anything.

Haymitch gives us a crooked smile. We're still almost yelling over the crowd.

"Yep," he nods. "The whole camp's been abuzz about it all morning."

"How-," I start, but then my eyes catch a glimpse of Annie smirking at us. That's how. She called down and told Haymitch, knowing that we wanted to get married ASAP.

"_Thank you_," I mouth to her. She smiles.

"Well let's stop wasting time and get this show on the road," Haymitch suggests. Peeta and I nod vigorously.

I look to Peeta, who's been keeping my hand in a vice-like grip, and almost laugh at his expression. He's stunned, speechless, but it's easy to see the overwhelming excitement radiating from his entire person.

"Ready?" I ask him, tugging on his hand. He turns to me.

"Ready," he nods, confirming.

Before we can make a move, Annie and Johanna appear, tearing me away from Peeta and hauling me towards a tent. I look back and see Finnick and Haymitch pulling my soon-to-be husband in the other direction. He glances over his shoulder and our gazes meet briefly. We don't try to speak or mouth anything, our eyes say it all.

We're ready to be married.

A minute later, I'm standing in the middle of the command tent, Annie and Johanna looking me over with a critical eye.

"Do you have anything nicer to wear?" Annie asks.

"Um, no," I shrug, "I wasn't exactly planning on getting married when I packed for Everest."

Annie rolls her eyes and Johanna lets out a chuckle.

"I'll be right back," Annie declares before she disappears out of the tent.

"Did you know about this?" I ask Johanna.

"Annie told me last night," she admits. "When you told us you wanted it to happen soon, she and Finnick called Haymitch and they set it up."

"It seems like a dream," I say in awe of the situation.

Johanna scoffs.

"It's not, trust me," she says sarcastically. "In a few minutes you're going to be standing in front of him, reciting your vows and pledging your love. You're sure about this, right?"

"Of course!" I immediately respond, almost offended by the question. "Oh my god," I gasp, realizing that I need to come up with vows, "Johanna you have to help me. I have no idea what to say!"

"It'll come to you," she waves me off, "when you see him, you'll know."

That makes me think of my future husband, and a smile spreads across my face at the mere thought of getting married to him. I never pictured myself as a bride, never had to really. But this just seems right, like it was always supposed to happen. I love being engaged to Peeta, even if it's only really been a matter of hours, but there's nothing in this world I want more than to be his wife.

Suddenly Annie reappears, a bunch of clothes draped over her arm.

"I found some stuff in my tent," she announces as she spreads them out on a table.

The three of us go over everything, and decide on an outfit. The nicest pants are a pair of tight jeans, so I slide those on quickly, lucky that Annie and I are about the same size. It's actually rather mild today at ABC, so I shouldn't be cold or anything. Annie selects a white blouse for me, and I'm thankful that at least something I'm wearing is the traditional color of a bride. Neither of them are even close to having the same shoe size as me, so I'm forced to wear my own boots. No big deal. This is a climber's wedding, after all, and it's taking place in the middle of a base camp on a mountain.

"How do you want your hair?" Annie asks me, taking in my appearance.

"Well, Peeta really loves when I braid it," I explain, "but I want to wear it down. He always tells me how beautiful I am with it down."

"Well we're going to knock him off his feet," Annie promises as she sits me down and starts to deal with my hair.

While she does that, Johanna surprises me by beginning to apply some makeup to my face. I tell her to keep it to a minimum, as I know for a fact that Peeta prefers me to be natural more than anything. Johanna agrees, and tells me she's just going to give me some lipstick and help bring out my eyes a little more.

Fifteen minutes go by, and I'm starting to get anxious. Finally, Annie steps back and admires her work. She comes around to face me with a mirror in her hand and I gasp at my appearance.

I don't remember the last time I looked like this. It probably was sometime in high school, for Prom or something like that. Once I started climbing, I never had any reason to primp or worry about how I looked. I know right away it's going to shock Peeta, I hope in a good way.

"Thank you," I tell both of them sincerely. "Thank you so much."

Annie smiles and Johanna gives me a small grin.

"Um, I have a question," I say nervously. They nod for me to go on. "Will you be my bridesmaids?"

"Of course!" Annie exclaims, jumping up and down out of sheer excitement.

"If I must," Johanna grumbles, but I see the small smile she's trying to hide.

"Actually, Annie, I was wondering if you'd like to be the maid-of-honor too," I happily tell her.

"Really?" She asks in wonder, stopping her celebrating for the time being.

"Yeah," I nod. "You're pretty much the closest thing I have to a best friend."

"Oh, Katniss," she swoons, "we _are _best friends."

"Enough of this mushy crap," Johanna interrupts. "We need to get you to the altar, Ms. Everdeen."

"It's not going to be Ms. Everdeen for much longer," I beam.

_**Peeta**_

"Guys where are we going? And where's Katniss?"

"Relax, kid," Haymitch answers. "We're just going to make you a little more presentable for her."

"Oh," I nod. "Um, thanks?"

"Don't mention it," Finnick smiles as we come upon our apparent destination, one of the supply tents for our expedition.

Finnick goes over to a corner and grabs what looks like a bunch of clothes. He plops them on a table and starts sorting through them.

"Help me find a suitable outfit," he says without looking up. Haymitch and I join.

After a few minutes we agree on my wardrobe. The cleanest and nicest pants I own are a pair of jeans, so I wear those. I borrow a shirt from Finnick. It's a nice button-down, and I wonder what he's doing bringing it all the way up here, but I'm not arguing. It's white, and although I know traditionally a groom wears black or another color, I somehow feel that it's right. White symbolizes purity, a new start, a clean slate. Not to mention it's the color of snow, and we happen to be surrounded by a whole lot of that.

"Deal with that mop on your head," Finnick admonishes, giving my hair a critical once over.

"Fine," I sigh.

Before I dress, I run my hair under some water quickly. I dry it vigorously, and my curls appear in full force. I'm well aware of how much Katniss loves to play with my curls, so it seems appropriate. I wash my face and I'm just about ready to go. I end up wearing my extra boots, which are just a tad less ostentatious as my plastic mountaineering ones.

"I'm ready guys," I announce. They both turn and look at me, giving me nods of approval.

"I'm only going to ask this once kid," Haymitch holds up a single finger. "Are you absolutely positive you want to go through with this?"

"Yes," I almost shout. "I'm sure. Nothing in this world could make me not want to marry her. Let's do this."

"Good," Haymitch says, seemingly proud of me.

"Wait," I hold up a hand. "Haymitch, I want you to be my groomsmen, and Finnick, will you be my best man?"

"You got it, kid," Haymitch grins.

"I'd be honored," Finnick says seriously.

"Thanks. Okay, I'm ready."

They lead me outside, and we start walking towards the center of camp. As we get closer, I can see the multitude of people milling around. In lieu of traditional chairs, people are sitting in a wide range of different things. Camp chairs, crazy creeks, a folding chair from one of the mess tents, and a few wooden benches. I smile at the scene, realizing the entire camp has shown up to witness us getting married.

We walk towards what I assume is the makeshift altar, and I'm surprised when I see a Buddhist monk standing there.

"Good morning," he greets in perfect English.

"Good morning," I stutter, still in shock.

"Shall we get you married young man?" He asks.

"Please," I nod. "Thank you for doing this, sir."

"I'm happy to. Your friend Haymitch called me, and told me your story. He asked if I'd be willing to officiate, since I spent time in America and speak English, and I agreed immediately. Luckily I was at the monastery down near Base Camp, so I got here quickly."

"I'm very grateful," I relay.

Finnick and Haymitch take their spots next to me. All of the sudden, Annie and Johanna appear out of nowhere, taking places standing opposite us men. From their positions, I gather that Annie is the maid-of-honor.

The monk gets everyone to quiet down, and I know we're about to begin. My nerves start to run wild, but I know I'm doing the right thing. Nothing has ever felt more right, more destined.

The entire crowd suddenly shifts in their seats and turn to look behind them. My gaze catches Annie's, and she gives me a comical wink.

That's when I turn my head, and I see Katniss.

My bride.

_**Katniss**_

Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm about to walk down the aisle. Annie and Johanna basically abandoned me a couple minutes ago after they hid me behind a tent, out of view of the crowd. They gave me some last-minute instructions then vanished.

Alone, my mind starts to work in overdrive. Butterflies appear in my stomach, something I've only felt rarely in my life. I realize I'm nervous, but not because I don't want to go through with it. I'm nervous because I can't wait. I don't want to screw this up, I want it to be perfect for Peeta.

I hear someone quieting the crowd down, and I know that's my cue. I take a deep breath and picture Peeta's smile in my head. I can't help but smile as I turn the last corner.

Annie gave me a bouquet of some local flowers to hold, so I have them in my hands in front of me.

I make the final turn and I'm suddenly in the rear of the crowd, facing the long aisle. My eyes run the length of it and eventually raise up, and that's when I see him.

Peeta.

My groom.

He looks so handsome. I instantly notice with pride that we're dressed almost identically. I wonder if it was on purpose, but I don't really care either way. He's let his hair completely curl out, and I want to drop the flowers, run to him, and thread my hands through it while I kiss him senseless. I fight the urge, however, and begin my slow walk down the aisle.

As I walk, I glance around me at the crowd. I've met a lot of the people present during our time here, and I'm happy we're sharing this with everyone. I'm almost positive this is the first time something like this has happened here. I even see a few of the women, and a couple men, with watery eyes. Annie had told me that Peeta's and my story, which she called an 'epic love tale', has spread like wildfire through the camp.

The one person who I notice is missing is Gale. He's nowhere to be found. I can't bring myself to care one iota. Nothing's going to ruin this day for me, my wedding day.

As I pass the halfway mark down the aisle, my gaze shifts to Peeta. Our eyes meet, and I'm almost overwhelmed by the look of pure love he's giving me. I can tell easily that he's as nervous as me, but I know it's not cold feet. I know Peeta questioned everything a little after he proposed, but he's made it abundantly clear that he wants to marry me more than anything. I feel the exact same way.

Ten more steps, and I reach the 'altar'. I notice for the first time that we're apparently being married by a monk, and I couldn't be happier about it. We're in Tibet, and over the years I've come to love and admire the culture here. It seems fitting, the right thing to do.

Before I know it, I'm facing Peeta. I turn quickly and hand off my bouquet to Annie who hands it to Johanna. Peeta reaches out and takes both my hands in his. I again fight the urge to just jump on him and attack him with my lips.

"Welcome everyone," the monk begins. I'm happy to discover he seemingly speaks perfect English. I half expected the service to be in a foreign language. "We've all gathered here on this beautiful day to celebrate the union of two special individuals. They have agreed to abandon their singular lives and join together to share a mutual future. When I was told of this couple, and learned of their story, I was truly amazed by how plainly obvious it is that these two belong together."

I feel tears start to pool in the back of my eyes, and for once I don't try and stop them. They're tears of pure joy. As the monk speaks, Peeta and I stare deeply into one another's eyes, enjoying these last few moments before we're wed.

"Peeta and Katniss grew up in the same small town," he continues. "When they finished school, they went their separate ways in the world. However, they both chose to follow the same path, that of a climber. Their travels and experiences eventually brought them here, in the shadow of the Mother Goddess. When they were reunited after years of being apart, their love blossomed. You were all witnesses to their relationship growing from friends to lovers, and you will soon witness them take the final step as husband and wife."

When he told our story, or at least the watered down version of it, it made me think. It truly is miraculous that we both ended up on the same team at the same time. One of us could have chosen a different profession, or decided to not try for Everest this year. But that didn't happen. The stars aligned for us, and fate's plan finally had a chance to come to fruition.

"Let us now hear from them as they recite vows of their love to another. Peeta, if you would, please."

Peeta nods and takes a deep breath before he starts speaking.

"Katniss, my Kat. I had planned on telling you and everyone here how much I love you, but now that we're here, I know no words can ever come close to describing how I feel about you. It's so deep, so ingrained into my being that you have become a part of me. When we both left Maine, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd missed my chance to tell you how I feel about you. I never forgave myself for that, for letting you go without at least giving you the truth. But the world seemed to reward me with a second chance when we both showed up at Base Camp. I guess we owe Haymitch for making us climbing partners, don't we?" I giggle a bit and hear the crowd laugh. "Katniss, I will always be here for you, beside you, loving you. I promise to let you lead climb whenever you want, summit first, and always get first dibs on food." Everyone laughs at that, including me. "I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, grow old with you. So my vow to you is simple. This," he raises our linked hands, "this is forever."

I nod, the tears now spilling freely over my cheeks. He quickly extracts one of his hands and gently wipes my cheeks with his thumb then returns it to my grasp. I hear some of the women in the crowd swooning.

"Peeta," I begin, but it's almost inaudible. I steel my nerves and take a deep breath. "Peeta, my Peeta. I can honestly say that I never thought that I'd be here, standing in front of someone ready to pledge my love to them for the rest of my life. But somehow, I always knew deep down that if I was ever to be here, you were the man I wanted standing opposite me. When you showed up at Base Camp, I couldn't get a handle on my emotions. At first I was incredibly rude and cold to you, and I'm really happy you were able to forgive me for that." He smiles and some people chuckle. "But you knew that something, some force, had brought us together here. I'm more convinced of that now than ever. You've taught me so many things, Peeta. How to love completely with my whole heart, how to look at each day as a chance to make a difference, and how to share my life with the man that I love more than anything. Most of all, though, you've showed me that no matter what the future holds for us, it's you that I want by my side through the good and the bad. It's you I want at the other end of the rope. It's you I want belaying me. It's you I want to reach that summit with. It's you, Peeta, and it's always been you, even if I didn't know it yet. I love you so much, and you're right, it's difficult to put into words. Just know that you're the most important thing in my life, and that I can't wait to build our future together. I promise to always love you no matter what, to always be a faithful, loving wife. So, like yours, my vow to you is simple. Us, you and me, we're forever."

Now both of us are crying. Peeta has the hugest smile I've ever seen on his face, and he looks like he's in awe of me. I'm sure I look the same.

_**Peeta**_

Wow. Katniss' vows were just – wow. I know she hates public speaking and being the center of attention, but she just stepped up big time for me. This whole time, I've been terrified that this is just one long dream, and I'd wake up alone, without the love of my life. But every morning I wake up and she's in my arms. I feel the warmth of her skin, smell her hair, kiss the back of her neck, and I know that it's my reality. It's my entire world.

The monk looks between us and I can tell even he's a little emotional. He almost forgets to keep the ceremony going, so I widen my eyes a bit at him. He snaps back to work.

"Peeta Mellark, do you take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?"

I gaze into her eyes, relaying the honesty of the two words I'm about to utter.

"I do."

Katniss smiles and I see a bit of relief on her face, like she was scared I would back out at the last second. Yeah, right.

"Katniss Everdeen, do you take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to-"

"I do," Katniss interrupts, not willing to wait any longer. I beam at her and the audience laughs softly, as does the monk.

"Are there rings?" He asks next.

Uh oh. I'd completely forgotten about rings. I told her I'd get her an engagement ring when I could, but I didn't even think about wedding rings, considering I didn't know about this wedding until an hour ago.

Suddenly, Finnick appears at my side and thrusts something into my hand. I open it and look down, and find a simple gold wedding band. I look up at him and he just smirks.

"Haymitch," he whispers, as if that explains everything.

I turn back to Katniss and see that Annie has given her a ring as well.

I reach out and gently take her left hand in mine, and quickly bring it up to my lips for a kiss. She blushes.

Nobody says a word while I slowly slide her ring onto her finger. None are needed.

She spends a couple seconds just staring at her newly adorned ring finger, then reaches out for my left hand. She repeats what I did, bringing it up for a quick kiss.

Silence once again overtakes us as she slides my ring onto my finger, forever linking us together.

When we're finished, our hands find each other again and grasp on tight. We wait for the inevitable next words, the final hurdle before we're spouses.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he smiles wide. "Peeta, you may kiss your bride."

"Come here," I whisper as one of my hands snakes around her neck.

I feel her hands in my hair as our lips meet, our first kiss as a married couple. We don't let it go on too long, considering we're in front of a whole ton of people, but we don't skimp on showing each other just how much love we have in our hearts.

Our lips part, and my ears register the loud cheering of the now standing crowd. We rest our foreheads together and sigh in unison.

"Hi, Mr. Mellark," she whispers with a grin.

"Hi, Mrs. Mellark," I reply, matching her expression. Her smile widens when I call her by her new name.

"I now present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Peeta and Katniss Mellark!"

We turn to everyone and they cheer even louder, if at all possible. Finnick envelops me in a tight hug, congratulating me vigorously.

"Thanks, Finnick, for everything," I tell him.

He just nods as he moves to hug Katniss. Annie makes her way to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"You're perfect for each other," she breathes.

"Thank you," I smile.

I feel a hard slap on my back and I turn to face the culprit. It's Haymitch, obviously.

"Well now you've gone and done it, kid. You belong to her now," he says, sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I retort. "Thanks, Haymitch. I don't know how you got us rings, but thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us."

He gives me a small smile before he unceremoniously shoves me out of the way to give his congratulations to my new wife.

We're both swamped by well-wishers, so we dutifully work our way through everyone, politely thanking them for being here. Eventually we're able to find each other again.

"There you are," she says in mock relief. "Thought I lost my husband already."

"Don't worry," I grin. "I'm right here."

She steps up and moves her lips to my ear to whisper.

"Eat up today, Mr. Mellark. You're going to need all your energy tonight."

I swallow hard and blush deeply. She kisses my ear then gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's go baby," she orders, tugging on my hand.

I feel the coolness of her ring against my skin. She's my wife. She's actually my wife. I'd dreamed of this day for so long, since we were kids really. Sure, I probably pictured it happening in a church or something like that, but this was perfect. I wouldn't trade this day for anything. I will always remember the look on her face, the beautiful words she spoke, the kiss we shared.

We follow the crowd to where I assume a reception of some kind is waiting for us.

Katniss is pulling me hard, apparently trying to get there as quickly as possible.

I stop and reach out, pulling her to me and wrapping her up in my arms.

"What's the rush?" I ask.

"I'm hungry," she pouts adorably.

"I'm sure there's plenty of food honey," I try. "Can we just stand here for a minute?"

"Why?" She asks, still pouting.

"Because we just got married and I want a moment alone with my wife."

"Say it again," she begs.

"You, Katniss Mellark, are my wife," I say proudly.

"And you, Peeta Mellark, are my husband," she replies, equally as proud.

Our lips gravitate together, and without the audience, we deepen it. She presses her body into mine and I'm suddenly aware at just how thin her blouse really is. I feel myself getting aroused quickly, so I regrettably break the kiss off. She scowls at me.

"Why'd you stop?" She almost whines.

"Um, uh," I stutter, then glance quickly down at my jeans.

She follows my eyes and hers widen when it dawns on her. She smirks and gets close to me again.

She starts peppering me with small, quick kisses. Then I feel one of her hands slide down over my jeans and grasp where my erection was quickly growing.

"Mmm," she moans, and I know she's teasing me. I couldn't care less. "Looks like you already have my meal ready, baby."

"Not fair," I eke out.

"Sorry, Peeta," she smiles, anything but sorry. "You gave up all rights to fairness when you married me."

"Fair enough," I relent. "You're the wife."

"Yes I am," she nods. "And, as your wife, I demand that first you feed me, then you find a secluded spot to completely and utterly ravish me."

"Yes, ma'am."

**A/N: Yay, they're married. That was so much fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really have no idea whether or not Buddhist monks can marry people, but I thought it fit nicely with the story. Do you want me to write the next chapter about the reception or skip it? Let me know. Also, remember Gale wasn't at the wedding. Where is he? What's he up to? Hmm?**

**Next chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' should be posted sometime later tonight. **

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! **


	18. The World's Highest Wedding Reception

'_May the fulfillment come from the journey, not the destination.'_

_-Anonymous_

_**Fair Warning: The end of this chapter is quite raunchy and smutty. Everlark wedding night. You've been notified. Read at your own risk or pleasure. **_

_**Katniss**_

I feel like I'm in a dream. A really, really good dream where I've become the wife of the most amazing man I've ever met.

But every time he leans over and kisses me, I remember that this isn't a dream. It's real. I really just got married.

We're about to follow the crowd to the reception when Finnick and Annie appear.

"We're going to wait right here," Finnick grins.

"Why?" I ask.

"We all have to be introduced," Annie explains like I should've known. "That's how a wedding reception works."

I throw my hands up in mock surrender and everyone laughs.

"Okay, okay," I relent.

We stand around waiting for a few minutes before we hear the noise quieting down. Finnick and Annie start slowly leading us towards everyone, then we stop when we're just out of view.

Suddenly, Haymitch's booming voice is impossible to miss.

"Welcome! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Haymitch Abernathy. The lucky couple is on my team. I'm not one for big speeches, and I hate lovey-dovey crap even more, but I just have to say a few words about these two. They're so obviously meant for each other that I'm legitimately surprised it took them this long to get their shit together and get hitched." I hear laughter and I can't help giggling. Peeta kisses my cheek lightly. "Not only are they two of the best climbers I've ever had the privilege of having on my team, they're also two of the most genuine, hardworking, down to earth, honest people I've ever known. Okay, enough of this. First, I have the pleasure of introducing the best man and the maid-of-honor. Please put your hands together for Finnick and Annie O'Dair!"

Finnick and Annie walk hand-in-hand around the tent we're hiding behind, and the applause and cheering is almost deafening. Peeta slips his hand into mine again and I hold on tight.

"Alright, alright, shut up!" Haymitch yells. "Good. Now, ladies and gentlemen, I have the absolute pleasure and honor of introducing the newly minted Mr. and Mrs. Peeta and Katniss Mellark!"

We take a collective deep breath and round the corner. Everyone's on their feet, looking to us and cheering while they clap or just make noise. I look around and see that almost all the tables in ABC have been requisitioned, forming a hodge podge of an outdoor reception hall. We walk through, getting pats on the back and congratulations as we go. I can't ever remember smiling this much.

Eventually we make it to the 'head table', where Finnick, Annie, Haymitch and Johanna are already waiting. We go through another round of hugs and kisses, even getting one out of Jo. She seems genuinely happy for us.

We sit down, and I'm relieved to be off my feet after the whirlwind of the last few hours. I notice to the right is a long buffet table, manned by some of the kitchen Sherpas from the various teams. Haymitch tells us all the teams contributed to the food and drink for the reception. Peeta and I quickly motion for the other team leaders to come to the head table and we thank them profusely. They just smile and congratulate us.

Food is served, or rather everyone serves themselves. Peeta, seeing how tired I am, stands up and stops me when I try to join him.

"You sit right here," he orders. "I'll get you some food."

"You don't have to," I insist.

"Yes, I do," he grins, leaning down and kissing the top of my head before disappearing with Finnick. I chuckle and shake my head at my husband. Still getting used to that one.

Annie scoots over to talk to me, telling me Finnick also offered to get her a plate.

"Thanks for all this, really Annie. It's perfect."

"You're welcome Mrs. Mellark," she smiles wide. "I hope you don't mind that we kind of organized this behind your back. When you told us how you wanted it to happen soon, we talked to Haymitch and we all came up with this idea."

"Of course I don't mind!" I exclaim. "This was amazing, Mrs. O'Dair. I'll never forget a moment of today, and my best friends who made it all possible."

She leans over and we hug tightly, only parting when our husbands appear with full plates.

"Gimme," I reach out to Peeta. He backs up before I can snatch my plate from him and smirks. I pout and fold my arms across my chest.

"Your meal, ma'am," he says with a flourish, placing it in front of me.

"Mmm," my mouth waters as I look at what he's assembled for me. It's a bunch of my favorite foods, from broiled yak meat to grilled vegetables and mashed potatoes. Somehow, someone rustles up a bottle of champagne, and we guess correctly it came from the Italians.

_**Peeta**_

The party settles down and it gets significantly more quiet as people enjoy their food. Out of nowhere, Finnick stands up and clinks his glass, getting everyone's attention.

"Hi," he smiles. "Thank you all for being here. I know how much it means to all of us that we were able to share this wonderful event with everyone here. I have the honor of being Peeta's best man. I've known him for a few years now. He's by far the strongest, most technically proficient climber I've ever had the chance to climb with. Whenever I'm on his rope, I know he's going to do everything in his power to not only get us to the summit, but get everyone back down safely. It's just the kind of guy he is. Let me tell you a quick story that will show you the type of man my friend Katniss has chosen as her husband. Two years ago, Annie, Peeta and I were climbing in the Alps. We were on pace to set a new ascent record when a frantic call came over the radio. A French climber had broken his leg, and was stuck in the middle of a snow slope. Without a second thought, Peeta turned us around and headed in his direction, forgetting about our own summit bid. We reached the climber and tried for an hour to rig a system to get him down the mountain. Everything we tried failed. The sun was fading rapidly, and we doubted he'd survive the night. Peeta, not saying a single word, reached down, picked him up, and proceeded to carry him down the mountain. I've never seen such an amazing feat of strength, or a more selfless act. That climber is alive today because of the heroics of my best friend, Peeta Mellark. Katniss, Peeta, I wish you both a long life full of summits, happiness, and love. To the Mellarks!"

He raises his glass and everyone toasts.

I'm a little shaken by the story Finnick told, remembering how harrowing that rescue really was. Katniss senses this and gently massages the back of my neck and remains silent, knowing I need it. I reach out and take her other hand in mine.

Annie's next to stand up.

"I guess it's my turn," she shrugs, and everyone laughs. "Well, my husband is the best man, and I'm the maid-of-honor. He told you a little about Peeta, so it's only fair I tell you a little about Katniss. Like Peeta, I've known Katniss for a few years. At first, she was, well, not the easiest person to get along with." Katniss glares at her mockingly and she chuckles. "But once you get to know her, she opens up, and the astonishing woman underneath is revealed. She's an amazing climber, never letting anything stand in her way. As good as she is at climbing, she's a better friend. She's always been there for me, willing to listen and help without questioning. She'd gladly put aside her own ambitions to help a friend. But, no matter how many mountains she climbed or summits she bagged, I always knew there was something missing in her life. She'd never admit it, of course, but I could see it plain as day. I never knew what it was until the first time I saw her with Peeta. For the first time since I've known her, she looked complete. At peace. Like the final puzzle piece of her life had fallen into place. I know the feeling well, having gone through it myself with my own husband. These two bring out the best in each other, and it's easy to see that they were destined for one another. We talk about fate a lot, and a lot of people don't take it very seriously. When I look at these two, I see fate's hand at work. I've never seen two people more in love or more perfect for each other. I want to raise a glass to two soul mates finding each other in the chaos of this world. To you."

She looks to us as she raises her glass and toasts. Katniss gets up quickly and hugs her while I wrap Finnick up in a hug as well. I give Annie a kiss on the cheek and thank her while Katniss finds Finnick for a hug and kiss. The three of them sit down, but I remain standing.

"First, Katniss and I want to sincerely thank everyone who made today possible, especially Johanna, Haymitch, Finnick and Annie. When we woke up this morning, I'm pretty sure neither of us thought by noon we'd be married." That makes everyone laugh. "I still think the whole thing has yet to really sink in, but I've never been happier. You've all heard a little bit of the backstory about us, but there's something you don't know. The very first time I ever laid my eyes on my wife," I pause for a second, "sorry, I really like the sound of that." Everyone laughs again and Katniss blushes. "The very first time I ever laid eyes on my wife, we were five years old and it was the first day of school. She had a red dress on, and her hair was in two braids instead of one. Now, at five years old, I really didn't know that much about how the world works, and even less about girls. But when I saw her, I knew that she was the girl for me. I tugged on my dad's hand and pointed her out, telling him 'I'm going to marry that girl one day'. He laughed, of course, and wished me luck. Well, I'm really looking forward to making that satellite phone call to tell him, 'I told you so!'" The laughs get louder and Katniss looks like she's on the verge of joyful tears again. "I'm going to let you all get back to your delicious meals in a minute, but I just want to speak about my new wife for a moment. Katniss, I always dreamed of this day happening, and now that it has, it's better than any dream I could conjure up. You are simply the most beautiful bride in the world, and I love you more than I could ever tell you. I'm going to spend the rest of my life dedicated to making you happy, and I can't wait to start our future together. Mrs. Mellark, I love you. Please raise your glasses to the love of my life, my wife, Katniss."

Once the toast is finished, everyone starts clinking their glasses, chanting 'Kiss! Kiss Kiss!' I turn to Katniss, but before I can really move her hand shoots up, grabs a handful of my shirt, and pulls me down to her, crashing our lips together. My shock is replaced quickly by the warmth of her inviting lips, her tongue asking entrance to my mouth, which is granted. We kiss for a few seconds, and I swear all I can hear is our two hearts beating as one.

_**Katniss**_

The speeches Finnick, Annie and Peeta made, as well as Haymitch's introduction, have all conspired to make me highly emotional. I couldn't stop my joyful tears even if I wanted to, which I don't.

The reception turns into one large dance party, everyone letting loose and having a grand old time. I have no idea where the music is even coming from, but that's certainly the least of my worries. Nothing can spoil this day, nothing.

A slow song comes on and Peeta and I close in one another. I throw my arms around his neck as he pulls me close, his hands protectively wrapped around my waist. I sigh happily and rest my head on his chest. I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"Do you feel any different?" He asks.

I nod.

"I feel like I'm where I was always supposed to be," I tell him. I don't have to look to know he's sporting a huge smile.

"Me too."

I look around and realize everyone else has stopped dancing and formed a makeshift circle around us. I realize they're giving us our first 'dance' as a married couple.

When the song is finished, Peeta and I are bombarded with people asking to dance with us. We eventually lose sight of each other in the crowd, and even though I know he's just out of sight, my heart still aches to be close to him.

Haymitch appears out of nowhere with a small cake, telling us it's the best he could do on short notice. Peeta and I thank him and tell him it's perfect. We cut the cake together and feed small bites to each other, resisting the urge to make it silly.

The reception winds down, and I realize it's almost dinnertime. Peeta and I collapse into our seats, both of us needing a rest.

The party disperses, and we head to our mess tent to grab some dinner. The whole team is there, and a round of applause goes up when we walk in. We just smile and thank them again.

Peeta once again makes me a plate, insisting that it's my wedding day, so I shouldn't have to do anything. I tell him it's his wedding day too, but he just ignores me.

We sit down, as close to each other as possible, and eat happily. Finnick and Annie are telling funny stories about the wedding and reception. Johanna joins and laughs along with us.

Gale, however, sits in the corner by himself. He doesn't make any attempts to join the conversation, but instead is staring at me and Peeta. I try to ignore it, but it's tough. I'm acutely aware he wasn't present for any of the day's celebrations.

"Why didn't you come?" I suddenly ask him. Everyone goes silent.

Gale just stares, taking a couple deep breaths.

"You know why," he snaps.

"No, Gale, I don't," I protest. "Even if we're not on the best of terms now, we were great friends once. "

"Can you honestly say you'd have wanted me there?"

"Yes," I surprise even myself with my answer. "As much as I'm still angry with you, I would think that you'd want to be there for me."

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"I just couldn't," he says quietly. "I'm sorry Katniss, but I couldn't bring myself to watch you marry another man."

He talks about Peeta as if he's not sitting next to me, holding my hand, giving me silent encouragements.

"Gale," I say, exasperated. "I'm sorry I never felt the same way you did. I always saw you as a friend, a brother more than anything. Please understand that I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did," he says angrily, his calm demeanor gone. "You rushed into this, and you're going to regret it soon. You'll see we're meant to be together." With that, he stomps out of the tent.

Peeta doesn't say a word, just puts his plate down and pulls me close into his embrace.

"I'm sorry," I whimper.

"Shh," he coos. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"You shouldn't have to listen to that, especially today. I never had feelings for him Peeta, I promise."

"I know," he whispers.

"I'll never regret today," I say desperately. "I promise. Marrying you was the best decision I've ever made."

"I love you," he declares.

"I love you too," I reply, looking up into his eyes.

We finish the meal fairly silent. Even Finnick, Annie, and Johanna understand, and remain quiet.

We help the Sherpas clean everything up, and Peeta and I are about to head out to our tent when Finnick and Annie stop us.

"Not so fast," Finnick grins. "Follow us, please."

We shrug simultaneously and dutifully trail a couple steps behind them. They weave through the camp and soon we're leaving the small village. We go up a small incline and stop at the top.

"There," Annie points down to the other side.

There's a lone tent set up in the distance, far from camp and decidedly out of view.

I instantly blush, knowing exactly why it's there.

"Enjoy your wedding night," Finnick smirks. "Don't worry, tomorrow's a rest day. Nobody will come looking for you. There's a stove and some food down there for you."

"Thank you," Peeta speaks for both of us.

"Just don't come back with a bun in the oven," Finnick teases. "I'm terrified at even the thought of a pregnant Katniss Everdeen."

"It's Mellark," I quickly correct. Peeta beams at me.

"Apologies, Mrs. Mellark. We'll leave you to it."

We both give them one last hug and they disappear back down the hill.

"So, um, I guess we should head down there," Peeta says nervously.

I giggle at his sudden shyness. He's acting like it's going to be our first time. But when I think about it, it is going to be the first time as husband and wife. I'm suddenly nervous myself, hoping I'm everything he needs, that I won't screw it up somehow.

"Come on," I softly say, tugging on his hand. "I'll make us some tea."

We make it to the bottom and we're about fifty yards from the tent. Peeta suddenly picks me up, carrying me bridal style.

"There technically isn't a threshold," he points out, "but every bride should be carried on her wedding day."

I smile and snuggle in closer.

Just outside the tent, we both notice a homemade sign on a piece of wood.

It reads, 'Honeymoon in progress. Do not disturb. Doing so will likely result in bodily harm'.

We laugh, agreeing this was probably Finnick and Haymitch's doing.

Peeta gently sets me down and we crawl inside, removing our boots and leaving them in the vestibule. I fire up the stove, leaving the vestibule doors wide open, and boil some water for tea. As I'm waiting, I glance over my shoulder and find Peeta just staring at me, a content smile on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"We're married," he states simply.

"That usually is the explanation for this," I joke, holding up my left hand and my new ring.

"Thank you for marrying me," he sincerely tells me.

I roll my eyes.

"It wasn't a favor, Peeta," I grin. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm in love with you. Saying yes and I do were the easiest decisions I've ever had to make."

His smile somehow gets wider and he leans over to kiss me. Before it gets out of hand, the water comes to a rolling boil.

"Green?" I ask, remembering his favorite tea.

"Black," he requests. I root around in the ration bag and find two teabags.

We step outside to enjoy our hot beverage, Peeta again opening his legs for me to sit between. I back up until I'm lying against his chest.

"Was that story you told true?" I ask him. "Did you really say that to your dad?"

"Yes," he answers. "I remember everything about that day. How you sang in class and even the birds stopped to listen. How I knew that you were the only girl I'd ever want. How even then, at that young age, I dreamt of this day."

I look up at him and he has a single tear running down his cheek. I pull his head down and kiss it, tracing my lips over the track it made.

"We should wait to tell your dad in person," I suggest. "I want to see the look on his face." While that's true, I have an ulterior motive as well. Meeting Peeta's mother.

"That's a great idea. But I know one of the reasons you want to do that is so you can confront my mother."

"Busted," I admit with a grin. "Can you blame me?"

"Of course not," he assures me. "I love having someone willing to stand up for me, fight for me."

"Good," I decree. "I plan on making it clear to her that I'm now your wife, and as your spouse, I will do anything needed to keep you safe."

He smiles and kisses the top of my head, his free hand running through it.

"I can't believe you carried a climber all the way down a mountain," I say in reverence. "You're so courageous."

"It wasn't courageous," he shakes his head. "It might have been the right thing to do, but it was a pretty stupid idea. I could've killed both of us."

"But you didn't," I insist. "And now there's a person alive with his family because of your actions. I've never been prouder of you baby. You're my hero."

"I'm not a hero," he almost whispers. "I just refused to leave him behind to die. I'd like to think that other climbers would make the same decision if it was me injured."

"I don't know," I honestly reply. "What I do know is that I have the bravest, most selfless, husband who has the biggest heart in the world." He opens his mouth to deny, but I stop him with a finger on his lips. "It's true, Peeta, and nothing you can say will ever make me think otherwise."

I kiss him to stem the rebuttal I know he's formulating. Finally, he just resigns himself and doesn't try to discredit my praise.

We finish our tea and head back to the tent, the sun setting rapidly and the temperature beginning to dip.

"I want to make love as husband and wife," I sheepishly explain.

"There's nothing I want more," he replies.

_**Peeta**_

Now that we're alone, I'm able to clear my mind and think about today's events. It finally starts to sink in that Katniss and I are married, bound for life, a singular unit. When, while he sipped our tea, she played with my left hand, our rings both visible, it hit me hard.

I love this woman more than anything, even my own life. Just like I know she'd do anything for me, I'd go to the ends of the earth for her. My wife.

She quickly closes the mesh door of the tent and goes to set up our 'bed', then we realize it's already been set up for us. We have the greatest friends, truly.

Katniss turns her gaze to me as we kneel in front of each other. I've never seen her grey eyes so soft, so full of love, so tender.

"Well, husband, I think it's your matrimonial duty to relieve me of these clothes," she whispers saucily.

"Right away, my gorgeous wife," I smile.

"Call me it again," she begs.

I reach up and cradle her cheek with my hand.

"You, my wife, are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

"You're such a cheeseball," she teases.

"Yeah, but I'm your cheeseball," I smirk as I reach down to un-tuck her blouse.

"Damn right," she declares, starting to unbutton my shirt.

Soon we're both down to our underwear, and we start kissing. It's different, but in a better way. Before today, we knew we wanted to be together forever, but we were still only 'dating'. Now, I'm kissing my wife. We've promised our lives to one another.

"Make love to me," she whispers against my lips.

I lay her down on her back and remove her bra, attaching my lips to her exposed breasts. Once I've thoroughly shown how much I love them, I start moving my lips down her body, over her stomach and eventually I'm kissing her folds through her panties.

I tease her a bit and start to make my way back up. She stops me with a firm hand on my head.

"Unh uh," she shakes her head. "You can't leave me like this. Either get your tongue or your cock inside me right now."

I smirk and return to my spot between her legs. I slowly, tantalizingly, slide her now soaked panties down her legs and bring them to my nose to inhale deeply before I toss them aside.

"I want to taste you," I whisper as I lower my head back down.

I dart my tongue in and out of her, paying special attention to the areas I know drive her wild. She's soon writhing in pleasure, an enormous orgasm racking through her body. Since we're alone, really alone, I don't attempt to quiet her down as she moans loudly.

"Please," she begs as her orgasm subsides. "Please, baby, I need you inside me."

The desperation in her voice brings me to quick action. I get rid of my briefs and hover over her, leaning down to kiss her.

I feel her hand wrap around my erection, pulling me gently towards her entrance. As I begin thrusting into her, she digs her heels into my backside, coaxing me to go deeper.

Our lovemaking is slow, sweet, and perfect. We gaze into each other's eyes as we move in synch, maximizing both our pleasures.

"Don't stop," she groans. "I'm going to come again."

Her words set a fire off in me, and I feel my own release fast approaching.

"Me too," I notify her.

"Let's come together," she whispers.

She snakes a hand around my neck and pulls me down to her, locking her lips on mine, her tongue slipping into my mouth.

As our mutual orgasms hit, we moan into each other's mouths, but we don't break the kiss. I keep thrusting, prolonging the ecstasy as long as possible.

Finally it's getting hard to breathe, so we break off and I lean my forehead against hers gently.

She caresses my cheek and I can feel the coolness of her ring against my skin.

"I want to have children with you," she says out of nowhere.

My eyes widen in sheer surprise, and her expression changes to worry.

"I know we've never really talked about it besides my dream," she continues. "But I want that, Peeta. I want us to manifest our love in creating life. I want to build a family, with you."

"You're the only mother I've ever wanted for my children," I honestly tell her. "I have a favor to ask, though."

"Anything," she nods.

"Can we maybe wait a bit before we start trying? I just want to spend some time just the two of us, enjoy this. Travel together, climb together, experience the world together."

"Definitely," she beams.

"I also want to have a traditional wedding when we go back to Maine," I quickly blurt out.

"I do too," she agrees. "I want us to be married in front of our families, to be legally husband and wife in the States."

"I can't believe how much I love you right now."

"If it's anywhere near how much I love you, I have a pretty good idea," she grins.

We kiss again, a kiss full of promises for the future.

"Enough talking," she says firmly. "Let's start practicing."

"Practicing? For what?"

She rolls her eyes playfully.

"For when we decide to have a baby, doofus," she teases. "Come on, husband, it's my turn to be on top."

We flip over and she straddles me.

I look up in awe at my new wife, marveling at her beauty inside and out.

"Stop gawking," she admonishes. "It's time for you to fuck your wife."

My jaw drops at her statement. She just smirks and lowers herself down onto me, moaning as I fill her up.

"That's better," she smiles.

**A/N: Phew, that was a long one. I know the speeches were a little long, but I got a little carried away with them. I hope everyone enjoyed the wedding and reception. **

**A little movement on the Katniss/Gale drama, but we've yet to see what Gale's true intentions are. Stay tuned to find out!**

**New chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' will most likely be posted later on tonight. **

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing!**


	19. Himalayan Honeymoon

_**Fair Warning: In the second POV (Peeta's first of this chapter), there's an extended, dirty, dirty, smutty, Everlark sex scene. You've been notified. **_

_**Katniss**_

The sun is about to start peeking over the surrounding peaks before we collapse together, exhausted, satiated, and thoroughly happy.

If I had thought our lovemaking couldn't get any better, the last few hours have demolished those beliefs. Something about us being married has turned both of us loose. I'm not sure how many gears either of us have in bed, but I can't wait to find out.

Peeta carefully wraps us up in our bag. I only had enough energy to put my bra and panties on, so he wraps me up in his arms, and I nuzzle into his neck, facing him.

We're both quiet, either reflecting on the past couple days or just too spent to attempt conversation. I start to drift off to sleep when I suddenly hear Peeta begin softly singing.

_I've got an angel,_

_She doesn't wear any wings._

_She wears a heart that can melt my own,_

_She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing._

_She gives me presents,_

_With her presence alone. _

_She gives me everything I could wish for,_

_She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home. _

_-o-_

_She could make angels,_

_I've seen it with my own eyes. _

_You gotta be careful when you've got good love,_

_Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying. _

_-o-_

_But you're so busy changing the world,_

_Just one smile can change all of mine. _

_We share the same soul_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_We share the same soul_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_We share the same soul…._

His soft voice lulls me under, his warm breath acting like warm milk. I've never felt as safe as I do right here in his arms.

When my eyes crack open next, it's light out. Peeta is still asleep, his face only inches from mine. I smile looking at him.

I lift my left hand up and softly cradle his cheek. That's when I see the gold ring wrapped around my finger. Everything hits me all at once.

We're married.

I'm his wife.

He's my husband.

Oh my god.

Apparently he's woken up sometime during my inner monologue.

"Kat? What's wrong?" He whispers, his eyes still filled with sleepiness.

"We're married," I state flatly, still staring at my ring.

Peeta chuckles.

"Can't back out now," he teases.

I finally tear my eyes away and look at him, softly smiling at me.

"Trust me, I'm exactly where I want to be," I tell him as honestly as I can. His smile just gets wider.

"Me too," he replies, and I can't help but to kiss him.

"So," he grins after we part, "what does my wife want to do today?"

"Well, first, my loving husband is going to make me breakfast," I inform him.

"Oh I am?" He raises his brow.

"Yes," I nod. "Then, he will come back here, wrap himself around me, and make love until we literally can't move."

"Sounds like a plan," he smirks, starting to get up.

"Not yet," I plead, pulling him back down to me. "I want a little more snuggle time."

"Anything you want, Mrs. Mellark."

"Thanks, Mr. Mellark."

_**Peeta**_

My heart nearly burst when I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Katniss, staring at her ring, a soft smile on her face. For the first couple seconds, the previous day's event escaped my memory, but then it all came flooding back.

I married the girl of my dreams yesterday.

Somehow, she seems to be as happy, or even more so, than me.

Last night, we came together in more ways than one, proving our undying, endless love to one another as we made love as husband and wife for the first times.

Eventually I'm able to untangle myself from her, throw some clothes on, and start on some breakfast, even though it's already mid-morning. I sit just outside the tent, boiling some water for oatmeal. I glance back inside, and Katniss is sitting up watching me, smiling happily.

"See something you like?" I tease.

"Just my handsome husband," she shrugs.

"I love when you call me your husband," I grin.

"I love when you call me your wife," she shoots back.

"Well then I guess it's good we went ahead and got married, huh?"

She laughs, and a sweeter sound I've never heard.

"Kay, water's ready. Grab a couple packets of oatmeal honey," I tell her.

She digs in the ration bag as I grab our bowls. I prepare the oatmeal and bring it back inside the tent, considering Katniss is still in her bra and panties. Even though we're out of view of the camp, I'm not taking any chances. I'm the only one who will ever get that view if I can help it.

We eat together, Katniss worming her way into my lap. I don't protest.

For some reason, we can't stop giggling while we eat. It's like everything is hilarious, the world is perfect in this small tent on the side of Everest.

And, you know what, it is perfect.

Katniss finishes first, setting her bowl down. She turns around to straddle me, and patiently waits while I finish my oatmeal. When she sees I've taken the last bite, she snatches the bowl and spoon from my hands and simply tosses them over her shoulder, out the door.

I open my mouth, but before I can speak her lips are on mine.

She deepens the kiss, and I oblige. After last night, any inhibitions that still remained between us are gone, vanished, history. We've given our whole selves over to each other, we're exposed completely, trusting our new spouse to take care of our souls.

"I need you," she whispers between kisses. "I need you inside me baby."

I don't answer her. Instead, I grip her hips and flip her over so she's on her back. She laughs and pulls me down to her.

She almost frantically helps me take my shirt off. I can see the need in her eyes, how they darken in lust. It's wildly arousing. She reaches down to slide my pants and underwear off, and smirks saucily when she feels my erection pressing against the fabric.

"Mine," she states possessively, sliding her hand into my pants and grasping it.

"Mine," I repeat, cupping her breasts with my free hand. We both burst out laughing, but quickly get back to our foreplay.

I quickly dispose of her bra while she takes my pants off. Now all that's left on both of us are our bottoms, my boxers and her panties.

She somehow curls her toes under the elastic and pushes my boxers down my thighs. I help when they reach my knees, quickly taking them off.

Katniss reaches down to slide her panties off, but I stop her, grabbing her wrists. She gives me a questioning look, and in response I dip my head down between her legs and kiss her wet folds through the thin layer of fabric.

"Ohhh," she moans, her hand in my hair, pushing me further into her.

I give her a series of kisses through her panties and it's easy to tell she's already almost at the edge.

"Take them off," she begs in a tone I can't remember ever hearing before. "Please, Peeta, stop teasing and just fuck me."

I lift my head up and look up at her. The look in her eyes tells me everything I need to know. I've never wanted her more than I do in this moment.

I'm done teasing, done with the slow foreplay. I almost rip her panties off, and she bucks her hips up to help.

In one swift move, I enter her as I move my body to hover over hers, our faces at the same level again. Her eyes are closed and she's adorably biting her bottom lip, moaning my name softly.

She widens her legs a little more, giving me a better angle, and moves them around me, her heels digging into my backside. She's trying her hardest to get me to go as deep as possible inside her. I don't resist.

"Deeper," she whispers as I kiss her. "Oh, fuck, right there."

"Oh my god you're so fucking warm and tight," I groan as I thrust harder and deeper.

She clenches her muscles, and somehow manages to make it even tighter for me, increasing my pleasure tenfold.

"Fuck Kat," I moan.

"Yes, you're fucking Kat," she jokes.

I chuckle and she snakes her arm around my neck. I can feel her ring against the nape. She pulls my lips down to hers, and while we kiss, she orgasms. I pound into her almost too hard, and she keeps begging me to not stop as she rides out her orgasm, shudders racking through her beautiful naked body.

Finally, she opens her eyes again, and the connection when our gazes meet is overwhelming. I have never loved her more than I do right now.

"I love you," I croak out amidst thrusts.

"I love you too," she whispers against my lips, giving me a series of kisses until she's gently nibbling on my earlobe, which she knows drives me wild.

"Honey I'm going to come," I let her know when I feel it coming on.

"Do you want to come inside me?" She asks almost nervously.

I nod my head sheepishly. It's amazing how even in the middle of having some of the hottest sex we've ever had, she can still turn me into a puddle of nervous goo.

"Don't you dare pull out," she warns. "Not until you've emptied your entire load inside me."

"As much as I love doing this," I quickly say, "are you positive about the birth control?"

She smiles.

"Does it matter any more? We're married. I know we agreed to wait, but we shouldn't let that stop us. Come inside me, Peeta, it's what I want."

"Yes, wife," I dutifully reply with a grin.

I keep pounding into her, working my way towards what I'm sure is going to be the most explosive orgasm of my life. Suddenly I feel Katniss' hand wrap around my balls and start massaging.

I look at her wide-eyed and she just smirks.

"Mine," she whispers, still smirking.

That sends me right over the cliff, and on the next thrust, I come.

I back up and repeat, giving her as much as I can. She just encourages me.

When I'm finished, we kiss, and I can't help but think I never want this to become routine. I want for every time we make love to be different, a new experience.

I'm about to pull out when she stops me.

"Not yet," she almost scolds. "I need to feel you inside me for a little while longer."

I nod and push back into her, both of us moaning, as my length is pretty sensitive after coming.

Eventually she lets me pull out.

"Wow," she breathes, "that was amazing."

"I concur," I'm able to eke out.

I act like I'm going to get up, but instead I attach my lips to her breast.

"Mine," I grin up at her as I move to her other breast. "Mine," I repeat. I kiss my way down her belly, passing her navel. I make it to her velvety folds and I lay a sweet kiss right onto them. "Mine," I say possessively.

"If you don't stop that," she groans, "I'm going to flip you over and ride you until we've both come multiple times."

"I knew what I was getting into," I grin.

She follows through on her promise, and we continue to enjoy our honeymoon.

_**Katniss**_

I'm insatiable. Granted, so is Peeta, but no matter how many times we have sex, I want to do it again almost immediately. While before we got married, we were having sex quite frequently, this is on a completely different level.

I'm almost shocked at how vehement I was about him coming inside me. The fact is that I can't wait to start a family, a future, with my husband. So, even though we talked about spending some time just the two of us, I really wouldn't mind if a couple of his swimmers snuck through.

We force ourselves to eat lunch, if only to replenish the enormous amount of energy we've been expending.

The afternoon consists of sex, drinking some water, sex, kissing and cuddling, sex, talking about our dreams for the future, more sex.

Around dinnertime we decide to head back to camp. We know we're climbing tomorrow, so we don't want to miss any meetings Haymitch has planned.

"We should pack up the tent," Peeta suggests.

"Good call," I agree.

Working together, the tent is in its bag in a couple minutes. Peeta carries it while I carry our bag and Therma-Rest in their sacks. As we walk past, Peeta grabs the hilarious sign and tucks it under his arm.

"We're putting this outside our tent," he declares.

"Good," I nod. "I know someone who might not like it though."

He sighs, this being the first mention of Gale since yesterday.

"I'm sorry," I quickly blurt out. "I know it's been rough with him and everything, and it's my fault."

"It is not your fault," he says adamantly. "You've been incredible. He doesn't deserve how kind and calm you've been, especially with some of the things he's accused you of and called you."

I nod solemnly, and I'm pretty sure Peeta knows I still don't fully agree. He chooses to move on for the time being, aware that I don't particularly want to keep talking about it.

"We're going higher than we've ever gone on the mountain tomorrow," he tells me as we both look up towards the summit.

"I know," I say. "Peeta, it's going to get serious up there. It's going to be dangerous. Not only are you my climbing partner, but now you're my husband. I'm more worried about you now than ever. Promise me you'll be careful, baby. Please. I wouldn't survive a day without you. Promise me, Peeta."

"Kat," he sighs.

"No, Peeta," I shake my head, and I can feel tears pooling in my eyes. Damn him for making me so emotional. "I need you to hear you say it. I've heard so many stories in the last few days about you and while I'm so proud of you, on the other hand, it terrifies me. I don't want you to try and do something heroic and get yourself killed. Got it? You know I don't ask much, Peeta, it's the kind of person I am. But this is your wife pleading with you. I'm begging you baby, for me."

"Okay," he nods. "I promise, Katniss."

I hear the sincerity in his voice, but the tears streak down my cheeks nonetheless. He reaches up and gently wipes them away with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful," he remarks quietly.

I snort and scoff at the same time.

"Yeah, standing here sobbing like a teenager."

"It makes you even more beautiful," he protests. "You are never more beautiful to me than when you're open like this, vulnerable, trusting."

"You're the only person who's ever going to see this side of me," I vow. "Well, maybe our children, but for now, just you."

He smiles wide at the mention of our future kids.

"You really want kids, don't you?" He asks, half-teasing.

I let out a deep breath.

"Yeah," I admit. "I don't know when it happened, but it's almost all I can think about besides having more sex."

He laughs as we enter the outskirts of camp.

As we walk through, people give us sarcastic applause. We take it in stride and smile and thank everyone we encounter.

We go into the command tent, and the whole team is there. We get a standing ovation from everyone except Gale.

"So you decided to get out of bed and join us?" Haymitch says sarcastically. I glare at him.

"He wore me out, what can I say?" I snap back. "Jealous, Haymitch? Sorry, I'm married now. My husband's the only man who gets to take me to bed," I give it right back to him sarcastically.

Everyone (except Gale again) laughs and we set down the gear we hauled back.

"We would've gotten the tent for you guys," Annie remarks when she sees it.

"Come on, you threw us a wedding, a reception, and a honeymoon. It's the least we could do," Peeta explains.

"Alright, enough of this mushy crap," Haymitch interjects humorlessly. "Find a couple seats, Mellark, Everdeen."

"It's Mrs. Mellark to you," I instantly correct. I'm sure he did it just to rile me up, but I don't care.

"Whatever," he grumbles, but I see the small smile he's hiding.

We head to two open seats, but instead of taking the empty one, I plop down on Peeta's lap sideways when he is seated.

He just wraps his arms around me and we look to Haymitch, silently telling him we're ready for whatever it is he needs to do.

"Are you two going to be like this all the time from now on?" He asks, almost whining.

"Probably," I shrug. "Deal with it."

Haymitch shakes his head and looks back down at his clipboard.

"Okay, down to business. I hope everyone rested up today. Well, everyone who wasn't going at it like bunnies." I can't help but to blush, and I see Peeta's cheeks turn scarlet as well. "Tomorrow we're going to Camp Three. It's just below the Death Zone, or 8,000 meters. I know all of you have been higher than this, but it's still a tough climb. You'll spend the night there, then descend back to ABC and eventually all the way back down to Base Camp, and your acclimation will be complete. Any questions?"

"Any idea when I can go for the summit?" Gale asks.

"This is a team, Hawthorne," Haymitch says, annoyed. "You either play by my rules or you can find another team to put up with your bullshit."

"Any idea when _we_ can try for the summit?" I ask, just to spite Gale.

"There's a window five days from now, but anything can happen between then and now," Haymitch explains. "As for the summit push, when we do decide to go for it, you'll spend one night on the Col, then move up to high Camp Four in the Death Zone, grab a couple hours of sleep, then leave for the summit around midnight. Hopefully, we'll beat the rush, as we're a much faster team than anyone else here. When you reach Camp Three on your way up, I expect everyone to be on oxygen. No exceptions."

"Awesome," Peeta grins. "Thanks, Haymitch. I'm happy you're our leader."

"Save the brownnosing for your wife," he smirks. "Knowing her, you'll need it sooner rather than later."

If his voice wasn't obviously teasing, I'd be pretty pissed. But I know he's just lightening the mood in his own special way.

"Oh trust me," I say sweetly. "We've already worked out a way for us to resolve disputes. I can't share it with you guys. Oh, what the hell. It involves me, Peeta, and a lack of clothing. You can guess the rest."

That breaks any remaining tension, and I'm proud of myself for making everyone laugh.

"Let's go eat some dinner," Haymitch says as he stands up, signaling the end of the team meeting. "Get a good night's sleep tonight. It's a fairly long climb tomorrow. That includes you two," he points at me and Peeta.

"Huh?" I say, acting clueless. "We'll be rested and ready, we promise."

He rolls his eyes and walks out of the tent. Peeta starts getting to his feet, and instead of placing me down onto mine, he scoops me up bridal style.

"Put me down!" I halfheartedly scold.

"Nope," he grins. "You're getting carried to the mess tent, Mrs. Mellark."

I just lay my head on his shoulder, happy as a clam.

_**Peeta**_

I can't believe Gale's selfishness. He's acting like Johanna's not even his partner. I'm going to talk with Katniss when we're alone. I think we should offer Johanna to climb with us.

Dinner is good, as Katniss and I are definitely still in honeymoon mode, still riding the euphoria of our wedding. Finnick, Annie and Johanna sit with us and we all joke around, most of the jabs aimed at us. We don't mind.

"So how's married life?" Johanna asks. "Regretting rushing it?" She teases.

"Absolutely not," Katniss shakes her head vehemently. "If I had it my way, we would've gotten married oh, last week sometime."

"You've got it bad," Annie smirks. Katniss playfully punch her in the arm. "Ow! Hey, I thought we were best friends!"

"We are," Katniss smiles.

"Get your wife under control, Mellark," Finnick jokingly warns.

"Nah," I wave him off. "I much prefer her the way she is."

"Thank you baby," Katniss says perkily and rewards me with a kiss on the cheek.

I hear a loud scoff from the other side of the tent. Oh yeah, Gale. Forgot he was even here.

"Shut up Gale," Katniss says angrily, her mood turning on a dime.

"Don't get your panties in a wad," he snaps back. "I'm really going to enjoy saying I told you so when you're 'marriage' falls apart and you come groveling back to me on your knees. Oh, that's perfect. You'll already be on your knees, working for my forgiveness."

All I see is red. I'm not usually an angry or violent person, but the things Gale just said about my wife, well, any shred of good will I harbored towards him is gone in an instant.

I stand up quickly as does Gale. Katniss grasps my wrist and I look down at her. She's pleading with her eyes for me to let it go, not escalate things even further.

I sigh, knowing she's right, but I can't let this slide without saying something.

"So pussy-whipped already," Gale taunts.

I glare at him, matching my wife's current expression.

"Jealous?" I smirk. "Sorry you couldn't hold onto her," I continue. I quickly glance at Katniss and she nods slightly, letting me go on. "Your loss is certainly my gain. Man, you really have no idea what you lost, do you? And I'm not just talking about the sex or the intimacy. I'm talking about the incredible, wonderful, gorgeous woman my wife is. Now don't get me wrong buddy, the sex is nothing short of spectacular. There's this one thing she does with her tongue-," I stop and smile. "Never mind, I'll keep that memory to myself. Anyways, I've had enough of you insulting my wife. So get over yourself, Hawthorne. Accept the reality of the situation. She's _mine_."

I surprise even myself with the venom laced into my last statement. Gale remains frozen for a moment, then turns and loudly stomps out of the tent, kicking a chair over as he goes childishly.

"Sorry," I apologize as I sit back down, looking at my feet. "That was really inconsiderate to you."

"No," she whispers, tilting my chin up with a finger. I realize she's now kneeling in front of my chair. The other three stay silent. "You defending me will never be an inconsiderate act. You're my husband. You're absolutely right. I'm _yours_, Peeta. I belong to you, and you belong to me. That's the reality of the situation."

"You always know what to say to cheer me up. How do you do that?"

She shrugs.

"I don't know. I just say what I'm thinking."

"Well it makes me fall in love with you all over again every time you do," I state sincerely.

"Awww," Annie coos. "How come you're never that sweet, Finnick?"

We all laugh at his expense, but he's smiling too.

"Making me look bad again, Mellark? Don't make me steal your wife from you," he jokes.

"Oh I'm certainly not worried about that happening," I joke back. "My wife would have your balls in a vice before you got within five feet of her."

That gets everyone almost rolling on the ground in laughter. Even the Sherpas, who probably only understand half of what we're talking about, are laughing hard.

We calm down eventually, all of us wiping tears from our eyes, even Johanna.

"Peeta?" Katniss asks in a tiny voice.

"Yeah baby?"

"We should go, um, set up our sleeping bag," she nervously tries to hide her true intentions.

"It's okay you know," Johanna interrupts, smirking widely. "You can say you're going to have sex. It's not like we all don't know, or haven't heard you – multiple times."

We both blush and they laugh at us. We join after a moment.

"This is the most I've laughed in a long time," Katniss manages between howls. "But seriously, husband, take me to bed. _Now_."

I know that tone all too well. To try and defy would result in severe injuries. My only consolation is that I know she'd never do anything to hurt what's between my legs. She's made it abundantly clear how she feels about that particular appendage.

"Right away, wife," I reply stoically.

We stand up and our hands automatically find each other and intertwine our fingers tightly. I grab our sleeping bag and Katniss grabs the Therma-Rest with our free hands.

"Have fun!" Annie calls after us.

"Try not to be too loud!" Johanna adds.

"You're going to have to give me some pointers tomorrow, Peeta!" Finnick yells. We glance back and see Annie glaring at him.

Katniss laugh and snuggles in closer as we walk, resting her head on my upper arm and sighing happily.

"I feel like we've been married for way longer than a day," she says in wonderment.

"I know," I agree. "I know it's corny and really cheesy, but I can't help thinking that our hearts were almost meant for each other. That from the moment of our births, our souls weren't complete until we were together, bonded for eternity."

"It's a little corny," she giggles. "But it's even more sweet. I think you're absolutely right honey. I was born to be your wife."

"God I love the fact you're my wife," I blurt out.

"Well that's good," she teases. "Glad to know I mean more to you than just a fuck buddy."

"Who says you're not my fuck buddy too?" I tease back. "In about ten minutes, I'm going to be fucking your brains out."

"Promises, promises."

**A/N: That was a fun chapter to write. Especially all the awesome smut. I know we've been getting away from climbing, but I needed to spend some time on their relationship before the summit push. We'll get back to climbing soon enough. **

**Please go read my other story, 'The Truth Revealed', the sequel to 'It Was A Lie'. I posted a new chapter earlier this afternoon. Read and review please!**

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! No real need for any notes on climbing from this chapter. **

**The song Peeta serenaded Katniss with is 'Angel' by Jack Johnson. **


	20. The Better Man

'_Mountains are not fair or unfair. They're just dangerous.'_

_-Anonymous_

_**Fair Warning: There's a limited sex scene in the beginning of this story, and a longer extended one towards the end. You've been notified. **_

_**Katniss**_

I wake up refreshed and energetic. I'm really looking forward to the climb today, for a few reasons. First, after the whirlwind of our wedding, it'll be nice to get back on the mountain. Second, it's going to be the first climb for us as husband and wife. Considering we both love climbing almost as much as we love each other, it's kind of a big deal.

Peeta's spooned into my back, almost no space between our bodies. My head rests on his outstretched left arm while his right is wrapped around my stomach protectively.

I softly kiss his arm, testing to see if he's awake yet. I don't get any reaction.

"Peeta, time to wake up," I say quietly. Nothing. "Peeta Mellark, this is your six am wake up call," I say a little louder. Nothing. He could sleep through an avalanche.

I'm starting to get hungry, so I decide to just bite the bullet and wake my husband up. There's one thing that will always work.

I grin as I reach behind me with my right hand and find the bulge pressing against my butt. I slide my fingers under his long johns and grasp it. I start to slowly stroke him, and sure enough, he grows in my hand.

"Mmmm Katniss," he mumbles, his eyes still closed. I quickly turn in his arms so I'm facing him. I switch my hands, now using my left to pleasure him.

I'm seriously wondering if he'll wake before I finish him off. By now, he's rock hard, and I have no intention of stopping anytime soon.

When a couple more minutes pass and he still hasn't joined me, I make an executive decision to take advantage of what's in my hand.

I gently push his shoulders until he's on his back. I quickly slide his underwear down and shed my panties as fast as I can. I'm amazed that even asleep, he gets me this wet between my legs.

I throw my leg over him and hover right above his waist. I decide he deserves one last chance.

"I promise if you open your eyes you'll really like what you see," I sing-song. I grab his hands and move them to my breasts. He automatically starts fondling me.

I reach down and grab his erection again, stroking it a couple times before I lower myself and guide him into me. He slips inside me effortlessly, and I groan as I thrust downwards, taking all of him.

"Is this how you're going to always wake me up?" I look down and finally see his blue eyes staring up at me, the residual sleepiness still there.

I giggle as I start riding him.

"Depends," I smirk. "How many times are you going to wake me up with your head buried between my legs?"

He laughs and shakes his head in disbelief.

After our wonderful start to our morning, we reluctantly drag ourselves out of our tent, making sure to pack up everything we'll need for the climb. We triple-check, then make our way to the mess tent.

Everyone's pretty quiet at breakfast, all of us mentally preparing for the tough climb ahead of us. Gale and Johanna both look miserable. They're sitting together as a team, but they're as far apart as you can be and still be near someone.

Last night, we discussed asking Johanna if she wants to climb with us, but when we brought the idea to Haymitch he shot it down. Everyone climbs with a partner, he told us. Those are his rules, and it's his team.

Breakfast finished and our bellies full, we prepare to leave ABC for Camp Three way up the mountain.

_**Peeta**_

That certainly was an amazing way to be woken by my new wife. I don't know if she knows, but I woke up when she pushed me onto my back. She probably knows, she's certainly not an idiot.

We put our harnesses on, checking and re-checking each other. I make sure my backpack is heavier than hers, but I don't tell her. She'd insist on at least carrying an equal amount of gear.

Gale and Johanna are first out of camp, and we follow a few minutes later. Finnick and Annie take up the rear. We make it to Crampon Point fairly quickly, and start the long slog up to the Col.

Katniss and I agree to not take a break until we reach the Col, so we set a good, even pace as I lead, following where Johanna and Gale kicked steps up the fixed line.

We radio Haymitch from the Col, and he allots us a fifteen minute rest.

"Okay, let's get going," Katniss says as she stands back up, slinging her pack on.

"Coming, dear," I grin as I join her.

It's a gorgeous day for climbing, and the views are utterly spectacular. But no matter how pretty the surrounding mountains are, the most beautiful view is the one right in front of me, that of my wife.

"You look really beautiful today," I compliment her out of nowhere.

"Ha. Yeah right. You don't have to suck up to me, Peeta. We're already married," she jokes.

"I'm not sucking up, it's the truth," I protest. "You're gorgeous, Kat, and you always will be to me."

She opens her mouth to rebut, but I stop her by quickly pressing my lips to hers. She responds and we break apart a few seconds later, aware we're in the middle of a climb.

We reach Camp Two a few minutes after Gale and Johanna, and we're allowed another quick break.

When we leave Camp Two, we're climbing a part of the mountain none of us have ever been on before. It's all new to us.

Katniss and I clip into the fixed line and follow our teammates up. The wind picks up a bit, but the sun is still shining bright. As we climb higher and higher, there's less and less oxygen, so it gets harder. Every step we take towards the summit is tougher than the last, but we know it's well worth it.

I look up the fixed line and I see Gale and Johanna maneuvering around, letting some people pass them to descend.

Then, all of the sudden, I see Gale lose his balance and tumble end over end. He'd unclipped from the line to let the other climbers past. I instantly realize he doesn't have his ice axe in his hand, making it that much harder to self-arrest.

"GALE!" Johanna screams. "ARREST! ARREST! USE YOUR ARMS!"

Gale tries in vain to slow himself down. He loses his pack along the way as he gains speed. He's heading right towards us.

I glance behind us quickly and process. I realize that if he keeps going the direction he's heading, he'll most likely fall right into a large are filled with jagged rocks. His chances of survival would be slim-to-none.

Right now, any animosity I hold towards him doesn't matter. There's a climber who needs help, and I'm in a position to help him. He's getting closer.

As I'm leading, Katniss is right behind me, yelling at Gale like Johanna. I unclip from the fixed line and shed myself of my pack.

"Don't you dare!" Katniss screams. "PEETA! PLEASE! NO!"

I quickly turn to her.

"You know I have to," I whisper.

Gale goes flying past and I almost jump after him, purposely sliding on my butt and lifting my legs up to gain as much speed as I can.

I can see his eyes and I can make out how terrified he is.

He's still attempting to slow down, and I'm about to reach him. I calculate we have maybe twenty seconds to stop before we're both dying or dead.

Finally I'm sliding right next to him. I reach over, grab his harness, and clip my line to the back of it. I switch my ice axe into my dominant hand, flip over, and start self-arresting, digging the axe into the snow as hard as I can, kicking my feet like crazy.

"KICK!" I yell at Gale. "FUCKING KICK!"

I feel his weight on my harness, and I'm scared the small line I attached to him won't hold. It was all I could do.

Finally, we start slowing down, and come to a stop maybe twenty feet above the rocks. I kick my feet into the snow a few times to give myself a solid foothold.

"You okay?" I ask Gale while we catch our collective breath.

"Yeah, I think so," he answers, checking himself for injuries. "You?"

"I'm good," I tell him.

"PEETA!" I hear Katniss scream. She's visibly frantic looking down at us.

"We're okay!" I yell back up. "Can you still climb?" I ask Gale, readying myself to get back to my wife and the relative safety of the fixed line.

"I guess we'll find out," he grumbles as he stands up, still a bit woozy. He goes to unclip my line, but I stop him.

"No, stay clipped til we get back to the line," I tell him. It's more for peace of mind than actual safety.

We slowly start to make our way back up, and I'm astonished at how far we slid down the mountain. I was lucky, again. As we approach, Johanna has descended and is standing with Katniss, both of them waiting for us.

Gale takes it slow at first, and I accommodate. He gets some of his strength back eventually and we pick up the pace. Neither of us says a word.

Finally, we reach the rope and I clip him onto it before I unclip my line from his harness, then I clip onto the fixed line as well. We climb the last few feet to our partners, and from the look on my wife's face, I know I'm in deep shit.

_**Katniss**_

I've never, ever, been more scared in my life. Terrified, really. When I saw my husband unclip from the safety line and go diving after Gale, I had a lot of mixed emotions. Pride, of course, at how brave he is. Anger at Gale for making my husband risk his life. Anger at Peeta for going after him. Then, all those were replaced by fear. My mind conjured up thoughts of losing Peeta, of me being forced to watch him die as he plummeted down the mountain.

I watch as he rescues Gale. He makes it look so easy I'm convinced he's done the exact same thing before. Once I know he's safe, I allow myself to break down. I burst into tears, a mix of relief and residual fear. Johanna appears at my side and, unlike her, gently rubs my back as I bawl my eyes out.

The two men make their way back up to us, and as they get closer, my warring emotions rack through my entire being. My heart almost can't take it. From being petrified one moment to relieved the next, it's a rollercoaster I'd like to never ride again.

They reach us and just like that, Peeta is standing in front of me, an apologetic look on his face. I wait until Gale and Johanna move away, back up the line a little bit, before I'm able to look him in the eye.

I collapse into his arms, sobbing. He shushes me, taking my hat off and kissing the top of my head.

"It's okay," he soothes. "I'm okay, I'm still here Katniss. It's all over now."

I nod but keep my face buried in his chest. Now that he's back with me, I remember how I felt when I saw him go after Gale.

I back up a little and start pounding on his chest with my fists as hard as I can.

"I can't believe you!" I scream. "You could've gotten yourself killed! Do you even know what that would do to me!? Damn you! I can't lose you Peeta! I can't!"

He just takes it, letting me vent my frustrations. I tire myself out and he just simply opens his arms again, an invitation for me. I fall right back into his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispers painfully. "I know what I did was dangerous. I couldn't afford to be cautious though, there was a life hanging in the balance."

"That was the bravest thing I've ever seen," I tell him with obvious pride. "I'm so honored to call you my husband. But let's get one thing straight. If you ever, ever, ever do anything like that again without my permission, we'll be sleeping in separate sleeping bags for the foreseeable future. Got it?" I poke him in the sternum for good measure.

"Understood," he nods.

I reach up and gently cradle his face with my hands.

"I love you so much," I sob. "I was so scared baby. So scared."

"I love you too," he whispers emotionally. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know," I assure him. "You did the right thing, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Well I'm just happy nobody got hurt," he gives me a small smile.

"Yeah. Did Gale thank you?" I ask, curious.

"Um, no, not really," he admits. "I just made sure he wasn't hurt and that he could still climb, then we didn't speak until we got here."

"Ungrateful piece of shit," I mutter, glaring up at Gale's back as he and Johanna begin to slowly start climbing again.

"It's okay," Peeta shrugs. "I don't need my ego stroked that much," he jokes.

"Trust me, I'm planning on stroking something way better than your ego," I tease. "But he really does owe you at least a thank you. You just saved his life, even after everything he's said to you."

"I guess," he agrees quietly. "Can we start climbing again? I don't think we have that far to go to camp, and I'd really like to crawl into our sleeping bag and snuggle with my gorgeous wife."

"Sure, let's go," I tell him as we resume climbing. "Peeta, have you ever done that before?" I ask. He's leading us again.

"No," he shakes his head.

"You looked like you knew exactly what you were doing, like you'd practiced it or something," I say in awe.

"It was all I could think of," he explains. "I just prayed that my line would hold his weight, and we're lucky it did."

"Well, either way, it was amazing. I may be a little mad at you risking your life, but don't be mistaken. I'm so incredibly proud of you. You're my hero, Peeta."

"I'm no hero," he says dejectedly.

"Oh shut up," I grin. "Always so humble. Your wife's always right, isn't she Peeta?" I tease him again.

"Yes, my wife is always right," he gives me the correct response, and I can tell he's smiling now.

_**Peeta**_

I knew the second I unclipped from the fixed rope that Katniss was going to hate what I was about to do. But, like I told her, I had no choice. I refuse to let anyone, even Gale Hawthorne, die if I could do something about it.

Katniss spends the rest of the climb to Camp Three cheering me up, as she can tell my adrenaline has worn off and now I'm just sullen, for no real reason.

Finally we make it camp, and I click the radio to report to Haymitch.

"Haymitch, come in, Haymitch, come in," I start.

"Is that you, kid?" His voice comes through the radio.

"Yeah," I answer. "Katniss and I made it to Camp Three."

"Okay," he replies. "Good work today, Peeta," he says seriously. "The Sherpas were quite impressed. You're a legend now."

"He is my teammate after all," I tell him. "I wasn't going to let him die without trying to save him."

"You've got one hell of a heart in you, kid. And balls of fucking steel."

"I can attest to the both being true," Katniss smirks as she clicks the radio to add her two cents.

"Way too much info sweetheart," Haymitch laughs. "Get a good night's rest, you two. I'm proud of you. Over and out."

Finnick and Annie arrive shortly thereafter, and bombard us with questions about the day's events. They keep after me until I sit down and tell them the whole story from start to finish. I wouldn't have been able to if Katniss hand't been sitting in my lap the whole time. I didn't even have to ask her, she just knew.

Katniss and I take a much needed nap in the afternoon, and from the way she clings to me, I know she's still shaken by everything. I wake her up when the call for dinner comes.

We gather in the middle of the camp to eat, Dorji having cooked for everyone. He of course praises me multiple times, telling me in all his years on Everest he's never seen a rescue quite like today's.

As the rest of the team talks animatedly about it, I glance at Gale. He almost looks embarrassed. I had an inkling he'd hate the fact that it was me who saved him. He already hates me enough, now he has to deal with the fact that he's alive because I risked my own neck for him. Which is something I'm fairly certain he'd never do for me in a million years.

Katniss gazes at me, and deduces correctly what's going through my head.

"You've shown everyone who's the better man," she whispers in my ear softly. "If they didn't already know, they sure do now. Not many people would have the courage to do what you did."

I sigh and she kisses my cheek gently.

"Hey Mellark," Gale suddenly speaks up. Everyone immediately shuts up, watching the interaction with anticipation.

"Which one?" Katniss answers with a wide smile.

"Peeta," Gale quietly amends.

"Yeah?" I look at him.

"Thanks," he grumbles under his breath, not even looking at me.

"You're welcome," I tell him.

Apparently, his gratitude isn't up to Katniss' standards.

"That's all you've got to say to him?" She angrily confronts Gale. "After what he just did for you?"

"I said thanks," Gale snaps quickly.

Katniss rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"_Sure_ you did, and I've never heard a more insincere 'thanks' in my life," she shoots back.

"It's fine honey," I quietly try to reign in my wife. She turns and glares at me, and I wisely keep my mouth shut.

"She's right you know," Johanna adds, her voice more gentle than I've ever heard before. "Peeta risked his life to save yours, Gale. He didn't even think twice. Did you see how close you were to those rocks?"

"I saw," Gale answers. "Nobody asked him to play hero," he adds.

"Fuck you Gale," Katniss shakes her head. "Seriously, you are the most selfish, inconsiderate, self-centered, narcissistic, pathetic caricature of a man I've ever met. I guess I should thank you, really. You helped me see how much better of a man my husband is. He risked his life to try and save yours, and you can't even be sincere when you thank him. Nobody asked him to play hero because they didn't have to. He will always do the right thing, because that's the man I married. What does that say about you, huh?"

Gale's shocked into momentary silence.

"For the record, we agree with Katniss," Finnick pipes up. Annie nods. I chuckle softly at their perfect timing.

"Of course you do," Gale sneers at Finnick. "You two love the slut and the pussy."

"Really?" Katniss says in disbelief. "You're calling him a pussy after today? Now I know you're just delirious. It must be the lack of oxygen. Maybe we should talk to Haymitch, you probably need to descend back to base camp."

Johanna, Finnick and Annie all laugh at Katniss' teasing.

"I told you never to say things like that about my wife," I almost yell at Gale, angrier than I thought.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Gale taunts. "Or will your precious wife not let you? It's pretty obvious who wears the pants in that relationship."

"You should know by now, Gale, that Peeta and I are, more often than not, not wearing _any_ pants," Katniss smirks.

"You're a real asshole Hawthorne," I sigh. "For a while I thought it was some kind of act, some façade, but you really are that awful, aren't you? You're not even worth any of my energy, or my wife's. Kat, from now on, we don't spend any of our time thinking or worrying about him. Agreed?"

"Sounds good to me," Katniss grins and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"You still owe Peeta a lot Gale," Johanna interjects. "I'm never going to let you forget it, either. He saved my life once, and I'll never be able to properly show him how grateful I am for that."

"So you're on their side now?" Gale sneers at Johanna.

"I'm not on anyone's side," she defends herself. "I just think you should do what's right instead of whatever it is you're doing."

"Whatever," Gale mutters as he stands up, glares at Katniss and me once more, and disappears into camp.

"Soooo…how bout that weather today?" Finnick jokes after a minute.

It works, and we all have a hearty laugh.

"All kidding aside," Finnick says seriously, "that was incredible today, Peeta."

Annie and Johanna voice their agreement.

"That's my husband," Katniss tells them proudly.

_**Katniss**_

So that went downhill fast. Pun intended.

I'm almost in disbelief at Gale's attitude even after today. _Almost_.

It really shouldn't surprise me at this point, but a part of me still believed he was capable of doing the right thing. He proved me wrong, I guess.

I'm still in a state of shock at the events that transpired on the mountain earlier today. Ever since we got to Everest, I've been hearing tales of Peeta's prior heroics. How he carried a full-grown man, with all his gear, off a mountain by himself. How he ignored conventional wisdom and risked almost certain death to get oxygen to Johanna and her partner.

When I would hear those stories, I was always proud of him, but it scared me too. I don't like hearing about how close I came to losing him before we got a chance to be together. It terrifies me.

But, today, I saw firsthand what Peeta is willing to do to help someone in need. He didn't care that it was Gale falling down the mountain. He would've acted exactly the same way no matter who it was. He saw someone who needed his help, so he gave it his all. Half of me was more proud of him than ever before, and the other half wanted to tear him a new asshole.

Now that we've had a chance to sit and talk about it a little more, I know that I'll never be completely okay with him doing things like that, but I understand much better why he does. To him, it's not a question of whether or not he should do it. He doesn't think like that. In Peeta's mind, he's just doing what's required of him.

And, again, I find myself thinking I've never loved him more than right now in this moment.

"Let's go," I announce suddenly, standing up and tugging on his hand.

"Where are we going?" He asks as he stands up.

"I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure you're about to get rewarded," Johanna smirks.

"She's not wrong," I grin.

We ignore the parting shots from the other three members of our team as we head to our tent, which we picked specifically because of its isolation from the rest of camp.

When we reach the tent, we take our boots off and grab the sleeping bag and Therma-Rest. We set up our 'bed' in short order, both of us already overly excited at what we know comes next.

"You can't possibly know how horny I am right now," I whisper as we start kissing. "Fuck me, Peeta, lay me on my back and fuck me into submission."

I have no idea where it's coming from, but from the look in Peeta's eyes, he certainly doesn't mind.

We've gotten fairly talented at shedding our layers, helping each other along. Tonight we're both a little more frantic, both of us needing one another like never before. I know it's because of his brush with death, but I choose to embrace it rather than analyze it.

He lays me on my back like I told him to and hovers over me, leaning his head down to lock our lips together. I feel him slip two fingers inside my already wet folds, and at my moan he starts pumping them in and out.

"I love you," he mumbles against my lips.

"I love you too," I respond, "but if you don't start fucking me in the next ten seconds I'm going to punch you."

I feel his fingers disappear and an involuntary whimper escapes from my throat. It's only a split second, however, before I feel him enter me, pushing all the way inside me.

"God you're huge," I remark as he buries himself in me.

He blushes slightly and I giggle at the sight, goading him along.

"I'm not joking," I grin. "You're enormous baby, and I want to feel every inch inside of me."

My words cause a reaction in Peeta, and I feel him deeper and deeper as he thrusts harder. I help him in any way that I can, craving all of him.

"Oh Kat," he groans, "it's so tight. I'm not going to last much longer."

"Don't you dare stop fucking me when you come," I warn gravely. "I want you to come inside of me then keep pounding into me, got it?"

He nods, unable to form a coherent sentence at the current moment.

His orgasm follows shortly thereafter, and true to his word, he barely slows down at all. I feel the warmth of his release inside of me and it suddenly hits me that he's the only man I'm ever going to feel inside me. I'm the only woman he'll ever come inside of. That couldn't make me any happier. Peeta's my first and my last, my everything.

As the night progresses, I barely let him take a breather. In my mind, we're still technically on our honeymoon, and I intend to take full advantage.

Eventually we collapse together, our bodies still intertwined. He somehow throws the bag over us to keep us warm.

Peeta lies on his back and I snuggle into his side, throwing my leg over his and resting my head on his bare chest. I can still smell the result of our passion, the distinct scent that only the two of us can create.

"Wow," he exhales tiredly.

"I know," I agree as I lay gentle kisses on his skin.

"I'm sorry I scared you today," he apologizes yet again.

"I know," I assure him. "I don't want you to think I'm not proud of you, because I couldn't be any more so. But everything's different now, Peeta. It's not just your life you risk when you do something like that. I'm your wife, your spouse, your partner in every sense of the word. We both have to think of us as one unit when we make decisions. We've both been on our own for a long time, so I know it won't be easy, but I know we can do it."

"How did you get so smart?" He says in wonderment.

I shrug.

"Is that really what you want to talk about right now?" I smirk as I slowly trail my fingers down his torso, inching closer and closer to where I can already see his erection growing again.

"Being married is awesome," he observes with a grin.

"Mmmhmm," I agree, "and baby, we've only just begun."

**A/N: Another long chapter. This one was especially fun to write, as I'd been crafting how Peeta would somehow save Gale for a while now. I thought it was important to add that new element to the whole situation. Gale now owes Peeta, and everyone knows it. Everyone saw who's obviously the better man. **

**I posted the newest chapter (23) of 'The Truth Revealed' earlier today. Go read and review! Please! For me!**

**A few notes on climbing:**

**I'm following how climbers really acclimate as closely as possible. Like Haymitch said, after they spend time at the high camps, they'll go all the way back down to Base Camp. Then they can begin the summit push, weather permitting. **

**I'm definitely taking liberties with how much energy the characters have at high altitudes. It just wouldn't be fun to write them if they can barely even form a sentence because they're breathing so hard. So, I took some artistic license. **

**Peeta's rescue of Gale is theoretically possible. I just made it up, but it sounds feasible to me, provided Peeta's line was strong enough to hold Gale's full weight. You'd be surprised at how much weight a rope can hold. Once, we made a snow anchor out of a sausage, tied a rope around it, and it took the weight of eighteen adults before it gave. It was pretty unbelievable. So, I'm pretty sure what I wrote is possible, I just wouldn't recommend trying it. **

**When he fell, I noted that Gale didn't have his ice axe. Any good climber has a leash on their ice axe looped around their wrist for that very reason. But, I needed to make him helpless, so in this story, Gale fucked up. It's a hell of a lot harder to self-arrest just using your arms instead of your axe. Trust me, I made the same mistake once. I'll never repeat it. Truthfully, my experience of falling without my axe definitely helped inspire the action in this chapter. **

**The way Gale fell, by unclipping from the fixed line, is completely possible. It's one of the biggest risks climbing high mountains. When Hilary and Norgay made the first ascent in 1953, they only had one rope tied to both of them. If one of them had fallen, there was a pretty good chance he'd drag the other one down with him. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to get back to some climbing after the last few chapters were more focused on Katniss and Peeta's relationship. While I love writing all of that, this story's foundation is climbing. **

**Please take a moment and throw me a review. I'd really appreciate it, and I spent a while writing today so I could post a new chapter for both of my current stories. So, please, do the right thing. You know Peeta would. **

**Keep reading and reviewing. **

**I really hope it doesn't rain again tomorrow. I want to play some golf. **


	21. The Reluctant Hero

'_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.'_

_-John Lennon_

_**Peeta**_

Truthfully, I still feel horrible about what I put Katniss through. I know she understands my motivations, but that doesn't change the fact that I terrified my wife. She's absolutely right. We have to think about both of us when we make decisions.

Camp was fairly quiet this morning, everyone tired from the long climb yesterday. Not to mention the hubbub of the rescue and the argument at dinner. Gale hasn't said a word in our presence, in fact he won't even look in our direction.

We pack up and head out, descending to ABC. After that, we have to continue descending all the way back to Base Camp before we're fully acclimated and we can begin the summit push. I find myself still incredibly excited about the summit push, but I'm even more excited about my new wife.

"Come on," Katniss sighs next to me. "Let's go, Peeta."

I nod dutifully and we clip into the fixed line. We're the first team out of camp. Katniss has been unusually quiet all morning. I thought we'd resolved everything last night, especially with the world-rocking sex we had in our tent. But when we woke up today, Katniss didn't seem overly happy. She's not ignoring me or anything, but she's not acting like she was when we climbed up. In fact, she hasn't really looked at me since we were in the tent when we woke up. I feel like there's an invisible wall between us.

I debate in my head as we begin the descent whether or not to say anything. On one hand, I'm her husband and I should try and help her. On the other, I know there's a pretty good possibility she doesn't want to talk about whatever's bothering her, and me prodding her will only cause the hole I'm currently in to get deeper. After a while of going back and forth, I begin to get angry at her. She should tell me what's going on. That's what husbands are for, right? Instead she's giving me the silent treatment, and it's starting to really piss me off.

"Slow down, Peeta!" Katniss scolds from behind me.

While I was stuck in my head, I started descending fast, and Katniss is having trouble keeping up with me. I stop and turn to wait for her to reach me.

"Sorry," I mutter when she's close.

"It's fine," she almost snaps.

I sigh and turn back around, making sure I set an even pace.

We make good time as we pass Camp Two an head down to the Col. Halfway down the snow slope we stop for a break. Katniss plops down next to me and we both hydrate.

"What's wrong Peeta?" Katniss quietly asks. It's the first thing either of us has said in over an hour.

"Nothing," I quickly reply, not looking at her.

I hear her sigh heavily.

When I turn to look at her, the look on her face shatters my heart. She's silently crying, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. I've never seen her look so needy, so vulnerable.

"Are you – are you -," she stutters, swallowing. "Are you mad at me? You are, aren't you? Please don't leave me, Peeta. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She breaks down and covers her face with her hands as she loudly sobs.

I'm stunned by her sudden outburst, at how she's fearing the worst.

"Why are you sorry?" I gently ask.

She looks up through her hands at me, her eyes bloodshot.

"I yelled at you yesterday," she whispers painfully. "I was a bitch to you this morning."

I chuckle softly, shaking my head slightly in disbelief.

"So you think I'm going to leave you because you got mad at me for almost dying?" I ask her with a small smile.

She shrugs helplessly.

"Hey," I coax, reaching up and tenderly moving her hands away from her face. "Listen, I don't know where I'll be in a year, or what I'll be doing. But I do know that I want you by my side no matter what happens. You are my _wife_. Do you know what I was thinking when you were yelling at me yesterday?" She shakes her head in the negative. "Well, I was thinking how amazing it is to have someone care so much about me that they react like that. I was also thinking how hot you are when you're angry." She chuckles through her tears.

"So you're not mad at me?" She asks in a tiny, childlike voice.

"No baby, I'm just a little annoyed. I didn't know why you were acting so strange this morning, so I was giving you time to yourself. I didn't mean for it to come off as ignoring or being mad at you. It's just that when you wouldn't even look at me or talk to me, I didn't know what I'd done to cause it, and I got myself into a bad mood over it."

"I guess it just all really hit me this morning," she explains. "For the first time in my life, I have someone I love so much that their death would mean the end of me. I can't live without you, Peeta. If I wasn't also a climber, I'd probably ban you from ever climbing a mountain again."

I smile at her words, realizing that she was worried, not angry.

"Now having said that," she continues, and from her tone I know my wife is back, "what I said yesterday still applies, Mr. Mellark. I will completely cut you off if you attempt anything like that without my express permission ever again."

"You really think you could survive cutting me off?" I smirk.

"Don't tempt me," she warns with a grin. "I always have my fingers." She holds up her hands and wiggles her digits.

I grab her hand and quickly bring it to my mouth, sensually sucking her fingers. She lets out a soft moan. Then I pull it down to my crotch and put it right over the bulge in my pants.

"Still think you could make it?" I tease.

Suddenly I feel her hand press harder into my pants, and as she starts arousing me, she slowly begins stroking.

"Kat…," I warn.

She smiles wide.

"Yes, Peeta?" She asks, giving me her very best innocent face.

"Please," I croak.

"Please what? Please stop or please keep going?" She taunts.

"I honestly don't know," I groan and she giggles.

I take action, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her into my lap. We both took our packs off when we sat down.

"Really, Mr. Mellark? Right here? It's a little exposed, no?"

"You're evil," I whisper as I softly kiss her ear.

"If you keep kissing me like that, we're going to give anyone down at ABC with a telescopic lens quite a show," she moans.

Before I completely stop, I quickly dart my hand around her torso and before she can stop me, slide my hand under her pants. I quickly feel her panties, going under those as well.

When I slip two fingers into her, she groans loudly and buries her face in my neck.

"So not fair," she mumbles.

I pump into her a few times before I retract my hand. I grab her hips again and lift her off my lap.

"Let's get going," I say nonchalantly as I grab my pack.

I stand up and look down at my wife. She's still right where I placed her, a glazed over look on her face.

I chuckle and hold my hand out for her. After a moment, she snaps back to reality and grabs it. I help pull her to her feet as she slings her pack over her shoulders.

"Ready?" I ask with a grin.

"Peeta," she whispers seriously, "if we don't get the hell back to ABC quickly I'm going to drag you into any random tent at the Col and fuck your brains out."

"Sounds like a plan honey," I smirk, lean in and kiss her, then turn to start descending again.

"You can't kiss me like that then just walk away!" She protests.

I laugh and I hear her echo it.

"You know Kat, your threat doesn't make me want to hurry to ABC," I smile. "In fact, I'm quite tempted to take you up on your offer when we reach the Col."

By now she's begun descending with me.

"Think we could get away with it?" She conspiratorially asks.

"Maybe," I ponder. "But once we get to the Col it won't really take us all that long to get back down to ABC."

"You're right," she admits. "Plus I'm kind of looking forward to how the camp reacts to your high mountain rescue."

I sigh and we make our way down.

_**Katniss**_

This morning proved how inexperienced I am with relationships. Not only is this the first one I've ever had, I'm now married. I didn't know how to deal with my emotions, so I did what I do best. Became a cold bitch.

Then, when we started the climb down, Peeta wouldn't even look at me. It's probably the longest we've ever gone without talking, and it absolutely tore me up.

I know that marrying Peeta is the best decision of my life, but I also realize that our marriage won't always be easy, that we won't always be on our honeymoon. We're people after all, and people disagree. People argue. People get pissed at each other. I've been working on my temper, but I'm still pretty short-fused. Peeta, of course, understands this and helps me deal with it.

As the silence between us became unbearable, my mind went into overdrive. All my insecurities bubbled to the surface. Peeta doesn't want me. He's finally realized what I really am and he's regretting marrying me. He's going to leave because of my stupidity. Logically, I know Peeta would never do that, but my fragile state doesn't allow me believe it.

Finally, I worked up the courage to confront him. It was tough, but I soon found out it was needed. We were both worrying for pretty much nothing. We both were ticked at each other, and we were just making it worse by not communicating.

It felt like a hundred pound weight lifted off my heart when we talked it out and went back to the giddy, happy, horny newlyweds that we are. I found that, when we actually do communicate, we can really work anything out fairly quickly and painlessly.

We're almost back to ABC, and Peeta's holding my hand tightly as we hike together. Even that small contact makes me feel safe, wanted, needed.

When we passed through Camp Two on the Col, everyone we encountered stopped us and praised my husband. They called him a hero, the bravest climber they've ever seen, and a myriad of other awestruck compliments. I stood next to him politely listening, and my pride grew by the second. Peeta, of course, keeps trying to downplay the entire incident, but I won't let him.

"They're right, you know," I tell him as we approach ABC.

"Who's right about what?" He asks.

I chuckle.

"You can be so clueless sometimes baby," I smile. "Everyone we talked to up there. Everything they said about you is true, one hundred percent verified."

He opens his mouth to protest, but I immediately glare at him, and he closes it.

"Honey I know you're as humble as can be, and you never do the things you do because you want accolades or recognition. But no matter what you may think, you _are _a hero. You saved a man's life yesterday, and you could have easily died trying. You knew that going in, and you still went. That's courage. That's bravery in the face of danger. I've never been more proud to have the absolute privilege of being your wife."

I can tell he's processing by the consternated look on his face.

"Hey Peeta?"

"Yes Kat?"

"I want you to tell me about all the other times you've done something like that. Don't try to tell me I already know them all, because we both know that's a crock of shit."

"I'll tell you later, when we go to bed," he agrees quietly.

"Thank you," I smile wide and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Now come on, let's go see how many people know about my heroic husband."

We enter the outskirts of ABC, still holding hands, and head towards the command tent to check in with Haymitch.

"Peeta!"

We both turn and see one of the Americans from the other team. I think his name is Mark, but I'm not really sure.

"Hey Mark," Peeta greets. I was right.

"Dude is it true you saved Hawthorne's life yesterday?" Mark asks excitedly.

"It's true," I speak for Peeta. "It was amazing, Mark. The bravest thing I've ever seen."

"That's incredible," Mark replies in awe. "What we heard is he was sliding down the mountain and couldn't arrest, so you slid down after him, clipped yourselves together, and arrested both of you."

"That's exactly what happened," I beam, the perfect portrait of a doting, loving wife.

"Wow. I've never even heard of a rescue like that," Mark shakes his head in disbelief.

"I'm just glad Gale's alright," Peeta says quietly.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that we all think you're awesome Peeta," Mark explains. "Don't be surprised if this story spreads far and wide. It's certainly the most daring, selfless rescue I've ever heard of."

"Thanks, Mark," I say for both of us as we start to walk again. "We'll see you later."

"Bye!" He calls over his shoulder.

"If it's going to be like this with everyone we come across, I'm going to get sick of it pretty quick," Peeta mutters.

"We could always just make flyers or brochures and pass them out," I joke. "That way we don't have to keep reciting it, they can just read about it."

He laughs and I'm glad I brightened his mood a bit.

"Thanks, Kat. I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you," he sincerely says.

"I'm sure you would get by just fine," I protest.

"Maybe," he admits, "but the difference is I want you next to me."

"You don't want me under you? Or on top of you?" I tease.

"You have a dirty mind, Mrs. Mellark," he grins as we approach the command tent.

"Are you going to punish me?" I bat my eyelashes.

"Oh god yes," he smiles wide.

"Later," I whisper in his ear as we enter the tent. He blushes deeply.

"What are you so worked up about?" Haymitch gruffly asks Peeta.

"What do you think Haymitch?" I shoot back. "We're newlyweds. Figure it out."

"Good god sweetheart, I really don't need to think about that, ever," Haymitch says regretfully.

"Well obviously we made it to camp," Peeta tries to change the subject.

"Good job you two," Haymitch applauds us. "I'm sure you've noticed, but the story of the rescue has spread all over camp and up the mountain. I even got a call from a friend on the South Side asking if it was true."

"No way, really?" I ask incredulously.

"Yep," Haymitch nods. "You're famous, kid. A living legend."

Peeta just shakes his head, but I think he's finally either ready to accept praise, or he just knows I'll get pissed if he tries to brush it off one more time.

"When are we going to Base Camp?" Peeta asks.

"Well since it's just a hike really, you can leave anytime between now and tomorrow morning," Haymitch answers.

"Thanks," Peeta replies.

We leave the command tent and Haymitch yells one last barb, saying that maybe now I'll let Peeta be the man in the relationship.

"Come by our tent after the sun goes down," I yell back. "You'll see just how much of a man my husband is."

Peeta blushes again, and I give him a kiss on the lips for being so darn cute.

We head to the mess tent, since it's almost lunchtime. As predicted, the Sherpas are in sheer awe of Peeta. Most of the famous, spectacular rescues on Everest involve Sherpas one way or another. They insist on refusing to let us serve ourselves, and present us with the very best of what they've cooked. As we eat, we continue chatting with the Sherpas.

Finnick and Annie appear right as we're about to leave.

"Hey guys," Peeta greets them.

"Well if isn't the Mellarks," Finnick grins. "You're getting to be more famous than us," he jokes.

"It's not my fault there's no sixteen screen cinema on Everest," Peeta jokes back.

We all share a laugh and go our separate ways, planning to meet up again around dinnertime to eat together.

"When do you want to leave for Base Camp?" Peeta asks me as we head to our tent to get rid of our packs.

"Whenever you want is good with me."

"We could just go right now," he suggests. "Maybe sleep in a bit tomorrow."

"Should we see if they want to go with us?" I motion back to the mess tent.

"Sure," Peeta says as we turn around to ask the O'Dairs.

They love the idea, so Peeta and I get ready while they finish eating. We help them out by filling up their water bladders and bottles with ours. Soon, the four of us have told Haymitch we're heading down, and we hike out of ABC.

_**Peeta**_

I didn't miss the glint in my wife's eyes when I suggested we head to Base Camp. To her, sleeping in just means we stayed up for an inordinate amount of time, doing what newlyweds do best.

I can't say I'm opposed to the idea in the slightest.

We hike as a group, talking and joking around. They continue teasing us about anything and everything. Katniss, however, has gotten pretty good at teasing back, and more often than not she has the last word.

We pass more climbers heading up to ABC, and almost all of them stop to talk to us, freaking out when they realize it's me.

Katniss takes control, speaking on behalf of us, as I've grown tired of repeating the same thing over and over. Either she doesn't mind, or she's just biting the bullet for both of us.

It's around a twelve-mile hike back to Base Camp, so after about an hour and a half we stop for a break. When I glance back up towards ABC, I see Johanna and Gale not too far behind us, heading the same way we are.

"There's the rest of the team," I point them out.

"Should we wait for them?" Annie asks the group.

"Yeah. Why not?" I surprise everyone by agreeing.

Katniss snuggles into my side and I wrap her up in my arms as we wait for them.

They reach us in short order and we rest for a few more minutes.

"How was your descent?" Katniss asks them, not signaling who's she's asking of the two of them.

"It was good," Johanna reports.

"Were you okay?" Annie asks Gale directly. "You didn't get hurt yesterday, right?"

"I'm fine," Gale says quietly. "Thanks, Annie."

"Shall we get moving?" Finnick suggests.

"Wait," Gale pipes up. Finnick sits back down.

"I owe you both an apology," Gale starts, looking between Katniss and me. "You saved my life, and I'm very grateful. I realize what that means considering how I've treated you since you got here. I just want to say thank you."

I'm stunned, as is Katniss and everyone else. Gale spoke quietly but with obvious sincerity in his voice. I even sense a bit of regret, remorse.

"What do you have to say to Katniss?" Johanna nudges him on.

"I owe you apologies for a lot of things," he admits to me, "starting with what happened on Denali."

"It was years ago," I respond gently.

"I know," Gale nods slowly. "But that doesn't change what happened. I abandoned you, and you have every right to hate me for it. My ego and selfishness took over and all I could see was the summit. I failed you as a friend and a climbing partner. I didn't want to believe I'd done something wrong for the longest time, and that's unacceptable."

"What else?" Johanna keeps nudging.

"I've been terrible to both of you, a real asshole," he explains somberly. "I think it's obvious that I let my jealousy cloud my judgment, and I lashed out at you guys. I still was angry with Katniss for leaving our partnership. When you two got together, I was convinced that she should be with me instead. I have always had feelings for Katniss, so I hated the fact that I never acted on them when we were partners, and it enraged me to see you so happy with another man."

"Gale," Katniss sighs. "It means a lot that you are able to see how you've acted, and I know you're being sincere, but you've really hurt me. I've never felt so alone as I did when you turned around and left me on the side of Denali. When you kept hurling insults at us when we got here, refusing to let me be happy with my husband, you hurt me even more. I once considered you one of my closest friends. I trusted you with my life every day we climbed together. I'm sorry Gale, but no amount of apologizing will ever make me completely forgive you for any of it."

"I understand," he replies sadly. I can't tell if he's actually disappointed, or if he's trying to pull the pity card.

"I can forgive you for everything you said about me," I tell him. "But I can't forget about the things you've said about my wife. Some of the names you've called her. I hope we can all exist on this team relatively harmoniously, because whether we like it or not, we're stuck together."

He just nods.

As we stand back up and start back towards Base Camp, Katniss latches on to my hand almost frantically. Her grip is tighter than I can ever remember it being.

"Well that was a surprise," she remarks as we continue on our journey.

_**Katniss**_

I don't know what to think. On one hand, I'm relieved Gale has at least started to apologize for his actions. On the other, I think it's far too little far too late. I'm going to have to wait until we're alone to talk through it with my husband.

As we continue hiking, Peeta and I take the lead. Johanna appears next to me after a few minutes. I glance back and see that Gale is far enough behind that he can't hear what we say.

"What did you say to him between last night and now?" I ask her curiously.

"I told him he's a jackass," she shrugs, "and that even though he's tried at every opportunity to make your lives a living hell, Peeta still risked his life without a second thought to save him. Eventually I got so worked up that I berated him pretty harshly."

"Well I guess it worked," I give her a small smile.

"We'll see," she replies. "I've yet to decide whether he's actually being truthful or if he's just trying to get me off his back and look good in front of everyone."

"Wouldn't surprise me if that's exactly what he's doing," I add.

"We'll talk more about this later," Johanna says as she stops to wait for Gale. Peeta and I continue on.

Once we reach Base Camp, we all split up to find our tents and settle in a bit before dinner. Peeta and I lie down in our tent, and I prop my chin on his chest as I melt into his side. I feel his arm rubbing slow circles on my lower back under my shirt.

"Tell me a story," I request.

"Okay," he chuckles. "What kind of story?"

"You know what I want to hear," I reply.

He sighs and nods apprehensively.

"Yesterday wasn't the closest I've come to dying," he whispers. I can already tell this is hard for him, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to hear it.

"Tell me," I plead. "Please baby."

"It was almost five years ago," he begins. "I was climbing the North Face of the Eiger."

I'm already fearing what's to come. The North Face of the Eiger is infamous for being an incredibly dangerous, harrowing, deadly climb.

"I was on a traverse when I heard 'ROCK!' from high above me. I knew to not look up, so I hugged the wall as tight as I could and prayed. I was wearing a helmet, and that helped make me feel a tiny bit safer. Well, the next thing I know, I feel a large rock fall right on top of my helmet, cracking it. I lost my balance and my hands slipped from their holds. I was on a safety line, of course, but I fell so hard and fast it ripped the cam right out of the face."

"Oh my god," I gasp. I don't know when it started, but I realize I'm softly crying listening to his story.

"I could see the end of the rope not attached to anything pretty clearly. I accepted my fate. I was going to fall to my death, and there was nothing that could be done about it."

"Baby you don't have to continue if you don't want to," I gently assure him. He's become highly emotional while he recounts his experience, and I can tell he's struggling, remembering his brush with death.

"No, I want you to know this. You should know everything," he says adamantly.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"I probably fell about two hundred feet, and I was falling straight down, mere inches from the wall. If I'd tried to reach out and grab ahold of something, I probably would have ripped my arm right out of its socket. Then, all of the sudden, I abruptly stopped falling and banged right into the face. I could feel an enormous amount of tension on the rope that was still attached to my harness. I quickly found foot and handholds, and steadied myself. It took me a minute to come to terms with the fact that I was still alive. Finally, I looked up, and I saw what had stopped me. There were three people on a wide ledge above me. They saw me fall, and immediately grabbed onto the rope and all three of them held on as tight as they could, risking their own lives. Luckily, they were pretty strong, and the guy furthest back had found a small outcropping to anchor himself in."

I burst into full-blown tears and bury my face into his neck. I can hear him sobbing as well as he gently strokes my hair.

"Shhh," he coos gently. "I'm here, Kat. I'm alive. They saved me."

"I almost lost you before we even had a chance to be together," I cry, my voice hitches with my emotions.

"But you didn't," he whispers. "I'm right here. Feel," he coaxes. He grabs my left wrist and brings my hand up to his chest, right over his heart. I can feel its strong beat beneath my hand.

"I'm sorry I made you relive that," I whimper.

"I wanted to tell you," he insists. "It's hard, you're right, but if I want anyone to know, it's you."

"I love you so much," I kiss his neck softly.

"I love you more," he kisses my temple.

"Did you meet the guys who saved you?" I ask.

"Yeah," he smiles a bit. "One of them was Finnick," he reveals.

"What!" I exclaim.

"It's true," he assures me. "That's how we met. He saved my life and we finished the climb together. I met Annie when we made it back to camp."

"I'm going to have to thank him," I decide.

"You don't have to do that," he tries.

"Yes, I do," I vehemently disagree. "I want to know the rest of your stories, baby, but right now I really need you to kiss me."

He doesn't hesitate in fulfilling my request, and as we get lost in each other, I come to the conclusion that Finnick was sent there to make sure Peeta made it back to me, even if it took a few years.

Maybe that's just how fate works.

**A/N: That was another emotional chapter. Gale apologized, but is he sincere? Or does he have some ulterior motive at play? They've made it back down to Base Camp, and the next time they go up the mountain they're not stopping until they reach the highest point on earth. **

**Honestly, I highly doubt anyone could be saved the way I described Peeta's ordeal. But it sounded cool, and I needed it to be really, really scary and close to killing him. So let's just pretend, shall we?**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm really happy that so many people are thoroughly enjoying both this story and 'The Truth Revealed'. They're both different in their own ways, but I love writing them. **

**Have a great night!**


	22. Dancing The Night Away

'_Wake up and live! Life is one big road with lots of signs, so when you're riding through the ruts don't you complicate your mind. Flee from hate, mischief and jealousy! Don't bury your thoughts, put your vision to reality!'_

_-Bob Marley, 'Wake Up And Live'_

_**Fair Warning: This chapter yet again contains a graphic sex scene. You've been justifiably notified. Enjoy. **_

_**Katniss**_

Base Camp is pretty much exactly how I remember it. It may just be a collection of tents, gear, and climbers from all over the world, but it will always hold a special place in my heart for the simple fact that this is where Peeta and I became a couple.

Because we came down here yesterday, we have the entire day today to rest and relax before we head back up the mountain.

We sleep in a bit, until the bustling outside our tent gets too loud to ignore.

"I guess it's time to get up," Peeta laments.

I grab his arm that's draped over me and pull it tighter around me.

"Not yet," I softly plead. "Just hold me for a little while."

He buries his face into my hair and kisses the back of my neck.

"Thank you for telling me that story last night," I whisper. "I know how hard it was for you."

"I wanted to," he assures me. "It was good for me to talk about it."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Me too. Do you have any stories like that?" He asks.

I pause for a moment and rack my brain for an answer.

"Only a couple, and none nearly as exciting as yours."

"Will you tell me one?"

"Of course," I reply as I turn in his arms so we're facing one another.

Before I begin, we lean in for our good morning kiss, resting our foreheads together once we part.

"Well obviously there's what happened on Denali," I start. He nods sadly. "Before I left Maine, when I was sixteen I think, I was climbing Katahdin in winter. I slipped on a rock and broke my ankle. I tried to descend, but I could barely put any weight on it."

"Didn't your partner help you?" He asks.

"I was soloing," I reveal. He gasps. "Yeah, I know. Luckily I'd brought my cell phone and a radio."

"Oh Kat," he sighs, gently cradling my cheek.

"It took the ranger six hours to get to me," I continue quietly. "He was so incredible baby. He'd never even met me before, but it was obvious he'd do anything to get me off that mountain. The sun was going down, the temperature was dropping, and it started to snow."

"How did he get you out of there?"

"He splinted my ankle with a splint from his First-Aid kit then carried me until it was flat enough that I could kind of walk."

"Wow," Peeta whispers. "When we go back to Maine I want to find him and thank him."

"Peeta it was like ten years ago," I protest with a small smile at his protectiveness.

"Hey, you want to thank Finnick, so I'm going to thank the ranger," he points out.

"Fair enough," I relent.

Eventually we do get out of our tent, finding that the rest of the camp is pretty lazily lounging around.

_**Peeta**_

Now I know how Katniss feels when she hears stories about my near-death experiences. Even though I know she's safe, that she's literally right in front of me, it still shakes me to my core. Just thinking about her alone, in pain, unable to move, and helpless really tears me up inside.

We grab some grub to fuel up. After we eat, we get roped into a card game with Finnick, Annie, and another climbing couple from the Italian team.

We play some poker, gin, and end with a hilarious game of Egyptian Rat Screw. Finnick and I keep coming up with new rules that are just ridiculous, and everyone has a ball.

"I definitely slapped first!" Katniss argues.

"No way!" Finnick shoots back. "It was definitely me."

"Calm down everyone," I try to mediate.

"Like you're going to be impartial!" Finnick accuses with a grin.

"Whoa whoa whoa," I hold my hands up in surrender. "It's only a game buddy."

"A game your wife keeps cheating at," he mutters under his breath sarcastically.

"It's not her fault you're a sucker," I smirk. Katniss gives me a kiss on the cheek, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

We resolve the dispute by just playing the hand again, and this time, Katniss obviously wins.

"Ha!" She holds up the cards triumphantly. "That's three wins for the Mellarks and zero for the O'Dairs and the Carittis!"

"Well played," Annie diplomatically says.

"Don't encourage her," Finnick scolds his wife half-jokingly.

"Oh quiet down," she shakes her head at him. "You always take games wayyyy too seriously sweetheart."

"But so does Katniss!" He points at me.

"Am I married to Katniss?" Annie grins.

"No," Finnick mumbles.

"I'd pay to see that," I joke, smiling wide.

Katniss lightly punches me in the arm while everybody laughs again loudly.

"In your dreams," she rolls her eyes.

"How'd you know what I was dreaming about last night?"

"What? You were really dreaming about-"

She stops speaking when she sees the teasing grin I'm giving her.

"Oh very funny, Peeta Mellark. Tease your wife a little more, why don't you?"

"Don't mind if I do," I jokingly sneer.

"That's it," Katniss declares. "You're cut off for the rest of the day."

"Twenty bucks it doesn't last an hour," Finnick bets.

"I'll take that action," Annie backs Katniss up.

The Italians just watch our interaction with smiles on their faces, laughing at the ridiculous Americans.

I look at Katniss, trying my first line of attack, my pleading eyes.

"You can give me the puppy dog eyes all you want," she huffs. "They're not going to work today."

"Really?" I grin. "What about if I do….this."

I lean over and ever so gently nibble her earlobe, then trail kisses along her jaw line until I almost reach her lips, then stop.

Her eyes are closed and she's biting her bottom lip, her go-to look when I'm arousing her.

"Change your mind yet?" I ask in a sing-song voice.

"No," she whimpers.

"Well I guess I'll just have to go to Plan B," I inform her. "Guys, sorry, but Plan B doesn't include witnesses."

I stand up abruptly and don't give Katniss a chance to resist. I just lift her up and carry her away.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks, looking around.

"Remember where we had our first kiss?" I answer with a question.

"Of course," she smiles at the memory.

We make it to the large boulder and I bring her around the back of it, completely out of view from camp.

"You can whisk me away to romantic places but I'm not giving in," she tells me as we sit down.

She sits next to me, but that's not good enough. I grip her hips and haul her into my lap.

"Feel that?" I tease, holding her close against me so she can feel my growing erection against her butt.

"So not fair," she mumbles.

"You didn't lay down any ground rules," I point out.

"Congratulations on finding a loophole," she deadpans.

I decide it's time to end this charade.

Quickly, I reach around her body and slide my hand under her shirt. I move south until I'm in her pants. I feel the soft fabric of her panties and dart under them. Before she can stop me, I slip two fingers into her and immediately start pumping.

"Ohhh," she moans, laying her head back on my shoulder. I smirk and kiss her cheek.

I use my thumb to rub the spot just outside her folds that drives her insane. She grabs my leg with one hand and my arm with the other. At first I think she's trying to pull my hand out of her panties, but then I realize it's the opposite. She's pushing me further into her.

"Don't you dare stop," she groans.

"Wasn't even thinking about it," I reply.

"Oh my god," she whimpers, and I can see she's close to coming. "Please baby, please. Kiss me while I come. I need your lips."

I oblige and turn her head towards mine, locking my lips to hers as her orgasm racks through her body. She moans loudly into my mouth, and we both deepen the kiss considerably. I don't slow down my fingers, still inside of her.

"Finnick's about to win twenty bucks," she declares when we finally part.

"Yeah?" I ask excitedly.

"Yep," she nods breathily. "You're fucking me right here, right now. I'm not letting you go anywhere until you've either came inside me or in my mouth, understood?"

"Mmmhmm," I nod happily, unable to form coherent words.

"Good," she says, perking up. "I'm going to slide my pants and panties down, and by the time I'm done, you better be ready for me."

She lifts herself up a bit as she undoes her pants and shimmies them down her thighs. Her panties follow soon after. I only have enough time to get my pants and boxers about halfway down my thighs.

"Ready?" She asks.

I nod.

She's still facing the same way as me, her back pushed up against my chest. She simply lifts her hips up, reaches down, grasps my erection, and slides it into her as she sits back down. We've done this position more than a few times, but it's definitely the first time outside.

She starts bucking and thrusting, and I snake my arms around her front and pull her as close as I can into me. I slide my hands up her shirt and find her bra. I curl my fingers under it and start fondling her breasts while she continues to ride me.

"Oh fuck," she moans. "I'm going to come again."

I increase my grip on her breasts while she inches closer to her release. She puts one hand on either side of my thighs and uses the leverage to make her thrusts more pleasurable for both of us. She takes my entire length inside her, then bucks forward and backwards a bit, driving me crazy.

"Right there," she groans as her orgasm begins. "Oh baby you're so fucking enormous."

I grasp onto her hips and start helping her until I'm positively slamming into her every time she lowers her body.

"Possess me, Peeta," she begs. "I'm yours. Fuck my tight pussy until you come inside me. I love you so much baby. Prove how bad you want me."

Her pleading sends me over the edge, and I bury myself into her as deep as possible when I explode inside her. She bucks a few times to get my whole load. When I'm spent, I move to lift her off me but she stops me.

"Not yet," she shakes her head. "Let me revel in having you inside me for a bit."

I certainly can't argue with that, so I lean back as she does the same. I find her lips and kiss her sideways.

"That was intense," she whispers.

"Intensities in tent cities," I joke. She giggles.

"You're so silly," she grins.

"You love it," I smirk.

"That is certainly correct," she informs me.

"So my evil plan worked?" I ask in a teasing voice. "I seduced you completely. You had no defenses."

She chuckles and sighs happily.

"Actually, honey, I was the one who seduced you," she insists.

"Yeah? How's that?"

"You really think I meant it when I said you were cut off? Come on, you can't be that gullible. I thought it was obvious. I only said that to drive you wild, and, I must say, I succeeded in spades."

"I have a devious wife," I shake my head in disbelief.

"I don't hear either of us complaining about my methods."

"And I never will," I nod.

"Good. Now let's go tell Annie she lost her bet. I can't wait to see the look on her face. It's been like fifteen minutes."

_**Katniss**_

Well that worked exactly like I thought it would.

Everyone completely bought that I was being serious, when all I was really doing was trying to goad my husband into having sex as quickly as we could.

Annie is predictably furious with me, yelling about my lack of self-control. I can't help but laugh through her entire tirade, and she eventually breaks down and we end up having a laughing fit together.

The day flies by as we spend it goofing around with our best friends. When we head to dinner, we see Johanna and Gale for really the first time all day.

"Where have you guys been?" I ask them as we sit down.

"Around," Johanna shrugs. "Nowhere specific."

"Oh. Just didn't see much of you all day," I explain.

"We could definitely hear you all day," she jokes.

"Yeah, it was a fun day," Peeta adds with a smile.

"How was your day Gale?" I decide to take a chance.

"It was okay," he softly replies. "I'm just ready to start climbing again."

All of us agree with that statement, and the conversation turns to the upcoming summit attempt.

While we chat amiably, I sneak a couple glances at Gale. He seems to be sincerely engaged in the discussion, adding his input where appropriate, not cutting people off and insisting he's right like he usually does. I'm still not convinced, though. He was one way for so long, then he changes into a completely different person because of one talk with Johanna? It just seems too good to be true.

I decide we're going to have to keep an eye on him as we move forward if we're going to understand what's really going on. I'll talk to Peeta about it when we get ready for bed tonight.

After dinner, we enjoy a hot cup of tea outside, looking up at the bright stars. Here, there's almost no ambient artificial light like back in the States, and you can see millions upon millions of shining stars.

We start heading in all different directions. I end up going for a leisurely walk with Annie. We make our way through and around camp. She goads and begs until I tell her the story of my seduction of my husband. I try not to get too graphic, but she keeps getting details out of me.

"That sounds so hot," she remarks when I finish the story.

"Yeah. It's been amazing, even before we got married."

"I think we're all aware of that, Katniss," she teases.

"I'm not _that _loud," I try to defend myself.

"Trust me, you are. You could be mistaken for a priest with how many times you reference god every night."

I blush deeply and she just chuckles and pats me on the back.

We head back towards our clump of tents, and as we get closer, we start to hear music.

"Where's that coming from?" Annie looks around.

"I think the mess tent," I point. The lights are still on inside.

"Let's check it out," she suggests.

While we approach, I recognize the song playing loudly. It's 'Hey Ya' by Outkast, an incredibly fun, upbeat song.

Annie and I make it to the doorway, and the scene we stumble upon would be almost unbelievable if I wasn't currently witnessing it.

Finnick and Peeta are inside, along with most of the Sherpas in camp. They're teaching them all how to dance, turning the mess tent into an impromptu dance party. The Sherpas are all smiling, having a great time. The fact that it's all boys dancing doesn't seem to bother anyone.

"Phurba!" Peeta yells over the music. "Come on buddy! Let loose!"

Peeta drags Phurba, one of the climbing guides, onto the makeshift dance floor.

"There you go!" Peeta exclaims happily as Phurba gets the hang of it.

I lean against the doorframe and watch my husband. I'm sure nobody asked him and Finnick to do this, they probably just randomly thought it up. Those are the kind of men Annie and I are married to. The kind that go out of their way to make everyone around them have a great time, even if there are wide cultural differences.

The song comes to an end, and Annie and I applaud loudly, even whistling catcalls.

All the men turn to us and are immediately embarrassed.

"That was great!" Annie tells them with a wide smile.

"You guys looked amazing out there!" I add happily.

Peeta and Finnick quickly approach us. They grab us both by the hand and pull us further inside.

"Peeta!" Finnick yells. "Play the next song!"

Peeta nods and heads over to where his iPod is plugged into some speakers. He quickly scrolls through his library and finds the next song, which happens to be an awesome upbeat reggae song by Damian Marley.

Everyone dances with everyone, the Americans showing the Sherpas how to move with the beat.

Peeta plays song after song, and before I know it, we've been dancing for over two hours.

During that time, various other people from around camp trickled in, danced for a bit, then bid us goodnight. They all commended us on making their nights fun.

The Sherpas are exhausted, completely pooped. By the time we start winding down, all of them have taken a seat around the tent, not used to the fast-paced style of Western dancing.

It's only the Mellarks and the O'Dairs left on the dance floor, so, to wrap up the evening, Peeta puts on a slow song. It's 'This Year's Love' by David Gray. I snuggle in close to my husband, loop my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my torso, and rest my head on his shoulder.

"This was a fun night," I whisper.

"I think the Sherpas had a great time," he whispers back.

"How did you guys end up dancing to Outkast?" I ask incredulously with a grin.

He slightly shrugs.

"It kind of just happened," he explains as we keep dancing slowly. "We were hanging out in here talking to the Sherpas and Finnick noticed some speakers, so he had me go grab my iPod. The rest you saw."

"Well you definitely did a nice thing for the Sherpas. They've all been telling me how much fun they're having. It was very nice of you to help them let loose a bit, have a little fun. They work so hard every day."

"That's what I was thinking," he affirms. "They don't get nearly enough recognition, so if this one little thing can help show them that they're integral to our team, that we consider them our friends, then I'm happy to dance the night away."

"You, Mr. Mellark, are an honorable man," I whisper in wonderment, giving his neck a soft kiss.

"You know, Mrs. Mellark, there may or may not be a playlist on my iPod with the title 'KP Sex Mix'," he says saucily.

I stop cold where I am, forcing him to stop as well. I lean up and whisper in his ear.

"You have exactly three minutes to get me naked, play the first song on that playlist, put me on my back and fuck me so hard they'll hear it on the South Side." His eyes widen then darken in that lustful look he gets. I dramatically glance at my watch. "Three minutes, Mr. Mellark. Starting…..now."

"Goodnight guys!" Peeta yells frantically as he sprints to grab his iPod. He grabs me by the arm and starts pulling me out of the tent. I just laugh at his eagerness.

"Oh god, not again," I hear Annie behind us. "I'm starting to regret helping those two get together."

"Don't be jealous!" I call over my shoulder. "I can't help it that my husband is a stallion!"

Peeta stops pulling me, reaches down, scoops me into his arms, and almost runs back to our tent.

He still had over a minute to spare when he fulfilled every one of my requests.

**A/N: That was just a fun filler chapter before they head back up to ABC in anticipation of the summit push. I didn't want to focus a lot of this chapter on Gale, considering the movement with his character last chapter, but be assured there will be more in the future. **

**A few notes about climbing:**

**Mt. Katahdin is the tallest mountain in Maine. It's one of the terminal points of the Appalachian Trail, the other being in Georgia. There are a lot of routes up to the summit, and some of them can be incredibly challenging, especially in winter. I've climbed it six times, four of those in winter. **

**Egyptian Rat Screw is probably my favorite card game to play on expedition. It goes by many names, but ERS is my favorite. It's simple. You deal out every single card to however many people are playing. You need a minimum of two players. Then, without looking at the cards in your hand, you start going around the circle placing the top card of your pile face-up in the middle of everyone. The object of the game is to gain all the cards. You do this by 'slapping' various pairings. The most obvious is two cards in a row that are the same value, such as 7 – 7. Whoever slaps down on the cards first gets the whole pile. There are numerous rules you can make up. One I love to do is called 'Incest', which is Q – J or J – Q. Marriage is obviously K – Q or Q –K. You can even declare a straight to be slappable. Sometimes, when it's a really silly game, we make 6 – 9 slappable, being reallllly juvenile. But it's an incredibly fun game, and I've spent countless hours on expedition playing it. **

**If you haven't checked it out already, earlier today I posted the newest chapter of 'The Truth Revealed'. Go read and review! **

**Thanks as always for all the wonderful reviews and for everyone who reads my stories. It makes me happy that I'm able to entertain so many people. **

**Have a great night!**

**Until next time….**


	23. The Perfect Wife

'_Because it's there.'_

_-George Mallory, when asked by a reporter why he wanted to climb Everest. Mallory and his partner, Sandy Irvine, died near the summit on the North Side in June, 1924. Debate still rages in the climbing community about whether or not they reached the summit almost thirty years before Hilary and Norgay. _

_**Fair Warning: The end of this chapter is a graphic newlywed sex scene. You've been notified. I'd personally recommend reading it, it's quite smutty. But if you don't want to, you can easily skip it without missing anything having to do with the plot. **_

_**Peeta**_

We're almost back to ABC. We left this morning after breakfast, all of us excited to begin the summit push.

After the impromptu dance party last night, Katniss and I continued our honeymoon. I don't know if they heard us on the South Side, but she assured me afterwards that I had sufficiently rocked her world.

At breakfast this morning, we listened as the team teased us relentlessly. Katniss' reaction was perfect. She simply calmly told them that she didn't care who heard us, she wasn't ashamed of how we show our love to each other.

So far, it seems like Gale was sincere when he apologized. While he hasn't gone out of his way to interact with us, he hasn't done anything like his prior actions either. Katniss and I agreed to wait and see what happens before we decide how to approach the situation. No matter what happens, though, she's adamant she can never forgive him for a lot of what transpired. I feel the same, mostly about what he's done to my wife.

"Whatchya thinking about?" Katniss gently tugs on my hand.

"Everything," I shrug. She smiles.

"Thanks for being specific," she jokes. "I'm pretty sure it's one of my jobs as your wife to listen."

"Just thinking about how amazing my wife is. How lucky I am to have her in my life. How much I cherish her. How I'll never be able to show her how much I truly love her," I clarify.

She blushes and chuckles.

"You know," she grins, "you don't have to use those kind of lines on me anymore. You can get me in bed by just asking."

"I'll never stop telling you how much I love you," I shrug. She absolutely beams up at me.

"You know that I love you just as much, right?" She asks quietly.

"Sometimes I have trouble believing it, but yes," I answer honestly. She rolls her eyes.

"This again?" She asks, slight annoyance in her voice. She slips her hand from mine, stops, and reaches up to cradle my face with her palm, the coolness of her ring on my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Are you ever going to stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault?" She asks incredulously. I shrug helplessly. "Peeta I need you to tell me what I have to do. What can I do to prove my undying love? I married you, but that doesn't seem to be enough. I can't wait to start a family with you. Just tell me baby, I'll do absolutely anything to erase those doubts. It tears me up thinking that you don't believe your own wife loves you as much as you love her."

The guilt washes over me and crushes my chest, making it even harder for me to breathe. I can barely look her in the face, the tears streaming down her cheeks and the deep hurt in her eyes shattering my heart into a million pieces.

I've made this wonderful woman who took a giant leap of faith on me question her own actions. She doesn't think she's a good wife, that she hasn't done what's necessary to show me how much she loves me.

How can I tell her that it's my own issue, that it really has little to do with her? If anything, every time she tells me she loves me helps erode those doubts. I've never been more angry at myself than right now. She's blaming herself, and I have to fix it. Right now.

"Katniss," I start, my voice breaking with emotion. She looks up at me through her tears. I lean down and kiss her slowly, needing to feel her lips before I say this. I feel the emotion radiating from her, the relief she feels when I kiss her. She shouldn't have to need my kisses to know how I feel. "I need you to listen to me," I begin to explain slowly and quietly. She nods sadly. "You have done absolutely nothing wrong. You have done nothing to make me question your love for me. It's my own issue, something wrong with me, not you. Please believe me. I do know how much you love me, I promise. It's just that sometimes, when I look at you, it almost seems too good to be true. I mean, how many guys can say that they get to marry the girl of their dreams? How many people out of the billions on this planet not only find their soul mates, but promise to spend their lives together? I know it sounds ridiculous, but when I say that I have trouble believing it, it's because you're just so perfect."

"I'm not perfect," she shakes her head. "You know that. I can't cook. I get mad really easily. I'm stubborn as a mule. Do you even realize what you loving me like you do does to me? I've never felt luckier. I've never felt as whole as I do when I'm with you. You _are _my soul mate Peeta, you _are _the man of my dreams. Never ever doubt that. We didn't get married to prove our love to each other. We got married because we knew that we were finally home when we're together."

I shake my head in disbelief at my astonishing wife, in wonderment at how perceptive she is.

"You're absolutely right," I softly smile, eliciting a small smile from her. "I'll stop being such an idiot, okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I feel terrible."

"Will you shut up?" She grins, and I know we're moving past it. "I plan on being your wife for the next sixty years or so, and I'm pretty sure we're not always going to agree on things all the time. But what I do know is that it's not possible for me to love anything or anyone more than I love you at this moment."

"You're going to be such a hot old lady," I joke. She lightly punches me in the arm laughing. "Oh and Katniss? There are going to be people that you and I love like we love each other. Our children."

"I can't wait to give you children," she whispers against my lips, giving me a sweet kiss. "You're going to be such a great daddy."

"You're going to be an amazing mommy," I smile wide. "Come on, let's finish this hike together."

Our hands find each other again, and as we walk Katniss leans into me. I lean over and kiss the crown of her head gently.

"You're getting so lucky tonight," I hear her happily announce.

_**Katniss**_

So that was definitely the most emotional hike of my life. I wasn't mad at Peeta, I was frustrated. The way he was talking, I really believed that I was falling short in showing my love. I told him going into this that I was inexperienced, that I had no idea what to do. I thought it had finally caught up to me, that he could now clearly see the mistake he made in marrying me. That petrified me, and I frantically begged him to tell me what to do.

Then, he explained himself better, and I realized it really wasn't my fault. While I felt tremendous relief, my heart still broke for him. He's hurting, and as his wife, it's my responsibility to help him through it. I realize I need to be more aware of what's going on with him, to give him more chances to open up to me. It's something to work on.

I'm amazed yet again at how we're able to work through an issue together, and almost immediately get right back to the blissful atmosphere of being newlyweds. Every time that happens, it's just further proof that we're truly meant for each other, how compatible we are. We balance each other out, and I'm not embarrassed in the least to say that he completes me.

The rest of the hike back up to ABC is quite pleasant. We don't talk much, but our hands are linked together so tight I wouldn't be surprised if we were cutting off circulation. Peeta and I can go for long periods in comfortable silence, knowing that we don't need to say anything. We say what needs to be said with our kisses, our looks, our embraces.

When we get to ABC we head right to the command tent to check in with Haymitch. The rest of the team is already there, having passed us when we were, well, dealing with some issues.

"There they are," Annie says with relief when we walk in. "You guys had us worried."

"What? Why?" I ask as Peeta takes a seat and I sit directly in his lap, as usual.

"Whatever you were talking about back there looked pretty serious," Annie explains gently. "You both looked really emotional. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's better than okay," I'm happy to report. "Actually, everything's as close to perfect as it can get."

I turn to my husband as I say this, and his wide smile warms my heart. I can't help myself, so I kiss him quickly.

"Well I'm sure we're all ecstatic that we still have the privilege of listening to your nocturnal activities," Haymitch says sarcastically. "Right now, though, we have some things to discuss as a team."

"Sorry guys," Peeta says, decidedly insincere. "I'm not going to even try to control my wife. Trust me, the consequences are not worth it."

Everyone rolls their eyes and I giggle, something I never did before him.

"Okay, you got the last word Mellark," Haymitch sighs.

"No I didn't," I immediately protest. Then, with a grin, "Oh. You meant the other Mellark. Sorry."

"Really brainless?" Johanna says, exasperated. I shrug with a smile.

"I'm just going to start," Haymitch decides. "Your acclimation is complete. The next time you go up the mountain, you hopefully won't turn around until you've reached the summit."

We all cheer and applaud at this news, excited beyond belief.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he waves us off. "You still have a lot of work to do, don't forget. It's not the easiest climb, especially once you go on oxygen. I do have the upmost faith in all your abilities. Each of you has proven yourself to be elite climbers, better than I thought when I put this team together."

Such high praise from Haymitch is fairly rare, so we soak it up while we can.

"Now, we need to assign each team a climbing Sherpa who will climb with you from Camp 4 on summit day. They'll summit with you, then descend all the way back here, to ABC, with you."

I grip Peeta's hand a little harder, hoping that our request to have Dorji on our team is fulfilled by Haymitch. He listened, but gave no indication how he felt about it.

"O'Dairs, Phurba will climb with you," he tells Finnick and Annie. Phurba, who was sitting against the wall, gets up and moves next to them. They both give him a friendly hug.

"Mason, Hawthorne, Apa will climb with you," he tells them. Apa, who has almost as many summits under his belt as Dorji, moves to Johanna and Gale. They look happy with the choice.

"Mellarks," he sighs. "Dorji will climb with you."

"Yes!" I can't help but yell. Peeta laughs and nuzzles my neck in joy.

When Dorji gets up to move near us, I hop out of Peeta's lap and envelop him in a tight hug. Dorji, to his credit, hugs back, but not nearly as hard as I am. Once we break apart, Peeta gives him one of those awkward, half hugs that guys give each other. Dorji looks very pleased he's been assigned to us.

"Everyone's okay with the arrangement? Good, because they're not going to change." We all chuckle at Haymitch's ridiculousness.

"Any idea when we're going to try for the summit?" Johanna asks slightly impatiently.

"The next few days are a no-go," Haymitch explains, turning his laptop to show us the forecasts. "There's a window next week that, if it doesn't change, we might be able to get you up there. The thing I'm worried about is this." He points to the screen, showing us the wind speed on the summit. "There's no point in you guys climbing all the way up there to just get blown off the summit, wouldn't you agree?" We all nod numbly. "I will give every one of you an opportunity to make the summit. All I can do is provide you with the chance, the rest is up to you and your partner."

He's right. He can talk to us on the radio all he wants, give us as much gear as we can carry, but it all comes down to how much we want it. What we're willing to give to join the ranks of Everest summiters. I have never been more confident in my ability to reach the summit, and most of that is because of my new husband and our incredibly talented Sherpa guide.

"Every morning, we'll have a meeting after breakfast to discuss the weather," Haymitch starts wrapping up. "For now, rest, keep eating and drinking water, have fun, and wait."

After the meeting breaks up, we all spend some time talking to the newest members of our climbing teams.

"Thank you Dorji," I smile. "We're really glad you're with us."

"I told big boss I wanted to climb with Mellarks," he tells us happily.

"Well like Kat said, we're ecstatic and grateful to have you," Peeta adds.

"I will get you to the summit," he tells us honestly and sincerely.

"We know," I assure him quietly.

_**Peeta**_

After we chat with Dorji for a while, Katniss and I head to our tent to settle in.

"Hey Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Haymitch would let us move our tent?" She asks shyly.

"I don't see why not. To where?" I reply.

"Um, where we had our wedding night?" It comes out more like a question than a statement.

She takes me by surprise with her answer, and I can see how nervous she is waiting to see my response.

"I love you," I mumble as I almost bowl her over, kissing her thoroughly. She giggles under me and kisses me back.

"I love you too," she manages between kisses. "But let's ask Haymitch before we start ripping clothes off each other."

I pout and she kisses the look right off my face.

"Good things come to those who wait," she tells me as we put our boots back on.

"I waited for almost twenty years," I mutter under my breath. She freezes, stops tying her boots.

"And pray tell, what happened when that wait came to an end?" She asks sweetly.

"You married me," I admit with a grin.

"That's right," she nods. "If you could wait twenty years for me, you can certainly wait twenty minutes to fuck me."

"Doesn't make it any easier," I protest. She just giggles and gives me a teasing kiss as she stands up.

"Come on, hornball," she pulls me out of the tent. "The faster we talk to Haymitch the faster you can take all my clothes off."

"Coming dear," I perk up at her suggestion. She laughs as she loops her arm through mine and we head back to the command tent.

"Haymitch?" I call when we walk in. He's sitting over near the wall, talking to some of the Sherpas while they discuss whatever's on the computer screen.

"What is it kid?" He replies without turning around.

"Um, Katniss has something to ask you," I chicken out at the last minute. She pinches my arm and gives me a short glare before she turns to speak.

"Peeta and I are moving our tent to where we had our wedding night," she informs him. "We thought we should let you know in case you needed us." Instead of asking, she's decided to just tell Haymitch how it's going to go down. God she's sexy when she's in charge.

"I really don't need to know about you and the kid's extracurricular activities," Haymitch facetiously says. "Here, take a radio." He throws us a handheld radio. At our questioning looks, he explains. "I'm pretty sure nobody wants to risk actually walking all the way to where you two are going to be. It's easier if we can call you from the safety of ABC. You know, prevent getting scarred for life more than we already are."

Katniss rolls her eyes and scowls at Haymitch. He just chuckles and turns back to the Sherpas.

"Let's go honey," she tugs my hand as she heads out the door. I dutifully follow.

"At least he said he doesn't really care if we move," I say quietly.

"Peeta, even if he'd said no, we still would've moved," she tells me firmly.

"Oh yeah?" I ask with a smirk.

"You'd better stop teasing your wife," she warns with a grin. "She's not the one who's already completely aroused." She quickly approaches me, looks around us, and slips her hand under my pants.

"Katniss," I half-scold half-moan.

"Shhh," she shushes me as I feel her stroke my rapidly growing erection.

My eyes slide shut on their own volition, and I decide I could care less that we're standing in the middle of ABC. If she wants to have sex right here, right now, there's no possible way I could say no.

"You done teasing?" She asks with a wide smirk.

I nod, afraid to speak for fear of causing her to stop what she's doing.

"Good," she perks up and her hand suddenly disappears from my pants. I whimper and she giggles again.

"Fucking blue balls," I mumble as we hustle back to move the tent.

"Don't worry baby," she assures me as we pack everything up fast. "I'll make it up to you."

A shudder runs through my body thinking about how Katniss likes to make things up to me.

_**Katniss**_

I know teasing him like that is unfair, but I just couldn't help it. He gets such an adorable look on his face, it's irresistible.

I grab the bag to pack the tent up, but Peeta's getting impatient.

"Fuck that," he says, just picking up the tent wholesale and motioning that he's ready to move.

I laugh at how ridiculous he looks, but follow him nonetheless. We get a lot of funny looks from people we pass, but they soon figure out what we're doing and they turn into jealous looks. He he.

We make it to the top of the berm we'll set up at the bottom of, and Peeta stops momentarily. He reaches into the tent and takes out the wooden sign that was there on our wedding night, warning against interrupting our honeymoon. He quickly but firmly shoves it into the ground, making sure it's stable and won't move. He grins a bit at his accomplishment and I roll my eyes at the entire scene.

"I have a feeling Haymitch will let everyone know not to bother us," I tell him as we start down.

"Just being cautious," he smiles.

"Okay, we're here," I announce when we're in the general area.

"Finally," he breathes. He sets the tent down and starts finding rocks to tie it down to. While he does that, I start unpacking, setting up our things inside.

I'm finished before him, so I decide to start 'making it up to him'. I quickly get in our bag and strip down to my bra and panties. I put these on this morning because the last time I wore them, Peeta basically drooled.

He appears a few minutes later, complaining about the lack of large rocks as he takes his boots off. He hasn't turned around yet, so he doesn't know yet that I'm lying here, on top of the sleeping bag, in just my white bra and pantie set.

"Peeta," I say as gently as I can.

His head snaps to look at me and his eyes immediately widen and bug out of his head. His jaw drops predictably as his eyes rake over my body, inspecting every inch of me. I let him look, loving the way he sees me.

"So….beautiful….," he mumbles.

"Thank you baby," I smile. "You're the only man who will ever get this view. How does that make you feel?" I ask seductively.

"Grateful," he ekes out. "Lucky," he adds quickly.

"I'm definitely the lucky one," I grin.

"How's that?" He asks. He's finally mostly back from his daze, and I begin helping him undress.

"I get to have an enormous, huge, beautiful cock stuff me whenever I want," I shrug causally. "And my pussy is the only one it'll ever fuck, the only one it'll ever come inside of."

"Oh god yes," he mutters happily, his hands roaming all over my body.

"You like that, huh?" I tease gently.

"You kidding?" He asks as he buries his face between my breasts, yanking my bra down to expose them. I moan as his lips find my skin. "I have the hottest wife in the world, and she lets me pound her tight, warm pussy whenever I want. I'm the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet."

"I have a suggestion," I groan. "Why don't we stop talking about it and get down to it?"

Peeta immediately heeds my request. He sits up, and almost rips my panties when he tries to get them off as quickly as possible. Once they're disposed of, he spreads my legs and pulls me towards him. I quickly get rid of my bra, leaving us both naked finally.

"I want you so bad," I whimper. "Fuck me hard and fast baby. I want to feel every thrust."

He slips inside me and we work together to build our ecstasy up. He listens to my pleas, and soon he's slamming into me harder than ever before. It can't really be called lovemaking, it's much more primal than that. No, this is fucking, plain and simple.

"Right there," I cry out in pleasure. "Deeper baby, deeper."

He grips my hips and somehow deepens his thrusts, burying himself inside me every time we come together. I watch in fascination as his cock slides in and out of me, glistening with the results of my orgasms.

"Fuck baby, I'm about to come," he tells me eventually.

"Please Peeta, please come inside me. I need to feel my husband fill me up. Come inside me baby, kiss me, and don't you dare pull out."

He smiles as he bends down to crash his lips into mine, both of us slipping our tongues into each other's mouths. He moans as he finally comes, pounding into me incredibly hard a couple times to empty himself completely.

"Oh fuck I love when you're inside me," I tell him in exhaustion.

"That's good, because I really love to be inside you," he smirks and kisses me again.

"I can't wait until you come in me and we create life," I smile wide.

"You really are the perfect wife," he shakes his head in wonder. "I must be the happiest man on earth."

I not so gently shove him, pushing on his chest until he lies down on his back. As I throw my leg over him to straddle his waist, I whisper in his ear.

"Not yet, but you're about to be."

**A/N: I really don't know what's gotten into me lately. Every chapter I write for both of my stories contain a whole lot of smut. I hope I'm not getting repetitive or boring, but I usually try to make sure you can skip the smut if you want and not miss any major plot developments. **

**I also used the beginning of this chapter to show that even though they've fallen in love so quickly and seem to be perfect for each other, they're still human, and they still make mistakes and have issues. But, they'll always get through whatever problems arise, because they're just that awesome. **

**I posted the newest chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' earlier today, titled '**

**Haymitch Drops A Bomb'. Go read it, it's a shocker. **

**A few notes about climbing:**

**Everest can make climbers wait for a long time before she lifts her skirt up and lets them try to conquer her. Sometimes, an entire season can go by without a legitimate chance for a summit attempt, and that's when teams get desperate, causing accidents by climbing in weather they shouldn't. **

**You would think that once they go on oxygen, climbing would be easier. It's not. Even with oxygen, they're still getting only a fraction of the air their bodies are used to. That's why acclimation is so very important. You need to build up your red blood cell count so your body can absorb more oxygen. **

**When they do go for the summit, they'll leave Camp 4 in the middle of the night in order to summit around dawn. Once they spend a little while on top of the world, they'll descend all the way back down to ABC or even Base Camp. They'll get a reception like Katniss and Peeta got when they got engaged, everyone cheering and banging pots and pans to welcome the summit teams back to camp. It's a sight to see. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please throw me a review if you did!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Until next time…..**


	24. Taking & Making Phone Calls

'_The joy of life comes from our encounters with new experiences, and hence there is no greater joy than to have an endlessly changing horizon, for each day to have a new and different sun.'_

_- Jon Krakauer_

_**Fair Warning: The middle of this chapter consists of a graphic sex scene. Honestly I should just start writing disclaimers before chapters that **_**don't**_** have smut. Ha. **_

_**Peeta**_

Without fail, every time I wake up now I can't stop the smile from spreading across my face. Usually, the first thing I see is her gorgeous hair splayed out, if my face isn't already buried in it that is. Or, there are morning like today, where we fell asleep facing one another, and the first thing my eyes see is her perfect slumbering face, a peaceful small smile adorning her features.

"It's rude to stare you know," she whispers, her eyes still closed.

"Really? Did I not catch you staring at my butt last night?" I smirk.

"That's different," she immediately protests, returning my smirk.

"How so? Explain that one baby."

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want," she shrugs. "Benefits of being the wife."

I roll my eyes and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"On a serious note," I smile, "I'll never get tired of hearing you call yourself my wife."

"Me neither," she smiles as I lean in to kiss her good morning. "Mmm Peeta."

"What does my wife want to do on this beautiful day?" I ask, wrapping her up in my arms again, needing her to be close.

"This works for me," she grins as she rests her head gently on my shoulder and sighs happily. I kiss her forehead.

"Me too," I whisper.

A few minutes of comfortable silence go by. I rub soft circles on her back with one hand while she holds the other with her left hand.

"As much as I love cuddling with my handsome husband," she interrupts the silence, "pretty soon, I'm going to need him inside me again."

It doesn't matter how many times we've had sex, or how many times we will, I can't stop the blush on my face. She knows, and kisses my cheek teasingly.

She's about to straddle me when the radio crackles to life.

"Dear god please tell me you two aren't doing what we think you are," Haymitch blurts out over the airwaves.

Katniss grabs the radio angrily, already pissed at him for interrupting our foreplay.

"We were getting there Haymitch," she snaps into the receiver. "What do you want? Make it quick, we're already naked."

"I'm starting to regret letting you two get married," Haymitch sarcastically replies.

"I know you're joking, but don't you dare talk about my wedding like that. That was the best fucking day of my life," she almost spits in rage.

"Calm down sweetheart," I can hear the grin in his voice. "We need you two back in camp."

"Why?" She sighs resignedly.

"There's a call for both of you on the satellite," he explains.

"Who is it?"

"You'll have to come see." With that, he ends the call.

Katniss springs into action, grabbing clothes and tossing them around the tent.

"Let's go Peeta," she demands, tossing me a pair of my boxers.

"Why are you so frantic?" I ask with a smile.

She turns to me, looking at me incredulously.

"The faster we get done with this stupid call, the faster you bring me back here and put me on my back."

Her words make me as frantic as her, and we're on our way back to ABC in a matter of seconds.

_**Katniss**_

I almost drag my husband up the hill back towards camp. I don't know what's gotten into me. Actually, yes I do. Peeta has gotten into me, and it's pretty much the only thing I care about at this point. I'd be happy spending the foreseeable future holed up in our tent with him.

As we start passing tents on our way to the command tent, we hear some sarcastic applause at our sudden appearance. They stop as soon as they see the glare on my face, and Peeta chuckles.

I storm into the command tent, and Haymitch almost jumps in his seat in shock.

"You got here quick," he yelps.

"Enough chitchat, where's this call," I demand.

"Right here. We'll leave you guys alone," he motions to the desk behind him.

The tent empties quickly as we sit down, Peeta finally not surprised when I take up my spot in his lap. He now understands it's my default.

I pick up the satellite phone and click the speakerphone on so we can both talk.

"Yes?" I venture.

"Is this Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark?" A man's voice asks politely.

"No," I respond instantly.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark."

I roll my eyes.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," I correct him. "We got married a few days ago."

"Of course," he says apologetically. "That is the main reason I'm calling."

"If you don't mind, who is this and why are you calling us?" Peeta asks.

"The story of your mountain wedding has spread worldwide via the internet," he explains. "It's become the talk of the climbing community globally. I've been assigned to write an article about your love story, and I was hoping you'd be kind enough to give me an interview."

"An article? For what publication?" Peeta curiously asks.

"_Outside Magazine_," is the response. I turn to Peeta as both our jaws drop. "I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Jon Krakauer."

"Jon – Jon Krakauer?" I stutter.

He chuckles.

"Yes, Mrs. Mellark. Pleasure to meet you. Hopefully one day we can all meet in person when you return stateside."

"That would be an honor," Peeta manages to say. "We'll be glad to help you in any way we can, Mr. Krakauer. We're just having trouble believing we're important enough to write about."

"Trust me, you two have already begun inspiring people in and out of the climbing community," he assures us. "And please, call me Jon."

"Okay, Jon," I smile wide. "How do you want to interview us?"

"Well I needed to get your permission before I really started formulating my questions, so I'll need some time," he explains. "Why don't we plan on speaking in two day's time around the same hour?"

"We look forward to it," Peeta replies for both of us. "Thank you, Jon."

"No, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. Have a great day on Everest."

The call ends, and we sit in stunned silence. Jon Krakauer just called us. He wants to interview us to write a story in one of the most popular outdoor magazines on the planet.

"Did that really just happen?" Peeta asks in wonderment.

"I'm pretty sure it did," I say in awe.

"You snapped at Jon Krakauer when he called you by your maiden name," he points out with a laugh.

"I don't care who it is, my name is Katniss Mellark," I tell him firmly. He smiles wide and kisses me thoroughly.

"While we're here," I suggest when our lips part, "I was thinking of maybe calling my sister."

"Of course," he nods. "I'll wait outside."

"No you don't," I nestle into him further. "I want my husband right here when I tell her."

"Yes, Mrs. Mellark," he dutifully replies.

_**Peeta**_

While the news of the morning is still sinking in, Katniss picks up the phone and carefully dials out. I'm not sure whether or not Haymitch will care we're calling Maine on his phone, but I can't really bring myself to worry about that right now.

"Where does Prim live?" I ask as she finished dialing.

"Portland," she smiles thinking of her little sister. "She works at Maine Medical."

"She does? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. She's an ER doctor," Katniss tells me proudly.

"Really? How? Isn't she only like twenty-two?"

"Don't ask me," she shrugs. "She got into medical school at age eighteen."

"Wow," I shake my head in disbelief as the phone starts ringing loudly, as Katniss has kept it on speaker.

"Dr. Everdeen," a young woman answers after the second ring.

"Prim?" Katniss excitedly almost yells.

"Is that you Katniss?"

"Yeah, little duck, it's me," she smiles wide at her sister's voice.

"How's Everest?" Prim wants to know.

"Beautiful," Katniss sighs. "Prim, um, I have some news."

"Really? What's up?"

"Well you haven't heard anything about me lately have you?" Katniss nervously asks, remembering what Jon Krakauer had just told us.

"No," she replies, audibly confused. "Not since last time we talked when you were on your way to Tibet."

"Oh okay," Katniss says, relieved. "Well, um, when I got here, I kind of met someone."

"A guy? Oh, Katniss, finally! Who is it? Is he cute? Are you guys dating? Tell me everything!"

Katniss chuckles at Prim's excitement and smiles at me. I give her a gentle kiss on the lips, a reassurance.

"I'll tell you everything, relax Prim," she calmly replies. "Okay, so do you remember the bakery back in Panem?"

"Um, yeah," Prim answers, her confusion growing. "The Mellark's?"

"That's the one," Katniss nods. "Do you remember the youngest boy?"

"Yeah, his name was Peeta right?"

"Yes, his name is Peeta."

"That's who you met on Everest? Katniss, isn't he the one you think, um, gave us all that bread?"

Katniss turns to me and mouths silently, _you answer her_.

"Yes, I was the one who gave you all that bread," I slowly tell Prim.

"Katniss what's going on? Peeta's there with you? Is he like your boyfriend?"

"No Prim, he's not my boyfriend," Katniss shakes her head.

"Oh," Prim sadly says. "I just thought, I don't know, that maybe you'd finally fallen in love."

"I never said I didn't fall in love," Katniss beams into the phone. "Peeta's not my boyfriend little duck, he's my husband."

We brace ourselves for the inevitable reaction from the doctor halfway round the world.

"Hus – husband?" She stumbles. "You're married?"

"I am," Katniss confirms.

"How?"

"Well it involved saying some vows and exchanging rings," Katniss deadpans.

"I know that," Prim says, slightly frustrated. "I mean how did it happen?"

"Well, when we got to Base Camp, we found out we were assigned as climbing partners. At first, I was a complete bitch to him, but then I apologized and we started to get to know each other. When he admitted he'd been the one to give us bread for all those years, I asked him why. He didn't want to tell me, but I finally got it out of him. He did it because he loves me. Because, according to him, he's been in love with me for years."

"Oh my god," Prim sighs. "This is so romantic."

"I'm not done," Katniss continues. "When he told me he loves me, my reaction was definitely not the one you'd assume. I didn't get angry, nor did I storm off. Actually, pretty soon afterwards, I demanded he kiss me."

"He was your first kiss?" I guess there's no secrets between these two sisters.

"Yes," Katniss shyly answers. "Believe it or not, I was his first kiss too." She looks to me to see if I'm okay with revealing such an intimate detail, and I just smile at her. Her sister is now my sister.

"Okay, so I get that you two got together pretty quickly. But how'd you end up married weeks later?"

I surprise all three of us by answering.

"It soon became obvious that we both wanted to spend the rest of our lives together," I explain. "I was scared because I thought if I did ask her to marry me, it was way too quick. That she'd say no because we hadn't been together for very long at all. But then my buddy talked some sense into me, and I realized that even if she did say no, the right thing to do was tell her how much I love her and how I want her to be my wife."

"He took me for a walk, I sat between his legs, and as we watched the sunset he asked me to marry him," Katniss finishes. "Needless to say, my answer was yes. Our friends surprised us by throwing us a wedding the very next day. The whole camp attended."

Prim's silent and we grin as she undoubtedly processes what we've thrown at her in the last few minutes.

"This isn't some practical joke, you two are actually married?" She asks nervously.

"Yes little duck, we're married. I'm Mrs. Mellark now. As soon as we get back to Maine we're going to make it legal in the states. I want your help planning a traditional wedding at home, okay?"

"Of course Katniss. I can't wait. I just can't believe you got married. To Peeta! I always told you he loved you, didn't I!"

"You did," Katniss admits while looking at me with love. "You were right the whole time."

"I have a brother-in-law!" She realizes happily.

"Prim, you can't tell anyone yet," Katniss tells her seriously. "We wanted you to know, mainly because I just couldn't wait to tell you, but we want to tell everyone else in person."

"No problem. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks, little sis," I gratefully say.

"Did – did you just call me your sister?" Prim emotionally asks. I can see Katniss getting emotional as well.

"Well you are my sister, aren't you?" I smile. "I always wanted a beautiful little sister."

"Oh my god Katniss, you'd better never let him out of your sight," Prim blurts out.

"Believe me, I've been keeping him occupied in our tent," Katniss replies without thinking. Then her eyes widen when she realizes what she just inadvertently admitted. _Shit_, she mouths.

"Katniss Everdeen!" Prim yells.

"Mellark," she corrects instantly.

"Right. Katniss Mellark! You'd better not show back up here with a niece or nephew for me just yet. I mean, you two are going to have kids right? I'm sorry, that's way too personal."

"Of course we're going to have children," Katniss happily reports. "If it was up to just me, I'd already be pregnant, but we've decided to spend some time just the two of us."

"I'm going to need a little time to come to terms with all this," Prim explains quietly.

Katniss laughs and rest her head on my shoulder.

"I love you," she tells me while kissing my neck softly.

"I love you more," I kiss her hair equally as soft.

"Eep!" Prim squeals. "You two are too adorable!"

"Prim, as much as I love talking to you, Haymitch is going to scream at us when he sees his phone bill. Plus, I really need to drag my husband back to the privacy of our tent."

"You go right ahead, Mrs. Mellark. I promise I won't tell anyone until you guys get home. Please stay safe. Protect each other. I love you both."

"We love you too," Katniss gently replies. "Bye, little duck."

We end the call, and it's easy to see how much Katniss not only needed that, but benefited from it. Now, she's looking at me with that look I've come to realize means that I'm about to be thrown on my back and ridden, hard, by my wife.

I can't say I'm opposed.

_**Katniss**_

Telling Prim about Peeta and me was perfect. I needed to tell someone besides the people here, and I know we can trust her. Besides, out of everyone who knows me, she's definitely going to be the most surprised by my new status.

She's absolutely right. Growing up, she always was adamant that the little blonde boy at the bakery had eyes for me. I always tried to ignore her insinuations, not because I didn't like Peeta, but because I thought I'd never have time for boys. At the time, I really didn't.

When she and Peeta had their short interaction on the phone, my heart almost burst at the seams. I find myself looking forward to when I'm able to introduce my husband to my sister in person, and the look on her face when she sees how very much in love we are.

"Let's go baby," I stand up and hold my hand out for him. "I wasn't lying to Prim."

"I didn't think you were," he grins as he grabs my hand. I pull him towards the door.

"Thanks Haymitch," I quickly say as we walk past him, not slowing down at all. "He's calling back the same time in two days. We'll be here then."

"I'd better get a mention!" He yells after us. "Remember who organized your wedding!"

"He's right you know," Peeta chuckles. "We should talk about how amazing all our friends are."

"Peeta," I turn to him as I start backing up towards our tent. "Is that really what you want to be doing with your mouth right now?"

His smile grows quickly and before I can react, he's picked me up and pulled me to him, crashing our lips together. My legs wrap around him automatically as my arms link around his neck. I feel his hands grip my ass as he holds me up.

"Telling our story got me so hot," I whisper between deep kisses.

"Me too," he mumbles.

"Prove it," I dare. "Show me how much you want me."

His eyes slightly widen then darken a bit in lust, and my core starts heating up in anticipation.

He walks us towards the tent and unceremoniously plops me down so we can get inside. I turn and grab his hand, leading him. He slaps my ass and I giggle.

"Come on big boy," I tease. "I'd much rather feel your touch on my bare skin."

Once we're both kneeling inside, we frantically go to work on removing each other's clothes as quickly as possible. I go to work on his pants, intent on getting his erection to me as fast as I can. He quickly has my shirt off and has removed my bra, his lips going to work on my exposed breasts. I moan and throw my head back when I feel him harden my nipples, which succeeds in just making me work harder to reveal his cock.

He leans back and I help him tug his shirt over his head. I make a decision and, with both hands, push on his shoulders until he understand and lays back. He props his head up to watch me in awe as I yank his pants and boxers down.

"Oh fuck Kat," he groans when I wrap my lips around his hard member, beginning to bob my head up and down as I take his length in my mouth.

"Not yet you're not," I joke quickly. "But soon."

I do everything I know drives him wild. I use my tongue to lick every inch of him, then take his balls in my mouth. I keep stroking him with my hand, and he's already on the edge.

"I'm gonna come Kat," he tells me breathily. "Oh shit I'm going to come hard."

I smirk as I fill my mouth up again with him, intent on having him come just like this.

"Are you sure?" He asks quickly. "It's okay if you want to move away."

I glare up at him, keeping him inside my mouth. I just increase the pace of my sucking, and he groans loudly as he tenses then releases. I feel his warm come explode, coating the roof of my mouth and dripping down the back of my throat. It's a little salty, and I find myself almost immediately learning to love the taste. I clean his length quickly with my tongue, look up at him, show him his load, and swallow.

"Holy shit," he mumbles in disbelief. "Did you really just do that?"

I nod saucily and lean down to kiss the tip of his cock.

He starts to sit up, but I shove him back down.

"Unh uh," I shake my head. "You stay right there."

He smiles as he watches me. I flip over so I'm sitting on my butt and he helps me pull my pants off. When my soaked panties follow, he grabs them, brings them up to his face, inhales deeply, then looks me dead in the eye as he kisses them. A shudder runs through my body.

I throw my leg over him and sit just south of his cock. I wrap both my hands around it and start working it, intent on getting him hard again. He grows in my hands until he's rock hard, and he's almost begging me to mount him.

"Please Kat," he pleads with his eyes closed. "I need you."

"Not nearly as much as I need you baby," I reply as I move myself into position, hovering above him momentarily. "Are you ready honey?"

He just nods, his hands finding my hips. As I grasp him to guide him into me, he puts pressure on my hips, and we work together to slide him all the way inside me. I revel for a few seconds at having him buried all the way, then start thrusting.

As I ride him, I grab one of his hands and bring it to my breast. He happily complies, fondling me while we fuck.

"Peeta I'm coming," I moan after a few minutes. "Baby how do you make me come so hard?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he groans. I smile down at him, and he pulls me towards him.

He locks his lips to mine as the orgasm racks through my body.

"You're so warm," he whispers, kissing my ear as he holds me close to him, pounding into me. "You're so fucking tight baby. You feel so good."

I bury my face in his neck as he wraps his arms around me, both of us refusing to part. My breasts push up against his chest, and I feel his lips on my ear and neck.

"I'm yours," I whisper in his ear softly. "You're the only man who will ever fuck me. I'm yours, Peeta Mellark."

"Oh I love you so much," he moans gently.

"I love you too," I return kisses to his ear. "You know you get to fuck this tight pussy whenever you want, right? It belongs to you and no one else. Your cock was made to be inside me."

My whispers send him into the stratosphere and he speeds up as he inches closer to his orgasm. I feel one of his hands trace down my torso and slip between my legs, his thumb working my clit furiously.

"I want us to come together," he tells me. I nod into his neck.

"Fuck baby I'm there," I bite his shoulder as another orgasm begins.

"Me too," he whimpers. I feel him slam into me a few more times then, on the last thrust, he remains buried inside me as I feel him come. I swear I can feel our two releases mixing together inside of me, certain that they were made to be together.

I collapse onto him when we're both sated and satisfied. He lays soft kisses across my neck and up my jaw until our lips meet. We kiss slowly and tenderly, our tongues gently exploring each other's mouths. I rest my forehead on his when we part.

"That was…..wow baby," I shake my head a bit.

"I agree," he smirks. "I think we're getting pretty good at this, no?"

I giggle and he takes the opportunity to sneak another kiss in.

"Definitely," I nod. "Tonight, though, can we, um, can we make love under the stars? I want you to put me on my back so I can look up at them while you're inside me."

He's momentarily speechless and I'm nervous he doesn't like my idea.

"That sounds perfect," he whispers.

_**Peeta**_

We spend the rest of the day together, cuddling, kissing, and making love repeatedly. No matter how many times we do, it never ceases to be amazing, a new experience every time. It's exhilarating, we decide.

The sun goes down and I cook us a simple dinner. Katniss takes the opportunity to relentlessly tease me while I kneel over the stove. She pinches my butt, whispers in my ear before she licks it with her tongue, and eventually shoves her hand down the front of my pants.

"What's gotten into you?" I ask with a grin.

"You, repeatedly," she smirks.

"Just go get our bowls," I tell her. "Dinner's ready."

"Oh but I wanted my dessert first," she whines, squeezing my semi-erection quickly.

My eyes slide shut and she giggles loudly, then darts back to the tent to retrieve our bowls and spoons. She crawls into my lap while we eat together, and we end up feeding spoonfuls of the pasta to one another.

She barely lets me clean up our meal before she pounces on me again, and I fulfill her dream of making love to her under the stars. From the noises she was making, and the things she was whispering, I believe I did a pretty good job at pleasing my wife.

Finally we're exhausted to the point where we barely make it into the sleeping bag before we're falling asleep. She turns so I'm spooned into her back and moves my right hand so it's gripping her breast. She's again using my left arm as her pillow. She sighs happily and I kiss her cheek before I rest my head behind hers, burying my face in her gorgeous hair.

"Goodnight beautiful," I whisper.

"Goodnight," she yawns adorably. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We fall asleep with identical smiles on our faces.

_**Katniss**_

I'm woken abruptly in the middle of the night. I glance at my watch, lighting it up, and it reads '3:52 am'. I sigh and try to close my eyes again when I realize what woke me up in the first place.

There are small rocks, most likely just pebbles, hitting the side of the tent. They're spaced evenly enough that it's obvious someone is throwing them, trying to get our attention. I again lament that Peeta can seemingly sleep through anything, while I apparently have to get up and deal with this.

I find my panties and slide them on, then pull Peeta's t-shirt over my head, making sure it reaches past my waist.

I grab his boots first, and I don't really care, so I stand up wearing them unlaced. I bet I look like a little kid wearing her daddy's clothes.

"Who's there?" I ask, shining my headlamp around the tent. "Seriously, it's the middle of the night. What could you possibly need right now?"

"Catnip."

I knew it. Gale.

"Are you ever going to understand I hate that name?" I sigh.

"That's not why I'm here," he quietly says, stepping forward so we're facing one another.

"Then why are you here, at four in the morning, throwing rocks at our tent?"

"I need to talk to you," he explains.

"So talk Gale. You'd better hope my husband doesn't wake up. It's going to be bad enough when I tell him about this in the morning."

"I meant what I said the other day."

"When you apologized?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We were hoping you did," I smile.

"No, you don't understand," he holds up his hand. I look at him curiously. "I mean, I'm sorry that I went about things the way I did. But I realize now that I still love you."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. We'd been afraid of this very situation. Peeta said it was obvious that Gale still had strong feelings for me, and I wanted to believe it wasn't true. I was wrong.

"Gale," I shake my head slowly. "I don't know how many times I have to explain this to you. I'm married. I'm in love with my husband. And even if I weren't, I still wouldn't want to be with you. Please, you have to understand this. I don't mean to hurt you, but I'm just being honest."

"I don't believe you," he quietly declares.

"Why not?" I ask, exasperated.

"Nobody can fall in love that quickly," he smiles smugly. "I don't know why you've done this. I hope it wasn't just to make me jealous, but it did. If you wanted me to see you with another man so I'd realize how much you mean to me, you succeeded."

Oh my god. Gale is truly delusional. This situation is becoming dangerous. If I keep outright rejecting him, he might become violent with me. I start slowly backing up towards the tent, towards Peeta.

"Gale," I try one last time. "Please, if you were ever my friend, just leave. I'll forget this conversation ever happened. Just please, leave me and my husband in peace."

"I can't. I'm not going anywhere until you admit you love me. Until you agree to be mine, to leave _him_ and become _my _wife." And now I know I've completely lost him. The Gale I once knew and trusted is gone, replaced by this jealous, delusional, seemingly crazy man in front of me. It saddens me greatly.

I feel the fabric of the tent behind me. I'm stuck. I can try to wake Peeta up, but that runs the risk of angering Gale further. I can keep trying to talk him down, but that doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere. I just don't know what to do anymore.

"Kat?" I hear Peeta's sleepy voice. I look down and he pokes his head out of the door. "Baby what are you doing up?" I can't help but smile at the adorable look on his face.

"We have a visitor," I tell him evenly, motioning to Gale.

Peeta turns his head and has the same reaction I did, sighing when he sees him.

"Hold on," he says, and disappears back into the tent. I hear him rustling around and he reappears a minute later, wearing boxers and a sweatshirt. "You stole my boots," he smiles, looking down at my feet.

"Doesn't me being your wife entitle me to all your earthly possessions or something like that?" I grin, momentarily forgetting why we're even in this situation.

Gale reminds us by coughing loudly.

"Why are you here Hawthorne?" Peeta asks, wrapping his arm around my waist possessively. I willingly melt into his side.

"Trying to talk some sense into Catnip," he sneers.

"I believe she's asked you not to call her that," Peeta says, remaining calm.

"Whatever," Gale waves him off. "This doesn't concern you Mellark. Go back to bed."

"On the contrary," I shoot back. "We're _both_ Mellarks, so this absolutely concerns _both_ of us."

"You can stop pretending," Gale almost whines, pleading. "It's just us here, no audiences."

I roll my eyes, fed up completely with all of this ridiculousness.

"Look, Gale," Peeta begins gently. "We've been pretty patient with you this whole time, even before we got together. This is taking it way too far. We moved our tent out here so we could have privacy, not get woken up in the middle of the night. My wife asked you politely, and I'm going to ask you one more time. Please, turn around and go back to camp and let us go back to sleep."

Gale basically ignores Peeta's impassioned plea. He actually reaches out and tries to grab my arm. I turn away at the last second, and Peeta immediately moves me behind him.

"Go," Peeta says, any pretense of politeness gone. "Right now."

"Make me," Gale snaps.

"I've already proven I can, multiple times," Peeta reminds him. I grin at the memory of Peeta dominating Gale. "If you want to get your ass kicked again, that's fine with me, but I'm giving you the opportunity to leave unharmed."

"I'd listen to him if I was you."

Haymitch appears next to Gale out of nowhere. The surprise shows on everyone's faces.

"You were stomping around ABC pretty loud demanding to know where they'd moved to," Haymitch simply tells Gale. "Let's go, I'm seriously contemplating your place on the summit team."

Gale glares at Haymitch. If there's one thing that pisses him off, it's people messing with his fame and glory.

"Now, Hawthorne," Haymitch impatiently yells. "Or I'll let him beat your ass."

Gale looks at me one last time, and I can't believe when I see the pleading in his eyes. He really thinks he can get me to go to him.

I tear my eyes away from him and bury my face into Peeta's shoulder as he wraps me up in his tight embrace, kissing my head gently.

"Thanks, Haymitch," Peeta says quietly.

"No problem kid," Haymitch replies as he grabs Gale's arm and starts yanking him back up the berm. "I'll make sure he stays away from you two."

"Good luck," Gale adds pompously.

"Shut up," Haymitch grins as he twists Gale's arm forcefully and Gale yelps in pain.

Finally, we're left in silence, alone again.

"Did that really just happen?" Peeta asks, still in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry," I sob into his shoulder. "He won't leave us alone because of me. I'm so so sorry baby. I'm ruining our honeymoon."

"Hey," he whispers as he gently grasps my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "He won't leave us alone because of _him_. You bear no blame, none at all. And how could our honeymoon be ruined when I'm happier right at this moment than I've ever been before?"

"Really?" I ask timidly, shyly. "You're that happy with me?"

He rolls his eyes playfully then kisses me sweetly.

"You, my gorgeous wife, you are my whole life," he states seriously, gazing into my eyes.

"I can't live without you," I blurt out. He smiles wide. "But right now baby, I really, really need you to take me inside and make love to me slowly."

I feel his warm hands slip under his shirt I'm wearing, gently rubbing my skin underneath.

"And just like that, you've made me happier," he grins as we giddily jump inside our tent.

"Peeta?" He nods. "Shut up, put me on my back, and fuck me. Now."

He goes to open his mouth to respond, but I quickly press my finger against his lips.

"Shhh," I coo. "The only thing I want you to do right now is get inside of me."

The next thing I feel is my panties sliding down my legs.

"Good boy."

**A/N: Ah ha! So Gale was sincere, but he still has feelings for Katniss! And he's seriously losing his mind. Will Haymitch still let him climb? Will the team accept him now that he's come out and revealed his true intentions, to steal Katniss away from Peeta? I fully realize how OOC this entire situation is, but I don't really care. It's insanely fun to write, and at least I think it's entertaining. I know some reviewers will complain that it's getting old, but this is different, I believe. Katniss now truly understands the depths of Gale's insanity. **

**Jon Krakauer, for those who don't know, is a pretty famous climbing author. He writes for **_**Outside Magazine**_**, who sent him on the doomed 1996 Everest climb, which he wrote **_**'Into Thin Air'**_** about. He's written a few other books, including **_**'Eiger Dreams'**_**, a collection of climbing stories, and **_**'Under The Banner Of Heaven'**_**, an intriguing expose of Mormonism in America. His most famous book is probably **_**'Into The Wild**_**', the story of Chris McCandless hiking into the Alaskan wild and never coming out. It was turned into an awesome movie a few years ago starring Emile Hirsch, Vince Vaughn, Kristen Stewart, and Hal Holbrook. **

**Writing their call to Prim was incredibly fun. Her reaction was priceless. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it!**

**Until next time….**


	25. Telling Jon Krakauer

'_It isn't the mountains ahead to climb that wear you out, it's the pebble in your shoe.'_

_- Muhammad Ali_

_**Fair Warning: You probably, and rightly so, assume this chapter contains a graphic sex scene. It does. Enjoy. **_

_The Next Morning_

_**Katniss**_

The confrontation with Gale yesterday morning really got to both of us. Peeta spent most of the day yesterday comforting me, repeatedly assuring me that it wasn't my fault, that he didn't blame me, and that he loves me more than ever.

I don't know why Gale's words bring up all my insecurities, but they do. I'm petrified I didn't do enough to reassure Peeta, that he still has even the tiniest belief that Gale's plan might work, that there's even a slight chance I'll leave him heartbroken. I'm trying my best to show him how much he means to me, I really am. Granted, a lot of that involves sex. Neither of us minds, of course, but I know I have to use my words more. He can always say the most beautiful things to proclaim his love for me, and I need to try harder.

"You need to stop worrying," Peeta whispers. I didn't realize he was awake yet, considering he's spooned into my back so I can't see his face yet.

"I'm not," I try to deflect.

He sighs and kisses my hair.

"Kat I thought we weren't going to lie to each other," he says painfully.

I cringe, realizing that even that small white lie hurts him. Considering I hate hurting him more than anything, I amaze myself at how often I apparently do it.

"You're right," I admit, turning in his arms to face him. He surprises me by giving me a soft, reassuring smile and a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Talk to me honey," he pleads quietly, cradling my face gently.

I involuntarily sniffle, all the emotions from yesterday resurfacing.

"You know that I'd never leave you, right?" I ask in a small voice, nervously. His eyes widen then he breaks eye contact. That's enough of an answer for me. "Peeta Mellark," I reach up and turn his face back to me. "I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it. I'm your wife. I married you because there's nothing in this world I love more than you, and the only thing I want is to spend every day of my life with you. There's nobody that could ever even make me contemplate leaving you. Why can't you fully understand that? Is it something I'm doing? Tell me, please. I'll do whatever it takes, I promise."

By the end, I'm begging him, and his expression turns decidedly sad. He leans his head forward, and our foreheads gently touch. I softly rub my nose on his, giving him an eskimo kiss.

"It's nothing you're doing or not doing," he whispers, but I don't hear the sincerity behind it.

"Don't you dare even try lying to me," I threaten gravely.

He sighs again and nods slowly.

"I'm so sorry," he cries quietly. "I never meant to hurt you, Kat. It's something wrong with me, I promise. You're a perfect wife."

"But….," I prompt.

"Sometimes I'm scared that because this all happened so quickly, once we leave Everest you'll realize you rushed into this," he blurts out, unable to look me in the eye. My heart breaks listening to him. I can't blame him at all, even if I think his fears are ridiculous. "I wouldn't survive that, you know? I've loved you for so long, Katniss. So many years. Having you love me back has been the best experience of my life."

"What did I just tell you?" I gently answer. "I just need you to tell me what you need from me, and I'll happily do it. I can see how you'd think that, honey. Nobody can deny that this happened fast. But what you need to realize is that I was right here with you every step of the way. I knew what I was doing the entire time. I made the decision with my eyes wide open. You know me, Peeta. I wouldn't go into something like this if I wasn't absolutely sure, if I didn't believe in it with my whole being."

"I know," he finally nods. "It's just my stupid insecurities. I'll try harder honey, I promise I will."

"Yesterday all my insecurities bubbled to the surface too," I assure him with a small smile. "And my wonderful husband spent the entire day helping me work through them. Now, he needs to let his wife return the favor."

"When did you get so smart?" He asks as his smile grows. I kiss him quickly.

"The moment I married you," I tell him seriously. His smile only gets bigger.

_**Peeta**_

I absolutely hate, more than anything, making her feel like she's being inadequate or somehow not doing enough for me. It's not like I think she's actively trying to make me feel this way, I know that she'd never do that. But I can't help how I feel, especially after Gale came around yesterday.

I'm glad we're learning how to talk through our issues, instead of letting them fester. We both are perceptive, especially with one another, so it's good we're getting into the habit of confronting each other when we see that something's wrong.

"Are you ready for this interview?" Katniss asks as we work together to make some breakfast.

"I think the question is, are _we _ready for this interview?" I smile.

"I think we are," she smiles back. "We should just be completely honest, Peeta. Any questions he asks, tell the full truth."

I nod in agreement.

"We're not the type of people to lie like that anyways, but I agree."

We eat breakfast cuddled together, as usual. Katniss finds it necessary to feed me my food and I happily let her. Her smile alone is worth it.

"How much time do we have before we need to go?" She asks while we clean up.

I check my watch.

"About an hour," I estimate. "I'm sure at some point between now and then Haymitch will yell at us over the radio," I grin.

"Hey Peeta?" She almost whispers. I turn to look at her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Will you make love to me before we leave?" She asks nervously, like she's afraid somehow I'd ever say no.

"Of course," I assure her with a beaming smile. "You never have to ask honey."

"Outside," she adds quietly. "I want to do it outside. I know it's light out, but the only people who have bothered us were Gale and Haymitch yesterday. We can go behind the tent for a little more privacy, but for some reason, my heart is set on making love to you outside."

I don't verbally answer her. Instead, I quickly get to my feet, reach in the tent, and grab the ThermaRest. She grins when she sees what I'm doing, hurrying to finish cleaning the pot in her hands. I carefully set it up behind the tent, more for peace of mind than actual privacy.

Plus, with the way my wife is able to make me feel, the last thing on my mind will be where we are.

"Take of your pants and wait for me," she instructs, no hint of joking. "Right now," she adds when I don't immediately start moving.

I go sit on the ThermaRest and follow her orders to the letter. I quickly undo my belt and my pants, sliding them and my boxers down my legs until they're pooled around my boots.

"Good enough," she comments as she appears standing in front of me.

I look up at her, the sun behind her illuminating her beauty, and we're still for a few moments as we share an intimate moment with just our eyes.

"I want to strip for you," she blurts out almost nervously. "Is that, um, okay?"

My eyes bug out of my head in sheer excitement. I just nod enthusiastically, afraid of ruining the moment with words.

She starts with her upper body, taking off the clothes I watched her put on not an hour ago in the tent. Her fleece goes first, leaving her in my shirt that she's requisitioned for herself. She claims it smells like me, and continually refuses to relinquish it. She reaches down, crosses her arms, grabs the bottom of the shirt, and carefully tugs it over her head, slowly revealing the bare skin of her stomach and her perfect breasts in her bra.

She grins as she reaches up and fondles herself, moaning my name softly. I resist the urge to stand up and take her, knowing she wants to do to this for both of us. She leaves her bra on as she moves her hands downward, sensually sliding them over her stomach.

I think she's just going to undo her pants and take them off, but she stares me right in the eye, bites her bottom lip, and slips her hand right into her panties. Her other hand shoots right back up to her boob. This is getting unbearable for me. Quickly.

She works herself for a few agonizing minutes and my erection is obvious to both of us. A few times I reached down to try and touch myself, but the glare on her face stopped me cold each time.

Finally, she pulls her hand out of her pants. She smiles wide as she quickly brings it up to her lips and sucks each one of her fingers thoroughly, moaning as she does.

"I think you're right," she tells me happily. "We both do taste pretty good."

My eyes roll into the back of my head and she giggles at the look on my face. She kicks her boots off next, moving forward to stand on the edge of the ThermaRest. I could lean forward a few inches and kiss her legs she's so close, but I'm well aware of the consequences of not listening to her right now.

She waits until my eyes raise back up on her body before she undoes her pants. She shimmies her hips a little and they fall to her ankles, revealing her matching panties. They, along with her bra, are a light, powder blue.

"Do you like?" She motions to her panties. I nod. "I think they match your eyes baby."

She turns as she bends over to remove her pants fully, and I groan as her ass fills my entire world. I can easily see how wet she is. I daringly lean forward and tilt my head quickly, laying a fast kiss on her panties right over her pussy.

"Hey!" She almost jumps when she feels it. "I didn't give you permission to do that, Mr. Mellark."

"Sorry, Mrs. Mellark," I grin. "You're irresistible."

She rolls her eyes playfully as she moves to take her bra off.

"Please," I beg, not ashamed at all of the pleading in my tone. "Please leave it on baby."

She quirks her head a bit, obviously wondering why I'm declining to see her boobs right at the moment. Nevertheless, she heeds my request.

"These too?" She asks as she teases me again by sliding a hand under her panties.

I nod in awe. She giggles again, doing wonderful things to her breasts.

"Okay, enough of this," she smirks. "I'm going to mount you now, and I expect you to fuck me with everything you've got. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," I eke out.

She hovers over me, moving to her knees, and slides her panties to the side a bit to give us access to her waiting folds. She licks her palm and wets my cock in preparation.

She strokes me a couple times before she lowers down, guiding me into her warm, tight pussy. We groan in unison as she buries me the whole way. Once my entire length is inside her, she stops for a moment, leaning down to kiss me.

"Thank you for letting me be in charge," she whispers against my lips.

"Trust me, I probably love it more than you," I whisper back. She smiles wide as she sits back up, taking my hands with her and firmly planting them over her bra on her breasts as she begins bucking and riding.

Apparently, she has no qualms about the possibility of someone up at ABC hearing us. Any filter we've developed is now gone. She's practically screaming in pleasure, begging me to bring her to multiple releases.

"Fuck! Make me come again!" She yells, almost scratching my chest with her fingernails. "Yes, right there baby! Slam into me, harder, harder!"

Her words work wonders, and I'm able to somehow give her three orgasms in quick succession.

"Think you can make us come together?" She asks between kisses. "I think you can. Prove me right."

I'm losing all my control at this point, and she just eggs me on. I almost violently rip her bra down, revealing her breasts. I lean up and attach my lips to them, gently biting her nipples. I slip my hand down her toned stomach and start working her clit furiously.

"I swear if you stop, I'm going to be a dead fish the next time we fuck," she whimpers. I laugh and just work her harder.

"Fuck Kat, I'm going to come," I tell her as I look up at her from my spot between her breasts. She smiles down at me.

"Good, because you're about to make me come again. There's nothing I want more right now than for us to come together."

I wrap my arms around her tightly and lie back down, bring her with me. She lifts her hips a bit, allowing me to pound into her hard. I feel my release building up.

"Don't you even think about pulling out of me," she whispers in my ear. "I want us to feel our come around your cock inside me."

That does it for me, and the next time I slam into her I come. She almost simultaneously begins her own massive orgasm, gripping my hair as she writhes on top of me.

She helps me by bucking her hips, allowing me to slide out and in a couple times, expelling my whole load in her.

Once we both return to earth, she collapses on top of me. I sigh happily, rubbing soft circles on her sweat-covered back, reveling in the feeling of her breasts pushed up against my chest.

"Shit," she groans, "I just realized how cold it is out here."

We both laugh and she kisses me. She's right, it is cold, but that didn't matter when we were in the throes of passion. Now, however, as we decompress, our sweat is quickly freezing and making us shiver.

"Come on," I decide, sitting up and taking her with me. She wraps her legs around my torso and links her arms around my neck. I reach down with one hand and grab the ThermaRest, tossing it back in the tent before she climbs down off of me and turns to go inside. I can't help but to grab her around the waist and pull her back to me, attaching my lips to her neck.

"Baby, as much as I'd love to have you take me inside, throw me on my back, and utterly rock my world, we have to go pretty soon," she reminds me regretfully.

I sigh and nod into her neck, knowing she's right again.

We have maybe ten minute before we have to get dressed and go, so we crawl into the sleeping bag together and snuggle close. We kiss slowly and tenderly, and I once again bend my head down to pay special attention to her chest. She giggles and comments on how much I love her boobs.

"Can you blame me?" I ask sarcastically as I raise my head back up to kiss her. "Look at them. They're fucking perfect."

"I'm glad you think so," she replies in the same tone. "Considering they belong to you."

"God I love you so much," I blurt out then kiss her hard.

She laughs into my mouth and returns my kisses.

"I love you more. Especially because this," she reaches down and grasps my cock, "belongs to me."

"It sure does," I moan. "But if we don't stop soon we're going to blow off one of the most famous wilderness reporters in the world."

She nods sadly and we begin to dress. Don't get me wrong, we're both ecstatic that we're about to be interviewed by Jon Krakauer, but that doesn't mean it's easy to stop what we're currently engaged in.

_**Katniss**_

I don't really know what came over me, but the sex we just had outside the tent was awe-inspiring. He let me take control, and seemed to love it even more than I did. It really took almost no time at all once we gave each other our virginities for us to discover, together, what we like in bed. And now that we're getting to know our partner's likes and dislikes, the sex is only getting better and better.

We dress, and again I throw on Peeta's shirt. He smiles when I do. It's a small gesture, but I know it means something to both of us. We lace up our boots side by side and we're ready to go. Peeta stands up first and reaches down, grabs me, and raises me up easily to my feet.

"Thanks baby," I kiss his cheek. "I'm still a little, well, sore from what you just did to me."

"Hey, you asked for it," he reminds me as I take his hand and we start walking back up to ABC.

"I'm not saying that I didn't," I assure him quickly. "I'm just making an observation about how thoroughly you fucked your wife."

He shakes his head in disbelief and I laugh, leaning into him and resting my head on his shoulder as we make it to semi-flat terrain.

"So I'm glad you liked my underwear," I whisper as we reach the outskirts of camp.

He shudders and I giggle, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"So not fair," he mutters.

"It's not my fault the whole world can see when you're aroused," I tease him relentlessly.

"You'd better stop or you're going to get a taste of your own medicine," he warns as we stop briefly outside the command tent.

"Oh, and how would you do that?" I ask saucily.

He leans in and whispers seductively in my ear.

"We both know how easy it is for me to get you so wet you soak right through your panties. I have no issues standing right here and showing you."

It's my turn to shudder in pleasure, and I'm forced to agree with him.

"Okay, you win this round," I admit with a grin. "Let's just go do this interview without one of us dragging the other into a corner and fucking their brains out."

"See, now that's going to make it so much harder," he jokes as he holds the tent flap open for me.

"I thought you were already hard," I tease one last time as I quickly reach down and pat his bulge in his pants.

I smirk and turn around, happy to see nobody cared enough to watch us as we entered.

"Did he call yet?" I ask Haymitch.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart," he deadpans.

I roll my eyes.

"Good morning, Haymitch. Did Jon call yet?" I ask again as we move over to him.

"Jon?" He asks sarcastically. "You're on a first-name basis with him now?"

"Jealous?" I smirk. "You do want us to mention you, right? Don't you think you should be nice to us then?" I joke.

"Ha ha. Very funny, sweetheart," he grins. "Here, we'll let you guys have the tent for the interview. Good luck you two," he says seriously as he gets up.

"Thanks, Haymitch," Peeta nods as Haymitch pats him on the back.

"Sit," I point to the chair Haymitch just vacated.

Peeta quickly takes a seat and I slide in sideways onto his lap, resting my head on his shoulder as we wait for the phone to ring.

About a minute goes by, then the phone starts vibrating on the desk, ringing softly.

I reach over and grab it, clicking the speakerphone button.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Mrs. Mellark!"

"Please, Jon, call me Katniss and my husband Peeta."

"Of course, Katniss. How are you today?"

"We're great," Peeta answers for us. "Excited to do this."

"I must tell you, the entire staff is itching to read my piece on you. My editor has already declared it's going on the front cover, and we've contacted Haymitch to find a few suitable photos from your wedding to use."

"Really? It's that, um, big?" I ask timidly.

"Yes, Katniss," he gently explains. "Just the wedding alone would be news. But then, when you learn your full story, how you two found each other after years of being apart, it becomes almost surreal."

"Thank you," Peeta quietly says. "Do you have some questions you want to ask us?"

"Yes, thank you," we hear him rustling some papers on his end. "First, can I have your full names, ages, and where you were both born?"

"Katniss Lilly Mellark," I say, proud of my new last name. I feel Peeta's smile against my neck. "Twenty-five. Born and raised in Panem, Maine."

"Peeta Kale Mellark. Also twenty-five. Also born and raised in Panem, Maine."

"Got it," he writes down our answers. "Next, can you please tell me about your experiences with each other growing up?"

"Peeta, you should tell this part," I suggest. "At least about when we were little."

He nods in agreement.

"The first time I ever saw Katniss was on the first day of school when we were just five years old. She had a red plaid dress on, walking with her hand in her father's. Her hair was in two braids instead of the one she wears now. Believe it or not, but the moment I saw her, I knew she was the girl for me. I turned to my own dad, looked up at him, and confidently told him, 'I'm going to marry that girl one day'. He wished me luck and laughed at my youthful exuberance. Well, my wife and I are really looking forward to his reaction when he finds out that I found her and got her to marry me."

"Amazing," Jon sighs in wonderment. "Please, continue."

"We never really interacted much as we grew," I explain slowly. "Now that I think about it, at least on my end, I was scared to talk to him because I'm pretty sure I had a crush on him. It took me long enough to figure it out, but that's the truth. Then, when I was eleven, my dad passed away in a logging accident. My mom was so affected by his death that she became unable to provide for me and my little sister. I was lucky that my dad had taught me how to scavenge, fish, and hunt, so I was able to feed us when I came back with a full game bag. But then the winter came." I stop for a moment, getting emotional just talking about this time in our lives. "Game became scarce and we got hungry quickly. One day, when I was sure we were going to starve, I opened our front door, and sitting on the step was a basket containing two hot, fresh loaves of bread."

I stop again, needing to look into Peeta's eyes momentarily. I relay my everlasting gratitude. I know he's insistent he didn't do it for my thanks, but that doesn't mean I can't give it.

"From then on," I continue, still looking right at my husband, "every week there was fresh bread waiting for us. It saved us. We wouldn't have made it through that winter without it."

"And where did this bread come from?" Jon prompts. I don't know if he knows, but I'm happy to answer.

"Peeta's family owned the town bakery. He snuck out and brought the life-saving bread to us. I never could catch him, but I was pretty sure he was the one doing it."

"Would you like to speak to that, Peeta?"

"It wasn't even a question for me. They needed food, and I had the ability to give it to them. Nothing was going to stop me from helping somebody in need if I had the chance to."

"Wow," Jon chuckles. "This is quite the story you two. Now that you're married, I bet you've started to pay him back for all that help, huh Katniss?"

I smile wide, knowing what my answer is going to be before he's even done speaking.

"He didn't do it so I'd owe him. He didn't do it expecting thanks or anything in return," I quietly tell him.

"Then why did he do it?"

I turn to Peeta and cradle his cheek gently.

"Because he loves me."

Jon's silent on the other end, and I giggle seeing how I've made him speechless.

"This is like a fairy tale," he mumbles, and I can just picture him shaking his head.

"That's what I've been saying!" I agree with a grin. "Peeta makes me feel like a princess, Jon. Every single day."

"So what happened to split you two up for so many years?" He asks after a few moments.

"We both left home around age eighteen," Peeta answers. "We left for some of the same reasons, but also some very different ones. Truthfully, I always was mad at myself for never telling her how I felt. I was ashamed I left without at least admitting the truth to her. I thought I'd never see her again, and over the years I accepted that, as sad as it made me."

"You forgot what happened right before we left," I remind Peeta. "On the morning after we graduated from high school, we both hiked up the Bigelow Mountain at dawn separately. I summited one of the twin peaks, while Peeta summited the other one at the same time. We didn't figure out we'd been up there at the same time until a few weeks ago."

Jon chuckles again at the coincidence.

"Over the years we ended up in some of the same climbing camps," I continue. "But we never got around to talking to each other, for one reason or another."

"Then I show up at Everest Base Camp, and Haymitch tells me my climbing partner is Katniss Everdeen," Peeta grins remembering the day we met again.

"Jon, I have to be honest. The first time we talked to each other after all those years, I was a complete bitch to him. I basically yelled at him and stomped away. I'd been climbing by myself for a long time, and thought I didn't need a partner. I thought it would make me look weak or something."

"When she did that, it scared me a little," Peeta admits with a smile. "But if I'm being completely honest, it made her look incredibly hot." I shake my head and bury it into his neck blushing, even though nobody can see.

"So how did you go from that to being, well, married?" Jon asks.

"She came to me later that day and apologized. We started to talk, and found out we got along really easily. Then she asked me if it had been me who gave her all that bread. When I admitted it was, she asked me why."

"He didn't want to tell me," I smirk. "Finally I got it out of him, and he basically blurted out, 'Because I love you!' That was when our relationship really started to go from friends to lovers."

"I was terrified she was going to get scared off when I proclaimed my love for her," Peeta sheepishly reveals. "I actually started to walk away, but she stopped me, assured me she wasn't mad, and kept talking to me."

"We went to a team meeting shortly thereafter, and it was the first time we held hands. Then we went and sat on a boulder and talked some more, and eventually I demanded he kiss me."

"I took her on a date that night, and asked her to be my girlfriend," Peeta smiles and rests his forehead on my shoulder. "I felt like the luckiest guy in the world when she said yes."

"So you were finally together after all that time," Jon keeps writing, and I assume he's recording this as well. "How soon after this were you thinking of marriage?"

"Honestly, I had been thinking about spending my life with Peeta before he even took me on that date. But when we started dating, and spent almost every second of every day together, it became obvious to both of us. We were going to be together forever, and it was just a matter of time before we'd be married. I decided to wait and let Peeta ask me. I know he'd been dreaming of it for way longer than me, so I wanted to give him that."

"And how did you end up asking, Peeta?"

"It really actually came out of nowhere," Peeta smiles. "Katniss and I had been having some talks about the future, and she had just brought up a dream of hers in which we had kids together. I needed to talk to another guy, so I pulled my buddy aside, and asked him about when he asked his wife to marry him. He told me one thing I'll always remember. He said the only thing that matters is the girl. He then pointed to Katniss and told me my girl was right there. I knew what I had to do."

I'd never heard the specifics of what they talked about, and I find it bringing tears to my eyes. I owe Finnick a huge thank you. Honestly, if Peeta had taken me on that walk and not asked me to marry him, I would've thrown a fit then asked him myself.

"He came back, took me by the hand, led me on a walk, then sat down with me between his legs. As we watched the sun set over the peaks, he told me how much he loved me, and asked me to marry him."

"Unbelievable," Jon mumbles happily. "This is almost too good to be true."

"It's all true," I assure him. "I turned in his arms so I was facing him, smiled through my tears, and told him yes, I wanted to be his wife."

"Then you had your now-famous wedding," he prompts.

"Yes," I nod, even though he can't see it. "I don't know if you know this, but the 'buddy' Peeta talked to and his wife happen to be Finnick and Annie O'Dair."

"Wait, the movie stars?" He asks incredulously.

"The same," I smile. "Peeta and I have both known them for a long time. Apparently Annie always wanted to get us together, even before she found out we already knew each other. Anyways, when they found out I'd said yes, and heard that I wanted to get married as soon as possible, they called down the mountain to Haymitch and planned our wedding."

"They surprised us when we got back to ABC," Peeta picks up where I left off. "We were stunned as Finnick dragged me one way and Annie dragged her the opposite way. The next time I saw her, she was walking down the aisle to me."

"Was the wedding everything you wanted Katniss?"

"It was perfect," I tighten my grip on my husband thinking about our nuptials. "We're going to have another, traditional wedding back in Maine for family and friends, but our wedding at ABC will always be when we got married. When we became one, when I became his wife, Mrs. Mellark."

"I bet you had a hard time believing it was real, Peeta. After all those years watching her from afar and loving her."

"That's an understatement," Peeta smiles wistfully. "Some times I still have trouble believing it, like when I wake up with her in my arms. But then she opens her eyes, kisses me, and makes sure I know that it's very real. That she's just as in love with me as I am with her."

"I maintain I'm way more in love with you," I tease.

"No way!" He protests. "I win on length alone! Twenty years babe!"

"What does length have to do with it?" I give him a crooked grin and tilt my head to the side. "We should do a survey around camp and see what people think," I suggest.

"Sounds good to me," he shrugs. Then he whispers in my ear. "And baby, we both know how much length matters to you."

A shudder runs through my body, and I find myself hoping this interview is almost finished.

"Any more questions?" Peeta reads my mind, of course.

"I have a lot to sift through for now," Jon answers. "Thank you very much for your time. Is it okay if I call you with any other questions?"

"Please do," I politely respond. "We hope we helped you with your article. We're both huge fans of your writing."

"I appreciate that," he says gratefully. "And this has conversation has been crucially vital to the article. It wouldn't be nearly as good without your input."

"We're glad to help," Peeta breathes.

"Thank you again, Katniss, Peeta. I hope to speak to you soon."

"Thank you too, Jon. I hope you'll try and attend our wedding in Maine when we're back stateside?" I ask hopefully.

"I'd be honored. Have a great day. Keep each other safe."

We end the call and Peeta and I both sigh, collapsing back into the chair, me into his chest.

"That was fun," I whisper. "I really like telling our story."

"You realize the whole country's going to know it now, right?" He smiles softly.

"Is that okay?" I ask a little nervously.

"Is it okay that the entire country is going to see how amazing my wife is and how lucky I am? Um, yeah, it's okay," he shrugs sarcastically. I punch his shoulder playfully.

"Stop teasing me," I give him a teasing kiss ironically.

"Hate to break it to you honey, you've been instigating most of the teasing lately," he informs me solemnly.

"Remember what we said about the wife being able to do whatever she wants?" I sweetly whisper, gently kissing his ear. "This is one of those times baby."

"Whatever you say," he moans.

"Come on," I stand up and reach my hand out for his. "I'll let you carry me back to the tent if you want. Then we can fuck in any position your little heart desires."

He shoots to his feet and I giggle as he scoops me up easily into his arms. I link my arms around his neck and lean my head on his chest.

I look up at my husband as he hustles us back to our secluded tent site. Telling how we met and fell in love has made me realize some things. The obvious ones are how lucky we both are, how coincidental our lives have been to have us come together. As I think about it more and more, I become almost positive that there's a higher power at work here. I don't know if it's destiny, or fate, or what, but something or someone has made sure that Peeta and I found each other amidst the chaos.

I hope one day I can figure out what that is, so I can say thank you.

**A/N: Wow, another longggg chapter. I know the last like half of it was them telling their story, so I tried to add some new insights that they hadn't told each other yet. I hope it worked out well. **

**No real climbing notes this chapter, as it was another layover day as they wait for the weather to cooperate for the summit attempt. **

**New chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' will most likely be posted later this evening. **

**Please read and review both my active THG stories! The reviews are what motivate me to write quickly!**

**Thanks as always! **

**Until next time…..**


	26. Katniss Gets Jealous

'_The mountains are calling and I must go.'_

_- John Muir_

_**Fair Warning: Katniss and Peeta have sex in this chapter. And I don't glance over it. I describe it in detail. Ha. You've been notified. **_

_Two Days Later_

_**Peeta**_

The last few days have been, well, amazing. Just spending my whole day with my new wife, talking, kissing, and, yes, a whole ton of sex. Can't really blame us, I guess, we are newlyweds after all.

Our preliminary interview with Jon Krakauer was awesome. We went through a lot of our backstory and he seemed really interested. He called yesterday again, and we spoke to him for a few minutes. He had some questions about a few details and such. We also asked him if he'd spoken to anyone from our families or any of our friends. He said that he hadn't, the only people he's spoken to are us and Haymitch. We politely requested that he refrain from talking to anyone else. He laughed and said when we told him about my dad, he got the sense that we wanted to announce everything in person back stateside. He not only agreed to not contacting anyone yet, he even asked if we'd be okay with them waiting to publish until after our ceremony in Maine. His editor and him think it would be a nice bookend, so we quickly agreed.

This morning we had a team meeting. Haymitch showed us the weather forecasts and we decided that tomorrow, we leave for the Col. Depending on the weather, we'll start moving up to the high camps, eventually all the way up to Camp 4 just inside the Death Zone. Then, god willing, the summit. The atmosphere has gotten a little tenser since we found out, as everyone starts getting mentally prepared to go for the top.

My wife and I headed back to our secluded spot after the meeting and some breakfast with the team. Gale was, well, standoffish to say the least. He kept glancing over at us, and if he thought he caught Katniss' eye, he'd smile. But if he thought he caught my eye, he glared and scowled. We tried to ignore it, but we can really only do that up to a certain extent. Haymitch picked up on the tension and told us he'll pull Gale aside sometime today to speak with him.

Now, we're just relaxing. After we got back to the tent, Katniss basically demanded we have sex, and I was in no way opposed to the idea. We're enjoying the afterglow, both of us just in our underwear. I'm lying with my head pillowed on Katniss' breasts, covered by her thin bra. She's gently threading her fingers through my hair as we talk.

"This reminds me, I need to ask Finnick for his clippers before tomorrow," I say.

"Clippers? Why?" She asks.

"So I can cut my hair before we leave for the summit. I should've done it days ago," I explain casually.

Silence. As I'm not facing her, rather looking down her body, I don't know what's happening yet.

I feel her hand on my cheek as she not-so-gently turns me to face her. Oh boy. My wife is pissed. She's almost steaming out of her ears. She narrows her eyes at me and the playfulness that's usually there is non-existent.

"Let me ask you something," she says evenly. "Did you enjoy what we just did? You know, having amazing hot sex?"

"Of course I did," I meekly reply, not sure what is going on. "I always love making love to you honey."

"Oh yeah? You like when I blow you, or when I ride you, or when I let you come in my mouth?" She goes on, still serious as can be.

"Um, yes?" Now I'm just frightened.

"If you ever want to do any of that again in your life, Peeta Mellark, you will not cut a single strand of your hair," she declares, her decree automatically set in stone.

I can't help but smile up at her.

"What are you grinning about?" She snaps, even though I see her trying to hide her own grin.

"How serious you are about this," I shrug a bit. Just to ease some of the tension, I turn my head a bit and lay gentle kisses on her bra.

"You'd better believe I'm serious," she answers. "You can kiss my boobs all you want, but you will _not _cut your hair until your wife gives you her expressed permission. And even then, she will be present to ensure it is cut to her exact specifications. Understood?"

"Crystal clear Kat," I nod against her chest. Finally, I get a giggle out of her. "Do I also get veto rights about your hair?" I ask hopefully.

She snorts and laughs.

"Ha. Yeah right," she shakes her head. "I know what you like anyways. Don't worry I never drastically change my hair. I'll always be able to braid it like you love."

"Good," I breathe in relief. "Your braid is so sexy."

"Yeah? It is?" She smirks, quickly grabbing said braid and flipping it over her shoulder, inspecting it.

I lean my head up and capture the end of it in my mouth.

"Mmmm," I grin. I let it fall out and I give the end a kiss while she just chuckles. "Your braids were one of the first things I noticed about you, remember?"

"I could never forget that," she swears. "I know you've said it a bunch of times, and I'm not doubting you, but did you really think all of that stuff the first time you saw me?"

I turn and bury my head into her breasts for just a moment, both collecting my thoughts and reveling in the fact that they're all mine. She doesn't care, in fact she's told me on more than one occasion she loves it.

"I was only five," I begin, "but I guess there's some things you just inherently know. I can still remember exactly how I felt, what I thought the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Will you tell me?" She asks shyly.

"I thought I'd never seen anything more beautiful, and I would never see anything nearly as beautiful again. I felt like my world now revolved around you, that wherever you were, that's exactly where I wanted to be. I know this all seems ridiculous for such a young kid, but you really made such a huge impact on me. I remember you told Jon that you never really talked to me growing up because you had a crush on me. I never really talked to you growing up because, sure I had a crush on you, but I had no idea what to say to you. I mean, how do you approach such perfection? Such beauty? Anything I could come up with would just be inadequate. The first time we talked after all that time, when Haymitch told us we were partners, I don't think I've ever been that nervous."

"And I was such a bitch to you," she remembers sadly. I see tears welling up in her eyes from my declarations. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so lucky you forgave me."

"There never really was anything to forgive," I tell her honestly. "I already knew how independent you are. How you climbed alone. It just surprised me really, I said 'Hi' and you, well, you blew up at me," I chuckle.

"I was so nervous then too," she reminisces. "We were face-to-face for the first time in god knows how long. And the moment I saw you, that childhood crush came rushing back. Instead of thinking about the climb and how to get to the summit, I started thinking about your biceps and how I could get you to take your shirt off," she smirks.

"I think you've succeeded in that respect," I deadpan, motioning to my bare chest. She laughs and pats my cheek lovingly. "And Kat? Remember how I said when I saw you I thought I'd never see anything more beautiful?" She nods. "Well that's mostly been true. There was one time, though, that I saw something whose beauty will never be matched."

"Oh," she says unsurely. "Um, what was that?"

"It was on a sunny day just like today," I explain. "I was standing there, and I'd just finished talking to my best friend. Then, I turned my head, and I saw the most drop-dead gorgeous woman walking towards me."

"Who was it?" She asks sadly. She really has no idea, does she?

"Well she had stunningly beautiful brown hair and she was wearing it down. Her eyes, oh my god her eyes. I could easily get lost in them for days. Her body, well, let me tell you honey, her body was immaculate. I mean curves in all the right places, and it was obvious she took care of herself."

"I see," she nods, still with a downtrodden face. "Do I know her?"

"Actually you know her really well," I smile.

"I do? Who is it?" She probably thinks that now she has to talk to one of her friends, tell them to stay away from me.

I wait a few seconds to drag out the drama, then I give her my widest smile.

"It was Katniss Everdeen," I grin. "Well, actually, a few minutes later she became Katniss Mellark."

"You were talking about our wedding," she sobs.

"Yeah. I thought you would've figured that one out earlier," I joke.

She laughs through her tears and leans down to give me a sideways kiss.

"That's really how you see me?" She asks timidly. "I'm not that pretty, Peeta."

"Oh shut up," I smile. "I don't really care what you think, you are gorgeous. Inside and out. Every time I look at you my heart skips a beat at your beauty. And I won't even get started on what I think when you're naked," I smirk wide.

"You're incorrigible," she shakes her head slightly. "But I love you all the same."

"I love you too my sexy wife. Would you be at all opposed to us making love again?"

"Depends. You going to just lay on my boobs all day or fuck your wife?"

That gets me moving.

_**Katniss**_

What an amazing week I've had. Our honeymoon has been spectacular to say the least. We've done the things newlyweds are supposed to. Spend as much time together as we can, get to know each other better, and have tons and tons of mind-blowing sex.

I wish I had a picture of Peeta's face this morning when we got back to the tent. I'd decided that instead of dancing around the issue, or dealing with an hour of foreplay, I'd just be completely blunt and honest. So, I turned him to me, pressed my body against his, and told him he had thirty seconds to get his cock inside me.

It only took him seventeen.

We're ecstatic that it looks like our summit bid is finally fast approaching. It was the original reason that we're all here. Even though this expedition has been pretty much the opposite of what I thought going into it, it's definitely been the best of my life. I fell in love, got married, found my soul mate, and I still have the opportunity to stand atop the tallest mountain on earth. And now, I get to do that with my husband. Could it get any better than this?

After I give him my snarky comeback when he asks to make love again, he jumps into action. He flips over so he's hovering above me. He kisses my lips hard, then starts trailing kisses down my body. When he reaches my chest, he simply shoves my bra down and takes both my nipples in his mouth in succession.

"Fuck baby that feels good," I groan.

He smirks up at me and continues his journey south until I feel him laying soft kisses on my panties, right over my pulsing center.

"Lift your hips," he orders quickly.

I comply and he curls his fingers under the edge of my panties, pulling them down my legs fast. Once they're off, he brings them up to his nose, inhales, and smiles wide.

"Mmm, my wife's scent," he mumbles. "They should make a perfume from this."

"Hey!" I get his attention. "Either get back to what you were about to do or bring your cock up here so I can wet it," I demand.

He tosses my panties over his shoulder and dives his head back between my legs, lifting my legs up a bit with his hands. I feel him trace the outside of my lips with his tongue, flicking it against my clit and driving me wild.

"Oh shit," I moan loudly. "That's it baby. Don't you dare stop."

I hear his soft chuckle, then it gets muffled as I feel his tongue dart into my pussy.

"Fuck!" I yell. "That feels so good! Keep going Peeta I'm going to come!"

He keeps working me until I can't take it and I have an explosive orgasm, writhing and gasping for breath. I grip the sleeping bag tight as he prolongs my ecstasy.

"I'm getting pretty good at this," he says smugly as he raises his head back up, licking his lips. "And somehow you taste better every time."

I roll my eyes and reach out for him. He leans over and we kiss, slipping our tongue into one another's mouth. He moans into me when I feel his hard erection press against my thigh.

"Let me," I whisper as our lips part.

I grin and sit up, bending forward. He sees what I'm doing and raises himself to his knees. I grab his cock with my hand, stroking it a few times before I wrap my lips around it. I bob my head, taking as much of it as I can, while I gently massage his sac. After a little bit, I'm so utterly aroused that I decide to end this foreplay.

I make sure I wet his entire length, then lay back down on my back, looking up at the bewildered look on his face.

"Okay," I tell him cheerfully. "I'm ready for you. Fuck me stupid Peeta. Don't hold back at all. Grab my hips or my legs and pound into me."

He shakes his head in mild disbelief, but follows my instructions. He readjusts himself so he's lined up with my entrance.

His first thrust makes me groan as he buries himself far inside me. Since I was a virgin before Peeta and I began having sex, I know that I'm still incredibly tight. While that makes it amazing for both of us, sometimes Peeta's well, enormous cock causes me the tiniest bit of discomfort the first few times he thrusts, before my body has time to adjust.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry baby," he frantically apologizes when he sees the slight grimace on my face. I open my eyes and glare at him.

"I didn't say you could stop," I almost scold.

"But I hurt you," he protests.

I roll my eyes yet again.

"Sometimes it just takes me a bit to adjust to your size baby," I explain.

"What do you mean?" He asks as he gently begins thrusting again.

"It means that my husband has a fucking huge cock," I deadpan. He smiles wide.

"Really?" He asks in wonder.

"Oh yeah," I nod. "When you took my virginity, oh my god. It felt like you were driving a semi into me. It felt like my whole body was getting stuffed by you."

"I don't want to hurt you Kat," he laments.

"Oh relax," I huff. "Do I not beg you to fuck me almost constantly? Would I do that if it hurt me? Would I egg you on to go harder and deeper? All I'm saying is that I'm still really tight so I have to adjust, that's all."

He grins as he increases his thrusts. He bends down and kisses me.

"You got one thing right," he whispers. "You are so fucking tight."

"Do you like that?" I ask teasingly.

"Oh god yes," he answers breathily. "I love feeling your pussy wrapped around me when I'm inside you."

"Good," I grin and kiss him again. "I'm really glad we waited until we were together before either of us had sex. You're the only man I ever want inside me. You own me, Peeta. You own this tight pussy."

"Fuck Kat," he groans. "When you talk like that you speed up my orgasms."

"I don't care," I smile as I start bucking my hips in conjunction with his powerful thrusting. "It's not like we're going to do this again incredibly soon anyways, right?"

He laughs and I snake my arm around his neck, bringing him down to me and resting his forehead on my shoulder. His entire body moves as he continues pounding into me, his chest pressed up against my boobs.

"That's it," I whisper in his ears. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Oh baby I'm coming again. Don't stop. Please don't stop. You feel so good inside me."

"Kat," he moans into my shoulder. It comes out mostly muffled.

"Are you almost there baby?" I ask, gently threading my fingers through his hair.

He just nods against my skin.

"Where do you want to come? Anywhere is fine with me."

"Inside you?" He asks nervously.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I kiss his ear softly. "Do it. Come in my pussy. Claim me as yours."

That does it for him and he gives me his hardest thrusts then stays buried as he comes.

"Ohhh," he groans in pleasure. I wiggle my body a little bit, intent on helping him get rid of his whole load.

He collapses on top of me in a heap, and I wrap my arms around him tight. I maneuver both of us so his head is again pillowed against my chest, except now my bra is pushed down so his cheek is right on my boob.

"This is the best pillow ever," he remarks quietly.

I laugh heartily and he chuckles.

"I want to try sleeping like this one night," I blurt out. "I want to hold you while we sleep. Would that be okay?"

"Of course," he instantly replies. "I would love that."

"Thank you. Let's take a nap."

"Fine by me," he mumbles as he burrows himself into me.

As we start drifting off I say one last thing to him.

"I love you."

_**Peeta**_

After our tent-rocking sex we sleep for a while. We're finally woken by the radio, and it's Finnick and Annie trying to get us to come hang out with them up at ABC. We get dressed and head to see our friends.

We notice that a couple other teams are now in residence, and I'm surprised I haven't seen them before, because this is pretty late to get started on the mountain.

We find Finnick and Annie relaxing near the middle of camp, talking with a group of climbers.

"Hey everyone," I greet as we get closer.

"Ah! The Mellarks!" Finnick smiles when he sees us. "Decided to give each other a rest and come see your friends?" He teases.

"Stop being jealous," Katniss instantly shoots back. "And if you must know, that's not all we do down there. Okay, so maybe we do it most of the time," she admits with a grin. There's a chorus of sarcastic groans all around.

"Have a seat," Annie motions to us.

I find an empty camp chair and plop down. I'm not the least bit surprised when my wife silently slides into my lap.

"What are talking about?" Katniss asks the group.

"Nothing much," an American named Kurt answers. "Although we did have some drama a few minutes ago."

"Yeah? What happened?" I ask.

"Gale was here," Annie explains.

"What did he want?" Katniss almost snarls, her hatred of Gale blatantly obvious.

"He was just being an asshole," Annie replies. "Then he started talking about you guys, and when everyone here defended you, he flipped out."

"What was he saying about us?" Katniss wants to know.

"You really don't want to know," Finnick tries to let her down gently.

"Finnick….," Katniss warns.

"He said he wouldn't be surprised if you're divorced a week after we leave Everest. He said once he gets you away from Peeta, he'll finally make you realize how much you love him. He said he's going to punish you for not saving yourself for him. Then he called both of you some not-so-nice names," Finnick slowly tells us.

"I don't love him Peeta," Katniss whispers desperately.

I pull her towards me and she buries her face into my neck. Everyone's watching at this point, but I don't care.

"I know baby," I soothe. "Don't worry. I won't let him touch you, I promise."

"You're the only man I ever want to touch me," she whispers painfully.

"Thank you," I kiss the top of her head.

After a few minutes she's composed enough to lift her head back up and re-join the conversation.

After a while, some of the women decide to have some 'girl time' and get up to go for a walk. Annie and Katniss go with them.

I stay and talk to the guys, and a lot of them keep badgering me about my new marriage and my wife. I just laugh it off, telling them they should look into getting married because it was the best decision I ever made. That shuts most of them up.

Finnick and I get up to go to the command tent and check out the weather forecast for the next few days, maybe get an idea of when our summit window is.

We're almost there when I hear a female voice call my name loudly.

And I know instantly it's not my wife.

_**Katniss**_

It's fun spending time with some of the other girls. They're really good at gossiping, but I never enjoyed it much. They ask me question after question about the wedding, the honeymoon, and my husband. I try to answer them the best I can.

We stroll around camp, stopping every once in a while to converse with people. Everyone in camp is happy, and I attribute that to the fact that most of them have a summit bid approaching.

The girls split off to head back to their respective teams, so Annie and I start heading towards the command tent. We'd just passed the guys, and they told us that's where our husbands went a couple minutes ago.

We turn the last corner laughing about something Annie said. Finnick and Peeta come into view, then my eyes register someone else.

It's a blonde girl. She's pretty, I'll give her that. She's skinny too, skinnier than me. Her outfit would be considered skimpy even back in civilization. She's standing close to my husband, but I trust him implicitly, so I don't really think much of it.

That is, until I see her reach up and put her hand on his cheek. _My husband's cheek_.

"Annie," I whisper harshly. "Who the _fuck _is that?"

"Oh god," Annie sighs when she sees who I'm referring to. "Um, uh, maybe we should go."

"Annie O'Dair you tell me the truth right now," I demand, no hint of humor or patience.

"Fine," she turns her gaze to the ground in front of her feet. "That's Delly Cartwright. She's maybe a year younger than you and Peeta."

"She looks like she knows my husband," I prompt, staring daggers at 'Delly'.

"Um, yeah, they know each other," Annie admits quietly.

"Peeta told me I was his first girlfriend. He told me I was his first kiss," I start to panic.

"Whoa," Annie stops me cold. She turns and makes me look her dead in the eye. "I can tell you with one-hundred percent confidence that you are his first girlfriend, his first kiss, his first everything."

"So why is she acting like that?" I meekly ask.

We turn to look, and I'm happy to see Peeta almost violently removed her hand from his face. I don't know why he hasn't just shown her his wedding ring yet, it's obvious even from here she's relentlessly hitting on him.

"Well, she's been trying for a long time now to, um, seduce him," she barely whispers the last part, but I hear it loud and clear.

Every single one of my insecurities rushes back, and I'm now in full-blown panic mode. One side of my brain tells me that Peeta loves me. He'd never cheat on me. He married me for a reason. The other says she's prettier. She's probably a better lay. They would look good together with their matching hair.

"Don't do that to yourself," Annie pleads when she sees my face. "If there's one girl on this earth who never has to worry about their guy cheating on them, it's you," she says firmly.

I realize she's right. Peeta doesn't need to prove himself to me, he's already done that a million times over. He's loyal, that much I knew before we even started dating. He'd rather die before hurting me, and even other people have easily picked up on that fact.

Peeta politely talks with her, not willing to be rude. That's just the kind of guys he is. When she doesn't take Finnick's or Peeta's hints that they want to move on, I decide it's time Delly Cartwright met Mrs. Mellark.

I walk over quickly, and none of them see me coming. Annie follows behind, as I just started walking without saying a word.

I slide up next to Peeta and immediately wrap my arm around his waist. He doesn't even need to turn his head to know it's me, and he wraps his own arm around me, drawing me closer.

"Who's this honey?" I ask in my sweetest voice.

"This is Delly Cartwright," Peeta quietly explains.

"Peeta who's _this_ girl?" Delly harshly asks, her quick disdain for me evident.

I bring my arm back from his waist and stick my hand out to shake hers.

"Hi Delly," I smile. "I'm Katniss."

She limply shakes my hand without looking at me. Bitch.

"So you got yourself a girlfriend Peeta?" She spits. "I thought you said it would be a distraction. That's why you always rejected me. I guess now you can't anymore, there's precedent. Finally I get my shot!" She says excitedly.

I roll my eyes and Peeta sighs, running his free hand through his hair.

"Actually," I smile even wider. I bring my left arm around the front of my body and rest my left hand gently over Peeta's heart, making sure my wedding ring is plainly visible. "I should probably tell you my full name. I'm Katniss Mellark. Peeta's wife."

Her jaw drops and her eyes widen. She looks between us frantically.

"W – w - wife?" She stutters.

"Yep," I nod happily. "I should probably thank you Delly. If you'd succeeded in trying to ask him out I might've not gotten my chance," I tease her sarcastically.

"You got married to _her_?" She snivels, pointing at me like I'm not standing right here, listening to every word.

Peeta's calm demeanor vanishes once Delly starts talking negatively about me. Oh how I love him.

"Yes, Delly. I married Katniss," he says evenly.

"Why?"

"It's really none of your business," Peeta shoots back angrily. "But if you must know, because I love her and she loves me."

"But she's not me," Delly says pompously. "You could have the whole package with me, Peeta."

Peeta laughs and I try to stifle my giggle unsuccessfully.

"You know, actually, one of the reasons I marred her is exactly that. She's _not_ you. She's nothing like you. She's stunning. She has a beautiful heart. She's kind and loving and keeps me in line. One day we're going to start a family together, and I know she's going to be the best mother a kid could ask for."

Delly's face falls and I smirk triumphantly.

"I think Gale's still single," I tell her seriously. "I'm sure you two would get along great."

I even hear Finnick laugh at that one and Delly glares at me again.

"Can we help you with anything else?" I ask, again using my sweet voice. "If not, I'd like to drag my husband back to our tent so we can continue trying to break our own record for single-day lovemaking." Now I'm just being spiteful, rubbing it in, but I don't give a shit.

She huffs and stomps her foot like a petulant child and I laugh at the site. I can tell she's used to getting what she wants.

"When she dumps your ass, you're going to come crawling back begging forgiveness," she snaps at Peeta. "I'll remember this then."

"Sorry, Nelly was it?" I purposely get her name wrong. "I don't know if you understand what these gold rings on our fingers mean. We're husband and wife. We vowed to spend the rest of our lives together. You'd be wise to move on and try your luck with another guy. There's plenty of eligible men around ABC. But you can be sure if I catch you speaking with my husband again that you'll lose your ability to try for the summit."

"I'd listen to Katniss," Annie interjects. I'd forgotten she was even here. "Trust me. I've never seen two people more fiercely loyal and protective of each other."

Delly just fumes, but after a few moments turns and stomps away, her arms straight at her sides, his hands balled into fists.

"Sorry," Peeta mumbles into my hair.

"It's not your fault," I assure him.

"I should've just told her I'm married. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry."

"Peeta you were just trying to be polite. I could never get mad at you for being you. It happens to be the guy I fell in love with," I smile.

"You really don't like her, do you?" He grins.

"Not even a tiny bit," I confirm. "I'm serious too. If she even gets within fifty feet of you I'm breaking her fucking leg."

"My wife," Peeta says proudly. "Ever eloquent and clean-mouthed."

"Shut up," I pinch his ass and he jumps a little.

"Well that was fun," Finnick butts in.

"Depends on your definition of 'fun'," I reply. "Hey, do you guys want to have dinner with us?" I ask the O'Dairs. "Come down to our tent, it'll be like a double-date."

"Sure," Annie answers for them. "We'd love to."

"Just don't be naked when we get there," Finnick begs. "I don't know if my heart could take that."

"I don't know," I honestly reply, looking up into my husband's eyes before I answer his request.

"I'm definitely not making any promises."

**A/N: So it looks like they might be leaving for the summit soon! How exciting!**

**I know Delly in the books is nothing like this, but I didn't feel like making up an entirely new character. I do enough of that with the 'It Was A Lie' AU. So, in this AU, she's a bitch. **

**While they make their way to the summit, a lot of the unanswered questions will be confronted. Including what the hell is going on with Gale. **

**Did everyone enjoy Katniss getting a little visit from the green-eyed monster? Maybe now she knows a little how Peeta felt with Gale in the beginning. **

**I'm sorry about the typo in the author's note yesterday, where I wrote 'It Was A Lie'. Good catch, guys. It's good to know you actually read my incoherent ramblings. **

**Anyways, not much to talk about climbing again, but soon the action will pick back up. **

**The next chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' will be posted sometime tomorrow. I'm not going to say anything else in case there are people who aren't caught up. But I will say it's going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride. **

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! Keep it classy, San Diego. **


	27. Checklists & Departures

'_Gray skies are just clouds passing over.'_

_- Duke Ellington_

_**Katniss**_

"Okay. ThermaRests?"

"Check," Peeta nods.

We have all our gear laid out around the tent as we prepare to leave for the Col on our summit bid. Now, we're making sure we don't forget anything. I go through our checklist while Peeta helps.

"Sleeping bags?"

"Check and check." We decided to bring my sleeping bag, just in case. Better safe than sorry, especially in the Death Zone.

"Headlamps and extra batteries?"

"Check."

"Oxygen masks and respirators?"

"Check," he holds them up. We had a team meeting last night and went over how to use them again when Haymitch passed them out. We'll get oxygen tanks further up the mountain.

"Boots and booties?" Booties are really plush, comfy 'shoes' designed to be worn in the tent and around camp. They're awesome.

"Check," Peeta wiggles his foot at me and we laugh.

"Six pairs of wool socks and six pairs of sock liners?"

"Um," he counts quickly, "check."

"Two pairs of long underwear?"

"Check."

"Mitten liners and shells?" We will probably end up wearing at least three layers over our hands when we go for the summit. The shells are water resistant and designed for the ridiculously cold temperatures we'll surely face up there.

"Check."

"Baliclavas and hats?" Baliclavas, which look like ski masks, help cover as much of your face as possible to keep warm and prevent frostnip and frostbite.

"Check," he smiles and places his hat on my head. I roll my eyes and he chuckles.

"Snow suits?" Our down snow suits are one of the most important items we need. Without them we'd surely freeze to death.

"Check," he calls over his shoulder as he takes one last look to make sure we don't need to do any last minute repairs on them.

"Polypro undershirts, fleeces, and shell jackets?"

"Check. Are you going to wear my shirt all the way to the summit?" He grins at the shirt I'm currently wearing, which 'technically' belongs to him.

"Probably," I shrug. He smiles and kisses me.

"Goggles?"

"Check," he holds them up.

"Cameras with extra batteries?"

"Check," he holds up the waterproof container that our cameras are safely stashed in.

"Nalgene bottles and MSR bladders?" Nalgene's are one of the most common water bottles in the world. They're nearly indestructible. Trust me, I've tried. I ran over mine with my truck once and it barely dented. The only way I've found you can even get close to breaking one is when it's frozen solid. Even then, if you send it back to the company, they'll happily ship you a new one. Bladders are large malleable containers for water that have hoses attached to them for easy drinking. Like a CamelBack.

"Check. We should clean everything out once before we leave."

"Good idea," I nod. "We'll definitely end up boiling snow for water up there."

"Ugh, I know," he scrunches up his nose. While boiling snow does provide safe drinking water, it usually tastes horrid.

"Bowls and spoons?"

"Check," he holds up our matching bowls, which he just cleaned. The rest of the food and cooking equipment are already at the high camps or will be brought up by the Sherpas. I'm glad, considering if it wasn't, we'd have to divide up all that communal gear between the team, adding a whole lot of weight.

"First aid kits?"

"Check." Every climber carries one on the team. We're all certified Wilderness EMTs.

"Gaiters?"

"Check," he points to where our gaiters are currently drying on a line.

"Ice axes, ice tools, and ice protection?" The protection we carry for emergency situations. Hopefully we'll use the fixed lines the whole way up and we won't need any pro, but once again, better safe than sorry. We have ice screws, some cams, and even two belay devices.

"Harnesses?"

"Check." He holds up both our harnesses. I laugh at how much larger his is and he mock-glares at me, just making me laugh harder.

"Crampons?"

"Check. They're next to the packs so we can clip them on."

"Emergency blankets?"

"Check," he holds up the two tiny pouches that contain the emergency blankets, which look like a giant piece of aluminum foil. They reflect massive amounts of heat, helping to warm up someone who's body temperature has dropped too much.

"Radios?"

"Hold on," he goes to our where our packs are sitting up against the tent. "Check," he calls from the other side of the tent.

"iPod and earbuds?"

"Check." That one really isn't vital but it'll be nice to have, and Peeta doesn't mind carrying it in his pack.

"Mini Maine state flag and Old Glory?"

"Check," he holds up the folded flags we plan on flying from the summit. I love the fact that Peeta brought our home state's flag.

"Suunto watches?"

"Check," he holds out his wrist, then comes over to me and picks my own left wrist up. "Check," he smirks when we both see my watch.

"Altimeters?"

"Check." Granted, our watches do have altimeters, but it's easier to have a small altimeter strapped to the outside of your jacket.

I've pretty much come to the end of our long checklist, and we're prepared. It feels good. I always used to do this by myself, and although it's just us checking our gear, I cherish the teamwork between Peeta and myself.

"My husband?" I smile.

He walks over and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips then whispers against them.

"Check." I give him another kiss.

"Wedding rings?" I smile again.

He holds up his left hand and grabs mine, both of us wiggling our ring fingers as we laugh.

"Check," he grins. "In my opinion, the most important thing we have up here."

"I couldn't agree more," I nod, leaning forward a little and kissing his ring.

"It makes me so happy that we're doing this together," he says softly as he sits down. I open my legs wide and he sits between them, backing up to my chest the way I always do. I wrap my arms around him.

"Me too," I kiss his cheek gently. "I never want to make another summit without my husband."

"Well you don't have to worry about that," he immediately assures me. "Remember how Prim told you to not let me out of your sight? Well that goes both ways honey."

I giggle and tighten my hold on him.

"I think we're ready baby," I declare, looking around us at our plethora of gear.

"All that's left is to pack and meet up with the team," he relays.

"Do you have any idea why Haymitch called this meeting? I thought last night he said it was the last time we'd meet as a group before we depart."

"I know as much as you do," he answers, shrugging a bit. I sigh and nod.

"Well let's pack up and bring our tent back when we go," I suggest.

"Okay babe. But can we just sit here for a couple minutes? We're going to have to get really serious soon, needing both of our heads in the game. I just want to spend a little time with you."

"Of course." We both know we'll spend every second together on this bid, but I know he means spending time like this, quietly, just the two of us completely relaxed.

_**Peeta**_

Once we've finished helping each other stuff everything in our packs, we work together to quickly take down our tent so we can bring it back to Haymitch.

"I'm sure going to miss this tent and this spot," Katniss laments while I put the folded up tent in its bag along with the poles.

"How about when we get back to ABC, even if we're here for just one night, we'll come back here. Okay?"

"That sounds perfect," she nods.

"Come on honey, let's hit the road," I say as we sling our backs on, not an easy feet when they're already packed. There's a whole routine you have to go through to get it on. You go down on one knee, flip the pack up to your bent knee, shove one arm through, then simultaneously stand up and turn so it moves to your back and you're able to slip you other arm through. Then you have to buckle the waist strap and sternum strap, and tighten them to take the pressure off your back. You make sure the backpack is adjusted correctly using the straps attached.

I help her put her pack on. She doesn't protest. I'm proud of her, considering that when I met her she probably would have bitten my head off if I tried to help her like this. We check each other's packs, making sure they're all buttoned up and our straps are tight.

We walk around our campsite to double-check that everything is packed and we haven't forgotten something crucial. We also make sure that if someone were to come to this exact spot in five minutes, they'd never know we'd been here. It's called Leave No Trace. There's a whole list of principles to follow when you're in the outdoors. You leave nothing but your footprints. You carry everything out, including toilet paper.

"Okay. Let's go," I announce.

She reaches out for my hand and I take it in mine and as we begin walking up towards ABC. I carry the tent in my other arm.

We're silent as we go, our mental preparations having begun. We may be happy, married, and on our honeymoon, but we're both incredibly serious about climbing, and even more frantic about safety, especially each other's.

We reach ABC and weave through the village of tents. A lot of the other teams eye us with jealousy as we seem to be one of the only teams trying to summit during this short weather window. On one hand, that's good as it might prevent bottlenecks high up on the mountain. But on the other hand, the weather might close in fast while we're exposed. We're taking our chances, I know, but this is Everest.

Finally we make it to the command tent and see the rest of the team's packs lined up outside. We add our own packs and head inside together.

There's quiet conversation, and I assume they were waiting for us. Katniss tugs me over to an open seat and forcibly shoves me down into it, sliding right into my lap as soon as I'm seated.

"Nice of you two to show up," Haymitch says sarcastically as he begins the meeting.

Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Just hurry up so we can get going," she replies, annoyed by the constant ribbing from our leader.

"Calm down sweetheart," Haymitch holds up his hands.

Katniss just scowls at him until they both smile.

"Okay now that we're all here let's start. I know last night I said it was our last meeting, but this is something that could not be put off for later," he explains. "I know everyone in this tent is aware of the, um, tension between Gale and the Mellarks."

Johanna, Annie, and Finnick nod their heads slowly. Gale purposely avoids eye contact with Katniss and me.

"The fact of the matter is that you haven't proven to be a team player, Gale," Haymitch accuses him directly. "You have repeatedly slowed your team down, harassed Katniss and Peeta and even woke them up in the middle of the night, and it's become plainly obvious that you'll do anything to get to the summit, including disobeying my orders or those of my Sherpas, and leaving teammates behind."

"So?" Gale scoffs. "I paid you, Haymitch. You agreed to get me to the top."

"That's true. You paid me. But when you did, you agreed that I had full authority to decide if I'll let you go for it."

"You're really going to stop me because of _them_?" He points to Katniss and me in anger.

"No, you idiot," Annie interjects. "You did this all by yourself."

"Stay out of this bitch," Gale sneers. Finnick goes to stand up but Annie catches his wrist, forcing him back into his seat.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about," Haymitch shakes his head side to side.

"Don't ever call my wife that again," Finnick growls. I'm not really used to seeing him so angry. He's such an easygoing, carefree guy.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Haymitch pointedly asks Gale. "I'll give you a chance to persuade me to let you summit."

"I'm the best climber here," Gale smugly replies. "If you don't let me go up, I'll make sure nobody ever climbs with you again," he threatens.

"That's not what I meant," Haymitch says sadly.

"You're not the best climber here," I tell Gale with sincerity. "My wife is."

"Hey!" Johanna, Finnick and Annie all say in unison.

"Sorry," I shrug. "I guess I'm biased."

They laugh but then go quiet when we realize we haven't resolved the situation yet.

"So you going to let me climb old man?" Gale asks Haymitch sarcastically.

"Not sure yet," Haymitch answers. "Let's hear what your partner has to say on the subject."

Everyone turns to Johanna.

"Everything you said about him is one hundred percent true," she reports to the team. "I regret ever thinking he'd be a good partner to climb with. I regret even more asking him to. Not once has he even attempted to help me or any member of this team when we needed it. Because of his carelessness, he fell, and Peeta had to risk his own life to save him."

"That was an accident," Gale snaps at her.

"No it wasn't," she shoots back. "I saw everything. You unclipped and didn't bother to kick footholds. You were too busy flirting with the girl that was passing us. Then you stood your axe up in the snow and forgot to attach it to your wrist. Maybe if you'd followed the most basic climbing rules, Peeta wouldn't have had to save your sorry ass."

"I only want to know one thing Johanna," Haymitch holds up his index finger. "Do you want Gale to be your climbing partner up to the summit?"

"No." She doesn't have to think about it, not even for a second.

Haymitch sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"Okay. Here's what's going to happen," he says after a minute. "Johanna, you'll join either the O'Dairs or the Mellarks for the time being. Gale, you will climb with a Sherpa up to the Col then we'll reevaluate before we leave for the high camps. I'm giving you one last chance, Hawthorne. Don't blow it."

"Fine," Gale huffs. He glares at Johanna in rage then stomps out of the tent.

Haymitch assigns one of the climbing Sherpas to shadow Gale and report back to him.

"Thank you," Johanna grins at Haymitch. "I'm sorry everyone. If I'd known he'd be like this I never would have brought him here."

"It's okay Jo," Katniss smiles. "It's not your fault. Nobody blames you." Everyone nods.

"Who do you want to climb with?" Haymitch asks Johanna.

She thinks for a few moments.

"Well are both the teams willing to have me?" She asks.

"Of course," I answer.

"We'd be honored," Finnick adds.

"I think I'll go with the O'Dairs if everyone's cool with that," she decides.

"Sure. Why?" Haymitch wants to know.

"Katniss and Peeta deserve to do this climb together. No offense Finnick and Annie. It's their honeymoon. Let's let them be with each other," she explains.

Everyone is shocked, stunned. Johanna is _never _like this. I would never believe she'd say those things if I hadn't been sitting right here listening and seeing her mouth moving.

"Welcome to the team," Annie grins widely. "I agree by the way. Besides, I think you'd quickly get sick of all their eye fucking and groping," she jokes.

"Hey!" Katniss protests, offended. Everyone gives her a pointed look and her shoulder slump. "Okay, so you're right," she admits. We all share a good laugh.

"Now that we've got everything settled, you're free to head up to the Col. I'll be there later in the afternoon and we'll have another team meeting tonight. Sound good?"

Everyone nods their understanding as we start to file out of the tent.

"Let's all climb together for now," I suggest as we all put our packs on.

My proposal is quickly accepted, and as one big team we head to the center of camp to get our summit attempt blessed. We arrive at the shrine and kneel in front of the monks. They say some prayers, spread some dirt or something on our foreheads to bless us, and we throw a little dirt and pebbles into the air as an offering to the mountain gods. Now we're ready.

A number of the other climbers come out to bid farewell and wish us good luck. There's a lot of hugging and waving.

As we leave ABC, we hope the next time we see it, we'll be coming back from the summit, getting the amazing reception summiters always get.

_**Katniss**_

The boys start leading as us girls follow. Either Gale already left, and he's so far ahead of us that we can't see him, or he's still back in ABC. I try not to think about him much.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you and Finnick," Johanna says to Annie.

"Oh shut up," Annie smiles. "We're glad to have you Jo. You're our friend."

"Well thanks," she mumbles.

"Katniss, do you think Haymitch will send Gale back down?" Annie asks me curiously.

"I don't know," I honestly reply. "He's really nothing like what I remember. I mean, he was always selfish and a glory hound, but this is way worse."

"He really won't leave you and Peeta alone, will he?" Johanna observes.

"No," I shake my head with a frown. "He's convinced himself that I love him. He even asked me if I married Peeta just to make him jealous."

"That's ridiculous!" Johanna exclaims. "Anyone can see how in love you two are."

"That's for sure," Annie adds. "I don't think I've ever seen two people so made for each other, so perfect for one another."

"Guys," I sigh, hating all the attention.

"It's the truth brainless," Johanna smirks. "Take it or leave it."

"Whatever," I mumble as we reach Crampon Point where the boys are waiting patiently for us.

As soon as we're close enough, Peeta stands up off the rock he was sitting on and walks over to me. We almost automatically lean in to kiss. When we part, we look around and notice everyone's watching.

"Believe us now?" Annie grins.

"Believe what?" Peeta asks, confused.

"Nothing," I tell him, distracting him with another smooch. "Help me put my crampons on baby."

"Sure," he smiles and goes around to my pack, unsnapping my crampons.

We're ready a couple minutes later and step up to the fixed lines. We all take a deep breath. We've been hiking for about an hour already, but that was mostly flat terrain to get to the ice wall. Now is when the climb really begins.

"Let's conquer this bitch," Finnick declares as we clip in.

"Don't insult her," Peeta almost whispers, serious as can be. "Or else she won't let us summit."

"Sorry," Finnick's eyes widen.

"Well this is it," Johanna says evenly. "Last chance for any of you wusses to turn back."

We're all slightly offended, but we know it's her being her.

We begin our ascent, methodically kicking steps and working our way up. We pretty much have the line to ourselves, which is always nice, letting us set our own pace. It can get exhausting stopping every few minutes to let people by. It messes with your rhythm.

About halfway up, Peeta and Finnick start singing. Annie and I chuckle but look at our husbands with pride.

"Why are they singing?" Johanna asks us impatiently.

"It's just their thing," I answer, shrugging my shoulders. "They like to sing while they climb."

Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Men," she mutters under her breath, causing Annie and I to grin.

I hear the boys begin to sing some DMB, and I know Peeta suggested it for me. It is his favorite band too, but it's something he would do without even thinking.

They beg and plead until we agree to join them, at least with the choruses. Soon we're all singing, even Johanna sometimes, and it really does make the climb go by faster. We laugh and just generally have an all-around good time.

Eventually the Col comes into our field of vision and we're almost there. I'm happy to report that I'm not particularly tired or winded. That bodes well for the upcoming few days.

The first thing we do is call down to Haymitch.

"Haymitch, we made it," I say through the radio.

"Who's with you?" He asks.

"Peeta, Finnick, Annie and Johanna."

"Good. Good job team. Relax for the rest of the day and rest up. I'll see you up there in a few hours."

"Thanks, Haymitch. Did Gale leave yet?"

"A little while ago, yeah. He came to me after you all left and tried to persuade me again, but he still couldn't give me a legitimate reason instead of a bunch of worn excuses."

I sigh, not knowing what it's going to take to get through to him or if it's even possible.

"Don't worry about him," Haymitch continues. "Focus on your climbing and keeping each other safe."

"Will do."

When I'm done talking to our leader, we find some tents and start settling in. Peeta and I find ourselves in the same tent we lost our respective virginities in. As soon as I step inside, a chill runs through my body and I feel myself already heating up.

"Kat, do you want your sleeping bag?" Peeta asks from outside the tent, where he's going through our packs to retrieve things we'll need while we're here.

I almost yell at him for the stupid question.

"No," I respond, a lot harsher than I intended. "Peeta do you even realize which tent this is?"

He pops his head in through the door and I can't help but smile at the adorable look on his face, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide.

"Sure I do," he grins. "This is the Mountain HardWear two person tent," he teases.

"Ugh Peeta," I whine. "Do you really not know? I thought it was more important to you than that."

His face turns serious.

"Of course I know," he tells me without a hint of humor. "This is where we made love for the first time."

I sigh in relief that he remembers. I hope that night meant as much for him as it did for me.

"That was one of the best nights of my life," he reminisces.

"Only one of the best?"

"Yeah," he shrugs.

"What was better?" I demand, starting to get mad that that night isn't at the top of his list.

"Not better, just as amazing," he clarifies.

"Okay, fine. What night was just as amazing?" I rephrase.

"Our wedding night of course," he smirks.

My mind instantly takes me back to that night. How euphoric we both were. How we spent more time gazing at our rings than anything else save sex. How much sex we had. How it was our first night as husband and wife, as partners in every sense. How we were both nervous that the other one would regret us getting married, and how stupid we felt when we found out that was never going to happen. Not in a million years I believe his exact words were.

"God, Peeta," I groan. "Just you even mentioning that night, in this tent, got me going."

He grins at my obvious arousal and kicks off his boots, crawling into the tent.

We kiss for a while, then I find myself fumbling with his pants, trying in vain to get them off.

"Kat it's the middle of the day. Anyone could walk in on us here," Peeta quietly protests.

"You're really denying your wife sex Mr. Mellark?" I joke, but I'm really half-serious.

"It's not that," he backtracks. "I just don't want anyone to interrupt us. Not because I'm embarrassed or anything. Because that is a private, intimate thing between us and us alone."

"Finnick and Annie are the only other people in camp right now," I remind him.

"I know, but still," he sighs.

"Fine," I huff and sit up.

He looks even sadder, thinking that I gave up, even though it was apparently what he wanted.

"Finnick! Annie!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah?" They both answer just as loud.

I grin at Peeta as I yell back.

"We're going to have sex! Don't let anyone bother us or come near our tent or else I'll start breaking limbs!"

"Understood!" Finnick calls out, the humor evident in his tone.

I look at Peeta's shocked face and giggle, kissing him quickly.

"Now can we fuck?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes please," he meekly pleads.

I have no idea what's in store for us higher up the mountain. We could summit without a problem. We could get turned back by the weather. We could get into an accident and one of us could get injured or die. There's a million and one possibilities. As a climber, you have to shove those out of your mind and concentrate on the basics. One foot in front of the other. Tie the right knots. Have your partner's back.

But right now, I'm not thinking about any of that. I'm not thinking about the summit, about tomorrow's climb, about the team drama, or about the fact that in a few days time we'll either have summited, failed, or died.

Right now, all I can think about is Peeta. Peeta and our love. That's currently my entire world.

So even though, if we summit, we'll be standing on the highest geographical point on earth, the top of the world if you will, I'm sure of one thing.

I'm already on top of the world. Right here in my husband's strong arms.

**A/N: Hooray! They've left for their summit bid. Will it work out? Will the weather window be long enough? What about Gale? Will he be let back on the team or sent back to ABC? Will the team have a say in it? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was basically a filler chapter before they start the real arduous climbing. I enjoyed writing about all the gear they take. It doesn't seem like a whole lot, but when you have to carry it all on your back, it gets heavy quick. **

**I also hope everyone's had a chance to read the newest chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' which was posted earlier today. It's entitled 'Final Preparations'. Check it out, I think it's pretty good. **

**Thanks as always for taking the time to read and review my little story. It's much appreciated. **

**Until next time….Shalom. **


	28. The Exodus

'_Fortune and love favor the brave.'_

_- Ovid_

_**Fair Warning: In the beginning of this chapter, Katniss and Peeta Get. It. On. Woooeee. He he enjoy!**_

_**Peeta**_

"Kat honey wake up," I whisper in her ear.

"Nooo," she murmurs adorably.

"Come on sleepyhead, we have to go to the team meeting."

"You can represent our family," she orders. I laugh softly and nuzzle her neck.

"If you don't get up I'm not putting out tonight," I threaten.

That makes her turn towards me, both of us still sans clothes.

"Oh yeah?" She asks. Her hand creeps downwards and she soon has ahold of me. "I'd like to see how long you'd last, Mr. Mellark."

"Trust me Mrs. Mellark, I'd be a monk," I say confidently.

"Hmm let's see about that," she replies mysteriously.

Before I even realize it, she has one hand on her breast, groping and fondling. I look down and find her other hand, which has let go of me, between her legs. I watch as she slips a finger inside herself. She moans.

"Oh my god," I mumble, unable to tear my eyes away from my beautiful wife pleasuring herself.

"Mmm maybe this won't be that bad after all," she teases, sliding her eyes shut and biting her bottom lip, which she knows is one of my weaknesses. She's playing dirty. And I love it.

"Fuck it," I mutter, leaning forward and capturing her lips. I feel her smug grin against my lips as I moan into her mouth.

I reach down and place my hand on hers, slipping my own finger inside her, joining hers.

"I thought we had a meeting to go to?" She asks between kisses.

"I guess we'll just have to be fast," I answer. She smiles.

She snakes her arm around my neck and pulls me down until I'm atop her. We adjust our legs so she's spread open. I line up to prepare for entry.

"Just so you know," she gives me a disclaimer, "I really like quickies like this, but later tonight, I'm making us go for at least an hour."

"Whatever you say," I whisper. She grins and leans up to kiss me.

"Well come on," she says impatiently. "What are you waiting for? Everyone's already going to know exactly why we're late. Get to it, husband."

I realize that there are a lot more people in camp now, including Haymitch. I can't bring myself to care in this very moment.

I slip inside her and push in, both of us groaning. I quickly start thrusting, and she bucks her hip appropriately. I'm going so fast, and it feels so good, I lean my forehead on her shoulder and ride it out with her. I feel her kissing my ear and neck.

Something about our time restraint or the urgency of it cause both of us to quickly near our orgasms. Without voicing it, we know we'll come together, one of our very favorite things.

"I was going to ask you to come on my tits," she tells me when I'm almost there, "but we don't really have time to clean that up, so just come inside me okay?"

"Oh yeah," I mumble happily. She shakes her head a bit smiling.

"You're so predictable," she teases.

"I'm gonna come," I inform her breathily.

"See? Predictable," she grins. "And I'm about to come too baby."

Just as she hits her peak, I bury into her as far as possible and bust. She gyrates her hips and I moan in pleasure.

Once we're finished, we start to frantically get dressed, laughing at ourselves throughout.

A couple minutes later we lace our boots up and link hands as we make our way to the meeting.

"Your abstinence lasted all of ten seconds," she teases me relentlessly.

"I can't say I regret it," I reply honestly.

"Good boy," she gives me a kiss on the cheek right as the rest of the team comes into view, sitting in a circle.

"You've got to be kidding me," Johanna mutters.

"What?" Katniss asks as she sits me down and slides into my lap.

"You're ten minutes late," she holds up her watch, "and you both have that freshly fucked look. You didn't even bother to fix your hair."

I realize she's right. I'd gotten about halfway done undoing Katniss' braid and stopped, and my hair is all over the place from her fingers running through it.

"Well we're here now," I respond. "Sorry guys."

"I'm not sorry," Katniss objects. "It was well worth being a little late."

Everyone rolls their eyes.

"Alright, alright that's enough," Haymitch interrupts. "So, welcome to the North Col. Good climbing today, all of you. I was glad to see the five of you working together as a team. You obviously have each other's backs and trust one another."

"That's definitely true," Annie says. We all nod.

"Where's Gale?" Katniss asks, looking around.

"He's waiting for me to get him," Haymitch explains. "We need to talk without him first."

"Oh, okay," she nods.

"The Sherpa he climbed with today said there was no noticeable change in his attitude. While he at least made the climb in a reasonable time, he once again proved me right. I instructed the Sherpa to create a situation wherein he'd need Gale's help. So he purposely fell and acted like his knee was twisted. Gale just told him to suck it up, not even offering to help him stand. Then, before he even had a chance to get ready to climb again, Gale had started kicking steps."

"Wow," I shake my head. "He really doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Yes, it's painfully obvious now," Haymitch agrees. "So we need to discuss this as a team. He's still a member of our expedition. He paid me to get him to the summit, but only if I deemed him ready and capable."

"I for one don't want him anywhere near me when we climb," Johanna tells us. "I trust everyone here way more than him."

"We already gave him too many chances," Finnick's next to render an opinion. "He blew them all."

"I don't want anybody to get hurt," Annie says sadly. "And I think that if he's climbing with us, there's a greater chance of an accident happening. I mean, remember what Jo said about when he fell and Peeta saved him? He could've prevented that easily, but was too focused on flirting."

"Katniss, Peeta, you guys have been affected the most by him. What do you two think?" Everyone turns to us as Haymitch speaks.

"I don't want to take away anyone's chance for the summit," I say. Katniss whips her head around glares at me. "Having said that, I believe Gale took it away from himself. You clearly stated the rules and expectations at the beginning of this trip, and he has consistently ignored them. Plus I don't want him anywhere near my wife ever again."

Katniss' glare turns to a beaming smile.

"I think you all know where I stand," Katniss tells the team. We nod. "He'd be more of a liability than an asset. If you told him to turn around, there's no doubt in my mind he'd risk other people's, especially the Sherpa's, lives so he could summit. All he cares about is himself and his 'reputation'. He places his personal glory above all else, including his partner's safety."

"I know this is probably unnecessary, but let's take a vote. All in favor of Gale's climb ending here, raise your hand," Haymitch says quietly in case Gale's listening.

Everyone but me raises their hand. They all look at me curiously, except Katniss, who's steaming mad.

"I'm not voting no, I'm abstaining," I explain. "I don't think it should be up to us. It should be our leader's decision along with the guides. If we vote him off the mountain, not only will he hate all of us even more than he does, but it also puts the decision of which climbers are on the summit team in our hands. That's not our job. It's Haymitch's."

"So what do you want kid?" he asks me.

"I want him gone, obviously," I quickly answer. "But I still think it should be your call."

Haymitch nods, thinking about it.

"Well now I know how everyone feels. I'm going to get Gale and all the Sherpas. Be right back." He gets up and leaves the circle.

"Sorry," I hang my head.

"No, you're right," Katniss assures me quietly. "As good as we all are at climbing, we're still clients on this expedition. Clients don't get to pick their teams."

The three other members nod their agreement.

Katniss gives me a kiss that tells me she's past being angry with me, that she had been wrong to in the first place.

Just then, Haymitch reappears with Gale and the four Sherpas in tow.

"Here we go," Katniss mumbles.

_**Katniss**_

I really, really hope Haymitch doesn't give him another shot. He wasted every opportunity we gave him. He'd get one of us hurt up there, I just know it.

"Sit," Haymitch points to the last open chair. Gale sits as the Sherpas sit on the ground. "Gale, the report I got from your climb today was not good. You didn't even make an effort to change your attitude. Care to explain?"

"I paid you thousands of dollars to get me up the mountain," Gale sneers. "If you kick me off the team, I'm going to sue you for everything you own." He looks pretty satisfied with himself, smug.

Haymitch just laughs.

"Gale, do you remember the contract you signed when you joined the team?" Gale nods. "Everyone here signed the same document. Did you even bother to read it before you agreed to its terms?"

Gale shakes his head no.

"If you had been smart enough to read a contract before you sign it, you'd know that it says I have absolute authority in choosing whether or not I'll allow you to go for the summit. It reads plainly that I can use any reason I want to send you down. I don't even really need a reason. I could kick you off the team for wearing ugly socks."

We all laugh except Gale. Even the Sherpas find it hilarious. I read the contract carefully, so I knew all that. I know Peeta did too. He's not that dumb.

"Fine, I'll just go for it myself," Gale declares.

"I can't stop you," Haymitch admits. "But you won't have access to my gear. No oxygen mask, respirator, or oxygen bottles. No food or stoves. No radio. No tents at the high camps. No backup."

Gale takes this all in and his face falls.

"I'm sure someone at ABC will help me out," he tries.

"You're welcome to try," Haymitch shrugs. "But I'm pretty good friends with all the expedition leaders. They're well aware of your antics. They actually pity us for having to deal with you. So I doubt any of them would willingly help you."

Wow, Haymitch is not fooling around at all. I love it.

"Gale, you're off the team," Haymitch finally decides. "You can stay the night here then descend tomorrow back to Base Camp and take the first convoy out."

"Fuck you," Gale spits. "I'll do whatever I want."

"Like I said, I can't stop you. But I doubt you'd make it very far up the mountain on your own. As much as I dislike you, I don't want to see your frozen corpse join the hundreds already up there. I'm willing to let you use our resources until you leave. That's my final offer."

Gale looks around the circle and realizes none of us are even close to taking his side. It looks like it's starting to sink in.

"Fuck you all," he says angrily. "You're just intimidated by me, that's why you convinced Haymitch to kick me off the team. What's wrong, Katniss?" He looks directly at me. "Scared you'll actually fall for me? Is that it, Peeta? You threatened by me like you should be?"

My jaw drops. I'm speechless. He's nuts.

"Do you have cerebral edema?" Peeta asks seriously.

"Huh?" Gale looks confused.

"You're making no sense. You're delusional. You're forgetting even the most basic rules of climbing. Are you sure your brain's not swelling?"

"You're so funny Mellark," Gale taunts. "I'd like to see you crack a joke when I steal your wife away from you."

"Will you give it up already?" I finally speak up, exasperated. I'm honestly just done with this entire situation. "I would _never _willingly leave my husband. I can't believe I actually have to say that out loud. That means that if you were to 'steal me away', it would be tantamount to kidnapping. Good plan."

"You even try to lay another hand on my wife I'll break every fucking bone in your body," Peeta says with confidence, steel in his voice. It turns me on instantly. I love when he defends me.

"Watch your back Mellark," Gale warns.

I just have to say it. He gave it to me on a platter.

"Wait, which Mellark? Me or him?" I smile just to piss him off.

"It doesn't matter," Johanna interjects. "Either of you would beat the shit out of him." Everyone laughs again except Gale. "And I'd happily help them."

"Ditto," Finnick grins.

"I'm in," Annie adds.

"Okay, enough," Haymitch shuts us all up seriously. "Gale are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Gale glares at me one more time, then shifts his hateful look to Peeta and finally Haymitch.

"Fine," he concedes eventually. Thank god. "This is the last time I climb with any of you pathetic pieces of shit."

"You won't find us arguing," I smirk.

"When I get out of here I'm going to call the editor of _Outside_. The whole climbing world is going to know about this. You'll never work again, Haymitch." Gale levels another threat.

Everyone looks at Peeta and me. We couldn't keep our excitement in, and ended up telling the team about our article that's being written by Jon Krakauer and swore them to absolute secrecy. So we know already that Gale's little plan is doomed to fail.

"You can leave now Gale," Haymitch dismisses him casually. "I need to talk to my summit team about their upcoming climb."

Gale stands up and tries to intimidate us again.

"Bye Gale," I say in a sweet, innocent voice. "I'd say it was nice seeing you again, but I'd be flat out lying. My husband doesn't like it when I lie." Peeta chuckles and kisses my cheek. Gale seethes.

Without another word, Gale leaves. I pray it's the last I ever see of Gale Hawthorne. Haymitch assigned the Sherpa who climbed with Gale today to keep a close eye on him and make sure he leaves Base Camp as soon as possible.

"Okay so that's over with," Haymitch says in relief. "So this is the summit team. Congratulations, climbers."

We all exchange proud looks with one another.

"Johanna, do you want to permanently join the O'Dair's team? If that's okay with them, of course."

"I definitely do," she nods. "But it's up to them."

"Nah, we're sick of her," Finnick jokes. "Let the Mellarks babysit her."

He's obviously being sarcastic and we all laugh, breaking some of the tension that was present.

"But seriously, we'd love to have Johanna on our team," he amends honestly.

"Good. That's settled then," Haymitch nods.

"How far are we climbing tomorrow?" I ask.

"Up to Camp Three," is his answer. "You'll rest until around noon the next day then leave for high Camp Four, in the Death Zone. You'll get a few precious hours of sleep then leave for the summit in the middle of the night, on schedule to summit right at dawn."

"This is so awesome," Peeta says in wonderment. I giggle at his exuberance.

"Apa?" Haymitch gets the attention of the Sherpa assigned to climb with Johanna and Gale. "Join the O'Dair's team, got it?" Apa nods enthusiastically. He looks happy to get the chance to keep climbing.

"Hey why do they get two Sherpas?" I whine playfully.

"Because I like them better," Haymitch shrugs. "They don't keep the whole camp up with their screams of 'Oh yes baby right there' all night."

We all laugh, but Peeta and I blush deeply as well.

"Any questions?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "No? Good. See you in the morning."

_**Peeta**_

Gale is finally gone. Well, technically, he's still on the Col for tonight, but he's off the team. We don't have to worry about him anymore. It's like a weight lifted off my chest.

When he dismisses us, Katniss grabs my hand and pulls me through camp to the outskirts. We sit on a boulder that has a spectacular view of the valley below. ABC looks tiny from here, the climbers resembling ants.

"He's gone," she states, not to me or her, just states it. We get into our usual position of her between my legs, her back against my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around her, her arms covering them.

"Are you okay?" I ask her quietly. While yes, it's obvious Katniss hates Gale as much as I do, he was still her friend and partner for a long time.

She sighs and leans her head back on my shoulder. I kiss her ear gently.

"It's okay if you're going to miss him or something," I say, trying to not let the pain I'd feel if she did show. "I get it. You two used to be really close."

"No it's not that," she finally answers. "I'll never miss him. Sure I miss the guy he used to be, when I first met him. He was nice, at least to me. He's just changed so much, and not for the better."

"You think it's your fault," it finally dawns on me.

Her silence is enough of an answer.

"Oh honey," I sigh heavily. "This is the furthest thing from being your fault."

"Yes it is," she says emphatically. "I knew he was changing. I knew he'd become selfish and egotistical. I didn't try to help him. I abandoned him. What kind of person does that make me Peeta?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there. _He _abandoned _you_ Katniss. First as a friend then as a partner. You could have died on Denali if it wasn't for that other team sacrificing their summit bid to help you. He was dangerous to climb with. You did the right thing leaving him. Never doubt that. If you'd tried to help him, he would've just resented you because in his mind, he can do no wrong."

"I never thought of it like that," she quietly admits.

"He did this to himself, like Haymitch said. We didn't cause him to get kicked off the team, he was doing a good job of it on his own. It's behind us now. We have to move on together, okay?"

She just nods.

"Hey," I whisper, gently turning her face to me. I see the emotions swirling in her eyes. It breaks my heart. "You've got me now Kat. I'll never abandon you. I'll never leave you to die. I'll always place your life and safety above everything, even my own."

"I know," she whispers painfully. "I don't deserve you."

I roll my eyes.

"Seriously? This again?" I smile, trying to cheer her up. "I don't even have to ask to know that you feel the exact same way I do when it comes to your protection of me. Does that mean I don't deserve you?"

"You're right," she hangs her head sadly.

"Tell me what you need," I gently say as I lift her chin with my finger. "Tell me how to help you baby. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" That gets a smirk out of her, and her eyes start to clear and brighten.

"You heard me," I smirk back.

From the look on her face I assume that fairly soon we're going to be naked. Again.

"Let me kiss Finnick," she says seriously.

"Wha – what?" I stutter, stunned. I'm unable to even process it.

"I just want to know what it feels like," she explains. "I've always had a crush on him. I want to see if he feels the same way." She's completely serious.

I'm utterly speechless. My wife wants to be with another man.

"I – I thought you'd never leave me?"

"I didn't say I'm going to leave you," she replies. "Maybe I'll be over at his tent sometimes, but I'm still your wife."

She's giving me absolutely no indication that she's anything but deadly serious.

I start trembling involuntarily. My eyes well up faster than ever and I start crying. I can't even look her in the eye.

"Oh my god," she almost yells frantically. "Baby I was kidding. It was a joke. I was teasing you, I promise."

While I feel relieved, I'm still pretty emotional. She just made me think about her with another man, my best friend at that.

"Please look at me," I hear the pleading in her voice plain as day. "Peeta please. I'm so sorry. It was insensitive. I was just trying to lighten the mood. I'm so so sorry."

I still can't bring myself to raise my gaze back up to hers, even with her begging me. I'm not sure if I'm angry, heartbroken, or what.

"Please," she continues pleading. "Please baby. I'll never do it again. I swear. I'll make it up to you. Just please don't be angry with me. Don't leave me. I know I fucked up. It was stupid. I'm stupid. Please don't tell me I just ruined us."

That gets my attention. She thinks that this tiny argument or whatever it is will break us up.

Without raising my head, I speak slowly and quietly.

"Do you honestly think our marriage is that fragile, that something like this would end it? I hope you have more faith than that in me, in us."

I hear her sobbing now. My kryptonite.

I finally raise my head up. What I see makes me want to hurt myself for doing this to her. She's crying almost uncontrollably, her eyes red, tears streaking down her face at a ridiculous rate. The look in her eyes is unmistakable – fear and despair.

I start to open my mouth to apologize, to explain, to do something. I realize that right now, words aren't enough.

I look deep into her eyes for a few seconds, then without warning, crash my lips onto hers, immediately slipping my tongue in her mouth, deepening it.

She's momentarily surprised, but soon regains her bearings and returns the kiss with gusto. I feel her hands go to my hair, threading her fingers through it possessively. I rub her thigh with one of my hands while the other creeps up under her shirt and begins fondling her through her bra.

Finally we have to break apart to breath. I rest my forehead on hers and meet her eyes again.

"It's my turn to apologize," I whisper. "I'm sorry. I should've known you were teasing me."

"No Peeta," she says adamantly. "I took it way too far. I was completely out of line and inconsiderate. I didn't even stop to think about what that would do to you. You've been brave telling me about your mother. Then you hear your wife tell you she wants another man. In your mind, that means that all the women in your life will abandon you, hurt you. I'm so sorry. I feel terrible."

"Thank you," I tell her emotionally.

"You know I'd never do that to you, right?" She nervously asks, starting to panic. "I'd never kiss another man. I'd never cheat on you. Please tell me you know that."

I try to speak but nothing comes out. She goes into full on panic mode.

"Oh my god," she gasps. "Of course you don't know that. That's why you thought I was serious. What kind of wife am I? My own husband doesn't know that I'll be faithful. I can't believe that I'm causing you even the tiniest shred of doubt. I – I – I told you I was no good at this."

Her obvious desperation snaps me out of my funk.

"Hey," I reach up and cradle her cheeks gently, wiping away her tears with my thumb as she sniffles. I smile a bit at how cute it is. "My stupid insecurities have nothing to do with you. It's on me. I know you'll always be faithful. You don't have to prove that to me. It's simply just not the kind of person you are. I guess you were so convincing when you teased me that I let myself forget what I know to be true."

"I'm sorry Peeta," she repeats, seemingly for the hundredth time.

"It's okay," I assure her gently. "We're okay. I'm not even remotely mad. In fact I'm downright giddy. I have the most beautiful wife in the world, and she's all mine for the rest of my life."

"Not to mention we finally got rid of that parasite," she adds with a grin.

"Let's just forget about him," I suggest.

"Agreed," she quickly replies.

"Are you okay now?" I ask with concern.

"I'm okay," she nods. "Can you, um, tell me you love me?" She asks in a tiny, meek voice.

"I. Love. You." I punctuate each word with a kiss to her lips. She smiles wide.

"I. Love. You. Too." She copies me then gives me an amazing eskimo kiss.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask. It's getting darker by the minute and we have a long climb ahead of us tomorrow.

"I know," she grins. "Let's go to our tent and start screaming passionate things just to piss everyone off."

"That sounds like fun," I grin back.

"Definitely. Or…..we could go back to the tent, get naked, and make the sounds for real. Might as well, right?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," I hurriedly say as I stand up, bringing her with me with ease. She giggles and turns to jump up on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"Let's go Mr. Mellark. I say we make Gale's last night with us torturous."

"Maybe when he gets to ABC he'll hook up with Delly," I joke.

"Probably. They're both assholes and certifiably nuts."

I stay carrying her as we make our way back to the tent, weaving through the camp. We enter our team's area and walk right past the rest of the team, sitting around a fire chatting. They all turn to us at the same time.

Of course, my wife picks that exact moment to rub herself up against me and kiss me hard.

"Everybody get your earplugs out," Haymitch yells. "The nymphos are at it again."

"Don't bother with earplugs," Katniss smirks.

She turns to me and looks me in the eye as she speaks.

"Maybe you'll all learn something."

**A/N: Gale is toast! He is still physically with the team until he descends, but he's off the summit team. Will he try climbing on his own? Will he try to find gear and help? Will he just leave? Will he start planning revenge? Who knows. **

**This was a very emotional chapter, and I really didn't intend for those conversations to run this long, but once I got started I couldn't stop. Once they make it to Camp Three, it really starts getting serious as they start acclimating their bodies to supplemental oxygen and preparing to go to the summit. They'll leave in the middle of the night, which means climbing with only your headlamp to guide you. Dangerous to say the least. **

**The newest chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' was posted earlier this afternoon. If you haven't checked it out, please do. It's quite a chapter if I may say so myself. **

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! You guys rock.**

**PS - Did anyone catch the movie reference in the disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter?**


	29. Onto Camp Three

'_Character is what a man is in the dark.'_

_- Dwight L. Moody_

_**Katniss**_

Peeta and I wake up early, overexcited about our climb. He unzips the door and we snuggle close in our bag, watching the sunrise slowly creeping over the peaks. It's stunningly beautiful.

"This is nice," I comment quietly.

"It certainly is," he replies. "I used to watch the sunrises alone. I'm so happy I have someone to share them with now."

I turn and smile at him and he gives me a kiss.

"If everything goes according to the plan, tomorrow night we'll leave for the summit," I say.

"I know. It's going to be amazing. I can't wait to stand on top of the world with you."

"There's something I've wanted to do when we get to the summit since we got together."

"Yeah? What's that Kat?"

I smile wide at him before I answer.

"Declare my love for you, literally from the mountaintop."

His smile instantly matches mine, joy dancing in his eyes.

"I love you," he mumbles happily. I giggle and kiss his nose.

"I love you too sweetie."

We turn back to the view and I cuddle in closer while he tightens his hold on me. It's the perfect way to start our day.

"I wonder if Gale will be at breakfast," Peeta ponders.

"I don't know," I shrug. "But if he is we'll just ignore him."

"If he is I bet he tries to say something to us," Peeta hypothesizes.

"So?" I respond. "We know what's true, Peeta. Not him. While yes, some of the things he says are incredibly hurtful, they're as far from the truth as you can get. I've been so proud of the way you've handled him this entire time."

"I snapped," he protests. "A few times. I physically attacked him."

"Each of those times was only after he'd taunted you relentlessly or said vulgar things about me after you'd warned him. I was proud of you when you did take him down, because you showed that you're willing to fight for me, for us, but you didn't take it too far."

"I guess," he mutters.

"Come on," I plead gently. "Seriously, we need to work on you accepting praise. I know you don't like to and it's one of the billion things I love about you. But sometimes, your actions are just so noble, courageous, or born out of love that you absolutely deserve to be praised and you should revel in it. Okay?"

He just nods and stays silent. I sigh.

"I am proud of you honey," I repeat. "And not just for dealing with Gale. I'm proud of you every single day. I'm proud of you when you help people without being asked to. I'm proud of you when you take time out of your own day to teach the Sherpas how to play guitar, or better English, or how to dance. I'm proud of because you risked your own life to save Gale's. I'm always proud of you, my husband. But I'm never more proud of you than when I wake up in the morning and see your face for the first time. You took a chance on me, loved me for years, and had the patience to wait even though you didn't know if it would ever happen. I'm honored, humbled, and yes, incredibly proud to have the privilege to call myself your wife, Mrs. Katniss Mellark."

"I didn't take a chance on you," he protests. "We took a chance on each other, on love."

"You're right," I smile. "I'd say that was a pretty good decision, wouldn't you?"

"One of the best I've ever made, along with asking you to marry me."

"I'm particularly fond of that one too," I laugh.

"You know I'm always proud of you too?" He asks. I nod. "I feel the same way, honored, humbled and proud to call myself your husband. You have such a big heart, Katniss, and you're not afraid to show it. You love fiercely, and as the recipient of that love, I can tell you it's quite an exhilarating feeling. You're a world-class climber. I love watching you climb. You're in your element, always smiling. You know what you're doing, and I have complete faith in your abilities. So, it goes both ways babe. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," I whisper emotionally as we kiss again.

"It's the truth," he whispers against my lips. "Come on, we should pack up and go to breakfast."

I pout and fold my arms across my chest and he just grins.

"What are you grinning about?" I ask harshly.

"You're so adorable like that," he grins wider, and I can't help but smile.

"Come on," I playfully swat his arm, "you're going to pack your wife's backpack for her."

"Oh I am, am I?" He smirks.

"Yep," I nod. "Don't worry, I'll supervise."

"And, pray tell, why would I willingly do this?"

In lieu of a verbal answer, I grasp his wrist and pull it towards me. I maneuver it so his hand is shoved right down my panties and atop my pussy.

"That's why."

_**Peeta**_

After I pack up both our gear, which I was more than happy to do after Katniss' explanation of why I should, we head to meet the rest of the team.

"Morning guys," I greet as we come upon them sitting in a circle, right where they were last night around the fire. Katniss echoes me.

"Morning," they all mumble and mutter sleepily.

"Long night?" I tease.

"Shut up," Johanna snaps. "We know what you two did, and we don't find it particularly funny."

"What did we do?" Katniss asks sarcastically.

They roll their eyes.

"There's no way that both of you are that loud for that long when you have sex," Annie answers. "We get it. We teased you guys so you got us back. Ha ha ha."

"Yes, you did tease us and yes, we did get you back," Katniss nods. "But you're wrong about one thing. Last night, we weren't faking it just to annoy you. Every single sound you heard was real. I told you you'd learn something," she smirks.

I bury my face in my hands in embarrassment. Katniss leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Sorry baby I couldn't resist."

"I know," I whisper back, but keep my head where it is.

"Where's Gale?" I hear Katniss ask. I raise my head back up, and look around. I don't see him anywhere.

"He should be here," Haymitch explains. "He's leaving after breakfast."

"I'm right here," Gale says as he appears seemingly out of nowhere, getting some food and taking a seat across the circle from us.

Everyone exchanges polite greeting with him and he's noticeably somber.

"Good morning Gale," I say evenly. He snaps his gaze to meet mine.

He chooses not to speak, and I'm thankful considering what he probably would have said. He just stares at me.

"Morning Gale," Katniss adds after a moment. He turns to look at her.

"Good morning Katniss," he nods to her.

"Are you all packed up and ready to go?" She asks carefully.

"Yeah," he looks down at his feet for a moment then picks his head back up. "You know, Katniss, you're welcome to leave with me if you want. This team obviously doesn't care about each other. They kicked one of their own members off the mountain."

"Gale," Katniss sighs heavily, running her hand through her hair and seeking my hand out with her other one.

"We didn't kick you off the mountain," I tell him calmly. "You accomplished that all by yourself. You were provided with chance after chance and you chose not to change."

Everybody voices his or her agreement with me. Gale looks around the circle and I can see his growing anger easily.

"Gale," Katniss says forcefully, getting his attention. "Peeta is absolutely right. You could have easily prevented this. All you had to do was be a team player and follow the rules. Why didn't you? Why'd you have to be so difficult? Why won't you just leave me alone when I'm obviously in love?"

It's Gale's turn to sigh heavily.

"I don't need any team," he sneers, an arrogant look on his face. "I'm perfectly capable of climbing any mountain on my own. The only reason I even joined this expedition in the first place was because it was easier than getting all the gear, permits, and food myself."

"That's all fine and dandy," Katniss shoots back. "But what about me?"

"You know why," he responds quietly.

Katniss shakes her head and I squeeze her hand gently.

"I can't do this anymore Gale. I've said the same thing to you so many times that I'm honestly sick of having to explain myself to you. So I'm not going to anymore."

"I'll be happy to," I interject. "Gale, Katniss is married to _me_. She married me because she loves _me_. She's never loved you and she never will. I'm sorry but that's the truth. Look, you're a good climber and a good-looking guy. You won't have a hard time finding a nice girl. It's just not going to be my wife. Not now, not ever."

Katniss beams at me, and I smile back.

"What made you ever think that I love you back?" Katniss asks him after a minute.

"We were partners for years," he explains. "We were really close for a while. I'd always had feelings for you and I assumed you did too, considering you kept climbing with me."

"What about Denali?" She painfully asks.

"That was a mistake," he finally admits after all these years. "I never should have left you. I had summit fever. In my defense, I did find a team to safely get you down, and they did."

"At the expense of _their own summit bid_!" Katniss angrily yells. "Did you even realize that? I hope you didn't know when you passed me off to them like a piece of gear. You would be even more despicable if you knew they were giving up the summit so they could help _your _partner."

Gale opens his mouth to speak but only low, grunting sounds come out.

"And you know what really pisses me off?" Katniss doesn't let up at all. "After all this time, you still haven't said 'I'm sorry'. I've gone on for years waiting for an apology from you that's never going to come, because now I see it's obvious you aren't sorry at all. I could've died, Gale. Granted, it was mild Altitude Sickness, but climbers die from that every year. You threw me away like a piece of trash as soon as I became a hindrance to you. You chose to risk my life because I was a burden, slowing you down."

"I'm – I'm –" Gale stutters.

"Even if you say 'I'm sorry', I'll know it's not sincere," Katniss interrupts angrily. "You asked me once why I married Peeta, why I fell in love with him and not you. Well I'm going to tell you. When you see a climber in distress, the only thing you do is calculate whether or not it affects your climb. You don't help. You don't even try. That is a reflection of your personality, your attitude. You're incredibly selfish Gale. You always have been. Even when we were partners, you always shoved me out of the way to get the glory all to yourself. Remember the article about when we climbed Mont Blanc?"

He nods.

"You didn't even tell me about the interview. You just went behind my back. The only mention of me in the entire article was at the very end, when the writer wrote about your next climb. Do you remember that climb? Do you remember how it was me who figured out how to get us to the summit when you got us lost? Did you forget it was me who carried most of our gear because 'your back hurt'? Did you forget I cooked every meal and cleaned every pot and pan by myself? Did you forget you forced me to lead when we hit high snowdrifts, knowing full well how hard it is for me to kick steps in snow that high? And then, when we did summit, you stopped me and passed me ten meters from the top so you could step on the summit first. You never would've gotten to that summit, or any others for that matter, without me. And you never, not once, thanked me."

Everyone around the circle is speechless, shocked. They've obviously been silent since this whole conversation began, but now the surprise is clearly written on their faces.

"I fell in love with Peeta because he's the complete opposite of you. When he sees a climber in distress, he does everything in his power to help them. Didn't he prove that to you? After everything you've said to us, after everything you've done to us, when he saw you falling he didn't even have to think about whether or not he should try and rescue you, he just did. He had no idea if his plan would work. There was a fairly good chance he wouldn't catch up to you, or his line wouldn't hold, or he wouldn't be able to stop both of you. He could've easily died right alongside you, but that didn't even factor into his decision. That's the kind of man my husband is. He thinks I don't notice, but every morning he makes sure his backpack is heavier than mine. He always offers to cook for me and I have to adamantly refuse to let him when it's rightfully my turn. He takes the time to get to know all the Sherpas and help them with whatever they need. And, at the end of every day, after he's spent the entirety of it not once doing anything remotely selfish, he makes sure that I'm happy. That there's nothing wrong, nothing going on. My husband is selfless, caring, loving, humble, courageous, loyal, tender, sweet, kind, giving, drop-dead sexy, and about a million other things. I can say with complete confidence that you are none of those things."

I'm blushing hard while she talks about me. It makes my heart swell with love for her, as well as pride for her standing up to Gale. Not to mention how hot she is right now. She held my hand the entire time she spoke, tightening her grip as she went on.

"I'm done," Katniss announces, looking around. "Haymitch, Peeta and I are going to leave in about half an hour for Camp Three, okay?"

"Sounds good, sweetheart. Just find me when you're about to depart and call me halfway and when you get there," Haymitch nods.

Katniss stands up and I rise with her.

"Gale, one last thing," she holds up her index finger. "Partnering up with you was the biggest mistake of my life. When I went solo, I was resentful, mean to other climbers, selfish, and only cared about my climbing, no one else's. You were the one that changed me into that person. It took my friends," she pointedly looks at Finnick, Annie, Jo, and Haymitch, "and my husband," she looks up at me, "to help me realize that that's not who I am. So goodbye Gale. Forever."

With that, we turn and walk away. Katniss doesn't glance back once.

_**Katniss**_

That certainly wasn't how I thought breakfast would go. Luckily I got enough to eat before my ranting and raving. I'd been holding a lot of that in, some of it for years, and it's a giant weight lifted off my heart.

Peeta stays quiet as we walk to retrieve our packs. He knows that right now, all I need is for him to be with me physically, to hold my hand. I'm so thankful I have him.

"How'd you know about what I do with the packs?" He quietly asks when we reach them.

I laugh softly and kiss his cheek.

"I knew the first day you did it honey," I reveal. "I'm not as ignorant as you thought," I tease.

"I never thought you were ignorant," he defends, grinning. "I just wanted to help, I guess. I know you're strong and you take enormous pride in your climbing, but you're my wife before my climbing partner."

"You do realize that I kept letting you do it?" I smile. "I figured out why, and I wanted to give you that. You're absolutely right, our marriage comes before anything."

He smiles back and I lean up to capture his lips with mine. It's a passionate, love fueled kiss.

"You were so hot back there," he mumbles against my lips. "I'm kind of ashamed to say it but I got hard when you were going off on him," he shyly admits.

"Really?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah," he nods sheepishly. "I'm embarrassed."

"Why? I think it's sweet, Peeta."

"Sweet? Golly gee, thanks mom," he jokes.

"That's right young man," I play along. "Did you wash your hands and brush your teeth yet?"

"But I don't wanna!" He whines adorably and stomps his foot, and we both burst out laughing, leaning on each other.

"You know," I whisper after we calm down, "I did tell Haymitch a half hour. We still have about twenty-five minutes left."

"Yeah? So?" He looks confused.

I roll my eyes.

"Do you still have that erection?" I get right to the point.

"Um, yeah," he nods. "It kind of went away but it came back when we just kissed."

"Well I don't think we should let that go to waste, don't you?" I bite my lip and look up at him with my most innocent face. His resolve crumbles in a millisecond.

"Get in the tent," he almost growls.

Exactly twenty-five minutes later we emerge, both of us satisfied and perpetually smiling. Peeta helps me put my backpack on, and I reciprocate. We tighten the straps, double check to make sure we didn't miss anything, and start heading to find Haymitch.

"We're off," I tell him when we find him near his tent.

"Okay kids. Don't forget to check in. I'm staying here until you summit. I'll get a better view with the scopes and the radio will be clearer. Good luck you two. I know you'll make the summit."

He shakes our hands firmly and wishes us luck one more time.

As we walk out of camp, when we're maybe two hundred yards up the snow slope, I turn around to take one last look at the Col. I scan my eyes around, seeing the other three members of the team getting prepared to leave. Then I see Gale putting his pack on, his Sherpa hovering.

"I guess he's really leaving," Peeta quietly observes beside me.

"I can't say I'll miss him," I respond honestly.

"Did you really mean all that stuff or were you just trying to shut him up?" Peeta asks nervously.

I turn and take his face in my hands, looking him right in the eye.

"I meant every word, Peeta Mellark. Never doubt that. You are nothing like him and I love you all the more for it. Now let's put him behind us, forget about it, and get to the summit. What do you say?"

"I'm with you," he replies with a small smile that warms my heart. "And not just on the climb." He makes it clear what he means, and I smile even bigger.

We get back to climbing as Peeta takes the lead. We work methodically, together, and we reach Camp Two in a shorter amount of time than last time we climbed to it. We call down to Haymitch and report where we are, and he commends us. We don't waste any time, taking a quick water break before heading on up to Camp Three.

As we leave Camp Two, a number of climbers from other teams watch us go. We know that Camp Three will be completely empty except for our team and Sherpas. No other team has the balls to go for the summit like us. It probably has to do with the fact that we're pros and most of them are amateurs. They wish us luck and tell us how jealous they are. They tell us they'll await the radio call from the summit and that they'll cheer with everyone else.

That's a beautiful thing about most climbers. We're not competitive. We don't climb to beat anybody. We support each other, and when one of us does something great, we celebrate their effort. When somebody summits, we cheer and congratulate them, even if we failed to do it ourselves.

I take the lead out of Camp Two, and we fall right back into step. After a bit, I hear Peeta starting to sing behind me. He's singing only love songs to me, and I smile listening. I don't know how he can sing and climb this high, I'm out of breath every step I take.

"That was beautiful," I tell him over my shoulder when he finishes singing 'Is This Love' by Bob Marley.

"Thanks honey," he smiles.

He starts up again, this time singing some Dave Matthews for me. I stay quiet and just listen, knowing he's doing it for me.

We make great time, and soon Camp Three is in our sights. When they see us, the Sherpas, who climbed up at dawn, come out to greet us with hot chocolate and fresh water.

"Hey guys!" I yell when I see them. "Oh, thank you so much," I nod when they hand me a steaming mug of delicious cocoa.

"Welcome to high Camp Three," Dorji smiles at us. "I'll climb with you the rest of the way."

"We're honored and thankful to have you with us," Peeta puts a friendly hand on his shoulder. Dorji looks very proud and happy.

We quickly call Haymitch, and he's stunned at how quickly we climbed. He tells us to take the rest of the day off and rest, because tomorrow we're going to need every ounce of energy left.

_**Peeta**_

Today's climb was amazing. We climbed in unison, both of us automatically keeping a pace that me and her are both able to do. I loved singing to her, and the smile on her face and the thankful kisses made it all worth it.

As we head to our tent and start getting out the gear we'll need for the next twenty-four hours before we leave for Camp Four, we're giddy with excitement. We've been talking about the summit for so long, and dreaming about it for even longer. Now we're less than forty-eight hours from hopefully standing on it.

Once we're all settled, we head over to where the Sherpas are hanging out and sit with them, joining the conversation easily.

They ask us about Gale, and I answer for both of us. Katniss gives me a thankful look.

Eventually the topic of Katniss and me as a team comes up.

"We worked well together right from the start," Katniss tells them proudly. "We've only gotten better. Maybe it has something to do with us being married," she jokes. We all laugh.

"You are the strongest climbers here," Dorji tell us, not a hint of kidding or sarcasm.

"I don't know about that, Finnick, Annie and Johanna are pretty great themselves," I point out.

"No, I didn't mean the strongest on the team," he clarifies. "I mean the strongest on the mountain."

Our jaws drop.

There must be over a hundred climbers from all around the world on this side of the mountain. Some of them are elite, like us. Then there's the guides, who, by definition, have to be amazing climbers. Katniss and I both guide on occasion, but now Dorji is telling us we're better than anyone else here.

"Thank you," Katniss says quietly. "That means a lot to us."

"I'm lucky to climb with you," Dorji smiles again. "I know we'll be a great team."

"Absolutely," I nod. "We're lucky to have you Dorji." Katniss nods her agreemet as well.

Apa breaks out some cards and we start playing a hilarious game of Egyptian Rat Screw while we wait for the other time. Katniss, being as competitive as she is, argues even the most tiny of details. I find it massively cute.

Eventually, Finnick, Annie and Johanna arrive. We meet them with hot chocolate like the Sherpas did for us. They settle in to their tents and join the group, telling us about their climb after they radio Haymitch.

"You guys were so fast today," Annie says in awe. "We left maybe twenty minutes after you. How long have you been here?"

I glance at my watch.

"An hour and a half," I answer.

"Wow," everyone but Katniss and me gasps.

"We just don't take leisurely breaks like you," Katniss teases with a smirk.

"Either that or you just can't wait to get back in a tent and get naked," Finnick teases back.

"Probably both," Johanna adds, laughing with the rest of us.

They're not wrong. Getting back into our bag as fast as possible is definitely a huge motivator for both of us, but right now we need to spend time with the whole team.

The three of them join our card game, and we play round after round until lunch.

After we've sufficiently stuffed our bellies to fuel up for the upcoming climbs, Katniss and I decide to take a nap. They tease us when we announce we're retiring to our tent, but we tell them we're really going to just sleep.

We crawl into our sleeping bag and spoon. I take Katniss' braid out and run my fingers through her hair, occasionally peppering the back of her neck with soft kisses. She moans quietly every time.

We both get sleepy fast, and she pulls my arm tighter around her, lacing our fingers together.

Right before we both fall asleep, I hear her whisper.

"I love you."

It's only three words, and we say it all the time to one another. But every single time, we know we mean it, and we'll never get sick of hearing or saying it.

"I love you too," I whisper back and kiss her ear quickly. I see her smile softly before I plop my head back down.

Tomorrow night we leave for the summit at midnight. It's one of the most dangerous parts of the entire climb, and we have to do it wearing goggles, oxygen masks, and almost every layer we have. It's not going to be easy, but we don't do it because it's easy.

Right now, though, I'm not thinking about any of that.

All I can think about is our future, about growing old in each other's warm embrace.

**A/N: Yet another emotional chapter. They said goodbye to Gale and Katniss got a lot off her chest. They climbed up to Camp Three and showed everyone they're obviously the strongest team. They're one step closer to the summit. **

**I'll answer a couple questions from the reviews. **

**I doubt any expedition leader would kick someone off a team for wearing ugly socks, but Haymitch was just driving his point him. However, most expeditions are run exactly like that. The guides and the expedition leader have final say in who climbs and who doesn't. The clients should always know this going in. **

**I believe I defined kicking steps a number of chapters ago, but I'll be glad to do it again. It's basically what it sounds like. You kick the toe of your boot into the snow, usually a few times, before you make a small step. It usually is the easiest way to climb up an incline in snow. You get into a rhythm, using your ice axe almost as an extension of your arm on your uphill side. On the steeper slopes, it's almost impossible to go up, so you zig zag, or traverse, to make your way up. It takes longer but it's safer and less taxing. **

**I hope everyone got a chance to read the newest chapter of 'The Truth Revealed'. If not, please do, and review! Thanks. **

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. Good night and good luck. **


	30. Nightmares & O2 Bottles

'_We choose to go to the moon. We choose to go to the moon not because it is easy, but because it is hard.'_

_- John Fitzgerald Kennedy, 35__th__ President of the United States. _

_**Fair Warning: You guessed it folks, there's sex in this chapter. **_

_**Katniss**_

I'm woken by Peeta. I glance at my watch and realize it's 2:14 am. I was sleeping with my head on his chest, but his thrashing and pained moaning woke me up. I can easily tell he's in the midst of a terrible nightmare.

He's talked to me about how sometimes this happens to him. He thought it would cause me to not want to sleep with him or something, but he couldn't have been more wrong. It made me want to sleep closer to him. He's told me that our close presence at night helps to calm him, and I told him I feel exactly the same way.

"Please, stop," he cries out. "Please no! Don't! Stop!"

I can't take it anymore. I don't care that he woke me up, I don't care that I'm losing sleep, sleep that I know I'll need. I can't just sit here and wait it out. He's in pain. He's hurting. If there's one thing in this world that I loathe with my entirety, it's my husband in pain or hurting in any way, physical or emotional.

I carefully wiggle upwards so that I can cradle his face and straddle his chest, holding him down gently, trying at least to stop the thrashing around. I see beads of sweat on his forehead. That tells me it's a particularly bad one, considering the temperature outside is in single digits at most.

"Peeta," I say gently, stroking his cheeks. "Peeta honey wake up."

He doesn't respond, so I try again.

"Peeta," I say a little louder and more forceful. "Baby wake up!"

Still nothing.

I briefly contemplate slapping him across the face, but then I remember all the abuse he went through. I can never, ever do that to him, even in jest.

"Peeta please," I start to plead, "wake up. I love you. It's not real. I promise."

I bend down and press my lips to his as softly as I can. I keep them there, hoping that it will somehow awake him. After a few moments I feel his lips respond, and I'm not sure if it's just a reaction or if he's actually up, so I pick my head back up.

When I see his usually radiant, happy blue eyes I feel myself already on the verge of crying. They're filled with pain, anguish. His eyes were one of the first things I ever noticed about him. To see them so unlike their usual state scares me.

"Peeta," I say, again gently. "Honey you were having a nightmare."

He's still getting his bearings, his eyes searching around until he realizes where we are and where I currently am sitting.

"Did I wake you up?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah," I nod.

"I'm sorry Kat. Let's go back to sleep."

"First, I'd rather wake up in situations like this, if only so I can wake you up. Secondly, if there's one thing I know about nightmares, it's that it helps to talk about it. So tell me. Please."

He heaves a long sigh.

"I know it's hard. But I'm here for you Peeta. I'm right here."

He gives me a miniscule, sad nod. I get off of his chest and partially unzip the bag. I quickly move around behind him, sit cross-legged, and put his head in my lap so he's looking up at me. I bend down and give his forehead a kiss.

"Why were you on top of me?" He asks.

"You were thrashing," I explain. "I stopped you."

"Did I hurt you?" He asks nervously.

"No," I shake my head. "You'd never hurt me," I say confidently.

"I'm sorry."

"Will you stop apologizing already? None of this is your fault. I already told you I'd rather wake up than let you live inside a nightmare. Come on, talk about it before it fades."

"This one doesn't fade," he tells me painfully.

"What do you mean?" I ask, slightly confused.

"It's recurring. I've had it for years."

To even think of him having to go through this even once more breaks my heart. He doesn't deserve that. Nobody does, but especially Peeta.

I stay silent, prompting him to continue. He does after a moment.

"It's – it's about my mom."

That's what I figured, but I remain quiet.

"The way she beats me is different every time, but it's always my mom and it's always in the kitchen at the bakery. I guess because that's where she'd hurt me the most."

He pauses and I use the opportunity to bend down and kiss his lips gently. He gives me a thankful look.

"She was using a small frying pan. No matter what I say or do, she never stops. Her eyes are black, filled with anger and rage. I'm always terrified. She gets me in a corner so I can't escape. I pray that I pass out from the pain but I never do. I scream for my dad or my brothers, but they never appear. She laughs at me maniacally and tells me my dad and my brothers hate me as much as she does."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry you have to go through this," I sob.

He closes his eyes for a moment then opens them to talk more.

"They started after I left Panem. I never had them when I was at home. I don't even remember dreaming that often. It's terrible Kat. I left home to get away from her but she's still finding a way to hurt me. She's haunting me. I can't get her out of my head no matter what I do."

We're both quietly sobbing now, and I sniffle and wipe some tears off his face with my thumb before running my fingers through his hair. My other hand has been tightly gripping his the whole time. I can feel the clamminess in his hands but I refuse to let go. I can easily tell how much it's helping him from the incredibly tight grip he has on it.

"She can't hurt you anymore," I whisper. "I'll never let her touch you again. I promise. You're my life now Peeta, and I never want to see you in any kind of pain. I won't tell you I understand, because I've never had to deal with the things you went through. It just tears me up baby. I saw you every day at school and I never realized that when you went home, your mom was abusing you relentlessly."

"I hated going home," he admits. "I thought about running away so many times."

"Why didn't you?"

He pauses and closes his eyes again.

"You," he says so quietly I can barely hear it, but I do. His confession hits me hard. I don't even need to ask him to explain, because I know why. He was already in love with me and even if we never talked to each other, if he left he'd be leaving me behind.

"Kat what's wrong?" He asks when he sees the look on my face.

"I'm the reason you kept getting beat," I cry out. "You had to go home to that witch every day because you wanted to keep seeing me, to be near me. If it weren't for me you would've left way before you did and maybe saved yourself from years of abuse. I'm so sorry baby. So sorry. While it makes me feel incredibly loved, it also makes me feel incredibly guilty."

"Honey that's not true," he emphatically responds. "You didn't do anything wrong. I kept getting beat because my mother didn't change and I didn't have the courage to confront her or stop her."

"How come you never fought back? You're so strong. You could've easily overpowered her even before high school."

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but she's my mother. No matter how bad she hurt me, I could never bring myself to even think about hitting her. For a long time, like I told you, she'd convinced me that I deserved it. Then when I started wrestling and getting bigger, I was afraid that if I did fight back I wouldn't be able to control myself. I didn't trust myself to stop. I had so much rage directed at her."

"That doesn't sound ridiculous," I assure him. "You're not the kind of person who would hit any woman, not just your mom."

"When we go back to Maine I want to see her."

"Me too," I quickly agree.

"Kat I know why you want to visit her," he gives me a small smile. "And while I'm certainly not opposed to it, I need to face her at least one more time."

"You should," I nod. "She needs to know about the wonderful man you've become. She needs to know that she didn't break you, that your heart is so big you didn't let her abuse run your life."

"Will you come with me?" He meekly asks.

"I'll never leave your side. Ever."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I don't think I'd be able to do it without you."

"Would you come with me to see my mom?" I ask seriously. "I don't really know how she's doing, but I need to talk to her. I need to know why she was okay with letting us die."

"I'll never leave your side. Ever." He repeats my declaration. I smile and kiss his forehead again.

"Look baby, I know you think that because of what happened to you that you're somehow damaged goods. That because of your past, I'd rethink spending my future with you. Peeta I don't care about your past. I mean, I care about what happened to you, but it's what we do moving forward that matters. I'll always be right here with you. I'll always protect you Peeta. I promise."

His sobs eventually turn into full on crying, and he can't stop long enough to say even one word. It shatters my heart into a million pieces.

"Shhh," I coo, stroking his hair. I lift him up a little and slide my legs in under him until his head is pillowed on my breasts. "She can't hurt you. It's all over. They're just dreams, they're not real. I'm real. You're real. Our love is real."

I rock gently and keep stroking his hair, my other arm wrapped around him tight. He whimpers and cries, and I let him get it out.

Every couple minutes I bend down and kiss the top of his head, reinforcing to him that's I'm right here and that I love him no matter what.

Soon, his cries grow quieter and quieter until he finally drifts off to sleep. I sigh in relief and hope that if he does dream, it's pleasant.

When I know that he's safely asleep, I close my eyes and join him, still holding him close to me.

_**Peeta**_

Katniss' alarm blares, jolting both of us awake. It takes me a moment to remember where I am, and I realize I must have fallen asleep with my head on her chest. Her arms are still around me, almost in a death grip. I tilt my head up a little and I see her grey eyes staring back down at me.

She smiles softly when she sees I'm awake.

"Good morning baby," she whispers, one of her hands now stroking my hair.

"Good morning beautiful," I whisper back. "Thank you for everything last night, Kat. I've never had anyone to talk with about it. I've never had anyone to hold me while I cried."

"Well it's part of my job description as your wife."

I smile wide and she looks relieved.

"Are you better now?" She asks, concerned.

"Much," I nod as best I can with my head still on her breasts.

"I'm glad. I hate seeing you like that. You're such a strong person. You're so brave."

I open my mouth to disagree but she interrupts me.

"Don't," she warns seriously. She knows me too well.

I give her a grateful smile and she returns it. I turn my head a little and kiss her breast over her shirt, which of course is actually one of mine.

"Katniss it's still dark out," I observe. "We don't have to be up until around eight. We have the morning off."

"I know," she smirks.

"Okay…."

She rolls her eyes.

"You can be so clueless sometimes honey. But I think it's kinda cute."

"Glad I amuse you," I joke.

"Yeah well there's not exactly a multitude of entertainment options here at Camp Three," she jokes back.

"So is there a reason why we're awake right now?" I get back to the point.

"Of course there's a reason," she responds sarcastically. It's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Care to tell me?" I grin.

"Nah, I'll just show you."

She doesn't say a word. She just simply bends over a bit, reaches her hands down, and starts tugging at the bottom of my shirt.

"Oh I see," I tease. "You want to use me for sex.

"Busted," she smirks. "It's pretty much the one thing you're useful for," she teases.

"Ah we finally get to the real reason you married me," I chuckle.

"Well I'd argue that the enormous appendage in your pants had a little to do with it," she shrugs. "Now are we going to keep talking about it or are we going to start off our day on the right foot?"

That spring me into action and she giggles. I sit up and kiss her before I pull my shirt off. She does the same with hers. She sits up and starts frantically fumbling with my pants, the desire clear in her eyes as she looks up at me. I shed them in a quick fashion. I almost rip her own pants off in my haste. She's left in her bra and panties, which are black. Does she have any idea what she does to me?

I take a moment to gaze down and appreciate the unblemished, perfect, incredible specimen that I somehow get to call my wife.

"What are you staring at?" She asks impatiently.

"You," I shrug.

She rolls her eyes again and pulls me down for a kiss.

"Baby I love the way you look at me but that's not what I need right now," she whispers. I feel one of her hands sliding my boxers down and I help rid myself of them.

Our lips find each other again and I trail my fingers down her torso and under her panties, slipping a finger inside her. She moans into my mouth and I start pumping.

"Take them off," she begs. "Please. Take them off and fuck me."

The pleading tone of her voice lets me know she's serious. She needs me, and I need her.

I oblige and tug her panties down her legs while she undoes her bra. I unzip the bag a little more and throw one half of it over us to keep us warm.

I look at her and what she's telling me is unmistakable. No more foreplay, no more teasing.

In one swift move I enter her and push all the way in while I hover over her, kissing her when I reach her face.

She spreads her legs wider and locks them around me, her heels pushing me further in. I begin thrusting, backing up and diving right back in and she groans my name almost unintelligibly.

I fondle her breasts and feel her nipples go hard when I roll them between my thumb and index finger. I pepper both of them with kisses.

I increase the speed of my thrusts, gripping her torso on either side so I can effectively slam into her as hard as I can.

"Fuck, Peeta," she whimpers. "Keep fucking me. Please don't stop."

I heed her advice, obviously. After a few minutes I see she's climaxing, her moans increasing and her body writhing under me. She wiggles her hips and it and does wonderful things to me while inside her.

I can't keep this pace up much longer without coming myself, but when I try to slow down she stops me.

"No," she pleads. "Please. Fuck me until you come. Hard. Deep. I want to feel all of you baby."

Her words encourage me as I basically plow her roughly, both of us greatly enjoying it. She grabs my hair, almost ripping it out, as she bites her bottom lip in obvious pleasure.

"Kat I'm almost there," I warn her. "Fuck baby I'm gonna come."

"Where do you want to come?" She asks me seriously.

"Um, uh," I stumble. She giggles.

"You can wherever you want honey," she cradles my cheek. "Inside me, in my mouth, on my boobs. I'll even flip over so you can come on my ass."

She laughs at the bewildered look on my face.

"Well if you can't decide I will," she states, smirking. "I want you to pull out and come all over me. I want to watch it. I want to see you reach your peak. I want you to own me, posses me, mark your territory. I'm yours. My body is yours. Show me."

She of course knows what her talking dirty does to me, and I soon feel the telltale signs that I'm nearing my orgasm. She sees it too and encourages me.

"Do it," she begs. "Let it all go. Everything. It's just you and me baby. This is our whole world, right here. Do it Peeta. Please. It's what I want."

I pull out and kneel between her legs, stroking myself furiously. She smiles up at me, trying to help defuse my nervousness. She reaches one of her hands up and it joins my hand to help me.

"Oh fuck," I groan as I start to come.

I don't know what it is about this time, but for some reason I had no idea just how much I'm able to expel. The first few seconds of it cover her boobs in the warm milky substance, then her stomach gets absolutely drenched.

"Oh my god," I mumble happily.

She looks pleases with herself and with me. First she collects as much of it as she can off her perfect body and stares into my eyes as she licks her fingers bone dry. Then she leans up and uses her tongue to clean my shaft from top to bottom, even spending some time on my balls, taking them in her mouth and sensually licking them. When she's finished, she lays three gentle kisses on the very tip, and I moan loudly.

She lies back down and I can't take my eyes off her. There is still quite a bit of my come on her body. I know why she wanted me to do this. She worries about my confidence a lot, especially because of my childhood. And after last night, she knows that as the woman in my life now, she needs to let me take control every now and then. Looking down at her, her chest heaving, her face flush, and her skin covered in my come, I can't help but feel powerful. Like I own her, I can do whatever I want to her. She's submitted to me. She knew what I needed without me telling her and she did it all for me.

I toss her one of the small towels and she cleans herself up, both of us grinning stupidly.

"Wow you had a lot of come," she marvels.

"I guess," I shrug sheepishly. "Thank you Kat."

"You don't have to thank me honey. I didn't just do it for you. Okay, mostly for you, but I wanted it too."

"Why would you ever want me to do that?" I ask incredulously.

"Besides the fact that you love it and you needed it? You're my husband. I love you. You should know that I belong to you, so I like to remind you every now and then that my body and soul are yours to do with as you please. Don't lie and tell me that didn't make you feel power over me?" She grins.

"Yeah," I nod. "It definitely made me feel powerful. I don't really know why. Maybe because it's different when I come inside you. We both saw it happen, and you were covered in it. There's just something about seeing you happily get drenched in my come, not to mention when you decided to lick it all up and swallow. You know what that does to me. Oh, and I love you too."

We've both been slowly dressing while we talk, and I collapse almost on top of her. She wraps her arms around me and holds me like I usually hold her. I have to say it'a an amazing feeling, and not just because I'm using her boob as a pillow.

I start drifting off to sleep, but before I do, I hear her whisper one last thing.

"You're safe now. I love you."

_**Katniss**_

Everyone, including the Sherpas, is downright giddy at breakfast. Today we leave for Camp Four, and hopefully, by midnight today, we'll be on our way to the summit.

I thought that because we'd been up in the middle of the night, Peeta and I would be exhausted this morning and maybe need a short nap before we leave. But that doesn't seem to be the case. I don't know if it's because we both slept so well after his nightmare, or because of the incredibly hot sex we had this morning, or both. But both of us are awake, happy, and as excited as everyone else.

"It's so much more fun without Gale here," Annie smiles. Everyone voices their quick agreement.

"Yeah. I don't have to walk on eggshells anymore," Johanna says, relieved. "He has such a short temper."

I snort and laugh at that one. She's certainly right about that.

After we eat, we relax. We're scheduled to leave around noon, right after lunch, for Camp Four. We'll get as much sleep as we can then depart for the top.

While we're all ecstatic about what's going to happen in the next twenty-four hours, we don't really talk about it. We distract ourselves by playing card games, checking, rechecking, and checking again our gear, going over weather readouts, and anything else except directly talking about the summit. Peeta and Finnick even get in a snowball fight with the Sherpas while us three girls watch and howl with laughter.

Peeta sneaks up behind me, and I feel him shove a little snow right down my back.

"AH! Peeta!" I yelp, shooting to my feat, frantically reaching around behind me. He's almost doubled over in laughter, and I just glare at him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Sorry," he manages between laughs. "Couldn't resist."

I quirk an eyebrow and tap my foot.

"Won't happen again," he promises, giving me the boy scout salute. I roll my eyes.

"It better not," I say as I lean up and kiss him on the cheek, then whisper in his ears. "If you ever want to do what we did in the tent earlier this morning again."

Predictably, he blushes, and I give him a triumphant grin.

We're all having such a great time that lunch rolls around fast. We make sure to eat as much as we can, knowing we'll need every ounce of energy in our bodies. The second you enter the Death Zone, your body begins slowly dying. It uses all up all your fat, then goes to your fat reserves, then starts feeding directly from any fat left in your body, weakening you tremendously. The problem is, as you gain altitude, your appetite lessens. So you have to force yourself and your teammates to eat as much as we can.

We line up our packs near the edge of camp and do a sweep, making sure we've left nothing behind and the camp is ready for whoever's going to use it next. We call down to Haymitch and he gives us the green light to go to Camp Four.

"Before we leave," Dorji gets our attention. "Big boss wants everyone on oxygen starting now. We need to get used to it before we go to the summit."

We figured we'd do this, and we were all happy Haymitch didn't make us sleep with the masks on last night. We'll have to keep them on from now on, though, except to eat and drink.

We all get a bottle of oxygen and break out our masks and respirators. Since we've all used supplemental Os before, it doesn't take us too long to get ready. Everyone checks their partner's set up, making sure they have air flowing and that it's at an appropriate rate. You can adjust how much air you receive through the mask, and if you use too much, you'll run out of oxygen before you plan to. That can be a fatal mistake.

When we've checked one another and the Sherpas, we're finally ready. We're in our snow suits over at least three layers of polypro, plastic mountaineering boots with at least three layers of socks, waterproof shell gloves over at least two pairs of mittens, the warmest hat we own, our masks, and our goggles. We look like some weird version of a fighter pilot, and I can't help giggling when Peeta starts talking like Darth Vader.

"Katniss," he breathes heavily in and out, "I am your father."

I laugh and laugh.

"If that's true, what we did a few hours ago is very, very illegal."

Everyone laughs heartily at that.

We head out for Camp Four as one big team, Dorji leading, Apa in the middle, and Phurba in the back. We're the first people to use these safety lines since the Sherpas rigged them weeks ago. Since nobody's climbed this high in a while, we're having to break trail, kicking all new steps. It's time consuming and fairly exhausting. It would be exhausting even at sea level, never mind at 26,000 feet.

We're all checking our altimeters frequently, as we know we'll enter the Death Zone on our way to Camp Four. I watch as it slowly ticks higher with every step I take closer to the summit.

When it reads 8,000 meters clearly, we stop for a moment.

"Welcome to the Death Zone," Dorji says gravely. "We want to spend as little time here as possible. The sooner we descend the better chance we have of staying alive."

We all nod, understanding exactly what he means. If we do actually make it to the summit, we most likely won't spend more than half an hour there. This is for two reasons. The first is to conserve oxygen, as we'll need to change tanks after we summit, but the tanks will be stashed further down. The second is that every second you spend in the Death Zone, your chances of dying increase greatly.

We climb well as a team, using good communication and taking short breaks. It's obvious the Sherpas like climbing with us. A lot of the time, they're hired to climb with amateurs, and a lot of Sherpas have died because of mistakes that unqualified climbers make.

By the time we do make it to Camp Four, all of us are pretty spent. It wasn't that long of a climb, but it was arduous. The altitude, the thin air, the slope, the terrain, and being on supplemental oxygen all worked to tire us out quicker. People think that when you use oxygen it makes the climb easier. It doesn't. All it really does is give you a better chance of not dying. You still have to take every excruciating, painful step to get your butt up to the top.

When we get to camp, we quickly settle in and cook a quick meal in our teams. Peeta and I cook in our tent, Finnick, Annie and Johanna in Jo's, and the Sherpa's in theirs. We pull down our masks to eat, then replace them when we're finished.

"Do you want to sleep in your own bag?" Peeta asks as we start getting ready to get some sleep.

"Why?"

"We're wearing masks. I don't know, maybe it'll be more comfortable."

I roll my eyes.

"The only way me sleeping in my bag will be comfortable is if you're in it with me," I tell him seriously. I can see him smile under his mask.

"Fair enough."

We crawl into our bag carefully, placing our oxygen bottles nearby. We lie down face to face.

"I can't believe we're leaving for the summit in a few hours," he muses quietly.

"I know. I've wanted to climb Everest for so long and now we're so close," I reply.

"Me too. I've always wanted to come here, ever since I was a kid."

"I dreamed of summiting here, but I never dreamed I'd be doing it with the love of my life. That makes this the greatest climb of my life," I whisper.

"I was thinking the same thing," he slightly nods.

I quickly pull my mask down and he sees what I'm doing, so he does too. We lean in and share a quick but passionate kiss, then replace our masks as fast as we shed them.

"I guess having sex is out of the question up here," he laments.

"Who said that?" I ask saucily.

"Kat we're wearing oxygen masks," he points out.

"So?" I say seriously. "Your dick's not wearing an oxygen mask. There's certainly not one on my pussy."

His eyes half roll into the back of his head and I giggle at the look on his face.

"Don't worry baby," I soothe. "It'll help us sleep better. I promise."

Instead of answering me, he grabs my waist and pulls me on top of him.

"We're definitely setting some kind of record," he jokes as we frantically get each other's pants off just enough to allow us to have sex.

"Oh I'm sure of it," I joke back. "I can see it now. 'And the award for sex at the highest altitude goes to…Peeta and Katniss Mellark!'" I use a classic announcer's voice and we both laugh.

We've had so much practice in our short marriage that we're soon right in the middle of it.

We may be leaving for the summit of Mt. Everest in a matter of hours, but if our climb ended right here, it would still be the best experience I've ever had. Sure, getting to the top of the world is a great achievement, especially for climbers as experienced and dedicated as us.

But no summit, no climb, nothing in this world, can compare to how we make each other feel.

Whenever I find myself in his arms, I know I'm already on top of the world.

**A/N: Weeeeeeee so they're about to leave for the summmmmit! And at night too! Oh, drama drama ! Lol. I can't wait to write the next few chapters. They're going to be so much fun. **

**I tried to explain most of the climbing stuff using the character's POVs, but if you have any further questions please don't hesitate to ask. I'll gladly explain anything you want to know. **

**I didn't get a chance to write the next chapter for 'The Truth Revealed' today. Probably tomorrow, most likely. **

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! Ta Ta for now!**


	31. AN

To My Faithful Readers:

Apologies, first and foremost.

On Sunday morning, my sister and I made a decision to voluntary admit me to a mental health facility. I've been dealing with issues for a long time, and some of them came to a head last week. I've just gotten back home within the last few hours, and I know I have a long road to recovery ahead of me.

I'm sorry I wasn't able to alert you that I would be unable to post for the last week or so. I know I'd been posting on almost a daily schedule before that, but I felt my health took precedence. I thank you for your understanding.

One thing I did learn in the past few days, however, is how therapeutic and helpful writing is to me. So expect so see some new chapters soon. Most likely as early as tomorrow, but I won't make any promises.

Again, thank you for your understanding and your continuing support. I truly appreciate all of the wonderful reviews and feedback I get. It helps more than you can now.

Thank you.


	32. Summit, Part I

'_When I have reached a summit, I leave it with great reluctance, unless it is to reach for another, higher one.'_

_- Gustav Mahler_

_**Peeta**_

I'm woken by the soft, comforting whispers of my wife.

I open my eyes and she gives me a wide smile and a kiss on the forehead before she pulls her mask back up.

"We need to start getting ready," she tells me.

"What time is it?" I ask, yawning.

"A little after eleven," she looks at my watch on my wrist.

"Okay," I nod and we both sit up. "Let's make something quick to eat. We won't have a chance for a while."

"Sounds good. I'll pack us up while you cook?"

I nod and we go about getting ourselves prepared for our summit bid. It only takes her a matter of minutes to pack everything up, considering we didn't take much out of our backpacks in the first place. When she's finished she comes and sits next to me in the door, where I'm boiling water on the stove in the vestibule.

I reach into the top of my pack and retrieve my iPod. I hand her one of the ear buds and put the other one in my ear. I hand it to her so she can pick what she wants to listen to.

Of course, she picks some Dave Matthews. She puts their classic album _Crash_ on shuffle, and the first song that comes on is 'Lie In Our Graves'. Fitting, I think. There's a line in the first verse that goes, "would you not like to be, sitting on top of the world with your legs hanging free". We quietly sit and listen, our hands finding each other and linking.

We quickly wolf down as much food as we can, then fill up every item we can with water. We still have a few minutes until we're supposed to meet up with everyone, so we take a moment to reflect on what we've done and what we're about to do.

"No matter what happens, I love you," she says sincerely.

"I love you too," I smile under my mask.

"I want to say thank you Peeta."

"For what?" I ask.

"Everything," she shrugs. "My life is so different than it was when I got to Everest."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask nervously.

"Oh my god no!" She gasps. "It's definitely a good thing. For a long time I figured that this was going to be my life. Going from mountain to mountain, climbing alone, living a lonely existence. I didn't have any real dreams for my future except more peaks. I knew what I always wanted, but I never thought I'd get it."

"What did you always want?"

"A family," she whispers. "A husband. Kids. A house to call our own. A front porch with rocking chairs to sit on and watch the sunsets with a hot cup of tea. Maybe a dog running around."

"That sounds perfect," I say honestly.

"Really?" She looks a little nervous.

I nod emphatically.

"I'm going to give you that life Katniss. I promise."

"How? I mean, I'm not trying to be mean, but we're both climbers. We don't make that much money. I have some, but it's certainly not enough."

"Well, um," I stumble. "There's something I need to tell you," I blurt out.

"Okay….," she says tentatively. "You know you can tell me anything baby."

I take a deep breath.

_**Katniss**_

Oh god. What is he going to say? I was so happy a minute ago, but now his upcoming confession is scaring the life out of me.

"I wanted to surprise you when we got to Base Camp," he explains.

"You don't have to tell me right now if you want to wait," I assure him gently.

"No, you deserve to know."

"Peeta it's okay. Whatever it is we'll be fine. I promise," I soothe.

"It's nothing bad," he quickly says. "Really. I'm just nervous about how you'll take it."

"Ok, out with it," I demand. "Come on Peeta Mellark."

"There's no easy way to say it, so I'm just going to. We're rich."

What? Huh? My mind is having trouble registering his words. Rich? Us? How am I rich? Last time I checked my bank account I had less than forty thousand dollars saved.

"What do you mean?" I stutter out. He grins.

"Well, I'm rich, but since we're married, you are too now. I was going to surprise you when we got to Base Camp. I've already contacted all my banks to put you on my accounts, making them joint-accounts. You just need to sign the paperwork they're going to fax to Base Camp."

"Huh?" I'm still really, really confused. He chuckles.

"I guess I should explain, huh?"

"That would be a good start," I say sarcastically.

"When I was twenty, Black Diamond sponsored me to do some climbs in the Alps and the Caucuses. I tested a lot of their new gear and told them what I thought about it. They liked my input and changes so much they invited me to work with their R & D to come up with new products."

"Okay," I nod. "That still doesn't explain how you're 'rich'."

"Well I ended up inventing a few new products," he continues. "Most of them were just improvements on existing equipment. But I did invent a couple of new things."

"Like what?"

"Have you ever used a mechanical ascender?" He asks. I nod. Of course I have. "Which one?"

"Um," I think, "the one that everyone uses now. You know, the DiamondAscender."

"I invented it," he says simply.

"What!" I yell. "You're joking."

"No," he shakes his head grinning. "I knew there was a better way to make them, and make them easier to use, so I came up with the specs and the design and Black Diamond helped make it a reality. I own the patent and get a hefty percentage of the sales. Like you said, it seems like everyone's using it nowadays. It's become the best-selling ascender of all time."

"No way," I'm still in shock. He just laughs.

"Kat I would never lie to you, especially about this," he tells me, and I believe him. "I own a couple other patents on various other gear, like the new locking carabineer that Black Diamond makes. I also worked with MSR to develop their new instant meal line, which I hold patents on. So with the money I make from those, I've made some spectacularly good investments and voila, we're rich. Since the only money I really spend consistently is on my climbing and charities, and the fact I keep receiving money from my patents, I've accumulated quite a bit of wealth."

"Oh my god," I mumble. I literally had no idea. Either I was just too ignorant to realize or he just never really told anyone. I have a feeling it's the latter. "Who else knows about all this?"

"Besides everyone at Black Diamond and MSR, just you. Well my business manager too, obviously," he chuckles.

"You're serious," I state evenly.

"Yep," he nods.

"Peeta I want to ask you a question but I don't want you to take it the wrong way, okay?" I carefully explain.

"You want to know how much money we have, right?" Of course he knows exactly what I'm about to say. I nod shyly. "This was the part I was nervous about."

"Why?"

"You'll see," he says mysteriously. "So the last time I checked, before we left Base Camp for the last time, our net worth was two hundred and fifty."

"Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars?" I say in awe. "Oh my god Peeta. That's a lot of money."

He laughs even harder.

"No, Kat," he shakes his head. "Million. Two hundred and fifty million."

Now I see why he was nervous. I feel like I'm going to faint.

_**Peeta**_

The look on her face is priceless. She's in pure shock, trying to process what I've just told her. Honestly, I was afraid to tell her because I don't want her to think of me differently. Money doesn't change who I am, I don't let it. It certainly doesn't buy happiness.

"Kat, honey, say something," I gently prod.

"You have a quarter billion dollars?" She asks incredulously.

"No," I shake my head. Her brow rises in confusion. She just doesn't get it does she. "_We _have a quarter billion dollars Katniss. It's just as much your money as it is mine."

"I'm dreaming," she sounds like she really thinks so.

"Baby I assure you this is not a dream. It's very real. I'm sorry I just threw all this at your right before we go to the summit but it was killing me to not tell you."

"Why'd you wait so long? Why not when we were dating or after we got married?"

I drop my head and look at our intertwined hands. We're silent for a couple moments until she speaks again.

"You were afraid it would effect how I feel about you," she guesses correctly.

I just nod.

"It doesn't," she whispers, tilting my chin up gently to look at her. I can see her love for me clearly in her eyes. "It doesn't change anything between us baby. You're still the same man I fell in love with, just a little wealthier."

"Thank you Kat," I exhale gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me," she says seriously. "I love you Peeta. That's never going to change. We could be billionaires or broke living on the street and I'd still love you."

"I love you too. So much. I want to give you everything you've ever wanted Katniss, whether it's something I can buy or not."

"I want you," she instantly answers. "I want us to have a family. I want us to have a home."

"We can build a home wherever you want," I tell her. "You get to design it. I want to give you your dream home."

"Really?" She asks timidly.

"Of course. We can always stay at one of our other places while it's being built," I blurt out without thinking.

"Wait, other places?" Of course she caught it.

"Yeah," I admit. "One in Switzerland, one in Chile, one in Colorado, and one in Maine."

"Where in Maine?"

"On Flagstaff Lake," I respond. "It's made with huge logs. It fits right into the forest. There's a huge deck right on the water. Near where we grew up."

"I – I – I don't know what to say about all this Peeta. It's a little overwhelming. Until ten minutes ago I thought we were both going to have to work two jobs if we wanted to buy a house and start a family. Now you're telling me neither of us ever have to work again if we don't want to."

"We can do whatever we want," I agree. "We can go start a family, or travel the world, or go build hospitals in Africa, or go skiing in Italy, or sit on a beach in the Bahamas. Whatever you want to do, we'll do."

"Well right now I kind of want to kiss you."

I grin as we both pull our masks down to share a sweet kiss. I feel her love for me through her warm lips.

"So do you want me to keep our wealth a secret?" She wants to know.

"For now, yeah," I nod. "Finnick and Annie have been to our place in Colorado but they think it's a company house owned by Black Diamond. But I was always planning on telling them anyways."

"Wait, oh my god," she gasps. "Peeta honey, will you buy me a car? I've never had a car."

"I'll buy you fifty cars," I joke. "I told you, whatever you want you get."

"I love you, and it has nothing to do with how much money you have," she honestly tells me emotionally.

"I love you too. I'm so happy you know now. I hated keeping a secret from you. I'm sorry. I feel like I betrayed you."

"It's okay," she coos softly. "I get it Peeta. That couldn't have been easy to tell me. It's definitely a shock, but a good one. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I promise."

"Thanks."

She continues looking at me in awe, shaking her head slightly. I shrug helplessly and she smiles wider under mask. It's insufferably cute.

"Wait," her eyes light up in recognition after a minute. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"It was you," she accuses again, poking me in the chest for good measure. "It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense honey? Explain, please."

She just grins.

"You're the one who paid for Prim to go to school," she reveals. My eyes widen in shock, and that's all the proof she needs. "I knew it!" She exclaims triumphantly. "They tried telling us it was some mysterious scholarship, but I could never find anything more about it. But I wasn't going to say no, they said all her schooling was paid for forever. I mean, it was kind of random, sure. They said it was because of her good grades and how she'd skipped so many years in school. But it was you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," I nod sheepishly. "My brothers told me about her when I still called every now and then. They always knew how I felt about you, so when they told me that she was so smart and wanted to be a doctor, but you didn't have the resources to send her to school but I did, I couldn't do nothing."

"Peeta that ended up being almost a half a million dollars by the time she got through medical school," Katniss informs me seriously.

"I know," I nod. "I followed her progress. Remember when we called her and you told me she was an ER doctor?" She nods. "I didn't know she worked at the ER, but I obviously knew she was a doctor. I was terrified you'd see right through me." She smirks and I can easily see it in her eyes under her mask. "She deserved it, Kat. She's incredibly smart and so dedicated. I wanted to give her the chance to be the doctor she wanted to be. I hope you're not mad. I know that you're her sister and I stepped in. I just wanted to help, that's all. I wasn't trying to fill a role or anything."

"Mad?" She asks incredulously, almost angrily. "You pay for my sister to go to college and medical school, even paying for her books, housing and meal plans and you think I'm mad? Peeta I'll never be able to repay you." She stops my inevitable protest with her hand. "I know, I know. That's not why you did it. Let's just agree that in the future I'll regain some brownie points in the bedroom, okay?" She sees my smile and returns it. "I think I've come up with some ideas that'll really show you how appreciative your wife is of your generosity. And besides, even if she wasn't then, Prim's your sister now honey. Do you think we should tell her it was you when we see her?"

"That's up to you," I shrug. "I'm okay with her not knowing, but you can decide. Has she ever said anything about it?"

"Just the same kind of stuff I was thinking," she shrugs back. "We can talk about it more later."

"Okay. I really am sorry I laid all of this on you today of all days," I apologize again.

"Will you shut up already?" She huffs. She quickly pulls her mask down and does the same with mine, kissing me fairly hard before quickly replacing them over our mouths. "I told you, it's just a little shocking, that's all. Honestly, if I've learned anything on this trip, besides how amazing you are in bed, it's to expect the unexpected. Now let's just focus on getting us to the summit and back safely so we can start designing that home of ours, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," I agree. "I love you, Katniss."

"I love you too, Peeta."

Just then, the radio crackles to life as Apa tells everyone to meet at the Sherpa's tent.

We stand up and help each other sling our packs on and check our oxygen flow rates.

This is it, we're about to try and summit the tallest mountain on earth.

I really, really hope we do.

_**Katniss**_

So that was an interesting conversation to say the least. Apparently when I married Peeta I unwittingly became a multi-millionaire. I really had no idea. I mean I saw how all of his gear is top of the line, but that's not uncommon with pros like us. I didn't ask how he paid Haymitch or got to Tibet. I never asked what jobs he worked to keep climbing. I just assumed, and now I know my assumptions were all wrong. I won't make that mistake again.

We agree to table our discussion for later. We need to be focused now. All our energy has to be directed towards our climb. We can't afford any mistakes, not now.

The team meets up, all of us dressed, packed, and ready to go. We're using our headlamps to see where we're going, considering it's midnight. We've lucked out so far, and it's a clear night, so the moon is helping.

Phurba calls down to Haymitch once we're assembled.

"We're ready big boss," he tells him.

"Copy," Haymitch's gruff voice comes through. "Have the Mellarks lead."

"Copy big boss."

"Call me from the top of the Second Step. Good luck everyone."

I don't really know why Haymitch wants Peeta and I to lead. Whether it's because there's only two of us instead of the three in the other team, or because he thinks we're the stronger team, I don't know. But it doesn't really matter why, what matters is we listen.

Peeta clips in first, then I clip in behind him. Dorji takes up his spot behind me. Now we're all wearing helmets over our hats, just an extra precaution. Really, if we do end up falling, the helmet's not going to do that much good. It's really more for psychological comfort.

Peeta begins to climb out of camp, and we're on our way.

It's really eerie, considering it's dark out and we're almost at the height jumbo jets cruise at. We have to take each step individually, being incredibly careful and aware of our surroundings. Just because we can't see it doesn't mean there might be a thousand foot drop inches to the right or left.

The tracks the Sherpas made when they went up to stash our extra oxygen bottles are barely visible anymore, and they made them mere hours ago. We all try to keep moving, even if we're taking a break, because if you stop you freeze. It's below zero now, probably somewhere around twenty below not taking the wind chill into account. We constantly check each other to make sure none of us has any exposed skin. Frostbite is one of the worst fears for climbers. Not only does it often result in amputation of fingers, toes, whole foots or limbs, and other body parts, it's incredibly painful when you start to re-heat the area affected. We're hyper-vigilant about any part of our body going numb, because that's the first indicator of frostbite.

The other five members of our team, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Apa and Phurba aren't far behind us at all. I'm glad we're all sticking together. I want to summit with my friends as well as my husband, and the Sherpas.

We reach the famous First Step and easily pass it. The traverse to the Second Stop from here is notoriously perilous. We take a moment before we begin to discuss our strategy.

"Stay close," Dorji emphasizes. "Slow and steady guys."

We check our oxygen levels and we're right on target. We'll summit using the bottle we're currently on, then change bottles a little before halfway down to camp.

We climb faster than we anticipated, considering we're the only people trying to summit this route right now. There might be climbers trying from the South Side, but we won't know until we reach the summit and either find it occupied or empty. It's big enough for both of us.

The one thing that we try to push out of our minds and rarely talk about is all the bodies we pass. It's nearly impossible to remove a body from atop Mt. Everest. Since the conditions here are always freezing, the corpses are preserved. The majority of the bodies are right on the main climbing routes, so we pass a good number of them as we climb. There was even one right outside of Camp Three, a climber who died when he left his tent in the middle of the night and got lost. There are memorials at the Base Camps for all the climbers and Sherpas who perish on the mountain. After the Everest disaster of 1996, it was offered to Rob Hall's wife that they could attempt to retrieve his body. She declined, telling them it was where he belonged and where he'd want to be. She was pregnant when he died, and was talking to him via satellite phone and radio when he lost consciousness. He asked her to name their daughter Sarah, which she did.

A few years ago, Conrad Anker, a famous mountaineer, found George Mallory's body on the side of the North Side climbing route. Although he'd died in 1924, Anker still found a good portion of Mallory's clothes intact, and even found some papers in his jacket as well as his climbing goggles. What was noticeably missing was a picture of his wife, which he'd vowed to her he'd place on the summit. That, along with the fact that his goggles were found in his jacket which may mean he descended at night, has convinced many in the climbing community that Mallory and his climbing partner, Sandy Irvine, did indeed reach the summit in 1924 and died on their descent. We'll probably never know the truth.

Another glaring issue this high on Everest is the amount of trash left behind. There are used oxygen bottles everywhere, since it's easier to just discard them than carry them out. When people started to come to Everest to summit in droves, more and more junk got left where it should rightly be pristine. It's one of the main reasons why our interviewer, Jon Krakauer, advocates that only climbers who don't use supplemental oxygen should be allowed on the mountain, thereby limiting the number of climbers and the amount of trash.

The traverse is harrowing, that's for sure, but we get through it. Peeta seems to be having no trouble at all leading as he follows the fixed lines the Sherpas hauled up here when we first arrived at Base Camp.

At the foot of the Second Step, we take a short break and wait for the rest of the team. We take the opportunity to look out at the Himalaya stretched before us, seemingly endless. The moonlight illuminates the mountaintops, making the snowcaps almost glow. It's devastatingly beautiful.

"This is spectacular," I say quietly.

"It's definitely worth the climb," Peeta chuckles.

"I was thinking," I go on while we wait, "where do you think we should live?"

"Wherever you want," he shrugs, frustrating me.

"Baby, as much as I love how you defer to me to make me happy, sometimes I do honestly want and value your opinion," I tell him sincerely. "So, I'll ask again, where do you think we should live?"

"Well I love Maine," he says after a moment. I nod my agreement. "And I'll always love the outdoors and the people there. We already have a house there, so we can always go there whenever we want. But are you talking about where we should live to start our family?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I want our kids to have the opportunities we had, to appreciate nature, but I want to give them everything we can Peeta. Everything you and I never had. I never want them to go a single day hungry, or wonder whether or not their parents love them. I want them to be able to do whatever they want in their lives."

"You're going to be such a great mom," he says reverently. I roll my eyes. "Okay, okay," he relents with a smile. "I don't know. I mean New England will always be a great place to raise a family. I've always liked New Hampshire and Vermont. Or we could go down to southern New England, get the coast and the woods. Or go somewhere completely new, like Montana or Idaho or Wyoming."

"What if we spent some time, just the two of us, driving all over and deciding where we want to settle down?" I suggest, slightly timid.

"You mean like a road trip?" He asks giddily.

"Yeah, I guess I do," I smile softly.

"That sounds, well, perfect," he returns my smile. "Maybe we could do it in one of your brand new cars," he grins.

"You remembered!" I giggle.

"Of course I did," he chuckles. "By the way, start thinking about what kind of cars you want. We can always call from Base Camp so they can be waiting for you back in the States."

"Oh my god really?" I gasp. He just nods, happy with how happy he's making me. "I'm going to have to think."

"Okay," he chuckles again.

I lay my head carefully on his shoulder and we collectively sigh.

"You said there will be forms waiting for us back at Base Camp, right?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I know we're married, and I know it's legal at least in Tibet because we signed our marriage license here, but don't we have to wait until we get back to the US before I can change my name and all that to get on your accounts?"

"Well a lot of my accounts are actually based in Switzerland. They recognize our marriage license here being legal and legitimate. You don't need an official name change there, and the moment we got married your name 'officially' changed here anyways. As for the bank accounts in the States, I took the liberty of having a name change form filed for you in Portland and faxed over. I want to tell you again that I don't need you to change your last name, Katniss. You're more than welcome to keep your own. I've alerted the banks to that possibility and they're ready to send forms with your last name listed as 'Everdeen' if needed."

"That's sweet," I say barely above a whisper. "But I made up my mind even before you asked me to marry you. I'm Katniss Mellark, now and forever. Deal with it buddy." We both laugh. "I can't wait to sign that form and make it legal here and at home. I can't wait to get a new driver's license and passport that say 'Mellark'."

"God I love you," he mutters. I know that even if he'd never admit it, it means a lot to him that I'm taking his name. It shows that I'm his, that I'm his wife. It shows everyone and anyone that all that I am belongs to him, and vice versa.

"I love you too," I nestle closer. I finally see the rest of the team making their way up to us. We stand up and get ready to ascend the famous Second Step. "Oh my god!" I gasp theatrically. "I just realized something!"

"What? What is it?" Peeta asks, starting to get frantic, until he sees the teasing smile under my mask.

"Remember those boxers I'm having made? I'm going to have to call and get them changed to say 'Property of Katniss Mellark' over your frank and beans!"

The blush on his face is worth the embarrassment from the whole team hearing that.

**A/N: First, thank you to everyone who promptly responded to my author's note. The support I've received is truly unbelievable. I'm blessed. Thank you. **

**It's pretty late (almost 3 am) and I have to be up early to attend a meeting. So, I'll write an extra long author's note at the end of the next chapter to discuss the multitude of climbing stuff I threw at you. **

**I don't know why I added the plot line of Peeta being rich. It just came to me, and it seemed like it would make the story a lot more fun if they were filthy rich. Plus it shows that Katniss truly fell in love with him for him, not anything else. She had no idea. **

**Thanks again for all of your wonderful comments, support, and encouragements. It means more than you can imagine. **

**Until next time….**


	33. Summit, Part II

'_Life's tough. Take it one day at a time.'_

_- Me_

_**Katniss**_

The Second Step is quite famous. It's probably one of the most technically challenging parts of the entire climb. However, in 1975, a Chinese team bolted a ladder directly onto the rock face, making it much, much easier. For a long time, climbers had to free climb it, and at almost 29,000 feet, that's a pretty hard feat. It's a large outcropping of exposed rock and ice.

Many people believe that because they would have had to free climb it, and the fact that they were some of the first people to every lay eyes on it, there was no way George Mallory and Sandy Irvine could have gotten up past it. Mallory's body was found below the step, not above it. If we are to believe they did indeed summit on that fateful day, then not only did they scale the step, but they also descended it, most likely in the dark. All of these factors continue to fuel the debate.

Now we gather at the foot of the ladder in a single-file line, as only one climber can climb the ladder at a time.

"Go first," Peeta motions to me.

"Thanks honey," I smile as I step up. I give him a kiss on the cheek as he helps me clip into the safety line that runs up the ladder.

I begin to scale the ladder step by step. There is what seems to be a hundred other ropes all around it, from all the year's past. I take each step carefully and methodically. It's not easy to climb a ladder with crampons and mountaineering boots, not to mention all the layers I have on, my oxygen rig, and my pack. As easy as the ladder makes this, it's still not a breeze.

I make it to the top, joining Dorji who went up first. I give Peeta the thumbs up and Apa helps him clip in.

One by one, we ascend to the top of the step. It's pretty straightforward from here to the summit. We still have to pass the Third Step, which is easy compared to the Second. Then there's the last large snow slope before the top.

It seems almost surreal to finally be up here. It's still dark but the light is gradually increasing. It looks like we'll summit right around dawn. I know it's going to be a spectacular sunrise, and I'm ecstatic I get to share it with my husband and our best friends.

"Ready?" Peeta asks after a moment.

"Ready," I nod, confirming.

"Hey Mellarks, why don't you let someone else lead?" Johanna jokes half-seriously.

"Sorry," I shrug non-apologetically. "There's no way you're getting to the summit before us."

"It's always about you Peeta," she teases with a grin. "Peeta this, Peeta that. We get it. You two love having sex."

"What? Where did sex enter the conversation?" I ask smiling.

She rolls her eyes and I can see it under her goggles.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" She smirks.

"Well, no," I admit. "I just don't know what one thing has to do with the other. Haven't I made it perfectly clear how much Peeta and I are enjoying our honeymoon?"

"Just keep climbing Mrs. Mellark," she relents.

"Whatever you say Ms. Mason," I grin.

The Third Step is a breeze compared to the Second. We're making our way up quicker than the normal time climbers do. By now, adrenaline is fueling us more than anything. We ignore our nagging exhaustion, our minds using the supplemental oxygen to help take that next step. One foot at a time.

_**Peeta**_

The summit is getting closer by the second. All of us go quiet except to holder out directions or important things. Finnick and I don't even sing. As we get nearer, the impact of what we're about to accomplish hits me.

While Everest is certainly not one of the hardest technical climbs, the altitude makes it extremely difficult in its own regard. If the mountain were down at sea level, kids could literally run up it all the way to the top. But it's up here in the clouds. If we weren't on Os, our bodies would be getting less than a quarter of the oxygen we do at sea level. Even with supplemental oxygen we're still getting less than half.

I've dreamed of this day for a long time. It's one the holy grails of climbing. Standing atop the tallest mountain in the world certainly has its appeal. When I first arrived here, my focus was totally centered on this day, this last climb to the top.

But then, I was reunited with Katniss.

While both of us still agree that this climb is important to us, we know that right now we're by far the most important things in one another's lives.

I'm certain that if for some reason Katniss couldn't summit, there's no way I'd go on without her. I'm positive she feels the same way. It feels, well, spectacular to have someone like that in my life.

I methodically put one foot in front of the other. It gets harder and harder each time, but I can't stop now. Not when we're this close.

We've stayed as one large group since the Second Step, and I'm still leading with Katniss behind me. I can hear her moving but none of us speak unless absolutely necessary.

The Third Step in our rear-view, we start up the last snow slope before we get to our final destination.

"This is it," I hear Katniss say behind me. "We're almost there baby."

I glance over my shoulder and smile at her under my mask. If I could see her eyes under her goggles, I know they'd be lighting up. Even with the massive amount of gear and layers she has on, she's still somehow beautiful to me.

"When we get to the last hundred yards I want you to climb next to me," I tell her. "I want us to summit at the same time."

"That sounds perfect," she nods.

The last few feet up to the summit are fairly easy, and it wouldn't be too dangerous to unclip from the safety line so we could make the last push together.

I can clearly see the top now. I can't make out anyone else up there, so we must be the first customers of the day.

The sun has just started to peek over the horizon, casting radiant shades of orange and red over the peaks in beautiful hues. Haymitch timed it perfectly. We're summiting as the sun rises.

"Come up here," I say to my wife.

She appears at my side in a few seconds. We turn and look at each other and chuckle at how we can't really see each other's faces at all. We switch our axes to our outside hands and link our free ones together, our glove shells preventing us from intertwining our fingers. But we hold hands nonetheless as we trudge the last few feet.

I take a deep breath as we come within ten feet.

Then, before I know it, we're on the summit.

We're standing on top of the world. Nobody on solid earth is higher than us right now. We're at the height jets cruise at. We're both silent as we take it in, reveling in the fact that we're alone for a few moments up here.

The summit is decorated heavily with Tibetan prayer flags, tokens people left, and other mementos. There must be a million safety lines strewn about from climbs past. Right at the highest point there's a Buddha statue in a glass case and we pay our respects to the mountain gods immediately for allowing us to safely make it here.

I quickly sling my pack off and grab the two flags we hauled up. I attach them to my ice axe so they can 'fly' in the wind. Dorji joins us and offers to take pictures of us, so we pose together on the very top holding the flags as they flutter in the wind. We take a few with our masks on then quickly lower them to reveal our beaming smiles.

Soon the rest of the team show up and everyone is giddy with excitement.

We call down to Haymitch whose pride is easy to hear over the radio. We can easily hear the cheers of everyone with him at the Col as news of our summit trickles down the mountain.

We take a thousand pictures, even setting the cameras on auto so all of us, including the Sherpas, are in the shot. After a bit we just look around, taking it in.

I sit down near the top and Katniss plops down next to me. She leans her head on my shoulder and I hear her sigh.

"Was that a good sigh or a bad sigh?" I ask lightly.

"Good. Definitely good," she grins.

"You know, before I asked you, I thought if I was going to propose anywhere on the mountain it would be right here," I admit.

"That would have been amazing," she says quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait," I lament. "It would have been quite the story."

"I'm not complaining," she chuckles. "I'm not sure if I could've waited this long."

"Well I'm just thankful you said yes."

"Yeah well maybe I just married you for your money," she teases.

"You didn't even know it about then, but good try," I laugh.

"How do you know?" She keeps teasing. "Maybe I did know. You'll never know."

"Fair enough," I lean my head on the top of hers. "You're the wife after all."

"Mmm hmm," she nods. "God Peeta this is so beautiful," she says in awe.

"I know," I agree, but I'm looking right at her.

"You're looking at me aren't you?"

"Busted."

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Kat."

_**Katniss**_

This is indescribable. I try to take in everything, every single moment, because I know once we leave it's going to all seem like one big dream. I don't want to forget anything.

After a few minutes we see some people on the South Side, almost to the top. We shout encouragements as they get closer. Once they join us on the summit, we applaud them and make some introductions. We find a couple Americans who are actually from Connecticut, about four hours from where Peeta and I grew up. Small world.

Our time on the summit starts coming to a close, and Peeta and I take the last few minutes to quietly reflect as we hold hands.

"Thank you," he whispers so only I can hear.

"For what?"

"For being here with me."

"Thank you too honey."

"I can't believe we made it up here," he chuckles. "It's surreal."

"I can," I shrug. "We're a good team Peeta. And not just as climbing partners. What's surreal to me is how happy I am. That's all thanks to you."

"I can't wait to show you off to everyone back at home," he says giddily. "Everyone's going to be jealous of my gorgeous, smart, strong, perfect wife."

"Not as jealous as they'll be of my sexy, strapping, handsome, kind, loving, stud of a husband," I grin.

"Again? Really?" Johanna whines from a couple feet away. "Does it ever stop with you two?"

"Nope," Annie shakes her head laughing. "Why do you think they got married?"

"To annoy the hell out of me, obviously," Johanna snorts. We all laugh.

"Don't worry Jo," I tease. "When we have our traditional wedding stateside I'll make sure your bridesmaids dress isn't too heinous."

"Like I'd do that again," she huffs. Annie and I glare at her. "Fine. Only because you're the only girl who can give it as good as I can."

"Sorry, don't swing that way," I joke. "If you haven't heard at night, I'm plenty satisfied in that department."

She just grumbles and I laugh.

"Peeta?" I ask. He nods for me to go on. "Before you said when you 'still' called home. Do you not anymore?"

"Not lately," he admits. "The last few times I called my mom picked up."

"Oh," I nod in understanding.

"Yeah. When she found out it was me she wasn't too happy. I never really talked to her after I left."

"Peeta you shouldn't have to," I tell him carefully. "She doesn't deserve a son like you."

"I guess," he shrugs sadly. "It's just hard. I was close with my brothers and now I barely ever speak to them. I have no idea what their lives are about. I don't know if they're married or have good jobs or even where they live now. It's like I don't have a family."

"I'm your family now," I say firmly, with conviction behind it. "We're going to have our own family Peeta. But if you want I'll help you reconnect with your brothers. I want you to be happy."

"I love you so much," he answers. "Seriously. You're too good to me. I definitely want to try and find them. I want them to know that I found you, that we're happy, that they have a sister now. Plus I want to see the envy in their eyes," he smirks.

"I love you too baby," I smile. "I'll do whatever it takes. I'm with you, always. Don't forget you have a sister now too."

"I know," he finally smiles. "I can't wait to see Prim. The last time I saw her she was just a kid."

"You helped her become the woman she is today. I want her to know that too. You said it was up to me, right? I want to tell her about what you did for her."

"Okay. I think that would be great."

We simultaneously pull down our masks and kiss quickly, Johanna predictably groaning as we do. I give her the stink eye.

The radio crackles.

"Time to go guys," Haymitch informs us gruffly. "Let's get everyone down safely. Good job. Proud of all of you. Congratulations."

"Copy. Thanks Haymitch," I click my radio. "Leaving in a couple. Call you from below the Second Step."

We say goodbye to everyone left on the summit as we prepare to descend. Our oxygen bottles are getting low and we need to make it to the stash near the Second Step quickly to swap them out.

Before we leave, we each leave an offering for the mountain gods to grant us a safe return. The Sherpas say a prayer for us, and we're off.

Descending, although it seems like it's easier than ascending, is the most dangerous part of a climb. I'm still euphoric and adrenaline-filled from the summit, and my brain is getting more oxygen starved by the second. It would be almost too easy to lose focus and make a stupid, fatal mistake if I relax for even a moment. All of us are vigilant about our own and one another's states of mind and physical limits.

However, the descent is much, much quicker than the ascent. Every step you take downwards, your blood is able to absorb more oxygen. As you keep going, you actually start to gain some strength. We have to be careful, though, of going too fast and one of us slipping or falling from carelessness. We're clipped into the safety lines and are using our axes expertly as we go.

_**Peeta**_

I hope I remember today for the rest of my life. It was amazing. Not just the summit, the entire experience. The friends, the Sherpas, the people we met, everything. But especially Katniss. She's made this the absolute best trip of my life.

Soon we're at the oxygen bottle cache. Katniss sits down and I go around to the back of her pack. I quickly remove her spent bottle, detaching her regulator. As fast as I can, I retrieve a new bottle, slide it into her pack, and screw her hose back on, making sure the air is flowing. I re-buckle her pack and it's my turn. Katniss comes around behind me and does the same. I feel the air in my mask stop, and a few seconds later, it starts up again. She asks me if it's enough, and I give her the thumbs up. The next thing I feel, she gives me a sweet quick kiss on the cheek.

I change out Dorji's bottle for him and we toss the spent bottles in the snow, adding to the hundreds lying everywhere. I wish we could carry them out but it's just not feasible. Maybe one day in the future we can figure out a way to clean up Everest. Who knows, maybe I'll be one of the people to do it.

Now comes arguably the hardest part of the entire descent.

The climb down the ladder at the Second Step.

Climbing down a ladder seems easy enough, right? Wrong. This ladder is at 29,000 feet. Backing up down so you can put your boot on the top rung, your goggles and mask prevent you from even getting a glimpse of where your feet are. You have to completely rely on your partner to tell you exactly what to do. It's a level of trust that is needed in mountaineering. One slip could easily be fatal. From the bottom of the ladder to the edge of a thousand foot drop off is a mere couple of yards.

I go first, wanting to be at the bottom to help Katniss down. I turn around and back up towards the edge. She gives me directions calmly and firmly.

"Two more steps back," she directs. "Good baby. You're about there. Reach your left boot down and out a bit. Further left. There. Okay, start setting it down. Perfect."

I feel my boot hit the rung, but I have to slide it forward a bit so I'm not standing on a crampon. It would almost be a guaranteed slip if I put too much pressure on it without being stable.

"Now bring your right boot down. Good. A little right. A little more. Now down. Good job honey."

She helps me by unclipping me from the safety line she's attached to and quickly clipping me into the one attached to the ladder.

"Okay one step at a time," she gently tells me as I start walking down the ladder carefully.

She encourages me the whole way down and soon I'm at the bottom. I clip into the next line and call up.

"Okay, your turn Kat!"

Dorji is still up there, helping her like she helped me. I can hear him telling her where to place her feet and he clips her in like she did for me.

"Good job," I coax as she descends. "Watch the line on your left. Yup, there. Watch out, the next rung has a little ice on it. Good. You're almost down baby."

Katniss joins me soon, and gives me a quick hug as I clip her in. One by one, the rest of the team comes down and we move down the line accordingly to make room. Once we're all accounted for, I take the lead again.

We make good time, soon coming up to the Exit Cracks we came through last night.

The next few hundred yards are tough, as it's mostly exposed rock, which is extremely perilous to walk on using crampons. They scrape, making an ominous, foreboding sound.

We're halfway through when I hear a loud, terrifying scraping noise. I hear Katniss gasp behind me and I instantly whip around.

My heart leaps into my throat when I see my wife starting to slip. She's clipped in, but if she goes down, she'd probably end up taking a lot of us with her, and this high, there's no rescue.

I react purely on instinct. Her feet start to slip out from under her and she falls backwards. I reach out, grabbing the front of her harness with as much grip as I can, using all my strength.

"Gotcha!" I yell when I arrest her fall before it even really starts. I'm so scared all I can do I joke to deal with it. "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

She lets out a half-chuckle, half-sob. I can see the emotion through her goggles.

"Peeta," she whimpers. "Oh my god."

"Hey, hey, hey," I soothe, quickly stepping to her and wrapping her up in my arms. I pull down my mask to whisper in her ear. "You're okay. I'm here. You're fine. Nothing happened. You just slipped a bit that's all. I'd never let anything happen to you. I love you baby. I love you so much. You're okay. Shhh."

I hear her quietly sob and the rest of the team stays silent, letting us have a moment. Since Katniss and I were the two lead climbers, they saw everything.

"I thought I was going to fall," she croaks out. "I thought I was going to die. The only thing I could think was I was leaving you."

"Shhh," I coo. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"You saved me," she sobs. "Again," that gets me a small smile out of her.

"I'm your husband," I remind her with a smile. "It's my job to protect you."

"I'm so thankful to have you. To be your wife. I love you."

I pull down her own mask and kiss her on the lips, infusing it with as much love as I can. I feel the wetness on her cheeks and when we part I gently dry them with my thumbs. After a few moments she lets me know she's okay and we can keep descending.

_**Katniss**_

Even though I only slipped for maybe five seconds, it still petrified me to my core. Peeta, my white knight, saved me of course. And again, he looked like he'd done it a million times, like it was routine for him. He's amazing.

After my scary incident, it's pretty straightforward climbing down to the highest camp, where we left from. We don't even stop, walking right through and continuing down. There's a few climbers at Camp Three who greet us loudly with cheers as we come through. Hugs and congratulations are exchanged but we don't stay long at all, just enough time to take our masks and regulators off and pack them away.

The same thing happens at Camp Two, and soon we're almost back down to the North Col. While we descended, Haymitch left the Col to go back to ABC, so we don't stop there either. We find ourselves descending, for the last time on this expedition, the huge ice face from the Col to ABC. We reach Crampon Point and _finally_ take our crampons off. We take the opportunity to also shed ourselves of our snow suits, stuffing them in our packs.

ABC comes into view quickly, and we're all excited to see everyone we know.

As soon as we're spotted, we can hear the cheering start. People come out of tents everywhere, yelling, clapping, banging pots and pans, blowing air horns, basically making as much noise as possible. We're the first team of clients to summit from the North Side this season, so everyone else now knows it's possible and are probably a tad jealous. I know I'd be.

We hug and kiss and hug and kiss and receive congratulations. Everyone is genuinely happy to see us safe and sound returning from the top. They ask us a million questions and we try to answer as many as we can. Eventually we make our way to the Command Tent, where Haymitch has all the Sherpas from our expedition outside waiting for us.

When they see us, they make almost as much noise as the rest of the camp combined. They surround us and it's chaos, but there's not a frown among us.

I see Finnick and Peeta sneakily run inside the Command Tent. I wonder what they're up to but before I can go after them or ask, they return carrying a large speaker. Peeta whips out his iPod and connects it while Finnick plugs the speaker in.

A second later, the loud first notes of Outkast's 'Hey Ya' blast out of the speakers. It's the same song Annie and I found them teaching the Sherpas how to dance to.

The Sherpas all cheer when they recognize it, and soon we're all dancing, even Haymitch. I can't stop smiling, not that I try. Peeta and I dance and kiss, and kiss some more.

I realize that now, this trip is coming to a close. That means the start of our life together. We get to try being a 'normal' married couple, whatever that means. We haven't even slept in a real bed together yet, just in our sleeping bag in tents. We haven't gone out to a restaurant to eat, or gone to the movies, or taken a bath together. I can't wait to do all those normal things with him.

Eventually we move inside the Command Tent and everyone sits in a huge circle, all of us on the ground as there weren't enough chairs for everyone. We weren't going to make the Sherpas stand or sit on the ground if we're in chairs. Not now.

"Well, this is it," Haymitch grins. "You've summited Everest. Congratulations. It was an excellent climb, honestly one of the best I've seen. You were a great team."

"Once we got rid of that dead weight," Johanna mutters. We all chuckle softly.

"Okay, okay," Haymitch smiles. "But seriously, I'm proud of all of you. It's been, well, definitely one of the most interesting expeditions I've been on. Certainly the first one that had a wedding."

We laugh and Peeta and I blush as everyone's gazes turn to us. They demand a kiss, loudly, and we oblige with a quick peck.

"You guys are going to continue on down to Base Camp after we eat some lunch," Haymitch explains. "My contract with you expires at the end of the day. If you want, you're welcome to stay in one of the tents at Base Camp if you want to wait until tomorrow to leave. There's food and water you're welcome to use."

"Thanks," we say in unison. Peeta and I haven't discussed yet what we're doing.

"Before we go to lunch, I'd like to quickly go around and hear from you what you got out of this trip. You can tell us your favorite part, or your least favorite part, or anything you want really. Let's start to my left with Finnick."

"Well I'd have to say this is one of the best trips I've ever been on. I don't want to speak for Annie, but I've never had this much fun. It was awesome being able to climb with people I consider my closest friends. We got to the summit, but even that wasn't the best part. This is going to sound, well, corny, but watching Katniss and Peeta fall in love and get married was, I guess, really amazing to see and be a part of."

He turns to Annie, motioning for her to speak next.

"I agree with my husband," she smiles. "I love all of you, even you Haymitch, and this has been amazing. The Sherpas were all great, so thank you." We give them a huge round of applause and they shyly smile. "Katniss, I always knew the day would come where you'd find love, and I secretly always hoped it would be with Peeta. I'm so happy for you two. I can't wait to come to your wedding back in America."

"Thank you Annie," I smile wide. She wipes a tear and smiles back.

"Seriously I've never seen so much crying on a mountain," Johanna grumbles. Everyone laughs loudly. "Yeah, yeah, Katniss, Peeta, love, all that," she mutters. "Thank you to Haymitch and all the Sherpas for getting us to the summit and helping us. We truly couldn't have done it without you. Okay, I'm done."

I shake my head and chuckle before I speak.

"I also want to thank everyone here for everything. Not only for helping us get to the top, but for everything you did for Peeta and me. You guys threw us a wedding and a honeymoon and we didn't even have to ask. Seriously, that's just, well, it means a lot to us. We hope all of you can make it to Maine for our wedding there. We love all of you and I know for us, any climbs in the future won't be the same without you. Peeta?"

"Like Kat and everyone else, I want to say thank you to the team. Haymitch and all the Sherpas worked tirelessly to help us in any way, and they did a marvelous job. So thank you. Thank you all for helping me get the girl of my dreams and somehow getting her to agree to marry me." Everyone laughs at that and I give him a kiss on the cheek. "We really hope everyone can make it to Maine. Even the Sherpas. I haven't talked to Katniss about it yet, but I'd be happy to help all of you get to America so you can attend. Would that be okay honey?"

He looks to me and I'm momentarily stunned by his kindness and generosity.

"Of course," I smile. It's obvious everyone is wondering just exactly how Peeta and I plan to fly over a dozen Sherpas from Tibet to Maine, but they'll find out soon enough I guess.

"Thanks everyone," Haymitch nods. "The Sherpas and I have to stay here at ABC to wrap things up and help a few other teams, so we'll say our goodbyes after lunch. Travel safe and I hope to see you all soon."

_**Peeta**_

Lunch is quick and we say a tearful goodbye to Haymitch and the Sherpas. We find as many people as we can in ABC to say bye to, and we're soon on our way down to Base Camp. All of us are giddy and jovial, laughing and joking the whole way. We even get Johanna to sing with us for a bit.

We make it to Base Camp a few hours before dinner.

"What are we doing Peeta?" Katniss asks.

"Well I arranged for us to leave after dinner," I tell her. "We have room for everyone if you guys want a ride?" I ask the group.

"Really?" Annie asks hopefully.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Sure. Thanks," Finnick grins. Johanna and Annie agree as well.

"Great. We'll leave straight after dinner, so make sure you're packed before we eat okay?"

We agree to meet up at dinner and go our separate ways to pack and rest.

"Come on," I take Katniss by the hand and tug her towards the Command Tent. She realizes where we're going and gets excited.

Just like I asked Haymitch, all our forms are waiting for us. We spread them out over the conference table and I help her go over them all.

The very first from she signs and faxes back is her name change form. She's officially now Katniss Mellark in the United States.

Next we both sign all the financial documents, turning my accounts into joint ones and sharing all of my assets with her. She now has full access to all our money, anything we own, and can act on our behalf in any transactions.

"Have you thought about some cars yet?" I ask while we sign the last few forms.

"A bit," she shrugs. "I've always wanted a pick up. And an SUV. And a convertible. And a sedan."

I laugh at her enthusiasm and she frowns a bit, thinking I'm making fun of her.

"Sorry," I throw my hands up, still laughing. "You're just adorable that's all."

"Just for that, you have to buy me one of each now," she declares.

"I was going to anyways," I grin. "Here's what I'm thinking. Top of the line Ford F-150 crew cab, black. Range Rover, black or white. Porsche Boxster, dark blue. BMW 7-Series or Mercedes S-Class, black, red, or whatever color you want. How does that sound?"

"Um, uh," she stutters, "okay?"

"Kat, I'm serious," I explain. "I want you to have the best. I want you to get whatever you want, okay?"

"Okay," she says nervously. "I think you made some great choices."

"Yeah, to start," I shrug.

"What do you mean, to start?"

"That's only four cars honey," I point out. "You have to have at least that many at each house."

She looks like she's going to faint.

"You know best," she croaks out.

I laugh and kiss her.

"Why don't you fax the rest of these while I call and make the arrangements for your cars, okay?"

"Um, okay?" She says like a question. "Wait, how will you know which colors to get?"

"Easy," I shrug again. "I'll get one of each."

Her jaw drops.

"I think I'm going to like being a millionaire," she says in wonderment.

**A/N: So they summited! Yay! Now it's back to the real world. I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to do in this story, but due to the popularity I'm fairly certain a sequel is forthcoming. When do you guys want to see this one end? When they leave Tibet? After their second wedding? After the article comes out? Let me know. **

**Some notes about climbing:**

**I tried to make their climb as technically correct as possible. Truthfully, there are actually five camps before the summit, but I cut it down to four for succinctness and flow. But the acclimatization process was right for the most part and I used my experience as a guide to write the climbing parts. I hope everyone enjoyed it and learned something about one of my biggest passions. **

**I didn't go into too much detail about the corpses that litter Everest. There are at least 120 bodies currently resting in peace on the mountain. Most of them are in plain view from the regular climbing routes. A lot of climbers knew them, so when they climb, they're forced to come face-to-face with the dead bodies of their friends and family. It's an accepted part of climbing high mountains, but that doesn't mean everyone doesn't do their upmost to be safe. **

**Most people spend thirty minutes MAX at the summit. Your oxygen is running down by the minute, and every unnecessary second you spend in the death zone brings you closer to death. So, most leaders give their climbers as much time as they can at the top, but are firm when it's time to go. **

**I exaggerated how much people really talk, and how well they can hear, with oxygen masks on, but I felt it necessary for the plot and the storyline. In reality, it's pretty hard to understand someone who's wearing a mask. You usually have to yell right at one another, especially with the wind that high. **

**If you have any other questions, comments, concerns, or complaints, please leave me a review! I read every single one, and if someone wants to know something, I try to answer it in the next chapter. **

**Thanks go out to everyone for their continued support of me while I recover mentally. It's a process, and I'm at the beginning of it, but I'm resolute to change and I know I can do it. Thank you so much for your understanding and encouragement. **

**Please review! Thank you!**

**Shalom. **


	34. Going Home

'_All good things must come to an end.'_

_- No idea who said this_

_**Fair Warning: Sex. This Chapter. Yup. **_

_**Peeta**_

It's weird riding in an automobile again. It's been awhile. Katniss and I are on our way to the Nepal border. Eventually we'll make it to the capital, Kathmandu, and fly back to the States.

We invited Finnick, Annie and Johanna to travel with us, but they already had made their plans and reservations. We agreed to all meet up in two weeks in Portland. Finnick and Annie will fly in from L.A. and Johanna from her parent's place in Washington and we'll pick them up at the Portland Jetport.

We called Prim before we left and told her to expect us in a couple days. She promised to keep the knowledge of our impending arrival to herself. Hopefully we'll be able to surprise her at work. We both want to see her in action.

Katniss was stunned when I revealed I had already made all the necessary arrangements to get us home. There was a driver and a Range Rover waiting for us at Base Camp. We packed up everything we came with, and some things we got here, like the sign Finnick and Haymitch made us on our honeymoon, and said goodbye to Everest.

As we ride through the mountain passes, we both silently reflect on the huge changes in our lives. We both came to Everest single, expecting to just climb the mountain, with no idea that we'd leave married to the love of our lives. It has been both the most exhilarating and meaningful trip of my life, and I have a feeling Katniss feels the same.

"Are we spending the night in Kathmandu?" She asks quietly. She's cuddled up close to me, turned slightly to the side with her back against my side.

"We can if we want," I answer.

"How? Do we have open-ended tickets or something?"

"No," I shake my head. She's assuming we're flying commercially. I haven't told her the truth just yet.

"Um, okay," she responds, confused. "We do have tickets on a flight, right?"

"Not exactly," I grin.

"Peeta," she huffs, frustrated. It's adorable. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Okay," I smile fully. "We can leave whenever we want. It's completely up to us."

"How?"

"Well the plane won't leave without us. I can guarantee that."

"Okay, now I'm really confused. Why would the plane wait for us?"

"Because we own it," I shrug casually. Her jaw drops and her eyes widen.

"We own a plane?" She says in wonderment.

"We do," I nod.

"What kind of plane? Like a Cessna? I hate to break it to you but that would take a while to get to the States. I doubt we'd make it across the ocean," she jokes. We laugh.

"No, not a Cessna. It's a Gulfstream," I reveal.

"A Gulfstream?" She stutters. "Like a private jet?"

"Exactly like a private jet. It's waiting for us at the hanger I rented when I got here."

"Oh my god we own our own plane," she states.

"Yup," I nod again and kiss the top of her head.

"What else do we own? A bunch of houses, a plane, I'm assuming you have a lot of cars, what else?" She asks, giddily.

"We have a yacht moored in Portland right now. In the winter it sails down to Ft. Lauderdale in Florida," I tell her. She just shakes her head in disbelief. "Um, let me see. We have a helicopter too. Right now it's in Maine at our house. At all our houses we have cars, ATVs, snowmobiles, and a bunch of other toys."

"This is nuts," she blurts out. I laugh. "I've never even owned a car and now you're telling me I can have anything I want."

"I know it's a little crazy," I admit, "but I want you to have everything you've ever wanted. I ordered all of your cars. They'll be ready when we get to Maine. I'm having your Range Rover waiting for us when we land. The black one."

"Okay," she barely manages to say.

"Kat, breathe," I coax, chuckling softly. "I should've told you earlier. I'm sorry about that. But I didn't really know how to, you know?"

"It's okay," she assures me gently. "I get it. It's just a little overwhelming, that's all."

"I understand. But please, don't think of it as my money. It's our money. You can use it however you want. You can buy whatever your heart desires. Or give a bunch to charity. I already donate to a lot of charities like the Humane Society, the Special Olympics, American Diabetes Association, etc."

_**Katniss**_

It definitely is still sinking in. Two days ago I thought Peeta and I were going to have to quit climbing and get nine-to-five jobs if we wanted to settle down and start a family. Now we can literally do anything. We can sail around the world or backpack across Europe or go dogsledding in Alaska. Actually that last one doesn't sound too bad. Truthfully, though, all I want to do is spend every day with my husband as we expand our small family. I don't care if we're in a mansion in Monaco or a log cabin in Kentucky, as long as we're together.

I don't think I'll believe that we own a plane until I actually see it. While I now have actually seen the balance of our accounts after I signed the forms, it's still so unbelievable to me. I've never had the luxury of having enough money to do what I want. I've always struggled a bit to save, as there's not a plethora of money or opportunities for climbers worldwide. Sure, it's fairly easy to get a guiding gig, but they rarely pay what would be considered well.

I'm getting more excited by the second as we make our way to Kathmandu. I can't wait to see Prim and I'm even looking forward, a little, to seeing my mom. She's going to be shocked, to say the least, to discover that I got married. And to such an amazing man at that.

As we ride through the mountains towards Kathmandu, I snuggle in close to my husband. I never in a million years would have thought I'd ever be in this position. In love, married, rich, and ready to start a family. And it's all thanks to the man whose arms are around me, holding me close.

"Peeta?" I whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Will you take me to Disney World?"

"What?"

I giggle softly.

"I've never gone," I explain. "If we're going to start a family I think it's a good place for us to begin our learning. Can we? Please?"

"Of course we can go," he smiles. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"But first I want to go on a real honeymoon," I tell him.

"Okay," he grins, I'm sure thinking about what couples do on honeymoons. "Where?"

I shrug.

"Dunno. We'll figure it out."

"You pick where you want to go and we'll go," he decides. "Anywhere in the whole wide world."

"Okay. Thanks baby." I turn and lean up to give him a kiss on the lips. I feel his smile against my own.

"Have you thought about what you want our house to be like?" He asks. "Remember, you're in charge of designing it."

"A little," I admit. "I want to it be cozy and homey, but not too small. I want there to be fireplaces so we can all snuggle by the warm fire and drink hot cocoa. I want there to be big windows because we're going to have a spectacular view wherever we end up. I've also thought a bit about what our bedroom will be like."

"Oh yeah?" He smirks.

"Mmmhmm," I nod, smirking. "Our bed's only going to be a king size, maximum. I don't want us ever too far apart."

"I agree."

"We're going to have our own closets and sinks right next to each other. We'll have a big bath that will fit both of us and a huge shower."

"Why a big shower?" He asks knowingly.

"You know why," I grin. "Don't act naïve, Peeta Mellark."

"Fair enough Mrs. Mellark."

"There will be a gear room for all our climbing stuff. One day I want us to teach our kids how to climb, but I don't want to force anything on them. I want them to always know they can do whatever they want with their lives. We'll always be there to support them and love them."

"You really are going to be an amazing mother," he says reverently.

"Thank you," I say shyly.

"You're the only mother I've ever wanted for my future children."

"You have no idea how much that means to me honey," I reply, getting emotional.

_**Peeta**_

A few hours later we're finally at the airport. The sun is setting, but that really doesn't matter. Katniss fell asleep on my shoulder about an hour ago and I'm reticent to wake her up. She looks so peaceful and serene. I know we're both pretty exhausted now that we're off the mountain.

The driver pulls up to the hanger where our plane is waiting. The crew, the two pilots and the flight attendant, are standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for us. As soon as we're parked the driver loads our luggage onto the plane for us.

"Kat," I whisper in her ear, shaking her a bit. "Honey wake up. We're here."

"Mmm no," she protests.

"Come on," I coax. "You can sleep on the plane."

When I say 'plane' her eyes snap open.

"Oh my god," she mumbles as she looks out the window and sees the Gulfstream. "You weren't lying."

"No, I wasn't," I chuckle, opening the door. I grab her hand and gently help her out. We both stretch our legs and arms.

"Peeta it's beautiful," she remarks when she gets a better look at it. "It's really ours?"

"Yeah," I nod, smiling. "I got it earlier this year. I just got tired of flying commercially and dealing with airport terminals and what not. This is much easier."

"Not to mention ridiculously expensive."

"Well that too," I admit. "In case you forgot, we can afford it."

"I know," she nods. "It's just – just – so surreal I guess."

"It's a bit overwhelming at first. You'll get used to it. Come on, let's introduce you to the crew and show you the interior," I tug her on her hand. She dutifully follows me, her eyes still wide with wonder.

"Katniss, this is the crew. Captain Andrew McCall, First Officer Justine McCall, and Flight Attendant Kenneth Porter. Guys, this is my wife, Katniss."

They all shake hands politely.

"Your wife?" Justine teases. "When did you get married Peeta?"

"On the mountain," I answer, smiling at my wife. "Katniss and I grew up together but we hadn't seen each other for years. We were assigned to be climbing partners, and the rest is history."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Justine smiles at Katniss. "We always hoped Peeta would find a great girl."

"It's nice to meet you too," Katniss stutters out. "Are you two, um-"

"Married?" Justine supplies, holding her hand out Andrew. He takes it and intertwines their fingers. "Yeah. Two years now. Peeta hired us as a team. Before, we worked for Delta, but they rarely let us fly together. Now we spend every night together, thanks to your husband."

"And I joined the team around the same time," Kenneth supplies proudly. "Your husband even helped my sister by finding her a job back in Maine."

"Oh you're from Maine?" Katniss asks.

"Yes," Kenneth nods. "I met Peeta at the Jetport in Portland. He hired me a week later."

"Okay, okay," I interject. "I'm going to show Katniss the plane. Are we set to go?"

"Yes sir," Andrew answers. "As soon as we board we're cleared to take off."

"Good," I tell him as Katniss and I climb the stairs. "Kenneth, please have dinner ready for us in, say, an hour? Sound good to you honey?" I look to Katniss. She just nods. "Come on, I want to show you your plane," I grin at her.

_**Katniss**_

Of course, not only do we own a plane, we have our own crew as well. And they seem to love Peeta. They're all on a first-name basis, which doesn't really surprise me. Peeta asks almost everyone he meets to call him by his name. A few weeks ago, I would've been shocked by their stories of how they came to work for us. Now, I almost expect it from Peeta. He just always does the right thing, no matter what the situation. It's probably the thing I admire the most about my husband.

"So up there is obviously the cockpit," Peeta points to the left. I see the cockpit, filled with glass displays and two seats. "Right here is the crew lavatory. There's one for us in the back but obviously anyone can use this one. This is the galley." It looks way more advanced than a galley you'd see on an airliner. It almost looks like a small kitchen you'd see in a home.

"What kind of food can we have?" I ask, already getting hungry.

"Pretty much anything we want," he shrugs. "They carry most of my favorite foods and snacks, but if you ever want anything, just ask. If we don't have it they'll find it the next time we stop. There's a full bar, coffee, tea, soda, and I like to bake fresh bread every now and then."

"You can bake on the plane?"

"Yeah," he grins. "I made sure."

"You would," I tease, kissing his cheek. He blushes and I giggle.

"Okay so this is the main cabin," he holds out his arm, sweeping at around like a real estate agent. It's beautifully appointed. There are leather couches, recliners, a dining table, flat screen TVs, phones, laptops, and even a shelf full of board games and decks of cards, as well as books. There are about five different newspapers on the table, all today's editions.

He notices me looking at the papers.

"If there's anything specific you like to read, just tell Kenneth," he explains. "These are the papers I like to peruse."

I nod dumbly, still in shock at the entire ordeal. He laughs at the look on my face and I playfully scowl at him.

"So moving back," he leads me aft, "we come to the master cabin."

There's a wall across the entire fuselage with a door in the middle. There's a small keypad next to the handle. He quickly types in a code and a small green light flashes along with an audible beep and click. He turns the handle and opens the door, leading me in.

I gasp. It's basically a large bedroom. There's a queen size bed that looks incredibly comfy, especially to my eyes that have only seen the inside of a tent for sleeping arrangements for the past few weeks. There's a large television on the wall. There's a mini-fridge next to a dresser, and nightstands on either side of the bed. Towards the back are two doors.

"The left is the closet," Peeta shows me. It's a small walk-in closet. I notice our backpacks inside. "The other door is the bathroom."

He motions for me to check it out, so I open the door and walk in.

I was expecting something along the lines of the typical bathroom you see on planes. I was, well, completely wrong.

This is stunning. It's way bigger than any bathroom I've ever seen on any plane. There's a full-size toilet, not the weird kind you see on planes either. There's a beautiful marble sink and mirror, complete with medicine cabinet.

The piece-de-la-resistance, however, is the shower.

I'm practically drooling staring at it. I can't even remember the last time I bathed in a real shower. On expedition, you usually use a water bladder hung up in a tree or on a rock and quickly wash yourself, praying nobody stumbles upon you.

"Thought you'd like that," Peeta whispers, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "That's why I asked Kenneth to make dinner for an hour."

"Can I use it?" I ask giddily.

He rolls his eyes and I see it in the mirror.

"No," he teases. "I'm going to make you look at it until we get to Maine."

"Don't tease me," I protest. He just laughs into my hair, kissing it.

"Come on, let's take our seats just for take off. Safety first. Then you can come use the shower."

"Fine," I huff, like a kid being denied candy. He laughs again as we walk hand-in-hand back to the main cabin and take seats side-by-side, strapping in.

"We're set," Peeta calls up to Kenneth. He relays that to the cockpit and I soon feel the plane moving.

"Honey, what's the code for the door to the bedroom?" I ask as we taxi.

He looks away shyly, and I have no idea why he's suddenly nervous. I didn't watch him too closely when he entered the code. I was overwhelmed to say the least.

"Peeta, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he's quick to assure me. "It's just – I got this plane before we got together, obviously. I don't want to make you think I'm some kind of weirdo or something."

"What? Why would I think that?" I ask, confused.

"The code."

"Why, what is it?"

"Your birthday," he quickly blurts out.

My jaw drops.

"My – my birthday?" I repeat incredulously. "How do you even know when it is?"

"When we were little your dad would come get you a cake every year," he explains quietly. "I could never forget that date."

Oh, my sweet, sweet Peeta.

"Why'd you make it your code?" I ask like an idiot.

Predictably, he looks at me like I'm crazy. It's the same look he gave me when I asked him why he loves me, that first time he admitted it.

"You know why Kat," he says simply.

I just nod in agreement.

"Because you love me."

"Because I love you," he confirms, finally smiling.

I return the smile and give him a kiss just as we lift off. We both end up laughing.

A few minutes later we reach our cruising altitude. Peeta tells me we have to make one stop before we cross the ocean to get to the States.

I unbuckle and stand up, holding my hand out for him.

"Come on, time to take a shower," I say.

"Go right ahead. There should be some clean clothes in the closet. I had some delivered for you."

"Thanks for that," I grin. "But I wasn't planning on showering alone, Mr. Mellark."

His head snaps to mine at that, and his eyes darken in lust.

"I'm not asking again," I warn gravely.

_**Peeta**_

She barely lets me get the door to the bedroom open before she's on me. Up until now, we've had sex either in tents or somewhere behind a boulder or something like that. This is the first time we have a bed, a shower, an actual room to utilize. I find it kind of ironic, but her lips on mine remind me this isn't the time to be pondering irony.

She hoists herself up and wraps her legs around me, attacking my lips with ferocity. I return her fervor as best I can.

"Shower," she moans, "now."

"Clothes," I get out between kisses.

"We can get them afterward," she declares. "That door's locked, right?" She nods to the bedroom door to the main cabin.

I nod.

"Kenneth knows not to come back here. He'll call if he needs anything. Especially now," I smirk.

"Good. Shower, Peeta, right now."

I don't answer verbally, instead heeding her demand and moving us into the bathroom. Once we're outside the shower she stands and we go to work shedding ourselves of our clothes. She giggles at the look on my face as her boobs come out to play.

"Sometimes I think you love my tits more than me," she comments as she slides her panties off.

"So not true," I defend. "They're a part of you, therefore I love you equally," I try.

She rolls her eyes.

"What if I told you I'm going to let you come all over them? What would you say then?" She seductively asks, batting her eyelashes.

"Please," I beg, stumbling over my words. "I'll do anything."

"That's what I thought," she smirks triumphantly, helping me shed my t-shirt.

Finally we're both naked and I reach in to flip the shower on. It takes a few seconds for the temperature to get just right, and she spends the time distracting me by stroking me, trying to get me hard.

"I love making you grow in my hand," she grins.

"I love it too," I groan.

We move into the shower and she pushes me up against the cool tile. She kisses me then trails kisses down my chest, eventually squatting in front of me and taking my erection in her mouth. I moan loudly as she slides the entire length in, then proceeds to begin sucking it, bobbing her head accordingly.

"Oh my god," I whimper. "Kat that feels so good."

She doesn't answer me, just stares me straight in the eye as she continues, showing me how much she loves to pleasure me just for the sake of it.

"Get up here," I request. "I need to fuck you."

She nods her head, kissing the very tip of my cock before she stands back up smiling.

"I wanted to make you come," she whines adorably.

"You will don't worry," I say breathily. "Now come here."

I pull her towards me and she yelps, giggling, as we kiss. I slide my hand down her toned, soaked torso and quickly slip a finger inside her wet folds. She moans into my mouth as I pump my finger into her a few times, preparing her for me.

"Stop teasing," she pleads seriously. "Put my back up against this wall and fuck me silly."

"You're the wife," I dutifully reply as I follower her instructions to the T.

I spin us around and playfully slam her back against the wall. She helps me lift her up and she wraps her legs around me again. I grip her ass as she uses her hand to guide me to her entrance. I simultaneously push and pull her down as I slide all the way inside her, both of us groaning in pleasure.

I back up and thrust in slowly, then begin to get into a rhythm, speeding up as I go.

"Kiss me," she begs, and I comply. Our tongues dance as I pound into her, her heels digging into my backside to goad me on.

"Oh my god I'm coming," she moans after a few minutes. I continue slamming into her, prolonging her orgasm as she bites my shoulder in ecstasy. "Fuck you're so huge baby."

"You're so warm," I respond, kissing her ear. "So fucking tight. I love feeling your pussy wrapped around my cock."

"It's yours," she tells me. "It belongs to you. Fuck it Peeta. Fuck it and show me who owns me. Yours is the only cock that will ever be inside this pussy."

"Oh god you know what you talking like that does to me," I groan, and she smirks before kissing me again.

"Yup," she says smugly. "I know."

"Fuck Kat I'm going to come," I inform her a couple minutes later.

"Let me down. You're coming on my tits, remember?"

I smile wide as she climbs off of me and kneels in front of me. She grabs either side of her boobs and traps my cock between them, sliding up and down, driving me absolutely nuts.

"Holy shit," I whimper. "Here it comes baby."

She keeps going as I climax. She tilts her head down and catches some of it in her mouth as I drench her. It gets all over her face and chin, dripping down onto her boobs. She first gently cleans my length, kissing every inch of it. Then she uses her fingers to clean as much of my come off her as she can, licking them clean as she goes. It arouses me beyond belief.

"Wow," is my only response.

"Tell me about it," she smiles up at me. "That was intense."

I nod my agreement.

"That's putting it mildly," I joke.

"That was a great hors-d'oeuvre," she smirks. "I can't wait for my dessert. Come on, wash my hair baby." She stands under the spray, handing me the shampoo.

Twenty minutes later we're lying on top of the bed in plush, comfy robes.

"Hey Peeta?"

"Yeah Kat?"

"What's for dinner?"

I chuckle.

"Filet Mignon," I answer. "Mashed potatoes, red wine, and salad to start."

"Mmm sounds delicious," she rubs her belly.

"Only the best for my girl," I grin and kiss her.

She looks up at me, and the seriousness in her eyes takes me aback momentarily.

"Kat what is it?" I ask, slightly worried.

"We're going home," she states evenly. "We're both going to see our moms. I guess it just hit me. We're going home and we're married."

"Is that bad?" I start to panic a bit.

She's silent for a moment and my panic level rises.

"No," she shakes her head finally. "It's definitely not bad."

"So why are you worried?"

"I'm not worried per se," she explains. "Just anxious, I guess. I haven't seen my mom in years. I know you haven't seen yours since you were eighteen."

"I'll be with you as long as you want," I tell her honestly. "If you want me with you when you see your mom I'll be there. If you want to go alone, I'll support you."

"I want you with me," she says without hesitation. I smile. "And I definitely am going with you to see your mom. There's no way I'm letting you see her alone. If she even tries touching you I'll take her fucking hand."

"That's my wife," I proudly declare.

She rolls her eyes playfully.

"I'm serious you know," she says seriously.

"I know," I assure her.

"I can never tell you how glad I am Haymitch made us climbing partners," she smiles. "You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Right back at you."

"I love you Peeta Mellark."

"I love you too Katniss Mellark."

I'm going home for the first time in a long time.

But I'm not alone.

I have my wife with me this time.

And even though we're no longer on the summit of Mt. Everest, one thing will never change as long as I have Katniss by my side.

I'll always be on top of the world.

_**A/N:**_ **And so we come to the end of this story. I decided to end it on the plane ride back to the States. While I'm 99% certain I'm writing a sequel, if for some crazy reason I don't, at least there's a happy ending, right?**

**I'm going to mark this story as 'complete', but if and when I write the sequel, I'll add a new chapter at the end with a preview for you guys to check out. **

**I would have never written this story without all of your support and continued enthusiasm. I'm blown away by the amount of readers and reviews I get, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you!**

**I have no idea what the interior of a Gulfdstream is like, so I made it up. I hope you enjoyed my interpretation. It's fiction after all!**

**While this story is now finished, my other current story, 'The Truth Revealed', still has some chapters to go. That story is the second in what will be a trilogy, the third story pertaining to the post-war adventures of the Mellarks & Co. **

**Once again, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**


	35. Preview!

_**A/N: Here's a short preview of the sequel to 'Top Of The World', which I've titled 'Not All Who Wander Are Lost'. Enjoy, and please, please go and check out the new story. I'm posting it directly after I post this. **_

"Nervous?" I tease quietly.

"Shut up," she grins. "You know me too well sometimes."

"Well I _am _your husband."

"Oh, so that's why I continually find you on top of me?"

"You've finally figured it out. Bravo, bravo."

"Keep teasing and you'll find the other side of the bed cold tonight," she warns jokingly.

"I thought we already established this back on Everest. You can't resist me, not even for ten minutes."

"Oh, so we're just going to forget that it was actually _me _that seduced _you _that day?" She grins.

"You're one devious woman, Katniss Mellark."

"I got you to marry me, didn't I?" She smirks and gives me a kiss.


End file.
